Une âme pour les bouleverser tous
by Zeephyre
Summary: Il était juste un simple nain, une simple âme. Mais pas de l'avis de tous. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il bouleversait son entourage. Et après ce malheureux accident, nombreux sont ceux qui réaliseront l'étendue des pouvoirs de son âme. !Durincest!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :) Ce texte était au départ censé être un OS et finalement je me suis laissée entraîner dans plusieurs chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore terminé et je ne sais donc pas exactement ( malgré une petite idée ) où cela va me mener. Je ne suis pas extrêmement confiante mais j'ai voulu essayer de voir ce que cela donnerait. Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :)**

**...**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_C'est de ma faute._

_Tout est de ma faute. Oh je suis désolé, ce n'est pas comme cela que ca devait se passer. Oh Mahal je t'en pris sauve le. Sauve le de mon égoïsme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ca devait se passer ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Mahal je t'en supplie, ne le prend pas à tes côtés, sauve le, prend moi à sa place s'il le faut ! Je ferais n'importe quoi… Je t'en pris, laisse le parmi nous !_

...

En même temps qu'il observait Thorin effectuer les mouvement du massage cardiaque sur le corps immobile en dessous de lui, Ori ne cessait d'implorer mentalement Mahal, priant pour que celui autorise son sauveur à garder la vie.

Le jeune scribe s'était rapproché des autres qui avaient transporté le corps inerte non loin du feu.

Ils avaient étendus le jeune nain au sol et au même moment, celui ci s'était arrêté de respirer. Gardant son sang froid, Thorin n'avait perdu aucune seconde et avait commencé les gestes pour instaurer de nouveau un débit cardiaque dans ce corps sans vie.

Et finalement après quelques minutes et supplications désespérées, le brun avait à nouveau respiré. Immédiatement Oin s'était penché sur lui. Aidé par Fìli et Thorin ils avaient ôté rapidement la tunique du blessé puis son pantalon.

Ori resta debout de l'autre côté du camp, les yeux remplis de larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse, les épaules secouées par d'incontrôlables spasmes, les mains tremblantes enserrant l'arc du brun contre sa poitrine. Ses jambes elles aussi vacillaient, au point qu'il en était étonnant que le scribe soit encore debout.

Il était pétrifié.

Il voulait les aider, l'aider _lui_, n'importe quoi pour se rendre utile, se faire pardonner, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger.

Quand les vêtements furent ôtés et qu'il entendit le gémissement de détresse et de douleur du blond, sa respiration se figea.

D'où il était il ne parvenait à se rendre compte de l'étendu des blessures mais il sut que ses craintes étaient confirmées.

Tout autour du jeune scribe semblait s'être arrêté et un affreux bourdonnement raisonnait dans ses oreilles. La seule chose dont il était conscient était de la matière du bois dans ses mains et de la vue en face de lui. De ce corps étendu au sol, de Oin, Thorin et Fìli penchés sur lui. Il eut vaguement conscience d'un mouvement d'air qui passait à côté de lui, de quelqu'un qui avançait en direction du feu, et finalement il reconnu Dwalin quand celui ci tenta d'attraper le bras de Fìli.

- Eloigne toi gamin, tu es bien trop angoissé et ébranlé pour être utile.

- Lâche moi ! C'est mon frère, mon petit frère ! Je dois rester à ses côtés !

- Ecoute le Fìli ! Ordonna Thorin en même tant qu'il aidait Oin, finalement agacé par son neveu dont la panique rendait tous ses gestes maladroits.

Mais celui ci n'écouta pas. Dwalin qui perdit patience le tira en arrière un peu plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le blond en tomba à la renverse. Bilbo en profita pour se glisser doucement à sa place pour venir en aide au guérisseur.

Le colosse comprenait le désespoir du plus jeune mais n'étant pas patient et lui aussi inquiet, il lui fallut toute sa bonne volonté pour trouver des paroles calmantes où qui lui ferait gentiment prendre conscience de son inutilité face à la situation.

- Laisse les faire, tu ne fais que les encombrer et aggraver les choses. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal.

- Lui faire plus de mal ? Moi ? Siffla un Fìli abasourdi dont les yeux s'élargirent en même temps que la colère se répandait dans ses veines. "Ce n'est pas à cause de moi si il est dans cet état !" Hoqueta-t-il ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait.

Réalisant soudain l'évidence, l'épéiste tourna doucement la tête en direction du jeune scribe toujours pétrifié à quelque pas d'eux. La vision de Fìli vira au rouge et avant que Dwalin n'ait pu réagir le blond était sur Ori.

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Rugit-il. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Sous la force de l'attaque les deux nains roulèrent au sol, faisant voler la poussière autour d'eux, et Fìli se retrouva finalement à cheval sur le scribe. Il resserra ses mains autour du col et commença de resserrer sa poigne pour finalement le secouer de toutes ses forces.

- Tu as blessé mon petit frère ! C'est _toi_ qui l'as entrainé loin de nous ! C'est à cause de toi et de ta faiblesse si il … !

Il ne parvint à finir sa phrase et à la place, un premier coup de poing partit.

- Je te hais !

Un deuxième coup de poing éclata la pommette du scribe.

- Assassin !

Le troisième coup de poing repartit avec le sang d'un nez probablement brisé.

Ori bien que tremblant de terreur ne fit aucun geste et ne prononça aucune parole pour se défendre. Des yeux bleus rendus noir par la fureur transperçaient son cœur tels des lames glacées et immobilisaient ses membres. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire face au blond dont les muscles étaient fermement ciselés par des années d'entraînement remontant à sa plus tendre enfance.

Et puis réalisa douloureusement Ori, il le méritait.

Fìli avait raison. Tout était de sa faute.

_Lâche. Faible_. Pensa-t-il de lui même.

Et de honte, il ferma les yeux, attendant la suite du châtiment qu'il méritait amplement.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand le quatrième coup n'atteignit pas son objectif. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Dwalin et Bofur tentant de dégager le blond de son corps tremblant.

Très vite Ori entendit ses frères crier et accourir. Toujours au sol et vaguement assommé, il aperçu Nori se jeter sur Fìli alors que de son côté Dori se penchait sur lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Ori ! Oh Ori, _Nadad_, laisse moi voir ça !

Mais le jeune nain repoussa avec un sanglot les mains de son frère qui tentait déjà d'essuyer le sang sur son visage avec un bout de manche. Il releva la tête et aperçut Nori en train de se battre avec Fìli, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de Bofur et Dwalin.

Cependant ces derniers ne perdirent pas une seconde et s'emparèrent à nouveau de l'épéiste alors que Gloin et Bifur immobilisaient Nori.

- Ne t'avise jamais de retoucher mon petit frère ! Cracha Nori en se débâtant, cherchant de nouveau à atteindre l'héritier.

D'ailleurs, que celui ci soit légitimement son prince ne lui importait guère. Nori n'avait cure de qui était celui qu'il frappait où insultait, du moment que celui ci avait auparavant osé s'en prendre à l'un de ses frères. Et en particulier son petit Ori. Celui ci était le dernier né d'une famille dont les injustices de la vie avaient encré profondément dans leur cœur l'importance des liens familiaux ainsi que le devoir de toujours défendre et à n'importe quel prix les plus fragiles. Alors princes héritiers ou non, Nori frappait. Seulement, la vie n'avait pas été tendre non plus pour les Durin et le même sentiments peut être même décuplé coulaient profondément dans leur veines.

- Ton imbécile de petit frère à tuer le mien ! Rugit Fìli dont le visage était recouvert par des larmes brulantes de rages.

- Ori ne l'a pas tué ! Ce sont les wargs !

- Du calme gamin, du calme ! Intervint Bofur d'une voix douce mais ferme, empêchant Fìli de répondre et avant que d'autres paroles blessantes ne sorte de la bouche de l'un des deux grands frères protectifs.

Fìli continua de se débattre n'écoutant que la rage qui dictait ses actes et non le fabriquant de jouets qui tentait difficilement de lui faire regagner la raison. Rage qui à ce moment même lui ordonnait d'aller régler son compte aux frères Ri qui étaient sources de son malheur.

Bofur lâcha le bras qu'il tenait pour attraper fermement le visage du blond, tentant de capter le regard de l'héritier.

- Kìli n'est pas mort Fìli ! Oin est en train de le soigner ! Ton frère est jeune et fort, il va se battre ! Ca va aller fais moi confiance ! C'est un Durin et comme tout nain digne de cette lignée, il est incroyablement têtu ! Crois moi il n'abandonnera pas si facilement ! Il ne t'abandonnera pas Fìli. Kìli va rester avec toi.

Peu à peu les paroles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Fìli et celui ci cessa peu à peu de combattre. Il encra finalement son regard humide et brillant dans celui de Bofur.

A ce moment là ce n'était pas le fier guerrier, prince héritier d'Erebor qui regardait le fabriquant de jouet, mais le petit garçon qui avait grandit au côté de son frère dans les Montagnes Bleues, tentant tout les jours et toutes les nuits d'être le meilleur grand frère possible pour son cadet.

- J'en suis persuadé Fìli, conclu l'ainé, et que ma barbe soit coupée si je me trompe !

Sentant le jeune nain se calmer, Dwalin et Bofur le relâchèrent prudemment.

Toute dignité oubliée, Fìli baissa la tête et cacha son visage derrière ses mains et ses mèches blondes. Cachant les larmes silencieuses qui souillaient son visage d'héritier sous la montagne.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ca, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, murmura Fìli la voix brisée.

Il releva la tête et la tourna en direction de la forme rendue floue par l'humidité de ses yeux, que formaient son frère et ceux penchés sur lui, combattant pour sauver sa vie. Fìli s'était finalement rendu à la sombre évidence que les autres avaient raison.

Il n'y a rien qu'il pouvait faire pour aider celui dont il se préoccupait et chérissait le plus au monde.

Il ne possédait ni les connaissances médicales d'Oin ni la concentration nécessaire pour l'assister. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, ou du moins que sa fureur à l'encontre d'Ori était momentanément oubliée, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Que tout son cops tremblait.

Il était en effet d'aucune utilité et cette constatation le brisait encore plus.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le fabriquant de jouet parla et sa voix atteint une nouvelle fois les tréfonds de son esprit tourmenté.

- Si tu veux te rendre utile, vient avec moi. Oin a dit qu'il aurait besoin d'eau tiède. Accompagne moi à la rivière, on va aller en chercher puis la faire chauffer. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment.

Le blond, presque entièrement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait hocha faiblement la tête, se concentrant uniquement sur le nain au chapeau qui d'une manière ou d'une autre parvenait à l'apaiser. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il le suivi docilement, ignorant totalement les autres nains qui faisaient néanmoins leurs possible pour ne pas le fixer. Aucun d'eux n'avais jamais vu le prince dans cet état.

A vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu un des trois héritiers de Durin dans leur état actuel.

Kìli, le rayon de soleil et de jeunesse dans cette sombre et dangereuse quête. Leur joyeux prince au sourire constamment gravé aux lèvres, maintenant en sang et mortellement blessé.

Fìli, le taquin, confiant et jovial prince héritier, dont la fierté était maintenant entièrement dévorée par l'angoisse, le réduisant à erré comme un simple être aux épaules abattues et à l'esprit brisé.

Et Thorin. Thorin dont le calme avec lequel il agissait constament et le rendait froid aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, dictait encore et en ce moment même ses gestes.

De nombreuses années de douloureuses expériences lui avait appris à contrôler voir même masquer ses émotions. Et en le regardant de dos on aurait pu croire qu'aujourd'hui encore aucune émotions le parcourait. Mais ceux à côté de lui, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi occupés à sauver Kili, auraient remarqué que l'habituel détachement et stoïcisme du roi, étaient maintenant réduits en poussière.

Ses gestes étaient certes contrôlés et précis mais ses yeux sombres et la façon dont les traits de son visage étaient tordus trahissaient toute l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il portait à son plus jeune neveu.

Fìli et Kìli étaient tout pour lui. La seule famille qui lui restait après avoir perdu tout les autres.

Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix pour sa propre sécurité et la leurs – surtout la leurs contrairement à ce que certains pourraient croire - mais ses neveux étaient son point faible - quiconque s'en prenait à l'un d'eux, s'en prenait à lui. Kìli était son point faible. Et Kìli allait mourir si lui le roi déchu ne restait pas un minimum calme pour assister le guérisseur.

Il aurait tout le temps de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus quand son neveu serait hors de danger. Alors pour cela, Thorin s'était lui aussi déconnecté du monde, son esprit entièrement concentré sur les directives du guérisseur et sur le corps immobile d'une des deux personnes pour qui il aurait donné sa propre vie. C'est ainsi qu'il n'entendit ni Fìli se battre, ni Nori l'insulter, ni rien d'autre.

Ce dernier, de son côté avait rejoint ses deux frères et inspectait attentivement Dori qui nettoyait et désinfectait le visage d'Ori. Sa pommette avait enflée et commençait déjà à noircir mais son nez en revanche s'était positivement arrêté de saigner.

- Ori ? Ori, s'il te plaît regarde moi.

Le jeune nain ne tourna pas le regard, les yeux fixés au sol et ignorant délibérément les appels de son grand frère. Il n'avait plus le courage de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux.

- Par Aulë, Ori regarde moi !

- Non, murmura ce dernier la voix vacillante, tout est de ma faute.

- Arrête ca immédiatement. Tonna Nori. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que des wargs vous tomberaient dessus. Cesse de te morfondre.

Le scribe ne répondit pas, c'était inutile, il savait que ses frères ne le comprendraient pas. A la place il se leva et automatiquement ses yeux se posèrent un peu plus loin, là ou Oin, Thorin et Bilbo se battaient encore pour sauver la vie de Kìli.

_Kìli._

Un spasme agita ses épaules.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité que tout cela arrive. Jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était enfin alléger son cœur de ce poids qui l'alourdissait depuis maintenant bien longtemps...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traduction Khuzdul<span>**** :**

Nadad : Frère

**Voilà, premier chapitre donc... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à celle qui m'ont encouragé sur le premier chapitre ! :) Comme le chapitre qui vient était déjà écrit, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le poster rapidement... Bonne lecture !**

**...**

* * *

><p>Ori aimait Kìli.<p>

Il en était même follement et aveuglement amoureux. Et cela depuis le tout premier jour où il l'avait rencontré dans leur village adoptif des Montagnes Bleues, celui qui avait accueilli leur peuple rescapé.

Le brun éveillait pleins d'émotions en lui. Il l'attendrissait, l'impressionnait et inspirait son admiration par bien des aspects.

L'archer était fort aussi physiquement que mentalement. Ori aimait notamment cet esprit farouche presque sauvage qui permettait au plus jeune des princes de Durin de se démarquer des autres nains et membres de sa famille. La façon dont celui ci cherchait une certaine liberté quitte à aller à l'encontre des convictions de son oncle.

À commencer par le choix de son arme.

Il avait choisi l'arc. L'arme des elfes, ennemis jurés de sa famille.

Or Kìli ne semblait pas suivre la même étroitesse d'esprit que son oncle. Et c'était ce qui avait dans un premier temps séduit le jeune scribe. La capacité qu'avait ce jeune nain à se rebeller et faire entendre ses choix à son oncle.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Même si Ori, en personne d'esprit qu'il était, s'était toujours bercé de l'illusion qu'il aimerait un nain ou une naine en priorité pour le contenue de son âme, il était aujourd'hui bien obligé d'avouer que le physique du brun l'attirait tout autant.

Ces longs cheveux noirs caractéristique de la lignée des Durin, cette mâchoire forte, cette barbe si courte pour un nain, ce nez fin, ces yeux bruns, ses épaules et bras finement ciselé par des années d'archerie. Tout chez lui était parfait d'après Ori. Mais il aimait aussi le sentiments de sécurité qu'il ressentait avec le brun malgré la jeunesse et la témérité de ce dernier. Enfin, cela n'était qu'un autre point à ajouter à ce qui le charmait.

Et ce rire constant, avec cette petite ride qui apparaissait aux coins de ses yeux malicieux quand l'archer se laissait aller à ce que lui dictait son éternelle bonne humeur – que certain lui attribuaient parfois injustement à l'insouciance.

Le scribe ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait souhaité que ce soit lui et non Fìli qui, pour une fois, provoque cette bonne humeur. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait jalousé le blond – cependant sans mauvais pensé à son égard - pour ce lien qu'il partageait avec celui qui s'était subtilement emparé de son cœur.

Ori soupira à nouveau douloureusement. Il était tellement timide sur ce terrain là, qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments au brun. Il était certes d'un naturel timide mais pas exagérément non plus. Seul le prince lui faisait à ce point perdre tout ses moyens.

Quand il était en sa présence son cœur accélérait, ses mains devenaient moites, et ses mots sortait difficilement de sa bouche. Personne n'était au courant de ses sentiments et il savait bien que Dori et Nori finiraient par remarquer son étrange comportement malgré tous ses efforts pour masquer ses émotions. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que ses deux grand frère le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ils avaient tout les deux observé les regards appuyés et passionnés de leur cadet sur le plus jeune des Durin. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, sachant pertinemment qu'Ori préférait garder son jardin secret.

Mais ce soir, Ori avait enfin osé s'ouvrir. Seulement et à son plus grand malheur, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

_oOo_

En cette fin d'après midi, la compagnie était tombée sur une petite rivière, ce qui avait finalement décidé Thorin à stopper leur marche plus tôt. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un point d'eau et ils avaient indéniablement besoin de remplir leurs gourdes, de se laver et surtout abreuver le monture. Cette rivière était donc une aubaine et ils avaient finalement installé leur campement à une centaine de mètres de ce point d'eau inespéré.

En cette fin de journée, la bonne humeur avait été au rendez vous et avait très vite réveillé le côté joueur des nains.

Dwalin et Thorin s'étaient assis pour parler tranquillement et toute la compagnie s'était retournée vers eux à la fois étonnée et agréablement surpris quand le rire claire et franc de son leader avait retentit.

C'était un son qui s'était fait rare avec les années et tous se délectèrent de sa sonorité joyeuse.

Les deux guerriers et amis depuis toujours s'étaient finalement retrouvés debout un sourire narquois aux bouts des lèvres avant de disputer un combat amical.

D'une manière où d'une autre Fìli s'était retrouvé à combattre aux côtés de son oncle. Les trois guerriers avaient finalement fini le combat en corps à corps et s'étaient soudainement retrouvés étendus dans la boue dans un mélange de membres, de rires et de saletés.

Amusés, tous les membres de leur petite compagnie s'étaient réunis autour d'eux et une fois que l'hilarité générale fut apaisée, chacun repartit le cœur léger à son occupation alors que Thorin, Fìli et Dwalin partaient en direction la rivière pour se laver. Le sourire encore aux lèvres Ori était reparti en direction du tronc d'arbre où il s'était auparavant installé pour écrire dans son journal. Avant qu'il ne soit arrivé il avait remarqué Kìli un peu plus loin, déjà replongé dans son travail. Ori avait observé un instant l'archer travailler avec application sur ses flèches avant de se décider et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Le cœur battant la chamade il avait rejoint le brun sous les yeux de ses frères, qu'il savait, étaient en train de l'observer attentivement. Parfois leur côté surprotecteurs l'agaçait grandement. Il n'était plus un enfant. Et il comptait bien leur prouver en accomplissant enfin une action raisonnablement adulte.

Entendant des pas s'approcher dans sa direction, Kìli avait relevé les yeux et lui avait sourit amicalement en le reconnaissant.

- Ori ! S'était-il exclamé de sa voix éternellement enjouée. Inspiré pour un petit combat ?

Son ton était sur la taquinerie et le roux s'était sentit rougir avant de bégayer rapidement.

- Oh… oh non… non, je crois bien que je n'aurais aucune chance, je suis un bien piètre combattant…

Sa voix était légèrement teintée de honte ce que ne manqua pas le jeune archer.

- Tu sais nous avons tous un domaine ou nous excellons ! Fìli par exemples, avec ses épées, moi c'est avec mon arc et toi avec ta plume. Pas forcément besoin d'être un bon guerrier pour prouver sa valeur.

Le brun avait sourit chaleureusement ce qui avait réchauffé et redonné du courage au cœur du scribe qui secoua cependant négativement sa tête.

- Oui seulement je doute que ma plume soit capable de tuer un orque…

- Certes, mais elle est très utile pour retranscrire les faits de ceux qui le font ! Et puis elle nous permet de transmettre notre savoir et notre histoire aux futurs générations j'imagine. Mahal, Ori tu me ferais presque parler comme Balin !

L'archer rigola à son observation avant de reprendre plus sérieusement le visage étiré en un petit sourire amicale :

- Mais si ce n'est que ça, je suis sur qu'on peut s'arranger pour t'enseigner quelques techniques simples et basiques de défense.

A nouveau Ori sourit timidement à ces paroles et son cœur s'emballa. La perspective de Kìli lui enseignant à se battre était plus qu'alléchante. Mais en même temps ô combien intimidante.

- Je suis persuadé que tu ne trouveras pas meilleurs entraineurs que Fìli et moi, ajouta le brun avec un clin d'œil.

A ces mots le sourire d'Ori se fana légèrement.

Fìli. _Evidemment._

Comment avait-il pu espérer envisager de passer un peu de temps seul avec Kìli ? Lui et son frère était inséparable. Jamais loin l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si un câble invisible les reliait l'un à l'autre. Un câble à l'élasticité très faible car plus il se tendait, plus les frères semblait souffrir autant psychiquement que physiquement. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'exceptionnelle absence du blond qu'Ori s'était décidé à approcher l'archer. Se souvenant d'ailleurs de pourquoi il était vraiment là, devant le brun il se racla la gorge et se risqua la voix soudainement un peu plus basse :

- Je euh… Kìli est ce que… hum est ce que tu m'accompagnerais un peu plus loin ? Je…j'aimerais te parler de… de quelque chose un peu plus… euh… en privé.

Le jeune prince le regarda légèrement intrigué avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever. Il se saisi de son arc et de son carquois ainsi que de son épée. Même si l'épée n'était pas son arme de prédilection, il se débrouillait néanmoins très bien avec et on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas s'en séparer.

- Où veux tu aller ?

- Euh… un peu à l'écart… dans la forêt ?

- D'accord. Bonne idée, marcher un peu ne me fera pas de mal j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Il lui avait à nouveau souri puis ils avaient commencé de s'éloigner. Du coin de l'œil Ori aperçu Fìli qui revenait avec Dwalin. Il pressa le pas et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard suspicieux et appuyé du blond.

- Où allez vous ?

Ori sursauta au son de la voix de Bofur. Il était miraculeusement apparu devant eux sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, frigorifié par l'intensité des yeux qu'avait eu le blond sur lui.

- Marcher un peu ! Chasser éventuellement aussi, répondit l'archer.

Le scribe le remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir avouer qu'il lui avait en réalité demandé de parler seul à seul.

- D'accord, ne vous éloignez pas trop où ton oncle m'étranglera pour vous avoir laissé vous aventurer trop loin, blagua le fabriquant de jouet, bien qu'une part de lui était sérieusement préoccupé à l'idée d'un Thorin remonté contre lui.

Finalement Ori soupira de soulagement quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes. Le scribe proposa de s'asseoir sur un tronc mais Kìli souhaita marcher, espérant fortement utiliser son arc.

Ori avait été ravi de pouvoir admirer son archer préféré se servir de son arme et atteindre du premier coup une perdrix. Son admiration et amour gonflés au summum il avait finalement craqué alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux agenouillés près de l'endroit où l'animal était tombé, Kìli occupé à retirer la flèche du corps inerte.

- Kìli je… je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, balbutia-t-il.

Le brun lui avait rendu un sourire éblouissant.

- Je t'écoute Ori. Si c'est pour nos entrainements ne t'en fait pas, Fìli et moi commencerons dès ce soir si tu le souhaites !

Le scribe resta légèrement agacé à la mention du blond_. Encore_. La dernière personne à laquelle il voulait penser maintenant, c'était bien lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était _Kìli._

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

Le sourire de Kìli disparu et une moue attentive et innocente apparue sur son visage.

Ori ne put s'empêcher de penser que le brun pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une grande naïveté qui le rendait cependant adorable. Comment n'avait-il encore pas deviné ?

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui je… il baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues changer de couleurs, ce n'est pas facile pour moi tu sais, et je suis sincèrement désolé si je te parais idiot ou … enfin peut importe. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler mais je … je n'ai jamais trouver la bonne occasion et … et le courage de le faire mais je… _Et puis flute, _pensa-t-il.Kìli je suis amoureux de toi !

Ori releva courageusement les yeux sur le brun et remarqua que le regard de ce dernier était fixé au dessus de son épaule, au loin derrière le scribe. Pendant un instant Ori eu peur d'avoir désappointé ou froissé l'archer. Les joues en feu, il se releva rapidement et allait s'excuser quand Kìli cria :

- ORI ATTENTION !

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le brun s'était précipitamment relevé et l'avait trainé au pied de l'arbre le plus près d'eux.

- GRIMPE ! Kìli regarda le scribe puis derrière eux à nouveau. ORI GRIMPE DANS L'ARBRE !

Suivant le regard de l'archer, Ori aperçut enfin le danger. Deux wargs courraient droit dans leur direction. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de monter, s'alarma-t-il.

- JE TE COUVRE ! MONTE!

La tête du roux se vidait dangereusement pour succomber à la panique.

- Non… non … et toi ? Bégaya-t-il en paniquant et réticent à l'idée de se cacher comme un lâche pendant que Kìli le protégeait.

- MONTE ! Gronda férocement l'archer en le poussant en direction du tronc.

Obéissant finalement, Ori commença d'escalader l'arbre. Il entendit Kìli décocher une flèche et un des deux monstres grogna immédiatement de douleur. Une nouvelle flèche partit mais il ne sut pas si celle ci avait atteint son objectif.

Une fois suffisamment en hauteur il regarda plus bas et aperçu Kìli courir tout en dégainant son épée. Un des deux wargs était désormais étendu à terre deux flèches dans la tête, alors que le deuxième poursuivait le jeune nain. Finalement Kìli s'arrêta et fit face au dernier, enserrant à deux mains le pommeau de son épée. Les mèches qui tombaient devant son visage ne cachaient ni la concentration ni la détermination qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Allez, gronda-t-il narquoisement, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre louveteau.

Toujours dans son arbre le cœur d'Ori se serra quand il remarqua le sang qui dégoulinait le long du bras droit de son bien aimé. Il se demanda à quel moment c'était arrivé et se maudit d'être si faible et de ne pouvoir venir en aide au nain qu'il aimait. Il avait aussi honte qu'il était effrayé. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du demander au brun de t'éloigner des autres. Mais Ori garda espoir. Kìli malgré sa jeunesse était un guerrier aguerri et il avait déjà tué un warg sur deux. Rien n'était encore perdu.

Dans un grognement le warg se jeta sur le prince. Celui ci l'esquiva habilement et son épée trancha le flanc de l'animal à fourrure noire.

Le warg grogna de douleur. Il avait sous estimé le jeune nain. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent.

A nouveau les deux opposants se firent face et Ori fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire de là où il était : il pria de toutes ses forces.

Kìli allait vaincre ce monstre. C'était obligé. Et si lui ne le faisait pas, alors la compagnie allait sans doute arriver d'un instant à l'autre et l'aider. Ori tourna la tête avec l'espoir de voir leurs compagnons surgir miraculeusement d'entre les branches mais ce qu'il vit à la place le laissa sans voix l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'un glapissement ne s'échappe sa bouche.

-KÌLIII ! Hurla-t-il de toute ses forces pour l'avertir.

Le scribe regarda alors horrifié comme le brun tournait la tête dans sa direction, du mauvais côté. _Non non non pas par là ! _Mais mortifié, les mots restèrent bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge.

Entendant Ori l'appeler l'archer avait eu peur que celui ci ne se soit fait attaquer sans qu'il ne le remarque. Kìli comprit son erreur quand un grognement féroce raisonna dans son dos et il eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un warg se jetait sur lui. Occupé par celui qui lui faisait face, il n'avait pas entendu les deux nouveau s'approcher aussi discrètement que vicieusement par derrière.

Un hurlement de douleur et de surprise s'échappa de sa boucha quand des crocs se refermèrent autour de sa cuisse. Il cru un instant que sa jambe allait lui être arraché et, poussant un cris de rage il abattis au hasard son épée sur l'imposant animal brun qui le tenait prisonnier. Le warg gronda quand la lame lui trancha la fourrure puis la peau de l'épaule. Il continua de grogner douloureusement et envoya le brun au sol.

Sonné, car sa tête avait atrocement heurté le sol, le jeune prince n'eu pas le temps de se relever que, fou de rage le warg se jetait à nouveau sur lui. Et Ori hurla.

- NOOOOON ! KÌLI !

Mais étonnamment, l'animal à fourrure brune s'affaissa sur le corps du nain, une épée ressortant de son cou. N'ayant pas eu le temps et la force nécessaire pour se redresser, Kìli avait brandit dans un geste instinctif son épée devant lui et le loup, aveuglé par sa rage s'était stupidement empalée sur celle ci.

Les deux wargs encore en vie grognèrent et se précipitèrent sur le brun. Celui qui n'avait pas été blessé referma ses crocs sur l'épaule et la clavicule gauche du brun pour l'extirper de sous la dépouille de son congénère. A nouveau Kìli hurla. Les dents plantées dans son épaule étaient en train de lui lacérer la peau.

La douleur était trop forte, trop lancinante, et il comprit quand des points noirs obstruèrent sa vision qu'il était en train de basculer dans l'inconscience.

_Non _! Pensa-t-il.

Il devait se battre. Il devait continuer de lutter.

_Pour Fìli_.

A cette pensée, l'adrénaline le submergea et les doigts de sa main droite se refermèrent sur une pierre. Malgré la douleur de la griffure déjà présente sur son avant bras, il abattit la pierre de toutes ses forces sur le museau du loup. Celui ci grogna sourdement avant de le lâcher.

Le brun maintenant libéré du poids du warg qu'il avait précédemment embroché et des dents plantées dans la chair de son épaule, tenta de se relever mais avant même qu'il ne soit assis, une mâchoire se referma cette fois ci sur sa taille.

Le warg noir blessé au flanc l'avait saisie dans sa gueule et l'avait secoué plusieurs fois, plantant ses crocs un peu partout dans le ventre et le torse du nain pour trouver le bon angle pour le tenir fermement dans sa gueule.

Kìli n'eu même plus la force de crier. Tout son corps hurlait au supplice. L'air brûla ses poumons et sa gorge, de manière que seul un sifflement fut capable de s'échapper de ses lèvres. La douleur et le feu étaient partout dans son corps et empêchaient toutes pensées cohérentes de se former dans son cerveau. Finalement ses bras et ses jambes cessèrent de lutter, s'immobilisèrent et tombèrent ballantes alors qu'il fermait les paupières, un dernier éclair de lucidité traversant ses pensées.

_Désolé Fìli. Je ne peux plus, pardonne moi..._

Ori du haut de son arbre hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Sa gorge et ses yeux le brulaient tandis que des larmes ardentes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son regard n'arrivait pas à quitter le corps inanimé de Kìli.

Soudain un rugissement déchirant retentit et le moment d'après le reste de la compagnie était là.

Le warg noir qui tenait Kìli le propulsa sans ménagement au sol pour pouvoir mieux se défendre contre ses nouveaux attaquants.

Entre le soulagement et le désespoir Ori ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvra à nouveau, le loup qui avait tenu l'archer était à terre Thorin, Dwalin, Balin finissant de l'achever. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Bifur, Bombur, Nori et Gloin sur le dernier. Celui ci après avoir compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, tenta de fuir. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps : la hache de Dwalin s'abattant mortellement sur sa tête.

Les larmes coulant toujours abondamment le long de ses joues et brouillant sa vue, Ori descendit maladroitement de son arbre. Une fois à terre et malgrè ses jambes flageolante, il courut en direction de Kìli.

Fìli était déjà à ses côtés, les mains couvertes du sang de son frère. Il parcourait frénétiquement son corps, cherchant désespérément et vainement à maintenir le fluide vital à l'intérieur des plaies tout en le suppliant de se réveiller. Ori se laissa tomber à genoux près d'eux et ses doigts tremblant attrapèrent ceux du brun. Fìli dont l'attention était entièrement focalisée sur son petit frère ne remarqua pas le scribe. Très vite les autres arrivèrent à leur côté.

- Il faut le ramener au camp, vite. Ordonna Thorin d'une voix maîtrisée.

- Kìli ! Kìli ! _Atamanel_, réveille toi ! Réveille toi petit frère. Reste avec moi !

Fìli devenait hystérique et Thorin dût crier pour sortir le blond de sa transe.

-FÌLI ! Aide nous à le porter au camp. Maintenant.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher rapidement la tête. Lui, Dwalin et Thorin se saisir le plus délicatement possible du corps ravagé de Kìli, tentant d'éviter de toucher les morsures, avant de se dépêcher de regagner le camp. Ori les regarda s'éloigner les yeux brulants. Dori et Nori accoururent à ses côtés et l'inspectèrent sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

- Je n'ai rien, sanglota-t-il, Kìli m'a…

Un sanglot lui coupa la parole.

- Kìli m'a sauvé.

Ses frères le serrèrent dans leurs bras en murmurant des paroles apaisantes avant de l'emmener en direction du camp où tous les autres étaient déjà partis. Durant le combat la pénombre était tombée et maintenant la nuit était presque entièrement sur eux. Du coin de l'œil Ori aperçu une forme sombre au sol et il s'arracha précipitamment de ses frères pour se précipiter dans sa direction.

- Ori ! L'appela Dori.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se laissa tomber à genoux. Les mains tremblantes il ramassa l'arc et le serra fermement contre sa poitrine. Ses épaules furent secouées par de nouveau sanglots. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et laissa tomber sa tête contre les jambes à côté de lui.

- Aller Ori, rentrons au camp, lui dit Nori d'une voix douce qu'il n'employait que très rarement et seulement pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Le scribe hocha la tête et se releva. Nori attrapa le carquois toujours au sol, le mit sur son dos et passa un bras autour d'Ori en même temps que le faisait Dori de l'autre côté pour soutenir et réconforter leur petit frère.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement auprès des autres. Une fois arrivé, alors que ses frères étaient partit à sa demande pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, Ori était resté pétrifié devant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres du feu. Sa tête s'était vidée, seules ses prières dédiées à Mahal le maintenait conscient et l'empêchait de s'allonger pour se recroqueviller sur lui même et essayer de tout oublier.

Et quand il avait repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Fìli se jetait sur lui en grondant férocement.

_oOo_

Ori reprit ses esprits et fixa enfin son grand frère.

_Arrête ça immédiatement, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que des wargs vous tomberaient dessus. Cesse de te morfondre._ Venait de tonner Nori.

Pour Ori sa culpabilité était pourtant évidente.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir pour les wargs, mais je n'aurais pas dû l'emporter à l'écart.

- Ori, soupira finalement Dori.

L'ainé scruta attentivement son cadet et secoua la tête, ravalant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, terminât-il à la place.

- Je ne peux pas, balbutia le roux, pas tant que je n'aurais pas la confirmation que Kìli est hors de danger…

A nouveau l'ainé soupira mais hocha la tête. Il obligea néanmoins son petit frère à se rasseoir.

Dori s'éloigna finalement et Ori se pencha pour ramasser l'arc qu'il serra à nouveau contre lui, le regard fixé sur un Kìli toujours inconscient, et sur ceux qui s'occupaient de lui.

Très vite Fìli et Bofur revinrent avec l'eau. Aussitôt qu'elle fut tiède ils la déplacèrent près du guérisseur pour qu'il puisse s'en servir et nettoyer les morsures, maintenant que lui et ses assistant de fortune avaient apparemment réussir à maintenir les saignements.

A nouveau Fìli fut contraint de regarder de loin pendant que l'on s'occupait de son petit frère. Le blond s'assit à quelque pas et observa, l'angoisse, la tristesse et l'impuissance ravageant son visage d'habitude si fière et rayonnant.

Soudainement un cri transperça la nuit et tous en eurent les poils hérissés.

C'était Kìli.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TRaduction Khuzdul<span>_****_ :_**

Atamanel : breath of all breaths (comme dans dans un de mes OS je ne met pas la traduction en français parce que je n'arrive décidément pas à en trouver une potable... donc si quelqu'un à une idée, je suis preneuse ! )

**...**

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Dans le prochain, notre pauvre Kìli devra faire face à ses blessures et Thorin sera confronté à plusieurs choses dont il se serait passé ... **

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors pour ce chapitre, pardonnez moi d'avance si certaines choses ne vous paraissent pas très cohérentes. Je pense à ce qui concerne la façon dont les morsures vont être soignées. J'ai quand même fait des recherches sur internet pour me renseigner sur le sujet, mais concernant des grosses morsures de loup je n'ai rien trouvé ^^ Je me suis donc rabattue sur le traitement de morsures de chiens. J'espère que ca restera assez cohérent et sinon... et bien sinon nous sommes dans un monde imaginaire alors au pire... tentez de prendre ça en compte si ça vous paraît trop improbable x) **

**Ah oui et, en relisant le chapitre précédent, j'ai trouvé pleins de fautes et je voulais m'en excuser...**

**Voilà bonne lecture :)**

_Maken__ : Je suis vraiment contente que le début t'ai plu et que tu ai changé d'avi ! :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ton expression avec les papillons, je ne connaissait pas x) Et sinon ne t'inquiète pas je suis exactement comme toi! J'adore les FiKi mais j'aime aussi beaucoup quand d'autres personnages viennent ajouter d'une manière ou d'un autres leurs petits grains de sel, ça rend les choses plus pimentées je trouve ;) Mais autrement, je ne supporte pas de les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus, ou alors à temps limité ( très limité ) ;) _Merci pour ta review très gentille ! :)

* * *

><p>Le jeune prince était sorti de l'inconscience et hurlait effroyablement de douleur alors qu'on nettoyait et désinfectait ses blessures.<p>

Ori ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour tenter de se rapprocher. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais Bofur s'interposa devant lui et pausa une main étonnamment affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Ecoute gamin… ne le prend pas mal, vraiment, mais je pense que tu devrais rester un peu en retrait pour le moment.

Ori risqua un œil par dessus l'épaule du fabriquant de jouet et aperçu Fìli se pencher sur son petit frère.

À cette vue, le scribe hocha faiblement la tête. Malgré son incontrôlable désir d'être auprès de Kìli, il ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle dispute. C'était la dernière chose dont le brun avait besoin en ce moment. Il retourna s'asseoir le cœur lourd et les oreilles remplies d'exclamations de douleur auxquelles il était impuissant.

À chaque nouveau cri de Kìli, son cœur se brisait d'avantage.

- AAAAH ! FÌLI ! _FÌLI_ !

Le brun s'agitait et se débattait comme un forcené, tentant d'échapper à la douleur et aux mains sur son corps mutilé.

- _FÌLI_ ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau cette fois si dans un sanglot.

Ori ferma violemment les yeux et remonta ses genoux contre son torse avant de les entourer fermement de ses bras. Il enfouit ensuite la tête entre ses jambes, tentant par là de couvrir ses oreilles et de créer un cocon impénétrable au monde extérieur.

Ce n'était pas seulement les cris et la détresse qui en émanait qui lui brisait le cœur.

Il savait qu'il était égoïste de ressentir cela dans la situation présente mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit lui que Kìli réclame. Lui dont Kìli ait besoin.

Seulement, ce n'était pas son prénom que toute la compagnie pouvait clairement entendre raisonner dans la nuit…

Le jeune prince avait besoin de son grand frère, de son Fìli. Comme cela l'avait toujours été et le serait probablement toujours. Du moins si il …_ Non_. Ori refusa de penser que Kili ne survivrait pas.

Peu à peu, les hurlements s'essoufflèrent pour être remplacés par des halètements et bientôt le silence qui s'était abattu sur le camp fut seulement troublé par la voix des deux princes et de Oin donnant furtivement des directives à ses assistants de fortune.

- Fìli… Fìli… Fìli ! Haletai l'archer, les yeux révulsés par la douleur.

Son esprit était un mélange de brumes et de souffrance. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait était un prénom.

Celui de son frère.

Celui qui le protégeait et le gardait loin de toute peine depuis toujours.

- Shhhh, je suis là, je suis là Kìli…

- Fìli… si mal… fait que… ca s'arrête… Fee… s'il te plait…

Le regard du brun était fiévreux, suppliant et tout son visage était tourné en un affreux rictus de souffrance.

- Ca va aller petit frère, je te le promet ca va aller !

La voix de Fìli était tremblante mais pour son bébé frère, il faisait tout son possible pour paraître le plus fort et le plus rassurant possible. Ce qui dans un même temps permettait aux autres de continuer leur travail sur le corps du brun dont l'attention était dirigée sur Fìli.

- Fìli… ne … ne… reste avec moi…

- Je ne pars pas Kìli, je ne partirais jamais _Âzynguh. _Tu entends ? _Jamais. _

Les doigts de Fìli cessèrent de caresser le visage en sueur de son petit frère pour attraper sa main. Il la serra fermement, cherchant par ce contact à accentuer ses paroles. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais ne coulaient pas grâce à sa volonté de les tenir éloignées en présence de son cadet.

Ainsi il ne remarqua pas Thorin qui avait soudainement levé des yeux abasourdis sur lui.

- Tu vois je suis là Kìli, je suis là, je ne vais nul part.

Fìli amena la main du brun à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement ses doigts.

- Je suis là _Sannadadith._

Cependant Kìli ne répondit rien, ni supplication, ni hurlement, ni plainte, la douleur l'ayant une nouvelle fois clamé dans l'inconscience.

Thorin se força à quitter ses neveux du regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

Finalement après un certain temps, Oin se redressa et essuya son front en sueur du revers de sa main.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il le regard épuisé, les plaies sont nettoyées et désinfectées.

- C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire ? Demanda Thorin qui avait une nouvelle fois cessé d'observer Fìli et dont la voix habituellement maitrisée commençait de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Durant les nombreuses minutes nécessaires pour stopper les hémorragies, puis nettoyer et désinfecter toutes les plaies de son plus jeunes neveux, Thorin avait réussi à maintenir ses sentiments. Mais désormais que la pression retombait légèrement, et avec l'involontaire révélation que lui avait fait Fìli, il peinait de plus en plus à réfléchir normalement.

- Oui, c'est malheureusement tout pour le moment, regretta Oin. Tous les tissus morts sont enlevés et le reste désinfectés. Je préfère maintenant attendre quelques jours avant de le recoudre.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le faire maintenant pendant qu'il est inconscient ? Demanda Thorin hésitant en jetant un œil sur la forme immobile de son neveu.

- Non je préfère attendre d'être certain que ses blessures ne sont pas infectées autrement l'infection se propagerait à l'intérieur et je serais obligé de le réouvrir pour la combattre. Mais toutes n'auront pas besoin d'être cousues. Seulement celles de sa cuisse et peut-être une partie sur son flan et son épaule. Celles dans son dos et son ventre son moins profonde et finirons par cicatriser d'elles même.

- Et pour les griffures sur son bras ?

- Un simple bandage et des nettoyages réguliers suffiront. Maintenant je vais bander tout ça et ensuite il devra se reposer pendant quelques jours. Il faudra changer les bandages et nettoyer ses plaies régulièrement pour éliminer tous risques d'infections.

- Je… je crois qu'il a de la fièvre, déclara Bilbo hésitant qui venait de poser sa main sur le front de l'archer.

- Effectivement, acquiesça le guérisseur en soupirant tristement, c'est pourquoi il a besoin d'être veillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe.

- Je vais le faire, déclara Fìli dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage impassible de son petit frère.

- Fìli tu devrais te reposer, soupira son oncle qui s'était cependant attendu à rencontrer ce genre de réaction.

- Non, je reste à ses côtés. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas dormir.

Thorin soupira à nouveau, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait inutile d'insister ce soir là.

- Bien. Mais si tu en sens le besoin n'hésite pas à m'appeler, lui dit-il néanmoins conscient que cela ne se produirait pas.

Comme réponse Fìli se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête, ce qui poussa le roi à croire qu'il n'avait pas réellement porté attention à ses paroles.

Oin, une fois son travail terminé, étendit plusieurs couvertures sur le blessé et administra ses derniers conseils.

- Je vais lui laisser un tissu mouillé sur le front. Humidifie le à nouveau toutes les heures. Il est important que sa température reste basse sinon… Le guérisseur n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Je te laisse aussi ce flacon. Si il se réveille et souffre trop, donne lui deux gorgées.

Sans un mot Fìli hocha à nouveau la tête, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Quittant à regret ses neveux et le pas lourd, Thorin rejoignit Dwalin, Gloin et Balin occupés à parler silencieusement de l'autre côté du camp.

- Dwalin et Gloin ont exploré les environs, l'informa Balin, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres wargs ou orque à proximité.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, grommela Dwalin la voix basse, il est rare que quatre wargs se promènent seuls loin de leur maîtres ou de leur meute. Nous ne devrons pas nous attarder ici trop longtemps.

À ces mots Thorin ne sut pas vraiment quoi ressentir. Il était à la fois fier que la compagnie ait pu gérer ce genre de choses pendant que lui était occupé mais d'une certaine manière les dernières paroles de son vieil et fidèle ami l'énervèrent.

- Et que proposes tu ? Siffla-t-il. Que l'on reprenne la route en plein milieu de la nuit noire alors que nous sommes tous épuisés et qu'il n'est même pas sur que mon neveu survive aux prochaines heures ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit calmement Dwalin en soutenant le regard de son roi mais avant tout ami, je suggérai juste que nous restions sur nos gardes et que nous reprenions la route dès que Kìli pourra le supporter.

- As tu seulement jeté un œil sur lui ? Gronda le roi dont l'émotion commençait dangereusement à submerger et assourdir son esprit à tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne peut reprendre la route !

- J'ai vu l'état dans lequel il est je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Thorin, mais ça l'est pour nous aussi. Crois moi. Nous tenons tous à lui ici. Mais tout autant que je tiens à lui, je tiens à la sécurité de cette compagnie. Je ne serais pas étonné que d'autres monstres rôdent dans les parages. Je suis conscient que l'on ne pourra pas voyager avant quelques jours et c'est pour cela que je suggérais simplement que l'on redouble de prudence jusqu'à ce que notre départ soit envisageable.

- Il a raison, acquiesça gravement Balin, instaurons une surveillance plus élevée et patientons sagement et surtout sans nous éloigné du camp.

Thorin ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il se concentra pour regagner son calme et réfléchir à la situation sans se faire influencer par le drame qui touchait sa famille. Une fois fait, il fut forcer d'admettre que les deux frères avaient raison. Une fois encore il se félicita de les avoir à ses côtés. Il hocha finalement la tête.

- Je veux deux veilleurs par tour de garde, roulement toutes les deux heures jusqu'au petit matin. Et le jour, personne ne s'éloigne excépté ceux désignés pour vadrouiller aux alentours du camp.

Les nains autours de lui hochèrent positivement la tête, non sans une certaine pointe de soulagement de voir que leur leader avait retrouvé son esprit tactique, puis chacun partit s'installer de son côté.

Finalement tous se retrouvèrent près à passer cette première nuit peu rassurante. Sans aucune surprise Fìli resta éveillé toute la nuit, veillant anxieusement sur le seul nain dont il ne supporterait pas la perte. Gloin et Bifur ne se couchèrent pas immédiatement non plus, montant très attentivement la garde.

Ori lui était allongé, les yeux fixés discrètement sur les deux princes, le cœur remplis de remords. De plus il craignait ce que lui réservait maintenant l'avenir. Kìli allait survivre - Oin le leur avait promis ! Alors désormais Ori craignait la réaction qu'aurait le brun à son égard quand il serait entièrement rétabli. Lui en voudrait-il ? Le détesterait-il ? Le scribe n'en supportait même pas l'idée. Il ferma finalement les yeux, espérant que le sommeil finirait rapidement par le clamer et l'entrainer dans l'oubli.

Thorin lui aussi ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil.

La préoccupation d'éventuels warg ou orques avait rapidement et inhabituellement été refoulé dans un coin de son esprit.

L'état de Kìli le travaillait beaucoup bien sur, mais pas seulement.

Dans son anxiété, Fìli avait révélé sans le faire exprès quelque chose que Thorin suspectait déjà depuis quelques temps. Il avait longtemps espéré que ce ne soit que de fausses suspicions. Il arriva à la désagréable conclusion qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec ses neveux. Quand Kìli serait guéri. Et il refusa de penser à une autre éventualité.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin quand il s'éveilla après seulement deux courtes heures de sommeil, Thorin gagna immédiatement le chevet de son plus jeune neveu.<p>

Celui ci était toujours inconscient mais au moins, respirait encore. Fìli était à ses côtés, une main étroitement emprisonnée dans la sienne.

Le roi déchu les observa un instant et automatiquement il repensa aux mots de son héritier. Comment avait-il pu ainsi se voiler la face ? Mais il tenta de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus grave à régler dans l'instant présent.

Fìli avait l'air aussi brisé que son frère. Il semblait épuisé. Les traits tirés de son visage le faisaient paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement, contrastant ainsi avec l'incroyable jeunesse que reflétaient ses yeux.

- Comment va-t-il ? Murmura doucement Thorin quand il s'approcha.

- Je ne sais pas… il ne s'est pas réveillé de la nuit. Il n'a pas bougé depuis hier soir.

La voix de l'épéiste était aussi morne que l'expression de son visage.

- Et la fièvre ?

- Aucun changement non plus. Ni augmentée ni diminuée.

- Bien. C'est bon signe j'imagine.

Fìli hocha faiblement la tête, la seule chose qu'il semblait réellement capable de faire depuis la veille.

- Fìli tu devrais te reposer quelques heures, essaya finalement Thorin après un silence.

- Non je refuse de le laisser ! S'enflamma immédiatement son hériter.

- Mais tu ne le laisseras pas ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller ailleurs. Allonge toi ici et je veillerai sur vous deux. Je promets de te réveiller si Kìli ouvre les yeux.

Le blond sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Non je ne peux pas…Thorin je ne _peux_ pas ! Et s'il n'était plus là quand je me réveillais ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux de son oncle. Les deux iris bleus océan étaient rouges et brillants, mais par dessus tout, effrayés. À ce moment Thorin eut l'impression de retrouver dans ce regard, l'enfant qu'était encore Fìli il y a peu.

Le roi secoua la tête, s'assit près de son neveu et l'attira maladroitement contre lui.

Thorin ne s'était plus autorisé ce genre de démonstration depuis que ses neveux avaient atteint le début de l'adolescence pour quitter l'enfance, ce qui le rendit dans un premier temps un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais quand le blond ne résista pas et au contraire se laissa glisser dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de son oncle, celui ci laissa entièrement le roi derrière lui laissant uniquement place à la figure paternelle. La tête enfouie contre le torse de son oncle, caché du regard des autres Fìli laissa à son tour derrière lui son statut de fier héritier. Il redevint le jeune neveu, s'autorisant à pleurer, laissant les larmes qu'il avaient jusque là plus ou moins retenues dévaler librement ses joues et humidifier le manteau de Thorin. En même temps qu'il évacuait toute sa tension, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la fourrure du vêtement, s'accrochant à son oncle comme à une bouée lui maintenant la tête hors de l'eau.

Oncle et neveu restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se réconfortant mutuellement par la présence et la chaleur de l'autre et aucun des membres de la compagnie qui les regardait de loin n'exprimèrent le moindre commentaire, respectant et comprenant leur douleur.

Et pour certain même, la partageant.

Peu à peu Thorin se recula pour regarder son neveu dans les yeux.

- Il serra là Fìli. Je te le promets. Pense à ce que Kìli voudrait. Tu crois vraiment qu'il apprécierait que tu te laisses dépérir ainsi ?

Le bond secoua piteusement la tête les yeux baissés, sachant pertinemment que Kìli lui reprocherait d'avoir osé se morfondre ainsi au point de ne plus dormir et manger.

- Alors allonge toi et repose toi. Je te réveillerai au moindre changement. Tu as ma promesse.

Finalement dissuadé et surtout plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait premièrement pensé, Fìli hocha la tête et s'étendit sur le sol, tout près de Kìli, emprisonnant de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Thorin soupira doucement. Jamais il n'avait vu son fier neveu dans un tel état. Et à vrai dire lui même n'avait rarement été si mal.

Deux fois pour être précis.

À la mort de ses propres frère et sœur.

Le roi n'avait jamais eu aucune préférence entre son frère et sa sœur, les aimant tout les deux d'un amour fraternel rarement si intense, mais Kìli lui rappelait incontestablement Frerin.

Son _Sannadadith. _ Son petit frère adoré.

Il avait chéri ce petit frère dès le jour où il avait croisé pour la première fois son regard alors que celui ci n'était qu'un nouveau né dans les bras de leur mère.

Parfois il lui semblait que l'esprit de Frerin s'était réincarné dans le corps de son plus jeune neveu. À la façon dont Kili repoussaient distraitement ses cheveux en arrière en même temps qu'il était plongé dans une discussion passionnée ou quand il partait dans un éclat de rire franc, rejetant gracieusement la tête en arrière. Mais le pire était encore certaines intonations dans certains mots. Irrévocablement Frerin.

Cet esprit farouche qui habitait son neveu était le même qui avait auparavant habiter son Frerin. Seulement autant que l'idée lui plaisait, elle le dégoutait de lui même pour espérer une telle chose. Kìli n'était pas Frerin (même si une infime partie au fond de son cœur l'aurait souhaité).

Mais Kìli était Kìli.

Le fils de sa sœur bien aimée et du nain qui fut un jour un de ses meilleurs amis.

Le petit frère de Fìli. Et très souvent la complicité entre ses deux neveux – bien que celle si ait toujours possédée une dimension incompréhensible pour le monde extérieur – lui avait rappelé celle qu'il avait entretenue un jour avec son frère.

Du moins jusqu'à la veille.

Avant que Fìli, perdu dans ses émotions ne dévoile ce que Thorin avait commencé de redouter depuis quelque temps.

Frerin et lui avait toujours entretenu un profond amour.

Fraternel.

Rien et _jamais_ plus qu'un inconditionnel amour fraternel – partagé quelques années plus tard avec leur petite sœur.

Et l'amour entre ses neveux était lui aussi inconditionnel. Mais là où le sien n'avait été que fraternel, le leur semblait au contraire dépasser cette limite.

_Âzynguh._

Ce n'était pas un mot que l'on employait entre frères…

Thorin refusa de se laisser aller à ses sombres pensées et souvenirs pour le moment. Il s'assit plus confortablement de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur ses deux neveux. Sur les deux êtres qui représentaient l'infime fissure de la carapace presque impénétrable qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur.

Deux être qu'il aimait et devrait briser.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Traduction Khuzdul<span>**__** :**_

Âzynguh : amant ( au départ j'utilisais le mots _Âzyungal_ mais après une discussion sur le sujet avec Azumarille, il se pourrait bien que je me sois trompée et qu'en réalité cela signifie plutôt "je t'aime". Voilà je tenais à le signaler parce que dans un autre texte je l'utilise ainsi et si c'est faux je tenais à le corriger quelque part. Et puis ce qui tombe bien; c'est que je préfère ce mot! En français dire "amant" pourrait être bizarre comme petit surnom mais en Khuzdul je trouve que ça rend bien ! :) )

Sannadadith : petit frère parfait

**Bon voilà j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de blabla et peut-être pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre mais bon, c'est surtout pour développer petit à petit ****_tout_**** ce que cela réveille chez Thorin… Ce sera important par la suite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand chapitre cette fois ci ! :) Au départ je l'avais écrit en deux partie mais finalement j'ai tout regroupé pour avoir un chapitre plus conséquent et surtout vite passer à l'action dans le suivant ! Bonne lecture :) **

_LouOak : Je suis vraiment très touché par tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire ce genre de review ! :) Et tu sais, moi j'aime les lectrices sensibles ! ;) Je suis contente que l'idée d'exploiter un peu le personnage de Ori te plaise et je compte continuer de le développer un peu, notamment grâce à l'aide d'un personnage inattendue ( enfin j'espère ^^) Peut - être qu'effectivement tu vas arriver à ne plus trop apprécier Thorin, c'est vrai… mais peut être pas pour les raisons que tu imagines… enfin tout cela dans un ou deux chapitre.. :) Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.._

* * *

><p>Quand Fìli s'éveilla le soleil commençait déjà de disparaitre à l'ouest. Encore engourdi, il se frotta paresseusement les yeux et quand il s'aperçu de ce qu'il faisait, il réalisa subitement que le main de Kìli n'était plus dans la sienne.<p>

Cédant à la panique, il s'assit brusquement et jeta des coups d'oeil effrayés autour de lui. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que son frère était toujours là, à ses côtés. L'espace d'un instant il avait eu peur qu'on ne l'ait emporté loin de lui et à jamais.

- Du calme gamin, le rassura gentiment Oin, il fallait que je change ses bandages et malheureusement ta main me gênait.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le blond sans faire attention aux paroles du guérisseur.

- Toujours aucun changement, lui répondit la voix de Thorin qui assit à quelques pas, n'avait comme promis pas bougé de la journée.

- Oin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il va guérir ? Est-il hors de danger maintenant ? Demanda l'épéiste la voix angoissée.

- Je pense qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Laisse lui du temps.

Fìli ne répondit rien et déporta à nouveau son regard sur le corps immobile de son petit frère.

- Mais est-il hors de danger ?

- Tant que les blessures ne s'infectes pas et que la fièvre n'augmente pas trop ça devrait aller.

Fìli ne répondit rien et amena sa main au front du brun. Il était chaud. Encore. Cette constatation ne le rassura pas mais il se força à rester calme.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose Fìli, conseilla Bofur qui s'était approché avec une écuelle à la main.

Et avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de protester Thorin enchaina.

- Rappel toi ce que ton frère voudrait.

Avec un soupir Fìli se résigna à prendre l'écuelle et la cuillère que lui tendait Bofur. Il joua longuement avec la nourriture puis mangea doucement et sans appétit. Se sentant presque coupable de manger alors que son petit frère ne pouvait pas.

Finalement après cette journée de repos pour certain, ou de mission d'éclairage autour du camp pour les autres, les ténèbres s'installèrent complètement et tous ce couchèrent à nouveau. Ces derniers soirs, l'ambiance n'était évidemment pas aux veillées joyeuse qu'ils avaient pu connaitre les soir précédents.

Bofur et Bombur prirent le premier tour de garde en même temps qu'Ori s'étendait là où il l'avait fait la veille et continua de fixer Kìli.

La journée avait été affreuse pour lui aussi. Il n'avait que très peu parlé et très peu mangé. À la place il avait observé de loin la silhouette immobile du nain qu'il aimait. Il avait aussi écrit dans son journal et dessiné.

Beaucoup.

Dessiné Kìli. Kìli souriant, Kìli rigolant et surtout Kìli en bonne santé. Quand il n'avait pas été avec sa plume, il avait été avec l'arc et le carquois du brun, les nettoyant minutieusement. De cette manière il se sentait un peu plus proche de lui et presque utile. Au moins il faisait quelque chose et concentrait entièrement son esprit à la tache et non sur des pensées plus sombres.

Cette nuit comme la précédente il dormit très peu, regardant de loin Fìli murmurer de douces paroles à son frère inconscient. Il observa grâce à la lumière du feu comme le blond caressait tendrement le visage et les cheveux du brun. Il le regarda changer plusieurs fois le vêtement humide qui maintenait la fièvre plus ou moins à distance et à chaque fois qu'il effectua se geste, Fìli s'était penché pour embrasser son frère. Sur le front, la pommette, le nez, la joue.

Et le cœur d'Or s'arrêta brutalement quand, ne se pensant pas observé, Fìli s'inclina pour cette fois ci poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Ori était bien plus que conscient du lien incroyable qui unissait les deux frères - c'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il n'avait jamais pu parler à Kìli en privé - seulement il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de leur relation. Certes ils étaient frères. Cependant certaines rumeurs, de retour dans les heures sombres et tardives des tavernes d'Ered Luin, couraient à leur sujet. Ori s'était toujours refusé à y croire, aveuglé par son propre amour pour le brun. Seulement aujourd'hui et avec ce dont il venait d'être témoin, il doutait violemment. Ce que venait de faire Fìli était peut être uniquement fraternel ? Il chercha à s'en convaincre de toutes ses forces même si au fond de lui il savait que c'était faux. Mais il continua de l'espérer profondément. Soudain sa réflexion fut coupée au court.

Kìli venait de bouger.

Ori eu une irrésistible envie de se lever et de courir à lui mais se retint quant il se rappela que Fìli lui en voulait toujours et ne le laisserai plus jamais approcher le jeune prince. Le scribe avala douloureusement sa salive à cette dernière pensée et observa, le cœur rempli d'espoir quand à l'état de santé de l'archer.

- Fee, murmura le brun les yeux difficilement entrouverts et la bouche pâteuse.

- Kìli ! Mahal soit loué tu es réveillé !

Le blond se pencha et referma délicatement ses bras autour de la forme de son petit frère, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Fee… sa voix n'était qu'un faible croassement. Tu n'as… rien ?

- Oh Kìli !

Fìli ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement à la fois de soulagement et de consternation. Son frère se préoccupait toujours du bien des autres avant de s'en faire pour lui même.

- Je vais très bien, c'est toi qui nous as inquiété _Sannadadith._

- Désolé…

- Shhh qu'est ce que tu dis ? Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ori crut déceler dans ces dernières paroles une pointe d'amertume et une nouvelle fois il avala douloureusement sa salive. Il savait ce que voulais dire ces mots. _Tout ceci est de la faute à Ori. C'est lui le responsable. _Et le pire, c'est qu'il en était lui aussi convaincu malgré les efforts de ses frère pour le dissuader du contraire.

- Je ne voulais pas… que tu t'inquiètes …

Kìli remua légèrement, et la voix à peine plus haute qu'un souffle il continua:

- Fee ? J'ai… froid, Fee…

Le corps de Kìli commença de trembler de manière incontrôlée. Fìli retira le vêtement mouillé et sa main rencontra un front plus brulant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Refusant de céder à la panique Fìli serra la main du brun avant de la lâcher pour lui étendre une nouvelle couverture sur le corps.

- Mer – merci. Fee… J- j'ai si mal…

- Attend Oin a laissé quelque chose pour ça… Tient.

Délicatement il inclina Kìli pour lu faire boire les deux gorgées conseillées par le guérisseur. Le brun siffla sous la peine que lui procura le mouvement mais avala néanmoins le liquide.

Une fois allongé il recommença de trembler.

- F – fr – oid, Fee…

Et avant que Fìli n'ait pu se saisir du moindre bout de tissus Kìli commença de gémir et de se tortiller dans tout les sens.

- Kìli ! Cria alors Fìli alarmé en tentant de l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne fasse saigner ses plaies.

Le brun commença de hurler de plus en plus fort ce qui eut l'effet de réveiller instantanément tous les membres de la compagnie.

Oin, immédiatement alerte et sur ses pieds accouru près des deux princes, Thorin Dwalin et Bofur sur les talons. Ori qui s'était levé allait accourir lui aussi quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Bilbo lui souriant à la fois gentiment et compatissant. Le scribe baissa la tête et suivi le Hobbit qui l'entraina plus loin sans un mot. Il était frustré d'être constamment tenu à l'écart mais au fond de lui il savait que sa présence au près du plus jeune Durin n'était pas désirée. De plus, Fìli semblait l'avoir étrangement oublié et ce n'était surement pas le moment de lui rappeler son existence.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Gronda Thorin quand il fut près de ses neveux.

- Je ne sais pas ! Il s'est réveillé et tout allait bien mais il à commencé à avoir froid et pourtant il est brulant ! La seconde d'après il se mettait à hurler !

- NON ! S'époumona soudain le brun comme pour confirmer les paroles de son frère, non lâchez moi espèces de monstres ! Lâchez moi !

- C'est la fièvre, annonça Oin tout en agissant, elle a augmenté et il hallucine. Par Mahal, s'écria-t-il soudainement, allez vous finir par l'immobiliser ?! Il va ouvrir toutes ses blessures !

Sans se concerter Thorin et Dwalin se saisirent chacun d'une jambe alors que Bofur et Fìli lui tenait les bras. Chacun essaya d'immobiliser au mieux le corps du jeune prince en s'étendant sur lui autant qu'il le pouvait, mais celui ci ne se laissa pas faire et ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'endurer les coups qui échappaient à leur grippe.

- LÂCHEZ MOI ! Mon frère et mon oncle vous ferons payer ça, démons !

Pendant ce temps là, Oin s'activa à préparer une concoction pour apaiser et avec un peu de chance assommer le brun.

- Mes frères… mes frères… bafouilla le prince en gesticulant et s'attirant un regard étonné avec une certaine pointe d'espérance.

- Mon frère ! Il vous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier ! Il… _Aaaah !_

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand une des plaies son épaule se remit à saigner abondamment.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pantela-il les yeux révulsés.

- Oin vite ! Craqua finalement le blond angoissé en lançant un regard suppliant en direction du guérisseur.

- Je fais ce que je peux Fìli !

- _FÌLI_ ! NON ! Pas Fìli, ne le touchez pas ! Ne le touchez pas ou alors je jure que vous le regretterez !

- Kìli, tenta son ainé ne supportant plus de voir son petit frère se blesser lui même dans son délire, je suis là_ Atamanel_. Je suis là je vais bien. Kee regarde moi, c'est moi. C'est moi Fee ! _Kee_ !

Quelque part la voix de Fìli raisonna dans la tête du brun et il s'arrêta de gesticuler pour regarder attentivement mais fiévreusement le visage penché au dessus de lui.

Fìli caressa le visage en sueur du brun, écartant les mèches collées à sa peau.

- C'est ça Kee, c'est ça petit frère, c'est moi.

- Fìli… Murmura le brun les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence suivit et l'archer leva difficilement la main pour effleurer du bout des doigts la joue du blond. Fìli frémit de soulagement au contact et ferma les yeux. Mais soudain, l'instant se brisa.

- Espèce de monstre ! S'époumona Kìli, le feu ravivé dans son esprit et dans ses yeux. Comment oses tu prendre l'apparence de mon frère ! Je vais te tuer !

Le brun s'arqua violement pour atteindre Fìli, décollant son dos du sol et luttant encore plus fort pour se libérer.

C'est à ce moment qu'Oin arriva miraculeusement avec le breuvage. D'une main ferme il se saisit de la tête du jeune prince et l'obligea à boire, refermant ensuite sa main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne recrache.

Kìli retomba immédiatement en arrière.

- Non, grommela-t-il. Qu'est ce que… mons-tres… mon frère… Tho-rin…

Peut à peu sa vision s'obscurcit et il se senti dégringoler doucement dans les limbes.

- Non… Thor… Fìli…

- Je suis là, l'apaisa celui ci toujours en caressant son front, ca va aller Kìli. Je suis là.

Il attrapa à nouveau la main du brun et le regarda s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

- _Fee_…

Et avec ce dernier murmure, ses yeux se refermèrent.

- Eh bien, soupira Dwalin en se massant les bras, c'est que le gamin à de la force.

- Tu l'as dit, grogna Bofur en essuyant avec le dos de sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Sans un mot, Oin entreprit de refermer et nettoyer les plaies qui s'étaient ouvertes. Une fois fait il appliqua de nouveaux bandages pour toutes les blessures et repositionna les couvertures qui étaient tombées dans l'agitation du brun. Il s'approcha ensuite de son sac et sortit une nouvelle fiole. Délicatement il souleva Kìli et versa un peu du breuvage dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Fìli sceptique.

- C'est pour la fièvre. Je l'ai préparé dans la journée en espérant cependant ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Cette concoction est forte et peu avoir tendance à provoquer des brûlures d'estomac. Je voulais éviter ça à ton frère mais la fièvre a trop augmenté et je n'ai plus le choix. J'espère qu'il sera suffisamment endormi pour ne pas ressentir ces éventuels effets indésirables.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Risqua Bofur d'une voix nasillarde alors qu'il se tenait le nez.

- Rien. Je m'occupe de ton nez et on attend. Il va falloir continuer de lui donner le breuvage pour la fièvre. Il est impératif qu'elle retombe. En revanche on ne peut plus lui donner celui pour la douleur. J'ai bien peur qu'à long terme le mélange ne soit pas conseillé.

Fìli sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

- Je lui en ai donné avant qu'il hallucine !

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Oin. Il y a eu un peu de temps entre les deux et je pense qu'une seule fois ne lui fera rien.

- Il va donc souffrir d'avantage maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien pour l'apaiser, marmonna Thorin, le regard vaguement perdu sur le corps endormi de son plus jeune neveu.

Le babillage fiévreux de son neveu l'avait secoué. Quand Kìli avait hurlé son nom… il lui avait semblé être de retour sur le champ de bataille d'Azanulbizar, de retour à ce moment où il avait perdu une partie de son cœur. Et Kìli, là, qui venait de l'appeler… ou alors était-ce Frerin ?

_Mes frères_.

Kìli n'avait qu'un seul frère. Etait-ce un quelconque signe ? Etait-ce possible que dans la fièvre l'esprit de Frerin en ai profité pour s'éveiller? Thorin secoua fermement la tête et se gifla mentalement. Il s'en voulu de penser de telles choses. Ce n'était ni la voix de Kìli et encore moins celle de Frerin qui venait de hurler mais celle de la fièvre. Tout ce babillage n'avait _aucune _signification. Finalement la réponse de Oin le tira hors de ses étranges pensées malheureusement de plus en plus récurrentes.

- Espérons qu'il sera suffisamment inconscient pour ne rien sentir. Cependant rien n'interdit de lui donner la tisane que j'ai préparé pour l'endormir. Ca pourra toujours aider. Il faut continuer de le veiller et humidifier le tissu sur sa tête. Je vais aussi en mettre un derrière sa nuque.

- Je le ferais.

Cette fois ci aucun ne protesta aux paroles de Fìli. Tous sachant que c'était inutile d'aller contre la volonté de l'héritier dans une telle situation.

- Je vais rester avec toi, décida Thorin qui savait qu'il ne trouverait aucun sommeil cette nuit.

Fìli hocha simplement la tête, son attention à nouveau entièrement accaparée par le visage de son frère. Les sourcils de celui ci étaient légèrement froncés mais il semblait néanmoins ne pas souffrir.

Dwalin, Oin et Bofur s'éloignèrent des Durin mais ils entendirent quand même Oin dire à Bofur.

- Le gamin à effectivement de la force, ton nez est cassé.

- Oh, répondit Bofur retrouvant son caractère plaisantin alors qu'il hochait les épaules avec un soupir mélodramatique, quitte à avoir le nez cassé, autant avoir l'honneur de recevoir le coup par un prince aussi brave que lui.

A cette remarque Fìli et Thorin ne purent empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur leur lèvre.

Oui leur Kìli était brave. Il survivrait.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là Kìli s'agita beaucoup dans son sommeil. L'instant était calme et le moment d'après d'énormes goutes de sueur perlaient sur son corps, il se mettait alors à gesticuler en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles.<p>

Dans ces moments là Fìli et Thorin assistaient, impuissants. Fìli tentai désespérément de prononcer des paroles rassurantes tout en caressant tendrement son visage ou sa main. Après un certain temps, l'archer finissait par se calmer et retombait dans un sommeil profond. Très souvent Fìli changeait le linge sur le front et sous la nuque de son frère pour maintenir la température la plus basse possible. Mais malgré cela et le breuvage donné par Oin, le brun restait dangereusement brulant. Quand il s'éveillait, on se dépêchait de lui faire boire quelques gorgées de tisane et en général, il en ressortait si ce n'était pas à chaque fois endormi, au moins apaisé. Finalement la nuit se termina puis un autre jour similaire s'écoula ainsi que deux autres.

Tous identiques.

Deux jours durant lesquels Fìli ne dormit que très peu. Deux jours durant lesquels Ori cru mourir de frustration de remords et d'inquiétude. Deux jours durant lesquels Thorin fut hanté par des pensées entièrement peuplées par Frerin. Mais aussi deux jours durant lesquels Dwalin effectua un travail remarquable. Personne ne l'avoua à haute voix mais lors de ces jours là ce fut lui plus que Thorin qui prit en charge toute l'organisation et la sécurité de leur compagnie. Le roi lui était dans un autre monde.

Au matin du quatrième jour après l'attaque, Kìli ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose dont il fut conscient fut du silence qui régnait autour de lui. Puis il sentit un contact dans sa main. Un contact chaud et apaisant. Il ouvra à moitié et difficilement les yeux pour que finalement son regard rencontre immédiatement des mèches d'or. Fìli était allongé sur son flan à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son corps était doucement soulevé par sa respiration endormie. Kìli resta ainsi quelques minutes, observant simplement la vue rassurante de son frère. Peu à peu les paupières du blond papillonnèrent et après un bâillement il ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu océan croisa immédiatement le chocolat et Kìli lui sourit faiblement:

- Hey.

- Kìli ! S'étrangla Fìli. Immédiatement sa main lâcha celle qu'il tenait pour se poser sur la joue du brun, testant sa température. Puis constatant que la fièvre semblait presque entièrement retombée il caressa tendrement le visage en face de lui, un poids s'échappant de sa poitrine.

Son petit frère élargit un peu plus son sourire. Ne pouvant résister après autant de temps, Fìli se pencha délicatement, réduisant l'espace entre eux pour presser chastement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien et les yeux humides, il frotta légèrement son nez contre celui de Kìli.

- _Atamanel… _tu m'as manqué… marmonna Fìli.

En réponse Kìli retourna le fortement de nez et soupira d'aise. Fìli aussi lui avait manqué. Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était ainsi mais il savait que le toucher et l'odeur de son frère lui avaient terriblement manqué. À cet instant présent il était bien car il avait les deux. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait bouger. Cependant une douleur dérangea ce moment de bonheur mais il refusa de laisser le blond s'en apercevoir et de lui créer plus d'inquiétude.

- Toi aussi.

Fìli posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Endolori, répondit sincèrement Kìli avec une petite grimace de contrariété.

- Tu te remets à peine de tes blessures, rien de plus normal, le rassura Fìli en cajolant ses cheveux bruns.

- Combien de temps je… commença le plus jeune.

- Quatre nuits et trois jours, récita automatiquement Fìli qui avait compté précisément tout le temps où son frère avait été gravement malade et par ce fait séparé de lui. Nous sommes le matin du quatrième jour.

Kìli écarquilla les yeux et aussitôt Fìli regretta de lui avoir révélé cela maintenant. Il savait que Kìli s'en voudrait d'avoir fait retardé leur progression. C'est pourquoi il ajouta immédiatement:

- Tout le monde était fatigué Kìli. Je suis sur que Thorin aurait décidé de rester ici quelques jours de toute façon.

Peut convaincu le brun amorça une moue boudeuse ce qui fini de rassurer Fìli sur l'état de santé de son petit frère. Si Kìli commençait à retrouver la force de protester ou bouder c'était qu'il allait mieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer leur conversation des pas raisonnèrent derrière eux et Bofur apparu à leur côté.

- Kìli ! Heureux de te voir à nouveau parmi nous, sourit-il chaleureusement. Tu nous à fait sacrement peur tu sais !

- Apparemment, grommela le brun la voix toujours un peu rauque mais rendant néanmoins un faible sourire à son ami.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher Oin et votre oncle !

- Comme si je le pouvais, grommela à nouveau l'archer.

Tout en rigolant discrètement, le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, Fìli s'assit à côté de lui et souleva délicatement son frère contre lui pour frotter son nez contre la joue du brun.

- A peine de retour et tu grognes déjà _Sannadadith._

- Je ne grogne pas, rétorqua le brun en faisant la moue.

- Oh si tu grognes _Baghudel_, taquina le blond en embrassant tendrement la même joue.

Kìli sourit à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné Fìli quand ils étaient enfant. Il allait cependant répliquer mais n'eu pas le temps car Thorin et Oin arrivaient.

- Kìli, souffla le roi d'une voix où le soulagement transperçait clairement, par Mahal… tu vas bien !

Le brun lui sourit mais siffla quand Oin s'agenouilla et le tira hors de l'étreinte de Fìli pour l'ausculter. Le guérisseur enleva ensuite les couvertures qui le couvraient encore pour jeter un œil aux bandages qu'il entreprit de défaire.

- La fièvre est tombée, je pense qu'on sera tranquille avec ça maintenant. En revanche…

Le guérisseur glissa attentivement ses doigts autour des plaies.

- En revanche quoi ? Demanda Fìli une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- En revanche les plaies sont loin d'être cicatrisées. Mais elles le seront. Je pense pouvoir les recoudre aujourd'hui. Seulement j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille qu'il reste immobile quelques jours après cela. Je ne voudrai pas que les points sautes.

Kìli frissonna à l'idée et un couinement involontaire s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Mais je ne peux pas attendre ! On a déjà perdu trop de temps par ma faute ! Il faut que l'on reprenne la route.

A ces paroles Fìli gronda.

- Kìli je t'ai déjà dit que rien de ceci n'était de ta faute ! Rien tu entends ?

Thorin sentant la tempête approcher pausa sa main sur l'épaule de Fìli dans le but de le calmer.

- Fìli, avertit-il.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tout ça c'est de la faute à…

- Fìli !

La langue de Thorin claqua et Kìli leva des yeux intrigués sur eux mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas la force.

Ce fut Oin qui remarqua que ce dernier commençait de se fatiguer à nouveau.

- Kìli tu devrais dormir encore et –

- Mais –

- Et ce soir si tu es assez reposé je pense que quelqu'un pourra t'accompagner jusqu'à la rivière pour te décrasser un peu avant que je ne fasse tes points de sutures.

L'idée de pouvoir marcher à nouveau était trop tentante et Kìli ne protesta pas. Au lieu de ça il hocha la tête et coula son regard sur Fìli. Comprenant la demande silencieuse il s'assit près de lui.

- Je reste ici, annonça t-il.

Personne ne protesta et Thorin après un dernier coup d'œil hésitant suivit Oin laissant les deux princes entre eux. Il savait que viendrait un moment où il devrait aborder le sujet de leur relation. Seulement il n'avait ni le cœur ni le courage de fatiguer et peiner Kìli avec ça maintenant. Le plus jeune fils de sa sœur était à peine en train de se remettre d'avoir frôler la mort. Une telle discussion pouvait attendre. De plus Thorin était ces derniers temps bien trop perturbé et fatigué, ce qui ne le rendait pas du tout prêt à tenir tête et causer du chagrin à ses deux héritiers.

- Merci, chuchota Kìli à son frère les yeux déjà fermés par la vague de fatigue qui l'avait soudainement clamé.

Fìli ne répondit rien et écarta une mèche brune qui tombait sur le visage de son frère, se contentant de presser doucement mais rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le soir venu, Kìli ne se réveilla pas et après une rapide inspection de Oin, Fìli fut rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de fièvre et que son petit frère était juste très fatigué. Rien de plus normal. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Thorin lui demanda de le rejoindre un peu plus loin pour parler il accepta finalement de le suivre et pour la première fois quitter le chevet de son précieux petit frère.

Dwalin, Balin et Oin étaient déjà regroupés.

- Il va falloir que nous reprenions la route, annonçât Dwalin sans préambule, je pense que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous attarder.

Balin hocha la tête.

- Le mieux serait de reprendre la route dès demain, compléta-t-il

- C'est impossible ! Explosa Fìli dont le rouge était monté à la tête dès les premier mots du colosse, Kìli est encore trop faible pour voyager et Oin n'a encore pas fait ses points de sutures !

- Calme toi Fìli, rien n'a été décidé encore, nous en parlons seulement, soupira Thorin.

Intérieurement Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fìli venait d'avoir exactement la même réaction que Thorin avait eut quelques jours auparavant. Le colosse se fit la remarque intérieur qu'une fois de plus Fìli prouvait à quel point il ressemblait à son oncle.

- Je refuse. Je refuse de reprendre la route. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le faire bouger !

- Oin qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Thorin.

Le guérisseur se frotta la barbe quelques secondes, signe qu'il réfléchissait et évaluait la situation, avant de répondre :

- Le gamin est certes encore bien faible… Mais j'imagine que si il reste à poney il devrait pouvoir voyager sans trop de risque de faire sauter ses points ou de se fatiguer… Cependant j'aimerais qu'on lui laisse encore au moins un jour.

Dwalin et Balin, bien que peut enchantés à l'idée de rester plus de temps ce contentèrent simplement de hocher la tête. Fìli lui, allait répliquer quand Thorin conclu:

- Bien nous partirons après demain matin. Nous profiterons de la journée qu'il reste pour se préparer. Oin tu penses pouvoir faire les points demain matin ?

Le guérisseur hocha positivement la tête.

Fìli grogna une dernière fois pour souligner son mécontentement avant de rejoindre celui qu'il avait déjà laissé depuis trop de temps.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin Fìli et Oin se débrouillèrent pour faire boire à Kìli une importante quantité de la tisane arrangée du guérisseur pour tenter de garder le blessé endormi lors de ses points de sutures.<p>

Oin désinfecta une nouvelle fois les plaies puis entreprit de recoudre. Ce ne fut pas une tache facile car le brun s'agita violement. La douleur l'éveilla finalement totalement et, c'est la main de Fìli fermement emprisonnée dans la sienne, les ongles plantés dans sa peau et les dents serrés qu'il endura la fin du traitement. Fìli supporta lui aussi la pression lancinante dans sa main, tentant de soutenir son frère et peut être d'une certaine manière partager sa douleur.

Quand finalement ce fut terminé, l'archer respira profondément et ferma les yeux d'épuisement. Le vieux guérisseur apposa de nouveaux bandages, redonna un peu de liquide contre la douleur et laissa enfin les frères entre eux. Kìli ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir à nouveau et Fìli soupira. Voir son frère dans cet état le chagrinait beaucoup. Kìli avait été tellement affaibli qu'il dormais la plus part du temps. Néanmoins, le blond était soulagé de voir qu'il se rétablissait sans trop de complications.

L'héritier quitta à contre cœur le chevet de son frère pour commencer de rassembler leurs affaires à tout les deux. D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans le camp s'affairait maintenant à se préparer pour privilégier un départ efficace le lendemain. Une fois qu'il eu fini d'empaqueter toutes leurs affaires, Fìli remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était advenu de l'arc adoré de son petit frère. Il se reprocha alors sévèrement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve.

Fìli savait que Kìli serait profondément touché par cette perte.

Cet arc, au delà d'être son arme fétiche, possédait un signification sentimentale pour le brun. Quand le jeune prince avait annoncé à leur oncle qu'il avait choisi l'arc pour arme, celui ci était immédiatement rentré dans une colère sourde.

Ja_mais ! Jamais tu entends ? Je refuse que cette pratique ennemis, méprisable, lâche et indigne souille les mains d'un prince de Durin._ Tel avait été les durs mots de leur oncle.

Mais Kìli possédait ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir de toujours et en n'importe quelle situation, amadouer les gens. Et son oncle n'échappait pas à cette règle, bien au contraire. Mais si Kìli avait réussi à convaincre Thorin de le laisser pratiquer l'archerie, celui ci avait en revanche refusé de le voir se servir de son arc près de lui. Puis après quelques temps, le roi déchu n'avait eu d'autre choix que de constater - lors de leurs chasses - que son neveu était un archer hors pair. Et si le roi déchu était têtu et rancunier, il n'était pas encore aveugle. Kìli excellait et le priver de son talent aurait été une perte pour tous. De plus, Thorin n'avait pas et n'aurais jamais la force de lutter face à son plus jeune neveu qui attendrissait toujours son cœur. Alors, le jour où Kìli atteignit sa majorité, Thorin lui offrit un arc en signe qu'il acceptait officiellement son choix. Un arc qu'il avait lui même fabriqué et gravé après de nombreuses heures de travail acharnées. Par conséquent, Kìli tenait beaucoup à cet arc, preuve de l'affection et la reconnaissance que lui portait son oncle.

Fìli se mordit douloureusement la lèvre en regardant tout autour de lui et c'est alors que son regard se posa sur Ori. Ori dont la pommette commençait à peine de dénoircir après le coup que le prince lui avait donné. Trop préoccupé par son petit frère, Fìli n'avait plus une seule fois pensé à ce _lâche. _Et maintenant que l'état de Kìli était stable, le blond recommençait de se rendre compte des autres qui l'entouraient.

Fìli aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne et sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi n'avait jamais apprécié le scribe. Peut-être était ce à cause de cette attention pour son petit frère, un peu trop grande à son gout, qui le dérangeait. Ou alors la façon dont il avait surpris le scribe à couler des regards un peu trop appuyés sur l'archer. Mais maintenant, s'était-il dit, il avait au moins une bonne raison pour le haïr et le mépriser.

L'héritier sentit la colère s'emparer peu à peu de son esprit et il s'obligea à respirer profondément pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Déclencher une nouvelle bagarre ne servirait à rien et surtout ne serait pas digne de son statut. Il s'était déjà assez laisser aller comme cela et avait peur de finir par décevoir son oncle.

Par ailleurs et pesant plus lourd dans son jugement, Kìli n'approuverait pas ce genre de réaction.

Réprimant son envie de meurtre et serrant ses poings, quitte à en enfoncer douloureusement les ongles dans sa peau, il avança dans la direction du roux.

Bilbo regarda avec des yeux anxieux Fìli passer à côté de lui pour s'approcher du jeune scribe. Le Hobbit aperçu les autres nains se tendre et déjà Nori se levait près à agir. Mais à la surprise général, l'épéiste ne fit rien de plus que s'approcher de Ori et de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Sans un mot, il arracha l'arc que le roux tenait dans ses mains.

- Il a horreur qu'un _étranger_ touche à son arc. Il n'autorise que _moi _à le faire.

Fìli appuya ses mots, ressentant l'indescriptible besoin de faire comprendre au scribe qu'il n'était _rien_ pour Kìli, et que cela soit vrai ou non. Il ne connaissait pas exactement l'attachement qu'Ori entretenait pour son frère, mais cela n'avait que très peu d'importance au final. Amitié, béguin ou simple admiration, cela devait cesser. Fìli ne supportait juste plus de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'intéresser de trop près à Kìli.

- Je… je voulais juste…

Ori n'eut pas le temps de finir que Nori apparu à ses côtés.

Fìli et lui s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant relâcher la pression et laisser l'autre gagner ce duel silencieux. Seulement Fìli était un Durin et quelque chose d'intimidant au fond de ses yeux brilla. Nori capitula à regret, pas de crainte - bien qu'à l'instant présent le blond lui rappela un lion près à passer à l'attaque- mais il se rappela que Fìli était malgré tout le neveu de son roi et qu'il n'avait cette fois ci pas lever la main sur son frère. Avec un reniflement de dédain il se détourna, emportant le scribe avec lui.

Les yeux remplis d'éclairs, l'héritier regarda les deux frères s'éloigner, luttant contre l'envie de leur courir après.

Finalement il se baissa pour ramasser le carquois et tout le monde retrouva à nouveau sa respiration.

* * *

><p>Fìli décida peut après sa confrontation avec les nains qu'il détestaient maintenant le plus, qu'il pouvait s'éloigner le temps d'aller laver les vêtements de son frère. Il lança un dernier regard dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Bilbo l'aperçu et lui sourit gentiment. Finalement le blond se résigna et partit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance au Hobbit. Celui ci avait su gagner la sympathie et le respect de son frère et lui dès le moment où il leur avait ouvert sa porte.<p>

Kìli ne serait donc pas trop fâché si il se réveillait et découvrait Bilbo à sa place.

Finalement, une fois à la rivière, Fìli se mit à genoux près de la berge et commença par nettoyer la tunique de Kìli. Une fois qu'il eut ôté tout le sang mélangé à la terre et que le bleu noble apparut à nouveau complètement, il fut assez satisfait pour passer au reste. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se retourna près à partir mais découvrit Nori derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grinça le prince.

Nori leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

- Calme toi, je veux juste parler.

- Parler de quoi ? Je crois que tout a déjà été dit. Ton frère a failli tuer le mien. Mais Kìli s'en est heureusement sortit. Maintenant on va faire en sorte d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Alors aussi longtemps que tu tiendras Ori loin de Kìli et moi tout ira bien. Et si tu ne le fait pas je me ferais un plaisir de le remettre moi même à sa place.

- Arrête, pas de menace avec moi Fìli. Je viens ici pour te parler calmement entre adulte.

- Tu n'as pas agi comme un adulte quand tu as défendu les enfantillages de ton frère.

- Ori n'a pas agi comme un enfant, Fìli. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un peu d'intimité.

- Oui, dans la forêt loin de la compagnie et exposé aux dangers !

- Kìli aurait très bien pu lui dire de s'arrêter mais il l'a suivi ! Ils sont tout les deux coupable pour ça.

- Kìli se préoccupe des gens ! Il n'a juste pas voulu lui faire de la peine ! Cracha le blond.

- Ne soit pas ridicule.

Peu à peu Nori commençait de perdre son calme. Il n'avait pas souhaité cette nouvelle confrontation aussi rapidement mais il se devait d'essayer d'apaiser les choses.

Pour Ori.

Il savait que son petit frère vivait très mal cette situation et Nori voulait essayer de changer cela. Seulement et sans surprise, Fìli ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Nori n'était pas réputé pour sa grande diplomatie ou son tact. Au contraire, plusieurs fois dans la passé celui ci c'était fait arrêter alors qu'il volait de la nourriture ou un peu d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature passive et avait toujours réagi au car de tour. Aussi se laissa-t-il légèrement emporter malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

- Si ton frère était si attentionné envers les autres, il aurait peut être remarqué plus tôt les sentiments que nourrit Ori à son égard et ainsi ils n'auraient pas eut besoin de s'éloigner ! Ori comptait lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir là et il ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Tu peux comprendre qu'Ori ne soit pas une brute comme la plupart d'entre nous et qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de calme et d'intimité ?!

Le cœur de Fìli rata un battement. _Sentiments ?_ Bien sur qu'il avait remarqué les regards appuyés du scribe sur son frère mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait dépasser le stade du simple béguin.

De toute façon Ori arrivait trop tard. La place dans le cœur du plus jeune prince était déjà prise. Et à dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été libre. C'était _sa_ place et le resterait toujours.

Cependant Fìli comme tout nain digne de ce nom, était de nature extrêmement possessive et encore plus lorsque que cela touchait à ce qui lui appartenait. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre osait _aimer_ son frère le rendait fou de rage - bien que la notion d'_aimer_ ici le fit presque rire sarcastiquement.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kìli était bien au delà de l'amour. Ce qu'ils partageaient tout les deux était bien au dessus. C'était inconditionnel.

Presque irréel.

Ils étaient âme sœur et aucun mots, de n'importe quel langage connu en Terre du Milieu où ailleurs – si compté qu'il y en est un - ne pouvait décrire cela. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre. Mais même en étant conscient de cela, Fìli ne put s'empêcher d'être amer. Il rigola moqueusement.

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Ton petit frère est pitoyablement tombé amoureux du mien ? Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais ton cher petit Ori va avoir le cœur brisé. Kìli ne le verra jamais comme il semble l'espérer si désespérément.

Nori serra les dents, agacé par le ton et les paroles du prince.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête. Peut-être que Kìli est un peu moins stupide que son frère !

Fìli sourit narquoisement. Si Kìli l'aimait du même amour que lui l'aimait, ce dont il était certain, alors son frère était aussi stupide que lui. D'après Nori.

Fìli allait répliquer mais hésita quelques instants. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de la réelle nature de leur relation. Ils avaient tenté de garder le secret jusqu'au moment qu'ils jugeraient propice pour l'annoncer à leur entourage. Ils étaient conscient des rumeurs autour d'eux mais ne faisait rien ni pour les contre dire ni pour les alimenter. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Seulement Fìli ne voulait pas prendre la décision tout seul. Surtout quand Kìli se remettait encore d'avoir frôlé la mort. Cependant Nori n'était pas le genre de nain à crier ce qu'il savait sur les toits et Fìli en était conscient. Ca avait en partie été un aspect qui lui avait immédiatement plus chez le nain en face de lui. Et aujourd'hui, Fìli avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans la tête des trois frères. Il savait que Kìli ne lui en tiendrai pas trop rigueur et que à sa place, celui ci aurait sans doute déjà clamer haut et fort à tout ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que Fìli était sien. A cette pensée un petit sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Puis il se rappela de la présence de Nori.

- Non tu as raison. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais dans son cœur. Tout comme il est dans le mien et à jamais.

* * *

><p>Le soir avant le départ, Kìli était exceptionnellement réveillé et assis contre des sacs pour qu'il n'ait pas à forcer. Il fixait attentivement son frère qui tentait de le décrasser un maximum avec un bout de tissus qu'il trempait dans une écuelle remplie dans la rivière. Oin avait finalement interdit au brun de se lever et cela malgré les protestations de ce dernier.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda finalement Fìli avec un petit sourire amusé en sentant le regard appuyé de son petit frère.

- Rien, répondit le brun.

- Tu mens. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.

Emu, Fìli caressa tendrement sa joue.

- _Atamanel, _c'est moi qui ai de la chance.

Le brun lui sourit et haussa légèrement la tête en quête d'un baiser. Fìli lui donna volontiers et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Essoufflé Kìli fut le premier à reculer.

- On ne devrait pas faire ca ici, murmura-t-il en jetant un œil vers Nori qui montait la garde seul, Thorin ayant décidé que le plus de nains seraient en forme le lendemain, le mieux ce serait.

- Tout le monde dort. Et puis je m'en fiche, répliqua Fìli, laisse les voir.

Sans prévenir, il clôt à nouveau la distance entre leur lèvre et sa langue s'incéra doucement dans la bouche du brun. Fìli crocheta une main derrière la nuque de son frère pour approfondir le baiser et Kìli voulu en faire de même mais les blessures de son épaule rendait le mouvement trop douloureux. Il renonça et se laissa glisser dans ce moment de plus en plus passionnel. Fìli transmit dans cet échange tellement d'émotions que Kìli en resta haletant. Le blond se détacha à regret et ferma les yeux, le front reposé contre celui du brun.

- Et puis… je l'ai déjà dit à Nori, murmura-t-il incertain.

Le brun n'eu pas la réaction à laquelle l'épéiste s'attendait, il pensait en effet devoir faire face à quelques reproches. Au lieu de ça son frère lui demanda calmement :

- Pourquoi ?

Fìli hésita. Il ne savait toujours pas si Kìli se rappelait la raison pour laquelle Ori l'avait entrainé dans cet enfer. Quand le blond garda le silence, le brun lui continua la voix toujours aussi calme.

- C'est à cause de Ori n'est ce pas ?

Etonné et un peu inquiet le blond releva la tête

- Tu te souviens alors ?

L'archer hocha positivement la tête.

- Je me sens coupable pour lui, Fìli, avoua finalement le jeune prince, Ori ne pensait pas à mal.

Le blond était fatigué de ressentir aussi souvent de la colère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pas quand Kìli cherchait à innocenter le responsable de son état désolant.

- Ne le défend pas Kìli ! C'est lui qui t'a entrainé dans tout ça ! Regarde dans l'état affligeant que tu es maintenant !

Fìli regretta ses mots au moment même où il les laissait malencontreusement sortir de sa bouche.

- Merci de me le rappeler, maugréa son frère en tournant la tête.

Il allait s'en excuser quand Thorin arriva à leur coté.

- Vous devriez être en train de dormir, les réprimanda-t-il comme lorsque qu'ils étaient enfants et rigolaient où discutaient jusqu'à point d'heure dans la nuit, surtout toi Kìli tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain sur la route.

Son plus jeune neveu, déjà agacé, n'accueilli pas très bien le fait d'être traité comme un enfant, et tout cela à cause de _simples égratignures._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe de protestation et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'une nouvelle fois, Kìli lui rappelait Frerin lorsque que celui ci était irrité.

_Frerin. _Thorin pensait tous les jours à son frère et sa sœur disparus, mais depuis peu, son petit frère était _constamment _dans sa tête. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Kìli, le roi voyait son cadet.

Il s'était déjà fait depuis longtemps la réflexion que les deux se ressemblaient étrangement et depuis peu, avec tous ces récents évènements où l'archer avait failli laisser la vie, leurs ressemblances étaient devenues bien trop flagrantes. Thorin supportait de moins en moins laisser son jeune neveu loin de lui. Il avait réellement craint de le perdre et de perdre en même temps l'aussi agréable que douloureuse image de son défunt petit frère. Il l'avait déjà perdu lui, il ne perdrait pas non plus Kìli. Leur similarité ne devait pas aller jusqu'à leurs morts prématurées.

- Thorin ?

La voix inquiète de Fìli le sortit finalement de ses pensées pour le moins, sombres et incongrues et il baissa ses yeux interrogateurs vers ses neveux.

Ceux là s'échangèrent un regard concerné avant que le blond ne le regarde à nouveau. Il décida de ne pas répéter la réponse que Kìli venait d'articuler et déclara hésitant.

- Tu as raison, nous allons dormir maintenant.

Thorin hocha silencieusement la tête et jeta un rapide dernier regard à Kìli, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si celui se rappelait dans sa fièvre, l'avoir plus ou moins appelé son _frère. _Puis il se détourna et regagna ses affaires pour s'endormir sur la promesse qu'au lendemain il cesserait d'avoir de telles pensées.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Sannadadith : petit frère parfait

Atamanel : breath of all breath ( toujours preneuse si quelqu'un trouve une jolie traduction ;) )

Baghudel : wind of all wind ( un peu pareil que le précédent… J'aime beaucoup la sonorité en anglais mais tout de suite j'aime moins en français ^^)

* * *

><p><strong> J'espère que je ne vous aurait pas trop assommé avec ce chapitre… C'est en tout cas ce que je ressent actuellement après avoir longuement réfléchi si je le coupais ou non … Mais bon, j'avais aussi hâte de passer à la suite de l'action … ! :D Prochain chapitre donc… ;) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le retour d'un peu d'action ! :D Ce qui signifie, le développement ( enfin ) de l'intrigue ! **

**Merci à celles qui me laisse une review à chaque fois, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et m'aide beaucoup de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce qui plaît ou non ! :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

_LouOak : Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! :D Comment as tu pus croire que je tuerais Kìli comme ça dès le début ? :3 ( ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je le ferai à la fin hein ^^ ) Il va être bien trop important pour la suite ! Et puis même, le pauvre, je ne suis pas si cruelle ;3 Et pour Thorin, tu as raison, il débloque un peu avec Frerin et concernant ses sentiments à son sujet, mon idée est déjà clairement fixée sur ce point. Mais je ne veux rien dire pour vous laisser douter ^^ A partir du prochain chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi je pense que tu vas le détester ... Héhé oui Fìli est un vilain possessif :3 Pour le "mes frères", non Kìli n'en a pas d'autres et c'est tout ce que je dirais ;) J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ta review sur un de mes Os ! Ça m'a énormément touchée ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes comme tu le déteste car quelque part je m'en suis voulu d'écrire un truc si triste^^ Mais c'est plus fort que moi... j'aime tellement en écrire les émotions...! enfin bref merci beaucoup pour ton soutient biz ! :)_

* * *

><p>À peine quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne diffuse ses premiers rayons, la compagnie était sur pied, les poneys sellés et les bagages déjà accrochées aux selles. Les nains s'agitaient encore à droite à gauche, finissant les derniers préparatifs. Seul Kìli était encore au sol, mais néanmoins habillé et prêt à partir. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais Fíli et Thorin avait finalement réussi à le convaincre d'attendre sagement – et sans les aider ! - qu'ils aient finis de préparer le départ. Quand l'heure arriva de monter en selle, ils furent néanmoins confrontés à de nouvelles protestations.<p>

- Je suis capable chevaucher seul !

- Oui, et au moindre mouvement brusque de ta ponette faire sauter les points de ton épaule ? C'est hors de question. Tu montes avec moi et ne discutes pas.

La voix de Fíli était sans appel et Kíli faillit en stopper net son argumentation. Seulement le brun n'était pas comme son oncle Frerin pour rien pensa alors Thorin dans un soupir exaspéré avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était dorénavant interdit ce genre de réflexion. Il chassa ses pensées d'une secousse de tête avant de venir en aide à la cause de son héritier.

- Kíli, ne perdons pas de temps, commença t-il en sachant que c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait le brun, montes avec ton frère.

La dernière partie de sa phrase le dérangea un peu, se rappelant ce qu'il avait récemment découvert sur ses neveux. Seulement aujourd'hui n'était toujours pas le moment de s'en occuper. Il aurait bien prit lui même Kìli sur son poney, ou demander à Dwalin, mais il savait que l'archer n'accepterait de monter que sur celui de son frère.

Convaincu par l'argument de son oncle car horrifié à l'idée d'être encore responsable de leur ralentissement, l'archer laissa finalement Dwalin l'aider à prendre place devant son grand frère. Ils se mirent enfin en route, le poney transportant les deux frères au milieu de la file pour garantir une plus grande sécurité au plus jeune prince en cas d'attaque.

Dans un premier temps Kíli resta crispé et irrité mais peu à peu la contraction de ses muscles réveilla la douleur de ses blessures. Il n'eu d'autres choix que de se détendre et s'incliner finalement contre le torse de son frère pour se soulager de son poids. Il soupira involontairement de soulagement quand son corps se décontracta et rencontra le confort accueillant de celui du blond.

- Tu vois, murmurèrent les lèvres taquines de son frère près de son oreille, ce n'est pas si terrible finalement.

Il termina sa phrase en effleurant légèrement l'oreille ce qui déclencha immédiatement une avalanche de frissons dans le corps assit devant lui. Un gémissement s'échappa involontairement des lèvres du plus jeune ce qui eu l'effet de déclarer l'hilarité du blond.

Kíli grommela, ne pouvant nier qu'il appréciait de sentir Fíli aussi proche de lui. Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un réel moment d'intimité et cela commençait de lui manquer atrocement. Alors ce simple effleurement suffit à envoyer des décharges dans tout son corps.

Son humeur taquine éveillée, il laissa paresseusement et innocemment une de ses mains se reposer sur la cuisse du blond. Il entreprit ensuite de la caresser doucement remontant à chaque fois un peu plus haut, autant que leur position le lui permettait et sans attirer trop les yeux sur eux. Finalement il sentit Fíli remuer inconfortablement derrière lui et celui ci se pencha à nouveau à son oreille.

- Tu es un affreux taquin petit frère, souffla-t-il.

- Tu as commencé, répliqua le brun espiègle.

Fìli rigola doucement et attrapa agilement les rênes de son poney à une main pour enrouler tendrement l'autre autour de la taille de son frère.

- Tu glisses mon frère, déclara-t-il la voix claire et haute de manière à ce que ceux autour d'eux soient capable d'entendre.

Ainsi, cela pourrait passer pour un simple geste de sécurité se dit-il. Pour ne pas que Kìli tombe. Et puis de toute façon il s'en fichait. Après l'avoir presque perdu, il avait maintenant besoin de sentir le plus possible le brun contre lui, de se rassurer après ces derniers jours d'angoisse.

Le brun, connaissant la réelle motivation de son frère, accueilli le bras autour de lui avec joie et un sourire heureux traversa son visage. Finalement il retira sa main de la cuisse avant d'éveiller trop de soupçons et toujours confortablement installé contre le blond il laissa son regard dériver sur les membres de la compagnies en même temps qu'ils chevauchaient.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua les yeux attentifs et peinés d'Ori posés sur eux.

Quand celui ci comprit qu'il avait été repéré, il rougit furieusement. Kíli fut gêné pour le scribe en comprenant qu'il avait observé tout l'échange taquin avec Fíli. Il était évident que l'action avait chagriné le roux qui se rendait de plus en plus conscience de la réalité des choses.

C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque que leur regard se croisait et Kíli se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait avoué Ori.

À par Fíli, il n'avait jamais été l'objet d'une telle attention ou alors ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et par conséquent il ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. Avec son frère tout était si simple – du moins en ce qui concernait leurs sentiments - qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se poser la question ou d'agir différemment.

Kìli tenta alors un petit sourire amical à destination du roux. Il ne voulait pas détourner la tête comme si de rien était et laisser croire au scribe qu'il lui en voulait. Bien sûr, il se serait passé de tous ces événements, mais Ori n'était pas responsable après tout. Lui aussi avait choisi - inconsciemment il fallait bien l'avouer - de s'aventurer en forêt. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne lui ai encore fait l'habituelle remarque que son inconscience et sa témérité le perdraient.

Au sourire du brun, Ori rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux. Est-ce que Kíli n'était pas censé lui aussi le détester? Ou alors peut être qu'il tentait simplement d'être courtois pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance de la compagnie… Oui ça devait surement être ça… Il devrait éviter de trop poser son regard sur lui… D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait-il pas immédiatement baissé les yeux ? Il s'y était pourtant si bien employé depuis le réveil du brun. Mais peut être que ces deux iris chocolat l'hypnotisaient bien trop une fois leurs chemins croisés pour qu'il ne puisse réagir…

Malgré que le scribe ait enfin dévoilé les tourments de son cœur, celui ci paraissait toujours aussi lourd et douloureux dans sa poitrine. Son amour était encore le même, fort et inébranlable et il ne savait que faire pour changer les choses.

Kíli fit la moue, attristé par la réaction du roux. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais l'appréciait tout de même comme un ami. Et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le roux et par la même occasion, retrouver son ami.

Bercé par les légères secousses provoquées par les pas du poney et les yeux de plus en plus lourd, l'archer laissa paresseusement son regard dévier sur le paysage défilants autour d'eux pendant un certain temps avant de finalement s'endormir contre Fíli, la tête reposant mollement dans le creux de son épaule.

Le soir après une journée de voyage sans grandes complications et sans wargs comme le craignait Dwalin, la compagnie s'arrêta à l'abri d'un important monticule de rochers, les abritant du vent. Oin reprit le traitement habituel. Nettoyer les plaies qui commençaient maintenant doucement à cicatriser. Changer les bandages. Et surtout rassurer cet insupportable blond surprotecteur qui exceptionnellement était silencieux.

- Pas trop moche ? S'enquerra le brun allongé en tentant de se tordre pour apercevoir le travail du guérisseur.

- Cesses de t'agiter, le réprimanda gentiment Fíli en posant une main sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Non pas tant que ça. Tu as une bonne cicatrisation et je pense que d'ici une semaine je pourrai ôter les fils. Il est conseillé de ne pas les laisser trop de temps après que la peau soit recollée pour favoriser une plus jolie cicatrisation.

- Quand pourrais-je recommencer à utiliser mon arc ?

- Certainement pas avant deux semaine voir trois même. Tout dépendra de ton rétablissement. Je ne veux pas que tu forces et ouvres les blessures de ton épaule. Ce sont les plus profondes, donc les plus fragiles.

Kíli soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais patienter. Certes il n'avait pas compté s'en servir avant quelques jours car la douleur était encore trop présente, mais… _deux à trois semaines ! _C'était beaucoup trop ! Une idée commença doucement de germer dans son esprit mais Fíli semblant lire dans ses pensées coupa court à ses plans.

- N'y pense même pas Kíli.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait encore rien dit ! Puis il se rappela que son frère devinait toujours tout de lui et l'archer réprimé fit la moue. Finalement il n'aurait pas le choix. Il devrait patienter.

Quand il fut l'heure de se coucher Fíli pris sa place habituelle aux côtés de Kíli, l'enlaçant de manière protective comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'est sur ce souvenir qu'il s'endormit instantanément, bercé par la chaleur et la respiration du brun.

Kíli de son côté ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil, contrairement aux autres, reposé par le voyage mais aussi agité par toutes sortes de pensées.

Il était de plus en plus conscient de à quel point l'accident avait réveillé divers sortes de sentiments dans le cœur de tous. Même si il ne pouvait se douter de la véracité de ses pensées.

Thorin s'était vu réveiller de drôle de pensée et voir même sans qu'il ne se l'avoue, un certain désirs. Celui de plus en plus persistant malgré ses efforts pour le supprimer, de retrouver l'âme de Frerin en Kíli. Une infime partie espérait que certaines histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants le soir avant de s'endormir ou pour les consoler de la perte d'un proche trop rapidement disparu étaient vraies. L'histoire des âmes qui se réincarnaient soit en un animal, dans un élément ou alors dans un nouveau né… Thorin aimait énormément son neveu et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le perdre, mais face à Frerin… Et puis pour se sentir moins coupable, il se disait que si c'était le cas, il aurait les deux avec lui malgré tout. Après tout, ils étaient quasiment similaires.

Nori de son côté avait vu sa méfiance remontée au maximum. Il ne faisait plus confiance à Fíli même si il comprenait un peu mieux sa réaction. Il n'y avait pas eu que des sentiments fraternels à rentrer en compte. Il était d'ailleurs assez troublé par la révélation du blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il était peut être le premier des membres de la compagnie à n'avoir que faire des lois et règles de bienséances mais l'inceste restait quand même une notion difficile à accepter. Quand il pensait à ses propres frères d'une telle manière l'idée l'écœurait. Seulement et malgré son manque de finesse, il savait reconnaître quand il voyait des sentiments purs. Et quand il observait Fíli agir avec Kíli il ne pouvait nier ce manque de pureté et de quelque chose d'autre, d'indescriptible. Il se demanda un instant comment il n'avait pas remarqué cela plutôt, et surtout comment _Ori_ ne l'avait pas compris plutôt. Compris qu'effectivement face à cela, ses sentiments seraient vains. Maintenant, Nori en était lui aussi et malheureusement convaincu. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son petit frère et peut importe la personne qui le lui procurerait. Seulement Kíli n'était pas le bon et malgré les récents événements Ori semblait toujours aveuglé pas son amour.

Dori lui si il n'en savait pas autant que Nori avait quand même connaissance des sentiments d'Ori. Il voyait que la situation n'était pas facile pour aucun de ses deux frères et il ne savait que faire pour améliorer les choses. Alors il se contentait d'être présent pour l'un et pour l'autre. Apaisant, rassurant, encourageant ou alors soignant quand cela était nécessaire.

Et Kíli. Kíli lui avait été au début bien trop affaibli par ses blessures pour remarquer tous les changement de comportements qu'avait provoqué l'accident. Maintenant qu'il récupérait peu à peu il commençait seulement de constater les dégâts. À commencer par Fíli. Il était évident que celui ci mettait tout en œuvre pour le surprotéger. Quitte à devenir différent…

Ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil, Kíli se défit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, du blond et parti à l'écart pour se soulager. En revenant il remarqua qu'un nain était toujours éveillé près du feux. En s'approchant il découvrit que c'était Ori.

Après une hésitation le brun dirigea silencieusement ses pas vers le roux qui, quand il entendit qu'on approchait leva la tête avant de la baisser immédiatement en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il continua méthodiquement son écriture, la main un peu tremblante, ignorant le brun.

Kíli allait ouvrir la bouche mais le nez toujours baissé le scribe murmura douloureusement:

- Tu … ne devrais pas me parler.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kíli réellement surpris, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de remarque.

- Ton frère n'approuverait surement pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils quand le roux releva la tête. On ne discernait presque plus rien sur le visage d'Ori, mais maintenant qu'il était prés de lui Kìli remarqua sa pommette légèrement bleutée.

- C'est Fíli qui t'a fait ça ?

Gêné le roux amena rapidement la main sur son visage cherchant à cacher le reste de l'hématome bien que son effort fût vain. Le scribe de répondit rien, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes au blond.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le défendre, continua Kíli comprenant son silence comme une affirmation.

- Ce n'est rien, bredouilla le roux, il … il n'a pas fait exprès, il…

- Arrête Ori, coupa le brun. Il n'avait pas à réagir aussi extrêmement. Je lui demanderais de s'en excuser.

Ce comportement contrariait Kíli. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Fíli d'être aussi impulsif. C'était même plutôt lui d'habitude, le raisonnable et réfléchi des deux. C'était lui qui contrôlait les écarts téméraires de son petit frère. Mais visiblement les rôles semblaient dernièrement s'être inversés. Fíli s'était apparemment laissé emporter pendant son inconscience.

Ori n'avait rien fait de mal et ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Sa seule erreur était d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Et l'espace d'un instant Kíli fut triste d'infliger de la peine à son ami. Il savait qu'à sa place, si il voyait Fíli en aimer un autre il serait détruit.

- Non ! S'exclama Ori. Non s'il te plait, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment.

- Si ça l'est ! Ce n'est pas mon frère _ça_! Je veux qu'il réalise ce qu'il a fait, qu'il voit que ce n'est pas la façon dont il à l'habitude d'agir.

- Il essayait seulement de te défendre…

Ori ne lui apprenait rien. Il se doutait que Fíli avait mal réagi à ce qui lui était arrivé. Et si une infime partie de lui était fier d'avoir un frère et amant si attentionné, une autre partie était profondément affligé de voir que cela provoquait une telle réaction chez son aîné pourtant si respectable.

La peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux du scribe l'insupportait. Kíli ne supportait pas de voir son entourage triste. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, il ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi faire pour réconforter son ami. C'était une des situations les plus délicates qu'il ait jamais vécu. Ce n'était pas comme remonter le moral d'un Dwalin autour d'une bière alors que celui ci venait de se faire lâcher par sa récente – et surement pas dernière – conquête.

Jetant furtivement un œil à Bifur qui montait la garde plus loin et fixait à l'opposé de leur direction, Kíli s'approcha de Ori. C'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était quasiment certain, ferait plaisir au roux.

Il commença par s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur et s'inclina vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune scribe. Le cœur de celui ci rata un battement pour ensuite repartir de plus belle dans une course effrénée. Se laissant finalement submerger par les sensations qui transperçaient tout son corps Ori ferma les yeux qu'il avait gardé grands ouverts sous le choque.

Il laissa les douces lèvres caresser les siennes et d'une main hésitante posa le creux de sa paume dans la masse brune de cheveux recouvrant la nuque du prince. Alors qu'emporté par son désir Ori allait approfondir le baiser, Kíli s'écarta, laissant un Ori tout pantelant et chamboulé. L'échange n'avait pourtant été qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres. Un simple baiser chaste.

Soudainement un peu embarrassé, Kíli tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Ori et se releva.

- Passe une bonne nuit Ori. Et… essaye de ne plus t'en vouloir.

Le scribe ne répondit rien, encore trop étourdi. Il regarda vaguement Kíli s'éloigner et s'allonger contre son frère.

La tête toujours dans un autre monde il leva inconsciemment la main et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler, de sentir à nouveau le doux contact des lèvres du prince sur les siennes, de ses doux cheveux et de sa nuque dans le creux de sa main. Il souhaitait graver en lui ce souvenir pour l'éternité.

C'était la première fois que ses lèvres rencontraient celles d'un autres. Son premier baiser. Et c'était celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours qui le lui avait donné.

Ori ne sut pas s'il devait en être heureux ou au contraire s'attrister des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait reçu ce présent.

Il décida que la réponse pouvait attendre un autre jour. Il voulait se délecter de ce premier contact aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait sans le gâcher par de plus sombres pensées.

C'est la tête vide mais les sens remplis de nouvelles et agréables – mais trop rapidement envolées – sensations qu'il regagna son sac de couchage et s'étendit au sol. Cette nuit là et depuis longtemps, il passa une nuit apaisée, l'odeur du brun toujours dans les narines et la sensation encore présente de la pression des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes enflammant son visage.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin Fíli s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Il sourit et les yeux toujours fermés, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps chaud devant lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et inspira profondément son odeur, s'en imprégnant suffisamment pour pouvoir patienter jusqu'au soir où il pourrait à nouveau profiter d'une proximité avec son frère sans trop éveiller de soupçons. Les soirs avaient toujours été les seuls moments où ils pouvaient s'étreindre aussi étroitement, tout le monde sachant que c'était ainsi qu'avaient toujours dormi les princes. Si certains en avaient été intrigués au début de l'aventure, tous y était maintenant habitué. Bien que cela ne fasse rien pour éloigner les doutes des plus suspicieux.<p>

Le frottement dans sa nuque réveilla Kíli. La douleur se réveillant en même temps que lui le fit grogner légèrement. Il avait pourtant dormis sur son côté peu blessé mais la position avait quand même réveillé des douleurs dans son corps. Caché par leurs couvertures qui les couvrait tout les deux, Fíli caressa doucement le ventre du brun alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix encore ensommeillée à son oreille.

- Bonjour _Atamanel._

Il fit ensuite courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune avant de retourner se cacher dans son cou.

- Où étais tu passé cette nuit ? Marmonna-t-il en inspirant une fois de plus l'odeur du brun.

Kíli se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son frère mais il n'était pas vraiment sur que celui prendrais très bien l'aveu qu'il avait tenté de consoler Ori. Et puis leur réveil était bien trop agréable pour qu'il ne gâche tout.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit-il en éludant la question.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment réveillé… J'ai juste eu… plus froid pendant quelques minutes avant que la chaleur ne revienne en même temps que ton corps.

D'humeur câline, Fíli resserra son étreinte et déposa une série de petits baisers humides dans la nuque du brun qui frissonna de bonheur et souri quand les tresses de la moustache blonde chatouillèrent son cou.

Décidant après quelques minutes de tendresse que les autres allaient finir par s'éveiller à leur tour et les voir, les frères décidèrent d'un commun accord de se lever et se préparer.

Après de longues minutes de débat avec son oncle et son frère ainsi qu'avec Oin, Kíli obtint la permission de monter son poney, à condition cependant qu'il laisse ses rênes à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas que monter avec Fíli le dérangeait, bien au contraire car l'expérience s'était avérée être plus agréable que prévue, mais Kíli avait besoin de ressentir une certaine forme d'indépendance.

La force dans son épaule gauche étant toujours faible et les muscles douloureux, le jeune prince laissa son frère seller sa ponette. Alors qu'il tentait au mieux de se rendre utile en tendant les différents accessoires à Fíli, celui ci lui demanda à nouveau :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait cette nuit _Baghudel. _

Kíli se mordit la langue. Il avait toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude de mordre la première chose qu'il trouvait quand il était nerveux ou gêné. L'archer avait espéré que son frère oublierait ou ne chercherait pas plus d'explication. Ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Or depuis l'accident, il était constamment sur son dos. L'archer commença de trouver cela agaçant aussi profita-t-il de l'instant pour parler d'Ori.

- J'ai été me soulager et puis… je suis tombé sur Ori.

Le brun observa le visage du blond se crisper avant qu'il n'interrompe ses mouvements et ne se tourne complètement vers Kíli. Fíli résista à l'énervement. Kíli n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès de croiser son chemin. Le scribe avait du se trouver malheureusement sur le passage et probablement son frère avait du l'ignorer. Seulement, le froid qu'il avait ressentit avait été bien trop long pour un simple _soulagement_. Le blond parla aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait :

- Tu devrais éviter de te retrouver près de lui. Il ne t'as rien fait ?

Kíli ne put s'en empêcher, Fíli était injuste, aussi perdit-il un peu son calme.

- Arrête ça Fíli, Ori ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Et pourtant c'est lui qui t'a blessé à mort ! Gronda le blond serrant le poing pour maintenir sa colère.

- Tu sais bien que non. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas du le frapper, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est lui qui t'as emmené loin de toute sécurité, lui qui t'a traîné dans cette fichue forêt ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avouer ses _sentiments !_

Le blond ricana, la notion lui paraissait toujours aussi dérisoire. À ce son, Kíli comprit immédiatement ce qui dérangeait Fíli. Fíli qui d'habitude était bien plus doux et compréhensible. Kíli était presque convaincu que si cela avait été un autre nain à sa place, Fíli aurait fait parti de ceux tentant de soutenir Ori. Le problème ne venait donc par d'Ori ou de son frère mais bien de lui. C'était lui et ce que Fíli ressentait pour lui qui provoquait la réaction injustifiée du blond.

- Tu es jaloux et tu as peur de lui, comprit le brun s'en vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Les mots à la sonorité si juste eurent l'effet de sortir Fíli de ses gonds.

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur de cette imbécile. Tu es à _moi_ Kíli.

La marque de possessivité dans une autre situation aurait ravi Kíli. Mais là, l'agressivité dans l'intonation le dérangea. Il n'en perdit pas pour autant le calme qu'il venait de regagner. Il voulait l'embrasser et lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais la présence des autres l'en empêcha. À la place il se saisit fermement de sa main.

- Fíli tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! Je pensais que tu le savais après tout ce que l'on s'est déjà dit. Je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi ! Mais Ori reste mon ami ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, il reste un nain que j'apprécie et j'aimerai que tu essayes de me comprendre.

Fíli regarda son frère dans les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Il avait juste très peur qu'un jour quelqu'un ne l'emporte loin de lui. Mais Kíli avait raison. Ori n'était pas une menace. Mais malgré tout le blond resta sceptique.

- Et si lui ne supporte pas de t'avoir près de lui comme ami ? Et si lui ne te désire seulement que comme amant ? Que feras tu ?

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Kíli de se sentir décontenancé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé l'option qu'Ori pourrait souffrir de l'avoir si près de lui sans pouvoir l'aimer. Alors les événements de la veille resurgirent à son esprit. Il avait fait une erreur en voulant réconforter le scribe. Du moins de cette manière ci. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était aider son ami... Fíli remarqua que son frère avait perdu son assurance et il comprit qu'il avait visé juste avec ses paroles.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Se sentant soudain redevenir le petit frère qui faisait des bêtises et venait ensuite quérir le soutient et le réconfort de son grand frère, Kíli se rapprocha de lui. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille du blond et cacha honteusement la tête contre son épaule.

- Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal Fee…marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Kíli ? Demanda Fíli plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait en ne répondant pas à la demande d'étreinte.

- Je voulais juste le réconforter, je voulais qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable, je te jure Fee je ne pensais pas à lui faire de mal, et encore moins à t'en faire…

Fíli sentit le pire approcher. Il décolla le corps de son frère du sien et attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux avant de ponctuer chacun de ses mots:

- Kíli, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je … Je l'ai embrassé… avoua finalement Kíli en détournant les yeux.

Le cœur de Fíli se brisa. Son petit frère, son amant l'avait trahit. Ils s'étaient toujours promis amour et fidélité jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais Kíli venait de rompre toutes ces promesses. L'héritier fixa son cadet les yeux sans expression, luttant entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus ou celle de pleurer. Il savait qu'il réagissait excessivement mais l'accumulation de tous ces jours d'angoisse plus _ça, _aussi insignifiant que cela ait pu être, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Décidant qu'il avait déjà versé trop de larme et que le gifler attirerait trop l'attention, il se contenta de tourner les talons.

Et sans un regard en arrière il partit, laissant derrière lui un Kíli se sentant soudainement comme un enfant, les yeux humides et seul avec sa ponette à moitié préparée.

* * *

><p>Se demandant comment les choses avaient à ce point pu déraper en si peu de temps, Kíli tenta tant bien que mal de finir de préparer sa monture. Ses doigts tremblant et son épaule encore douloureuse, il n'arriva à rien de très concluant et quand Thorin l'aperçut, bataillant avec sa ponette, il accouru à ses côtés.<p>

- Je croyais que ton frère devait t'aider.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, répliqua Kíli dont le chagrin avait laissé place à l'amertume.

A ce moment Thorin comprit que les deux frères avaient du se disputer. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, se disant que peut être il devrait profiter de cet instant de conflit pour amorcer la discussion qu'il redoutait. Il aurait voulu attendre un peu mais ne trouva en cette dispute qu'une bonne occasion à saisir. Il laissa Kíli se battre avec le tapis de sa jument et commença l'air de rien.

- Fíli et toi êtes très proche, je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour en désaccord.

Kíli grogna alors qu'il tentait pour la centième fois de faire tenir ce fichu tapis.

- C'est de sa faute, il est devenu trop excessif.

Finalement Thorin attrapa le tapis et le plaça lui même avant de se saisir de la selle.

- Ça se comprend, il a eu peur de te perdre. Tout comme j'ai eu peur moi même. J'ai été complètement perdu après l'accident et sans Dwalin pour me soutenir…

Oubliant sa tache Kíli, se tourna entièrement vers son oncle qui lui en profita pour finir de seller correctement l'animal, gêné d'avoir autant dévoilé ses émotions.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Kíli savait que son oncle tenait à lui, mais pas au point de lui en faire perdre son sang froid.

- Oui. Fíli et toi êtes tout pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un de vous. En plus… tu me rappelles tellement Frerin… J'ai cru revire une nouvelle fois sa perte…

Resserrant fermement la dernière sangle pour se donner une contenance Thorin ne laissa pas à Kíli le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il s'était laissé avoir par sa propre ruse et n'avait même pas évoqué la relation incestueuse de ses neveux. Maintenant, il avait perdu son courage.

- Je dois encore préparer ma monture.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta son neveu qui le regarda s'éloigner, touché par l'aveu.

* * *

><p>Finalement les nains reprirent leur route et pas un mot ne fut échangé entre Kíli et Fíli. Celui ci refusa même de prendre les rênes de son frère comme il en avait été décidé auparavant. Ori ayant remarqué le malaise entre les deux frères comprit immédiatement qu'il en était la cause ce qui le plongea dans une profonde morosité. Il aimait Kíli et par ce fait ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Or celui ci était à l'instant présent tout sauf heureux. Contrairement à lui qui... était-il heureux, en fait ? Non certainement pas, mais sont esprit était encore tout retourné par ce baiser, cet effleurement de lèvres... Comment devait-il prendre ça ? Il était complètement perdu.<p>

Ce fut Bofur qui s'occupa de guider la ponette du plus jeune prince. Le fabriquant de jouet tenta un peu de le dérider mais rien n'aboutit vraiment. Kíli se contentait de lui répondre par un petit sourire avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le silence en lançant parfois des regards de biais à son frère, chevauchant lui aux côtés de Bifur, le seul qui ne l'embêterait d'aucune question ou remarque déplacée.

Fíli put ainsi passer plus de temps à réfléchir. Il s'en voulut d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Son comportement avait été démesuré. Encore une fois. Mais c'est l'effet qu'avait Kíli sur lui. Il décuplait ses sentiments. Les mauvais comme le doute et la jalousie aussi malheureusement.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi laissé. Il savait que son petit frère malgré le fait qu'il soit un guerrier, avait une âme tendre et que celui ci n'avait jamais voulu aucun mal de fait.

Il coula un regard à son cadet et fut peiné de le trouver la mine sombre. Il venait à peine de se remettre de quelque chose de grave et en cette journée, il était censé être heureux. Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau chevaucher et retrouver un semblant d'indépendance. L'air aurait du être emplis de son rire et de sa bonne humeur.

Fíli regarda alors Thorin venir prendre la place de Bofur. Le roi était extrêmement protecteur envers Kíli dernièrement remarqua t-il alors. Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était le sien. Il devait reprendre sa place et se faire pardonner. Il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre et était déterminé à faire tous les efforts nécessaire pour. Même si cela impliquait d'accepter Ori autour de Kíli comme ami_. _Mais _ami_ seulement.

Ils traversaient une petite forêt quand il décida de gagner les cotés de Thorin.

Il allait demander à celui ci de lui passer les rênes sous le regard surpris de son frère quand le cri de Dwalin l'en empêcha.

- ATTENTION!

Tous les nains redressèrent la tête et aperçurent des orques et quelques wargs sortant des fourrés dans d'horribles grognements.

Le cœur de Fíli s'arrêta. Kíli. Kíli ne pouvait pas combattre.

- Thorin, fuyons !

- Impossible !

Et effectivement déjà leurs poneys étaient entourés par ces répugnantes créatures. Ils avaient été pris par surprise et aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

- Prends les rênes de Kíli, ordonna le roi déchu en même temps qu'il abattait son épée sur la tête d'un orque qui s'était approché de trop près, je vais tenter de faire un passage.

Après cela tout ne fut que chaos et poussière. Tant bien que mal certains nains gagnèrent la terre ferme et entreprirent de se battre contre leurs attaquants. Aucune tactique distincte ne fut mise au points mais tous, qu'il soient encore sur leurs montures ou à pieds, se concentrèrent à protéger leurs jeune prince encore trop affaibli pour se battre. Celui ci avait malgré tout dégainé son épée de son bras valide - heureusement dominant - et incapable de descendre de sa ponette dans cette agitation, s'efforçait d'abattre sa lame sur ceux qui l'approchait. Fíli qui avait difficilement attrapé les rênes suivait son oncle qui lui, tentait laborieusement de leur frayer un passage.

Quand ils réussirent enfin être presque extirpés de la bataille après de nombreux efforts et plusieurs coups donnés à l'aveugle, Fíli entendit son frère hurler. Se retournant il aperçut un orque accroché à Kíli, tentant dans de sourds grognements, de le faire tomber au sol. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agir pour l'aider, une pierre surgit de nul part et atteint l'immonde créature en pleine tête. Sonné, celui ci lâcha l'archer et tomba lourdement au sol. Levant la tête pour trouver la provenance de cette aide inespérée, Fíli repéra Ori un peu plus loin. Son lance pierre était toujours pointé dans leur direction et un regard énervé et déterminé peignait son visage. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son observation car un grognement à ses côté l'avertit qu'un autre orque s'approchait d'eux. Il se détourna alors de la vue troublante du scribe et trancha la tête de la créature dans un mouvement fluide.

-Fuyez ! Ordonna Thorin avant de repartir immédiatement dans la mêlée pour empêcher un monstre de se lancer à la poursuite des deux frères.

Relevant la tête à ce son, Kíli remarqua enfin ce que son frère et son oncle venait d'accomplir. La voie était libre devant eux. Il n'avait aucune envie de fuir la bataille mais Fíli tenait encore ses rênes.

Le blond talonna fermement son poney et alors qu'ils commençaient de s'éloigner du champ de bataille Kíli protesta malgré la douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps:

- Fíli non ! Je veux me battre !

- C'est hors de question ! Les autres nous on frayé un chemin dans se tumulte et je compte bien en profiter !

Kíli tenta alors à nouveau et plus furieusement de descendre de son poney.

- Kíli ! N'essaye même pas de –

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un orque plongea de l'arbre où il était caché pour atterrir droit sur ses épaules. Il hurla de rage et tenta de s'en débarrasser mais l'orque le frappa violemment à la tête. Ils glissèrent tout les deux au sol, Fíli inconscient avant même d'avoir heurté la terre.

- Fíli ! S'époumona Kíli horrifié.

Fou de rage il lança son épée qui se planta dans l'épaule de la créature. Il allait descendre pour finir de l'achever mais subitement sa ponette se cabra en hennissant. Et soudain, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle partit au grand galop.

- Noon ! Hurla le brun tentant de s'accrocher au mieux pour ne pas tomber et se fracasser le crane.

Il tenta d'attraper les rênes, mais n'y parvint pas, le peu de ses forces ayant été drainées hors de ses muscles quand il s'était défendu au milieu de la bataille. De plus il réalisait que s'il bougeait trop, il glisserait et n'aurais pas la force de se retenir.

L'animal effrayé semblait comme possédé et tout contrôle sur lui fut impossible.

La ponette galopa à travers la forêt à une vitesse impressionnante, zigzaguant facilement entre tous les obstacles présents sur son chemin. Peu à peu les arbres autour d'eux diminuèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'une plaine. Ayant basculé contre le flanc de l'animal, le jeune prince s'accrocha fermement et malgré les secousses à ce qu'il pouvait, refusant de se laisser tomber à une telle vitesse. Il réussit à se coincer dans les lanières et sentit soudain un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos et sur son torse en même temps que la peau de son épaule lui sembla éclater.

Alors qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Chaque enjambée de l'animal déchaîné l'éloignait de son frère et plus la distance entre eux grandissait, plus il sentait quelque chose de douloureux se tordre en lui. A cet instant présent il compris qu'il était plus loin de son aîné qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été.

Renonçant finalement à lutter, il ferma les yeux, attendant impuissant que sa monture ralentisse et s'apaise.

La ponette galopa et galopa pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures ou des jours, il n'en avait aucune idée. Finalement après une éternité elle ralenti, haletant de plus en plus. L'effort trop important avait beaucoup affaiblie Kíli et son esprit n'était plus très clair. Il sentit vaguement que l'air autour de lui agitait moins furieusement ses cheveux et réalisa alors qu'ils ralentissaient. Il desserra peu à peu sa poigne, se défaisant ainsi petit à petit des lanières qui le retenaient miraculeusement.

Soudain la ponette fut une nouvelle fois effrayée et se cabra. Il n'eut pas la force de supporter ce nouvel assaut et tomba en arrière.

Sa tête heurta durement le sol et il sombra aussitôt dans les ténèbres. Ainsi il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui et la poussière que cela remua autour de son corps.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda une voix sceptique au dessus du corps évanouit du prince.

- Plus que jamais, lui répondit une deuxième un peux plus grave mais aux même tonalités.

- Il est difficile à croire qu'une si petite chose soit la clé de nos problèmes.

- Crois moi, ça l'est. Tu n'as aucune idée du pouvoir de l'âme que nous venons d'acquérir.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Traduction Khuzdul<em>**

Atamanel : breath of all breath

Baghudel : wind of all wind

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas fait de fin en suspense alors... here it is ! :D Alors ? Des idées sur à qui appartiennent ses deux voix ? Pas des OCs en tout cas... J'ouvre les paris ! ;) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà vous allez enfin savoir qui sont les deux mystérieux personnages… Personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Fíli. <em>

Tout était noir autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Ne pouvait-il pas rester en paix pendant un instant ? Quel était ce son, cette voix troublant son oubli ? C'était si bon de ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien ressentir. Seulement le vide et le calme.

_Fíli ! _

Quelqu'un n'allait donc jamais avoir pitié de lui et stopper cet horrible son ?

Il grogna.

Il ne voulait pas sortir de cet état où tout était si paisible.

_FÍLI. _

Bravo, maintenant cette affreuse douleur lancinante dans son crane se réveillait. Mais qui lui infligeait pareille torture ?

La voix était de plus en plus claire et précise et ses yeux papillonnèrent malgré lui.

- Fíli ! Aller mon gars, réveille toi.

Non franchement il ne voulait pas. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait là, c'était quelque chose pour apaiser sa tête. Mais aussi quelque chose de rassurant, de familier. Quelque chose de chaud et aux cheveux doux à serrer contre lui, à embrasser…

Kíli.

Les yeux de l'héritier s'ouvrirent subitement.

- Kíli, murmura-t-il.

Immédiatement il chercha à se redresser et s'asseoir mais il fut pris de vertige et des mains le stabilisèrent avant qu'il ne retombe en arrière.

- Doucement gamin, doucement. Tu t'es pris un vilain coup sur la tête. Mais ne t'en fait pas ca ira. D'ici un ou deux jours ce sera comme si rien n'était arrivé et tu auras juste une vilaine bosse.

- Kíli, répéta le blond plus fortement en regardant cette fois ci Oin dans les yeux.

Celui ci toussota gêné et détourna les yeux.

- Hum oui attend ne bouge pas je vais aller chercher Thorin. Tient garde ça contre ta tête.

Le guérisseur tendit le bout de tissu humide à Fíli avant de s'éclipser aussitôt.

- Oin ! L'appela-t-il, frustré de ne pas avoir obtenue une réponse.

Son cri raisonna douloureusement à l'intérieur de sa tête et il grimaça.

Le guérisseur ne lui avait pas prêté attention et était déjà hors de la pièce. Agacé et la tête lourde, Fíli laissa finalement ses yeux observer les alentour. À sa grande surprise il constata enfin qu'il était assis sur un lit. Il était en fait dans une chambre. Et plutôt une grande chambre à en juger la taille des meubles. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser plus de question Thorin entra dans la pièce suivie de prés par Dwalin.

- Mon oncle, commença Fíli soulagé de voir son oncle mais à la fois complètement perdu, je … que ce passe t-il ? Où sommes nous ? Et où est mon frère ? Où est Kíli ?

Thorin s'approcha mais veilla à garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et le lit où était assis son héritier. La courte distance n'empêcha pas Fíli de remarquer les traits tendus et fatigués de son oncle. Celui ci ne le regarda pas directement, au lieu de ça, il garda obstinément ses yeux fixés sur le mur derrière le blond.

- Mon oncle ? demanda à nouveau Fíli presque suppliant.

- Comment va ta tête ? Demanda finalement Thorin d'une voix neutre et toujours sans poser les yeux sur l'épéiste.

- Oin a dit que ce n'était rien, éluda-t-il rapidement, Thorin, _où_ est Kíli ?

Finalement les yeux bleus acier du roi se posèrent sur lui et il regretta instantanément avoir souhaité que celui ci ne le regarde. Il se glaça sur place. Toute trace de compassion ou gentillesse comme il avait espéré trouver était absente du visage de son oncle. Seule la rancœur était lisible. Chose que son oncle n'avait jamais adressé à aucun de ses neveux, même le jour où Kíli avait choisie de combattre avec un arc.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le monde autour du prince s'arrêta brusquement de tourner et il entendit son cœur commencer de tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu – quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Thorin dont la voix dure et menaçante commençait de s'élever dangereusement, je ne sais pas car c'est à toi de me le dire Fíli ! C'est à _toi_ de me dire où est passé mon plus jeune neveu ! C'est toi qui tenais ses rênes ! Toi qui en avait la responsabilité alors qu'il était encore blessé et incapable de se défendre seul ! Alors vas-y je t'écoute ? Dis le moi, où. est. passé. Kíli ?!

À la fin de sa tirade Thorin s'était mit à hurler et à trembler de rage. Les doits de ses mains, alors qu'il s'était approché de Fíli, étaient durement refermés sur ses épaules.

Fíli secoua la tête, l'esprit perdu, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge à cause de l'air qui ne se renouvelait plus dans ses poumons.

- Je… je… non…

- Par Mahal Fíli ! Tu as lâché ses rênes ! Maintenant et par ta faute Kíli est seul, blessé, dehors dans la nature à la merci de n'importe quel être mal intentionné voulant profiter de sa condition!

- Thorin – voulut intervenir Dwalin en s'avançant, avant que les choses n'empire.

- Non ! Rugit celui qui à l'instant n'était ni son roi ni son ami. Non ! Fíli a échoué ! Il a abandonné son frère et à cause de lui nous l'avons perdu ! C'est de sa faute ! _  
><em>

- Non, se défendit faiblement le blond dont la tête menaçait d'exploser et rendait ses pensées floues, non je n'ai pas... jamais je n'aurai… j'aime Kíli, je ne pourrai pas l'ab-

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, la gifle partie sans prévenir rencontrer sa joue, l'impact résonnant dans toute la pièce. La tête légèrement déviée sous le coup, Fíli écarquilla les yeux, choqué que son oncle ait levé la main sur lui, mais trop sonné pour réagir.

- Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ton frère Fíli, gronda dangereusement Thorin en l'attrapant par le col et l'approchant à quelque centimètre de son visage, ne me dit surtout pas ça. Non seulement tu l'abandonne mais en plus tu le déshonore. Quand nous l'aurons retrouvé je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais l'appeler _Âzynguh_.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce et Thorin relâcha violemment son neveu. La partie encore lucide de son esprit décida de quitter les lieux avant de faire plus de mal au blond. Il sortit en claquant violement la porte et sans un regard de plus pour son héritier.

Fíli ne réagi pas, la tête baissée, tombée entre ses mains. Il ne pleurait pas mais sa tête si douloureuses, si lourdes, lui semblait-il allait exploser. Trop de choses se bousculaient à l'intérieur et mélangé à son insupportable migraine il n'arrivait ni à réfléchir, ni à faire la part des choses.

Dwalin s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès de lâcher ses rênes. Nous le savons tous. Rien de ceci n'est ta faute Fíli, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas responsable des imprévus. J'aimerais que tu t'en rappelles.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le colosse resserra sa poigne avant de se lever et de sortir.

Fíli ne bougea pas, les mêmes mots raisonnant incessamment dans sa tête lourde : _plus jamais l'appeler_ Âzynguh_,__ a abandonné son frère, à cause de lui nous l'avons perdu._ Âzynguh. _Abandonné_._ Abandonné, perdu, perdu, perdu, perdu ! _

L'épéiste hurla de rage. Il se leva et envoya valser tout se ce qui trainait autour de lui, toute sa rage s'écoulant hargneusement dans ses bras. Il ne put pas rester sur ses pieds bien longtemps car des vertiges dut au mouvement brusque et soudain le saisir à nouveau. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra lourdement au sol dans un gémissement. Il se recroquevilla en position du fœtus et serra fortement sa tête entre ses mains.

Non il ne pleurerait pas. Et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il se battrait pour Kíli. Et tout ceci n'était _pas_ de sa faute. C'était une série d'évènements malencontreux. Rien d'autre. Sauf qu'au final Kíli n'était plus là…Une petite voix se fraya un chemin dans le tumulte de ses pensées, murmurant sournoisement que Thorin agissait avec lui exactement comme lui avait agit avec Ori.

Injustement. Impulsivement.

Il chassa rageusement cette pensée et fini après quelque minute par s'assoupir au sol, vidé de toutes forces et déplorant la perte de son frère.

* * *

><p>Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau Fíli constata qu'il était de retour sur le grand lit. Précautionneusement cette fois, il se redressa, guettant les vertiges et quand ceux là n'arrivèrent pas il se leva doucement hors du lit. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son premier réveil. Au moins maintenant il arrivait à réfléchir.<p>

Il enfila ses bottes, son manteau, replaça toutes ses armes à leurs place, sa ceinture avec son fourreau et son épée, puis sortit de la chambre. Il déboucha sur une grande pièce, où comme il s'y attendait les meubles étaient aussi grands que ceux de la chambre. Quand on s'aperçut de sa présence les conversations se stoppèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Gêné il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque et pris place autour de la table où seuls Bombur, Oin et Balin étaient installés.

Si il voulait en apprendre un maximum, il devait rester calme.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux, commenta le guérisseur la voix emprunte d'une touche de satisfaction.

Après tout, c'était déjà le deuxième prince qu'il soignait avec succès. Bien que dans le deuxième cas le travail n'ait pas été aussi laborieux et vitale que dans le premier. Et que le premier… et bien il se rappela qu'il était malheureusement peux probable qu'il puisse un jour observer le résultat de son travail sur lui.

- Ca va, répondit distraitement Fíli, le regard scrutant attentivement la pièce.

Balin sembla deviner ce qu'il cherchait et lui versant un verre, ou plutôt un choppe de lait, il prit la parole :

- Les autres sont tous dehors, ils… ils continuent les recherches… avec Beorn.

Etrangement calme, Fíli but son lait en même temps qu'il demanda à Balin de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

- La bataille a été remporté assez facilement une fois que Beorn est miraculeusement arrivé à notre rescousse. Il est ensuite partit à la poursuite des wargs et orques qui avaient tenté de s'échapper et les a tous tué. En revenant il nous a conseillé de le suivre plus loin et nous a mené à toi. Ton poney et un orque à moitié tué étaient présents aussi. Thorin s'est précipité sur toi... il était vraiment effondré à l'idée que tu ne fasse plus partit de ce monde, ajouta Balin hésitant, se sentant obligé de montrer à Fíli que malgré ce qu'il pouvait croire son oncle tenait à lui.

- Continue, le pressa Fíli.

Savoir que son oncle s'était inquiété pour lui, lui réchauffa un peu le cœur mais il voulait en arriver rapidement au moment où Balin parlerait enfin du plus important. De Kíli.

- L'orque était inconscient, presque mort et quand nous avons réussi à le faire parler il a seulement blasphémé dans sa vilaine langue. Probablement des insultes j'imagine… Enfin peu importe, Thorin l'a achevé et c'est là qu'il a remarqué que l'épée plantée dans son hideux corps n'était pas la tienne mais celle de Kíli… Et à cet instant, nous avons réalisé qu'il… qu'il avait disparu…Probablement contre son gré sinon jamais il n'aurait laissé son épée.

À ces derniers mots Fíli ferma les yeux et s'obligea à inspirer et expirer profondément.

- Beorn est immédiatement retourné explorer les environs ainsi que Dwalin et Thorin. Nous les avons attendu jusqu'au soir et finalement ils sont revenus bredouille. Beorn nous a alors proposé de venir dans cet endroit. C'est un des ses repères où il à l'habitude de s'arrêter quand il part loin de chez lui. Ca fait deux jours maintenant et nous n'avons pas arrêté les recherches depuis… termina le vieux nain appréhendant maintenant la réaction de l'héritier.

Bien qu'il en eu déjà plus ou moins connaissance, Fíli avala effectivement cette dernière information avec difficulté mais continua cependant de conserver son calme.

- Comment Beorn nous a-t-il retrouvé ? Cela fait pourtant un certain temps maintenant que nous l'avons quitté.

- Le murmure des animaux de la forêt lui a appris que quelque chose ne tournait pas ronds sur son territoire. Il était donc partit en vadrouille pour en trouver la source. Il a flairé ce groupe d'orques – celui qui nous a attaqué – et les a pisté. Un certain moment la piste s'est divisée en deux et celle qu'il a choisi de suivre l'a apparemment mené là où a eu lieu l'accident avec les wargs… Il a comprit que nous étions passé par ici et a suivie notre trace. Ce qui l'a conduit jusqu'à nous et surtout juste à temps !

- Non.

Balin scruta attentivement le blond qui venait de resserrer sa poigne autour de la hanse de sa choppe.

- Non, quoi? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Non, il n'est pas arrivé juste à temps, lui répondit Fíli, les yeux fixés au loin. À temps aurait été avant que cet orque ne me tombe dessus et que Kíli ne disparaisse.

Brusquement et sans un mots il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

Affolé Balin se jeta à sa poursuite, courant pour se placer devant lui et ainsi barrer le passage.

- Fíli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais chercher mon frère.

Il chercha à contourner le vieux nain mais celui ci écarta les bras et se décala agilement pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Oublie cette folie, tu ne peux pas partir tout seul comme ça. Nous avons déjà exploré les environs, tu ne trouveras rien.

- Je le trouverais Balin ! Je sais que je peux le faire ! Rien ne m'empêchera de retrouver mon petit frère !

Heureusement pour Balin c'est ce moment là que choisirent les autres pour revenir. Quand ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris de se retrouver en face de cette scène.

Thorin s'approcha aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi froide mais Fíli ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je pars chercher Kíli.

Les deux Durin s'affrontèrent du regard sans un mot, la tendresse partagée quelques jours plus tôt complètement disparue – et sans qu'il ne le montre, au plus grand regret de Fíli. À la surprise de tous Thorin s'écarta docilement du chemin, laissant la voix libre au blond.

- D'accord.

Plusieurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et aussitôt Dwalin protesta, sa surprise et son désappointement accentuant son accent:

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu ne vas pas laisser ton dernier héritier s'envoler seul dans la nature ?

Thorin gronda férocement et se détourna de Fìli pour faire face à son ami.

- Il n'est pas mon dernier héritier ! Kíli est encore là, quelque part dehors et Fíli va aller réparer ses erreurs.

- Ne soit pas si intransigeant, intervint Balin à son tour, soutenant son frère et le jeune prince, Fíli s'est fait attaquer et assommer, comment voulais tu qu'il fasse ?

- Depuis qu'ils savent marcher j'ai mis tous mes efforts pour leur apprendre à se battre. Lui particulièrement pour qu'il puisse toujours veiller sur son _petit frère_. Et ce jour là quand il aurait pu mettre à profit mes enseignements, quand Kíli était blessé et lui non, il a échoué. Il aurait du savoir le protéger. Son échec est indigne de sa lignée et me couvre de honte.

Un débat commença alors entre les trois nains et très vite tout le monde s'en mêla. Fíli, le cœur blessé et brisé par les paroles de son oncle, profitât néanmoins de la dispersion générale pour s'éclipser. Une fois à l'extérieur, il repéra immédiatement un enclos où était parqué tous leurs poneys.

_Tous sauf celui de Kíli_. Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il se hâta et libéra le poney qu'il avait eu l'habitude de chevaucher. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu le matériel pour seller les animaux non loin. Son travail accompli rapidement, il allait monter quand une voix grave et menaçante résonna dans son dos :

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses faire là, nain ?

Il se retourna et aperçût Beorn qui le jugeait du regard, les traits tirés en une expression sévère.

- Je vais chercher mon frère, répétât-il avec détermination pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois.

- Et tu pensais peut-être pouvoir t'échapper sans même me demander la permission d'emprunter Murmure à nouveau ? J'ai déjà perdu une ponette à cause de ton frère et je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, s'emporta Fíli prêt à défendre l'honneur de Kíli.

Effectivement, quand le changeur de peau leur avait prêté les poneys la première fois, il leur avait fait jurer individuellement et sur leur honneur de bien les traiter, de les respecter et de les lui renvoyer une fois qu'ils auraient atteints Mirkwood. Et leur engagement à tous aurait été respecté si seulement ils avaient eu le temps d'atteindre la forêt…

Beorn fronça les sourcils, irrité par le ton qu'avait employé le nain contre lui.

- Pas ce ton avec moi, gronda-t-il. Mais néanmoins j'ai peur que tu ais raison, avoua-t-il finalement à contre cœur. Mes amis répondent toujours à mes appels. Et Mira ne répond plus, sinon elle serait déjà là.

Les paroles du géant inquiétèrent Fíli. Tout cela ne laissait envisager rien de bon.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante, menaçant soudain de laisser transparaitre toutes les émotions qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Kíli et ainsi ruiner tout son courage et son stoïcisme pour céder à la panique.

Beorn ne répondit pas immédiatement et à la place scruta attentivement le nain devant lui. Il détestait les nains. Trop avides. Trop arrogants. Mais les yeux écorchés et suppliants qui l'observaient à l'instant lui rappelèrent un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir côtoyé de nombreuses années.

Celui qu'il avait observé chaque nouveau jour passant dans le reflet de son image.

C'était ce regard blessé au delà des mots, ce regard qui lui rappelait chaque jours la perte de sa famille. Dire qu'il avait été affecté par la mort de ses proches était un euphémisme. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait cessé de briller à l'instant même où il avait comprit qu'il retrouverait ceux qu'il aimait uniquement le jour où son dernier battement de cœur retentirait. Le jour ou son dernier souffle de vie traverserai ses lèvres. Evidement, il avait pensé à l'idée de s'ôter la vie sur le champ. Mais au fond, il s'était dit que sa rancœur contre les orques, ceux qui avaient réduit les siens à l'esclavage jusqu'à tous les tuer, pourrait servir. Sa soif de vengeance pourrait aider ceux qui étaient encore menacé.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à parcourir la Terre du Milieu, s'attaquant à toute créature maléfique croisant son chemin. Puis au bout d'un certain temps quand il comprit que ce n'était pas dans la violence qu'il apaiserait son cœur meurtri, il décida de s'établir quelque part et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie non plus de sang et de cadavres, mais d'affection. Et étant le dernier de sa race, l'affection à laquelle il aspira fut celle des animaux qu'il se jura de protéger contre toutes puissances Noire. Et les animaux lui rendirent cette affection, écoutèrent ses peines, respectèrent son deuil puis son silence. Il n'oublia pas son chagrin, il apprit seulement à vivre avec, entouré d'êtres purs et innocents.

Revenant au présent le géant grogna légèrement. Nain ou pas, aucun être s'il n'était pas du côté obscur ne méritait de subir cette peine. Et il savait que si il n'aidait pas le nain en face de lui à retrouver celui qui lui était cher, cette lumière dans ses yeux finirait elle aussi par s'éteindre pour ne devenir qu'obscurité. Comprenant le nain blond, Beorn s'approcha du poney et murmura doucement à son oreille avant de caresser affectueusement son encolure.

Il éluda la question du nain et répondit à la place :

- Murmure te guidera jusqu'au lieu où je vous ai trouvé dans ces petits bois et ensuite partout où tu le voudras et où il le pourra. Il t'aidera à trouver celui pour lequel ton cœur saigne. Mais quand tu en auras fini avec mon ami ou si ton chemin devient trop dangereux pour lui, tu le renverras à mes côtés. Pars vite maintenant, termina-t-il de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Fíli ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le changeur de peau avec gratitude. Finalement il hocha la tête.

- C'est promis. Merci pour tout Beorn, je n'oublierais pas votre geste.

Il monta en selle et parti sans un mot de plus.

Il chevaucha pendant quelques minutes, laissant aveuglement l'animal choisir la bonne direction. Apres un bon quart d'heure il déboucha enfin sur le lieu où le chemin de Kíli s'était douloureusement séparé du sien. Chemin qui n'avait encore jamais et n'aurais jamais du être divisé.

Tout son intérieur pleurait et hurlais la disparition de son frère. Il le sentait presque physiquement, car depuis son réveil quelque chose d'abominable et d'indescriptible lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il descendit et entreprit d'examiner attentivement les traces. Tout n'était que confusion mais il parvint à trouver une piste. Des empruntes de sabots presque entièrement effacées et recouvertes de terre ou de brindilles semblaient s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers le nord. Ce qui le rassura un peu. D'après ses connaissances il n'aurait donc pas à rentrer dans la forêt de Mirkwood mais à la longer de loin en direction des Montages Grises. Du moins si la direction ne changeait pas d'ici là et surtout si il arrivait à la suivre.

Il s'apprêta à remonter en selle pour suivre sa piste quand il entendit des sabots s'approcher. Il entraina le poney à l'écart avant de revenir se cacher dans les buissons. Il posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée près à bondir et attaquer s'il le fallait. Un premier poney, puis un deuxième apparut et quand il reconnu les nains les chevauchant il sortit de son abri pour se mettre sur leur route.

Les nains quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du jeune prince, arrêtèrent leur monture, soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Que faites vous là ? Grogna l'épéiste.

- Par Mahal s'il te plaît ne commence pas. Nous venons t'aider Fíli. Tu ne peux pas partir seul comme ça. Et tu devrais me remercier car moi j'ai au moins eu l'intelligence d'emmener de la nourriture et de l'eau.

C'est à ces mots que Fìli se rendit compte à quel point son départ avait été précipité et irréfléchi. Il aurait toujours pu chasser mais cela l'aurait énormément ralentit. Il ne répondit rien à la remarque et se tourna vers le deuxième nain.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit l'autre la voix basse mais beaucoup plus maitrisé qu'il ne l'espérait.

Fíli grogna et se détourna.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

Il s'enfonçât à travers les buissons pour retrouver son poney et les deux autres contournèrent les fourrés pour le suivre.

- Désolé mon gars, mais t'as pas le choix. Hors de question que le changeur de peau me prenne pour un nain versatile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ca a déjà été assez compliqué de le convaincre de nous prêter les bestiaux. Et puis les traces sont presque effacées maintenant, bien trop pour que tu puisses les suivre sans te tromper. Et pour les avoir déjà suivie il y a deux jours, je connais la piste au moins jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Plus un bosquet par rapport à la Forêt Noire d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

Fíli ne répondit rien, muré dans son obstination. Il monta en selle et talonna Murmure en grommelant ce qui ressemblait le plus à un :

- En route.

* * *

><p>Tout était sombre. Tout était silencieux. Excepté peut être le bruit apaisant du crépitement d'un feu.<p>

L'un après l'autre ses sens s'éveillèrent. D'abord son ouï. Puis petit à petit son odorat lui permit de remarquer qu'une bonne odeur flottait dans l'atmosphère. Ensuite ce fut au tour du toucher, refusant pour l'instant d'ouvrir les yeux et de quitter cette pénombre étrangement apaisante. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un tissu. Pas aussi doux qu'un tissus de soie mais suffisamment doux pour être agréable au toucher. Finalement attisé par la curiosité il ouvrit les yeux et les iris chocolat rencontrèrent le plafond en bois au dessus de lui. Il tourna doucement la tête et aperçut un petit feu qui brulait dans une aussi petite cheminée.

Hésitant il se leva et grinça des dents quand une douleur s'éveilla au mouvement. Une fois assis il constata qu'il était torse nu. Intrigué il tordit un peu la tête pour apercevoir des cicatrices encore récente mais entièrement guéries sur son épaule et sa clavicule. Il fit alors l'examen total de son corps et en constata d'autres. Un peu moins grosse cependant. Mais toutes entièrement cicatrisées. Apercevant une chaise avec la tunique bleue qu'il supposa était la sienne, il se leva – doucement pour ne pas s'attirer de vertiges – et l'enfila. Il gagna ensuite la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit sur un petit couloir avec d'autres portes, l'odeur agréable grandit et il la suivie, s'avançant vers une pièce ouverte sur le fond du couloir. Il déboucha au milieu de ce qui ressemblait le plus à un salon. Bien que le désordre présent un peu partout, aussi bien sur la table que sur des fauteuils aux allures rafistolés le firent douter. La pièce s'ouvrait sur une autre, probablement l'ébauche d'une cuisine, où un homme était debout dos à lui. Il était plutôt de grande taille, assez mince – d'après ce que laissait deviner sa longue robe bleue foncée un peu délavée – et ses longs cheveux étaient de couleur poivre et sel. Quand celui ci entendit les pas il se retourna et lui offrit un grand sourire amical à travers sa fine barbe et moustache.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je commençai de m'inquiéter.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda prudemment le nain en regardant autour de lui, tentant de deviner où il se trouvait.

- Tu as raison, moi et mes mauvaises manières! Je m'appelle Rómestámo.

À ce moment un autre homme, ressemblant presque identiquement au premier bien que légèrement plus petit rentra dans la pièce un sac de toile sur le dos.

- Et voici mon frère, Morinehtar.

Le deuxième homme posa son sac et s'approcha s'eux.

- Il est agréable de vous voir sur vos pieds, maître nain.

Le nain en question hocha la tête hésitant avant de demander :

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu te trouves dans notre humble demeure. Nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient non loin d'ici. Que faisais d'ailleurs un nain seul si loin des siens ? Demanda le premier homme et aussi le plus grand d'un air étonné.

Le nain fronça les sourcils.

- Pardonne mon frère, nous ne voulons pas t'indisposer, intervint le second – Morinehtar – dont la voix était plus grave, en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Le brun, les sourcils toujours froncés secoua négativement la tête d'un air distrait. Non la question ne l'indisposait pas mais quelque chose était étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il semblerait que vous m'ayez soigné, constata le nain toujours en essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait.

- Effectivement, répondit Rómestámo soudain légèrement contrarié, tu étais plutôt amoché lorsque nous t'avons trouvé…

- Et serait-il mal venu de demander le nom de notre… hôte ? Continua le premier sa voix grave et profonde étrangement concernée, en s'approchant lui aussi.

C'était ca.

C'était ca qui n'allait pas. Tout ce temps depuis qu'il était réveillé il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait. Et pas seulement ses blessures. Un air dérouté se peignit sur le visage de Kíli qui répondit la voix tremblante :

- Je… Je l'ignore…

Les deux frères entouraient maintenant de très près le jeune prince d'une manière presque menaçante et alors que le nain baissait la tête pour cacher sa confusion et son désarroi, ils échangèrent un regard entendu suivi d'un sourire malfaisant. Reprenant une voix compatissante et mielleuse le plus petit, Morinehtar, posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du nain qui commençait de trembler violemment.

- Allons, allons ne t'inquiète pas…

Rómestámo, le plus grand des deux, écarta une chaise et Kíli s'effondra aussitôt dessus.

- Je – tout est flou, noir même ! … Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais sur la route, avec qui j'étais, ni d'où est partit mon chemin… Ni même comment je me suis fait blesser !

Le premier homme qui s'était écarté revint avec une tasse qu'il proposa à Kíli.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'aider. Tu es en sécurité ici avec nous.

- Comment pourriez vous m'aider ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas…

_Oh, tu te trompes mon jeune ami_ pensa Morinehtar en ricanant intérieurement.

- Et bien pour tout te dires, commença-t-il en s'attirant immédiatement deux regards surpris : celui de Kíli remplis d'espérance et celui de son frère, d'incompréhension et reproche.

- Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas… Intervint Kíli précipitamment en relevant ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré jeune nain, mais en revanche tes vêtements et particulièrement le blason dessus m'en apprennent beaucoup, mentit l'homme à la voix grave.

Immédiatement Kíli tira sur sa tunique pour tenter d'apercevoir le fameux blason. Quand il aperçut les traits, ils lui apparurent étonnements familiers mais il ne parvint pas à se remémorer à quoi ils correspondaient.

- Mais rien n'est certain, intervint brusquement Rómestámo, Mo accompagne moi chercher un de nos vieux livre tu veux ? Pour avoir la confirmation, finit-il en appuyant un regard suggestif sur son frère.

Le plus petit homme ne parut pas enchanté de l'intervention de son frère mais reprit contenance pour ne pas alerter leur invité.

- Mon frère à raison, dit-il à l'intention du nain dépourvue de mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas nous revenons dans un instant avec des réponses.

Kíli hocha faiblement la tête traçant délicatement les trait entortillé de sa lignée du bout des doigts, cherchant à se souvenir où il les avait déjà vu.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans le couloir et s'enfoncèrent dans la pièce la plus lointaine. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et sombre. Les volets étaient fermés mais grâce à la faible clarté qui transparait on pouvait apercevoir un grand plan de travail avec diverses fioles, livres, et autres étranges choses posées dessus.

- À quoi tu joues ? Siffla le plus grand une fois qu'ils furent enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un laboratoire.

- Ne vois tu pas que la chance est de notre côté ? Répondit le plus petit sa voix profonde et enjoué d'où un grain de folie se dénotait légèrement. Il ne se rappel de rien !

- Mais tu cherches à l'aider à découvrir qu'il est ! Renchéri l'autre toujours acerbe et ne voyant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

- C'est vrai je veux l'aider. Mais pas à découvrir sa réelle identité… Réfléchi ! Si nous le perturbons assez pour qu'il croie être le nain que nous voulons qu'il soit, la suite des événements n'en sera que plus simple !

Rómestámo ne répondit rien, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère et tentant de suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

- Et tu penses que si il croit être… Tu penses vraiment qu'il acceptera l'infiltration plus facilement ?

- Evidemment ! Ce genre de chute ne peut pas provoquer une perte de mémoire définitive. Une part de lui saura qu'il n'est pas exactement sur la bonne piste et son esprit n'en sera que plus fragilisé par le doute. Plus nous le fragiliseront plus il sera apte à _accepter_. Mais nous devrons agir avant que sa mémoire ne lui revienne entièrement et que nous n'ayons plus aucune emprise.

Comprenant finalement son frère Rómestámo partit dans un rire grave et malsain.

- Hahaha, pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi, mon frère! Je sens finalement approcher à grand pas la fin du règne des Durin, et grâce un Durin lui même !

Morinehtar rigola lui aussi bien que de manière plus contrôlé et silencieuse ce qui en rendit son rire et ses yeux que plus inquiétants.

- Mais ne t'emballes pas trop. Il faut encore que Thorin reconquière sa précieuse montagne.

L'oreille collée au dos de la porte, et la bouche grande ouverte, Kíli ne put en entendre d'avantage. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas en sécurité avec ces deux individus.

Etaient-ils vraiment que des simples hommes d'ailleurs ?

En y repensant, ils ressemblaient étrangement à des… sorciers. Peut – être était-ce leur grandes et étranges robes bleues et leur étranges bâtons pour des vieillards, qui l'avait poussé à venir les espionner… Sans parler de leurs paroles bien trop mielleuses pour être sincères.

Tentant de maitriser les battements de son cœur, le brun tourna le plus discrètement possible les talons pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter les deux magiciens. Il se retint de courir et quand il atteint enfin la porte d'entrée il l'ouvra et la referma doucement.

Ne perdant plus de temps il détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Peu importait la direction, tant qu'il mettait le plus d'espace entre lui et ces deux hommes qui apparemment n'en avait pas que après lui, mais aussi après les membres de sa famille.

En même temps que ses pieds nus le transportaient maladroitement – ses muscles encore engourdis pour avoir passé la dernière semaine sans trop bouger suite à l'attaque des wargs – les mots qu'il avait entendus résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Durin._

Ce nom lui disait terriblement quelque chose. Mais là dans l'effort il parvint encore moins à se concentrer. Il était bien trop effrayé et déterminé à fuir.

Le jeune nain entendit subitement des cris derrière lui et le cœur tambourinant toujours plus fort et douloureusement dans sa poitrine il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui, tournant rapidement la tête de droite à gauche pour chercher ce qui pourrait lui servir de cachette. Il avait quitté les quelques arbres qui entouraient la chaumière pour arriver sur un terrain plus rocailleux.

Très vite il avait atteint le pied d'une falaise peu abrupte dont le pied était recouvert par plusieurs fourrés et arbustes. Il aperçût une petite corniche en hauteur, cachée dans la verdure. Il se retourna et constatant qu'il était encore hors de vue, il entreprit d'escalader rapidement la paroi.

Les rochers écorchèrent à plusieurs reprises ses doigts et ses pieds nus mais il parvint néanmoins à atteindre la saillie. Il passa sous les branches et découvrit que la corniche menait à l'entrée d'une petite grotte. Elle n'était pas très haute, bien qu'un homme ait pu y rentrer. Il s'aventura un peu plus en profondeur et remarqua un renfoncement dans la paroi. A quatre pattes, il s'engouffra dedans et attendit. Sa respiration était forte au point que l'on pouvait distinctement l'entendre résonner contre les parois de la grotte. Le brun fermi alors les yeux tentant de reprendre son calme par de profondes inspirations et expirations. Il sursauta quand il entendit les voix menaçantes des magiciens provenant de l'extérieur et redoubla ses efforts pour ralentir sa respiration et les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Qui était-il ? D'ou venait il ? Où était-il tombé ? Qui étaient ces individus ? Il repensa alors à ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Durin._

_Fin du règne par un Durin lui même. _

_Durin_…

Le nom lui était familier, s'était irrévocable. Ce qui devait être normal puisque d'après les deux hommes c'était le nom de sa lignée… Lignée royal apparemment puisque le mot _règne _avait été utilisé.

Kíli serra les dents et jura mentalement, frustré de ne se souvenir de rien alors que ceux qui le cherchait semblait savoir qu'il il était et comptait même s'en servir contre lui et sa famille.

Sa famille. _Thorin. _

Ce nain était apparemment un de ses proches. Mais quelle était sa relation exacte avec lui ? Si ce nain là avait apparemment pris l'initiative de récupérer "sa montagne" c'est qu'il devait en être le leader voir même le roi. C'était donc un nain de sa famille mais à la hiérarchie plus élevée.

Mais _qui_ était-il pour lui ?! Son père ? Son oncle ? Son cousin ? Son frère ? Son amant ?

Sentant un mal de crane arriver il gémit involontairement et se massa les tempes espérant presque que le geste ferait ressurgir sa mémoire.

Etrangement seul deux réponses lui paraissaient envisageables. S'il n'était qu'un cousin il n'aurait sans doute pas autant de valeur qu'il semblait en avoir actuellement aux yeux des deux magiciens. Quelque part, au fond de son cœur, il sentait que la réponse était son frère ou son oncle. Peut-être plus probablement son frère… Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il était persuadé d'avoir eu un nain proche, très proche de lui même, pendant toute sa vie. Un nain avec qui il était complice et partageait tout… Ce genre de relation ne pouvait être que celle partagé avec un frère… Non ?

Trop perdu dans sa reconquête psychique Kíli ne s'aperçût pas immédiatement que des pas raisonnait dans la caverne où il était caché. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il réouvrit les yeux et retint sa respiration, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, les mains tremblantes et la sueur perlant à son front.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le soigner entièrement avec la magie ! Si il était resté plus faible physiquement nous n'aurions pas eu à courir ainsi pour le retrouver ! Grogna la voix qui ressemblait à celle du plus grand – Rómestámo crut-il se rappeler, bien que qui fut qui lui était à l'instant présent complètement égal.

- Sa guérison naturelle aurait pris trop de temps et nous avons besoin d'un corps en état, pas d'une loque ! Et puis si tu m'avais fait confiance dès le départ nous n'en serions pas là ! répondit Morinehtar, son agacement accentuant sa voix grave.

- Je t'ai toujours fais confiance ! Autrement je n'aurais pas pris le temps et le risque d'enchanter l'animal, répliqua son frère.

Les pas s'approchèrent dangereusement du renfoncement où Kíli était caché et il ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle et priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être découvert.

- Envouter le poney n'était pas risqué, un simple sort basique. Il n'est pas là, redescendons.

- J'espère pour toi que nous le retrouverons vite tant que son esprit est encore confus et assez déséquilibré !

Kíli n'entendit pas la réponse de l'autre car les magiciens sortirent finalement de la grotte. Quand le silence régna à nouveau il relâcha sa respiration.

Le jeune nain attendit de nombreuse minute, n'osant sortir de peur d'être découvert. Finalement après ce qui lui parut être une bonne heure, il s'extirpa de là ou il était et se désengourdi ses membres lourds avant de gagner prudemment la sortie. La lumière du soleil qui se couchait l'aveugla légèrement et il du placer sa main devant ses yeux pour ne plus être éblouit. Mais soudainement une poigne ferme se referma sur son épaule et un cri de stupeur étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche.

Comprenant que les sorciers attendaient depuis le début qu'il sorte pour l'attraper, Kíli se traita de tous les noms avant de chercher à s'enfuir mais le deuxième arriva devant lui. Il allait se défendre mais subitement le sorcier – Morinehtar – s'agenouilla devant lui un regard angoissé sur le visage et posa deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal ! S'il te plait calme toi !

- Vous mentez, répliqua le nain cherchant à se défaire des deux mains sur ses épaules, je vous ai entendu parler, vous êtes fous !

- Nous pouvons t'aider !

- Non vous voulez juste me trompez et blesser ma famille !

Kíli donna un violent coup de tête dans le nez du magicien qui gronda et tomba à la renverse. Le nain voulu en profiter pour partir en courant mais le bâton du deuxième vint se mêler à ses pieds et il s'affala au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que les deux hommes l'entouraient, ne lui laissant aucune issue de secoure.

- Ne veux tu donc pas connaître ton prénom ? Demanda Rómestámo en rigolant sadiquement.

Le nain se redressa à quatre patte, sur ses genoux et ses coudes puis se couvrit les oreille de ses mains comme le ferait puérilement un enfant pour ne pas entendre les reproches qu'on aurait à lui faire.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il conscient que tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de ces hommes serait du venin.

Morinehtar qui était d'habitude plus calme que son frère attrapa violement le jeune nain par un bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds et libérer ainsi complètement ses oreilles.

- Non, répétât le brun les larmes embuant finalement ses yeux, non taisez vous !

- Allons, allons, susurra Rómestámo d'une voix sulfureuse en attrapant le deuxième bras du nain pour le maintenir droit, tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous voulons juste t'aider tu sais…

Le nain en question baissa la tête, les sanglots commençant à agiter son corps. Il était impuissant et savait que les deux êtres qui le maintenait fermement voulaient le corrompre aussi magiquement que mentalement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse nous t'aider, _Kíli_.

- Menteur ! S'époumona aussitôt le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il insinuait que les sorciers ne cherchaient pas réellement à l'aider où alors que le prénom par lequel Morinehtar venait de l'appeler n'était pas le bon.

- Oui quel affreux menteur tu es mon frère, répliqua le plus grand sur un ton complice, arrête un peu d'embêter notre _Frerin_…

Le brun étouffa un sanglot plus virulent que les précédents. Le mal était fait. Sa mémoire ne s'était pas éveillée à l'entente des prénoms – bien qu'ils lui aient tout les deux parut très familiers – et il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait empêcher son esprit déboussolé de douter et ainsi de se fragiliser comme semblait le souhaiter si ardemment les deux sorciers.

Les deux frères partirent dans un grand éclat de rire sordide avant de prendre le chemin du retour en direction de leur chaumière, trainant avec eux un Kíli impuissant, troublé, désorienté et surtout, ignorant de sa réelle identité.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>** :**  
><em>

Âzynguh : amant

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam… Comme vous l'aurez compris les deux mystérieux personnages sont les deux magiciens Bleus. Deux des cinq <em>Istari<em> (ou magiciens envoyés **comme Gandalf le Gris, Radagast le Brun et Saroumane le Blanc, pour** aider les peuples de la Terre du Milieu à combattre Sauron).**

**Dans l****e premier film du Hobbit Gandalf en parle rapidement et ils sont évoqués tout aussi rapidement dans les différents livres de Tolkien… Donc voilà comme j'adore me pencher sur les personnages peu exploités, ces deux là sont rapidement devenus mes nouvelles cibles ! :D Bon,**** je sais que d'après les écrit de Tolkien les deux mages sont surement être censé partit pour l'est de la Terre du Milieu ( en _terra incognita_ apparemment ), mais j'ai voulu les reprendre à ma sauce. ( tout comme Beorn) :) J'espère que leur apparition vous aura surprise et vous plaira par la suite :) **

**Ensuite je voulais aussi clarifier quelque chose. Dans cette histoire, la distance entre chez Beorn et la forêt de Mirkwood est un peu plus longue que dans le film. ****Sinon je n'aurais pas su où "caser" le début de cette fanfiction. Et puis c'était l'endroit que je voulais ;)**

**Des idées sur qui sont les deux nains qui accompagnent Fíli ? ;) **

**Bon voilà, après tout ce petit blabla je vous dit à la prochaine :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! :) Ici donc le 7ème chapitre ! J'avoue avoir beaucoup bataillé avec celui ci et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite au final mais bon j'étais obligé de passer par là pour avancer sur l'état de Kíli… **

**En espérant qu'il plaise malgré tout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_LouOak : Je suis contente de savoir que tu suis toujours ma fanfiction et j'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi :/ Encore une fois tu m'as laissé une review digne de ce nom ! :D Après des reviews de ce genre j'ai toujours mal aux joues à force de sourire ! ^^ Je suis contente que l'apparition des deux mages t'ai surprise ! :) Et crois moi tu verras qu'il sont encore bien plus cruel ! En ce qui concerne ton idée par rapport au plan des magiciens … et bien c'était ce que je contait faire au départ … sauf que j'ai pensé à autre chose … de plus tordu peut -être :p Ah la réaction de Thorin.. héhé oui elle a marqué apparemment :) Mais c'était utile qu'elle soit ainsi ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu mentionne le passage avec Beorn ( personnage vraiment intéressant je pense ) parce que c'est un passage auquel je tenais vraiment ! Et pour ce qui concerne les deux nains… et bien je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ;D Voilà encore merci de ton soutient et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi :3 ( et sinon je t'enverrai Kíli pour te réconforter ;p ) Merci, biz !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- Tu m'as menti !<em>

-_ Quoi ?_

_- _Amad_ dit que c'est vilain de mentir ! _

_- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles _Baghudel_ ?_

_- Tu m'avais promis que je serais toujours ton petit frère !_

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es toujours mon petit frère ! _

_Sans prévenir, le petit nain brun partit en courant se réfugier dans la chambre avant que son frère ne puisse le voir éclater en sanglots. Le plus grand ne comprit pas le comportement étrange de son cadet et le regarda partir les sourcils froncés avant de se lancer rapidement à sa poursuite. Peut-être étais ce un nouveau jeu ? _

_ Bien que ce fût leur chambre à tout les deux, il frappa à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il enclencha la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le soleil couchant envoyait ses derniers rayons à travers la fenêtre, lui permettant encore de voir claire sans allumer de bougie. Il jeta un œil sur les deux lits et fut étonné de les découvrir vide. Il avança à pas de warg au centre de la pièce, scrutant attentivement les moindres recoins et tendant l'oreille, se prêtant de plus au plus au jeu. Il distingua soudainement des bruits étouffés en provenance de la grande armoire qui abritait leurs vêtements à tout les deux et se dirigea discrètement vers elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il ouvrit en grand les portes et victorieux, il cria joyeusement :_

_- Trouvé ! _

_Son sourire s'effaçât immédiatement quand il découvrit la scène qui s'offrait devant lui. Le petit brun était recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras gardant fermement ses petites jambes repliées contre son torse alors que le pouce d'une main était enfoui dans sa bouche, laissant parfois en sortir des sanglots étouffés. Son visage était brillant et rougi par les larmes qui continuait de couler abondamment jusque dans son cou, collant au passage des mèches brunes contre sa peau._

_- _Baghudel_…_

_- Vas t'en, s'étrangla le plus petit en tournant la tête pour se cacher derrière les manteaux qui pendaient autour de lui._

_L'ainé se laissa tomber à genoux et leva le bras pour écarter les vêtements. Il atteint son petit frère et caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant des larmes au passage._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a _Nadad _? C'est à cause de moi ? _

_Du haut de ses quelques années, l'ainé devina qu'il était sans doute la cause du chagrin du petit nain et cette réalisation brisa son coeur d'enfant. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps le brun tenta d'articuler entre les hoquets provoqués par ses pleurs._

_- Tu – tu m'as abandonné t – tout à l'heu – l'heure ! Je – je voulais jou – jouer avec toi et – et tu es partit. Tu as pré – préféré jouer avec O – Ori. Et il m'a dit – dit que t'a – t'avais dit qu'il était un – un super pe – pe – petit frère ! _

_À ces derniers mots les sanglots du brun redoublèrent et son ainé comprit enfin. C'est vrai, il avait dit ça a l'enfant qu'ils avaient rencontré en ville aujourd'hui. Cette après midi là, leur mère les avaient emmené avec elle alors qu'elle devait se rendre à la forge chercher une commande. Sauf qu'elle s'était mise à discuter et voyant qu'ils s'impatientaient, elle avait finalement autorisé ses fils à aller jouer dehors en l'attendant. Ils étaient alors tombé sur un petit groupe de nain, pour la plupart plus âgés qu'eux. Excepté un, dont l'âge était juste entre celui des deux frères. Un petit roux timide du nom de Ori. L'ainé des deux avait sympathisé avec lui et pendant leur partie de cachecache il avait décidé qu'il voulait trouver une cachette avec lui. Son nouvel ami connaissait parfaitement les moindres recoins du village et surtout était très discret. Voyant par là une occasion pour enfin gagner une partie de ce jeu – chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec son petit frère bruyant et turbulent à ses côtés – l'ainé s'était rapidement emparé de la main du roux et de l'autre avait poussé son cadet en direction d'un autre enfant. _

_- Vas te cacher avec Lorak, _Nadad.

_Et avant que l'un des deux nains en question n'aient pu réagir le grand frère était partit avec le roux, laissant la responsabilité de son cadet à un nain qu'il connaissait à peine. Le brun s'était apprêté à courir à la poursuite de son frère en le suppliant de le prendre avec eux mais Lorak l'avait attrapé par la main, le tirant dans le sens opposé. _

_La cachette sombre trouvée par le roux plus leur discrétion à tout les deux leur avait permit d'effectivement remporter la partie. L'ainé en était tellement joyeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué comme son frère boudait sur le chemin les ramenant chez eux. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que quand leur _Amad_ leur avaient demandé s'ils s'étaient bien amusés, le brun n'avait rien répondu. _

_L'ainé se rappela qu'effectivement, quand il avait tapé amicalement dans la main du roux il lui avait dit mais sans vraiment y penser, qu'il pourrait être un super petit frère. Maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait et s'en voulait ne serait-ce seulement d'avoir osé se séparer de son précieux _Nadad_ tout ça pour un jeu stupide._

_- Oh _Baghudel_ ! Mon _Atamanel_, mon _Sannadadith _je suis désolé. Il n'y a que toi ! Je m'en fiche de lui ! J'ai même déjà oublié son prénom! S'il te plaît pardonne moi._

_Il tendit les bras et tira le brun contre lui, tentant de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter et se faire pardonner. Le brun se laissa faire mais continua de sangloter. Du mieux qu'il le put de ses jeunes bras, l'ainé extirpa maladroitement son frère hors de l'armoire et réussi à le transporter sur son lit. Ou plutôt leur lit depuis que par une nuit d'orage particulièrement violente, il s'était levé, tremblant, pour rejoindre le petit brun. Il ne le lui avait pas avoué – après tout c'était lui le grand frère – mais il avait été terrifié par le bruit sourd et la lumière impressionnante s'engouffrant à travers les volets. Seul le bruit des sanglots tout autant terrifié, voir même plus, de son _Sannadadith_ l'avait encouragé à se lever pour le rejoindre malgré sa peur. Une fois qu'ils avaient été tout les deux, au chaud sous une couette protectrice, les membres entremêlés et la présence de l'autre pour se rassurer, ils s'étaient tout les deux endormis instantanément. Et depuis ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ainsi, orage ou non, entremêlé l'un à l'autre. Dans un premier temps leur _Amad _avait tenté de les séparer, chaque soir forçant le plus vieux à se coucher dans son propre lit. Mais finalement elle avait rapidement capitulé quand chaque matin elle entrait dans la chambre pour les retrouver à nouveau entrelacé l'un à l'autre de telle manière qu'il en était impossible de définir où commençait l'un et où terminait l'autre. _

_- Je le déteste, murmura le brun, il a essayé de me voler mon frère ! _

_- Shhh shhh, tenta de l'apaiser son ainé alors qu'il les installait confortablement sur le lit. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne me volera jamais. Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Pardonne moi _Baghudel_. Tu es le seul et unique petit frère que je veux._

_Ils étaient maintenant allongés face à face, la tête du plus petit cachée dans le cou de son ainé et ses petits doigts fermement refermé sur le manteau et les longs cheveux de son frère. _

_- C'est – c'est vrai ? _

_- Oui. Tu es mon _Sannadadith._ Mon _Atamanel_. Personne ne nous séparera plus jamais._

_Le plus grand caressa tendrement les cheveux doux du brun se promettant qu'aujourd'hui serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il était la cause des larmes dans les yeux du plus petit. Ce jour là il comprit que peut importait qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde car rien ne valait le sourire et le rire de son précieux _Nadad_. _

_- Je t'aime _Sannadadith_. _

_- T'aime aussi _Nadad_, renifla le petit brun en enfonçant d'avantage le nez dans le cou et les cheveux de son ainé. _

_Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour savoir ce que voulait dire tomber amoureux où aimer quelqu'un, mais nul doute que ce jour ci fut celui ou l'ainé se rendit compte de sa dépendance au plus jeune. Bien qu'effectivement il n'en comprit la réelle signification que des années plus tard. _

_En cette fin d'après midi là, le plus vieux s'interdit de revoir le petit Ori. Il en était d'ailleurs presque arrivé à le détester pour le simple fait de l'avoir rencontré et ainsi causé de la peine à son petit frère adoré. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de lui parce qu'il avait à ses côtés le seul ami et frère dont il avait besoin. _

_Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de retourner en ville avant quelques mois et avec le temps, leur encore très jeune cerveau oublia jusqu'à l'existence du roux. Quand leurs chemins se croisèrent à nouveau de nombreuses années plus tard les trois nains avaient complètement oublié s'être un jour rencontrés._

* * *

><p>Kíli émergea doucement, la tête lourde et l'engourdissement dans ses membres lui rappelant immédiatement où il était. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Les rêves étaient tellement plus agréables que la réalité… Mais celui qu'il venait de faire avait été aussi triste qu'agréable. Il avait parut si réel qu'il se demanda si il n'avait pas réellement vécu cette situation. Mais rêve ou non il n'avait pu en tirer aucune information concernant son nom ou celui du nain qui semblait être son grand frère. Aucun visage n'avait été net, aucun nom non plus, tout avait été flou. Le seul prénom qu'il avait discerné était celui de <em>Ori<em>. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas été un nain hautement élevé dans son estime d'enfant. Tout cela ne l'avait avancé à rien à part lui confirmer qu'il avait effectivement un grand frère. Du moins si ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

Mais si c'était vrai, est ce que ce grand frère était à sa recherche actuellement ? S'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Est- ce qu'il lui manquait ?

- Ah mais c'est que notre jeune ami est réveillé !

La porte du laboratoire où il était enfermé, celle à travers laquelle il avait espionné les deux magiciens, s'était ouverte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Aux paroles, Kíli sursauta et referma les yeux. Ceux qui étaient définitivement des sorciers l'avaient fermement attaché à une chaise et il n'avait d'autres solutions que les écouter le corrompre. Il faisait de son mieux, vraiment, pour ne pas se laisser influencer, mais sa mémoire envolée et l'envie de plus en plus urgente de la retrouver le trahissait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce qu'on lui racontait.

- Que tu aies les yeux fermés ou non ne changera rien tu sais, affirma Morinehtar en attrapant son menton pour lui soulever la tête sans délicatesse.

Le brun ne répondit rien, décidé à garder ses yeux fermé. C'était la seule barrière qu'il pouvait dresser entre lui et ces deux individus fous.

- Tu ne pourras pas rester ainsi toute ta vie, si tu _acceptait_ notre aide, tu ne te retrouverait pas dans cette situation déplorable, continua Rómestámo.

- Accepter votre aide pour quoi ? Cracha le brun en dégageant sa tête sous une soudaine impulsion de colère et de peur. Tout ce que vous cherchez, c'est me faire du mal... termina-t-il la voix tremblante.

- C'est faux, nous ne voulons pas te blesser, affirma le plus grand sorcier, mais si tu nous _autorisais _à t'aider tu t'épargnerais toute cette souffrance inutile…

- Et ainsi ce serait ma famille qui souffrirait ! Je préfère autant que ce soit moi.

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire mais le plus petit réussi quand même à articuler :

- Ta famille dont tu ne te souviens de rien et qui apparemment ne te recherche pas ! Quelle bravoure. Bien qu'inutile. Allons, allons _Kíli_, soit raisonnable.

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi !

- Pardonne moi, peut être que tu préfères _Frerin ?_ Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Ce doit être affreux n'est ce pas ? Ne pas savoir qui l'on est ni d'où l'on vient ? Et puis comprendre finalement que cette pauvre personne que l'on est ne semble pas avoir suffisamment d'importance pour que sa propre famille ne nous vienne en aide… Mais le pire, j'imagine que dans tout ça, c'est de ne même pas pouvoir mettre un visage ou un prénom sur ces personnes qui t'ont si facilement oublié… Eux qui pourrait te donner ton vrai prénom et ainsi nous empêcher de te faire douter… Oh parce que je le vois bien que sous tes airs de nain coriace, tu doutes. Tu ne trompe personne, je le sens, chaque paroles t'affaibli un peu plus et bientôt tu ne pourras plus résister… Accepte notre _aide_ maintenant et met fin à cette torture inutile.

Kíli résista à la tentation d'éclater en sanglots. C'étaient les mêmes mots qu'il devait supporter encore et encore. Le faisant douter d'abord sur son identité puis sur sa famille et l'attachement qu'ils lui portaient.

Et à chaque fois les paroles des magiciens le frappaient directement en plein cœur. Il souffrait tellement de ne se rappeler de rien et encore plus de douter. Il savait qu'avec de l'aide, une vraie aide pur et bien intentionnée il pourrait recouvrer sa mémoire. Si seulement ses proches le retrouvaient… Le cherchaient-ils au moins ?

Mais là il ne faisait que douter. Et il avait bien compris que le doute serait sont plus grand ennemi.

Parfois les deux magiciens rentrait sans un mot dans la pièce où il était enfermé. Il entendait ensuite une chaise racler le sol et s'approcher près de lui. Quelqu'un s'asseyait en face de lui et il sentait alors des doigts se poser sur ses tempes. Si dans les premières secondes il ne se passait rien il sentait ensuite comme une légère pression à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme si un étau tentait de traverser son esprit de part en part. Et puis finalement le sorcier assit en face de lui le relâchait en grommelant avant de ressortir d'un pas qu'il devinait agacé.

Il ne comprit jamais ce qu'il se passait dans ces moments là, mais devinait que de la magie était impliquée. Et cela l'effrayait.

Plus les jours – ou peut être seulement des heures ? – passaient et il faiblissait, plus l'étau se propageait un peu plus dans sa tête à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Il sentait bien que s'il ne retrouvait pas bientôt sa mémoire pour renforcer son esprit il finirait par se faire avoir. Chaque nouvelle parole empoisonnée des deux magiciens affaiblissait sa capacité de discernement et sa raison. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ne pas les écouter et ainsi éviter d'entendre le venin qu'ils divulguaient. Il était attaché et à par dormir où se torturer lui même l'esprit, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et plus le temps passait plus il était angoissé.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Cela aurait pu être un jour comme une année il n'aurait pu faire la différence tant il était égaré.

Kíli ne pleura pas, ne répondit rien, garda la tête baissé et les deux sorciers finirent par repartirent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'endormit à nouveau dans un sommeil agité. Il ne sut pas réellement si il rêvait ou non mais à un moment donné il lui sembla entendre des voix provenant de l'extérieur.

Ce n'était que des sons étouffés, lointains, et pourtant quand une voix en particulière s'éleva rapidement et tout près, elle lui parut familière. Dans son état nébuleux entre la conscience et le sommeil, il attendit désespérément que la voix s'élève à nouveaux.

- Aidez moi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Mais uniquement le silence répondit à ses espérances.

_Tu rêves_, pensa-t-il, _ou alors tu perds la tête…_ _Personne ne viendra pour toi, Frerin ou Kíli, peut importe, personne ne viendra… Ils te __l'ont assez fait comprendre…_

Kíli ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il commençait inconsciemment à prendre en crédit les paroles de ses tortionnaires.

Finalement après un certain temps il oublia les voix et l'espoir qui était faiblement né avec. Il allait à nouveau se laisser emporter par les limbes quand la porte où il était enfermé s'ouvrit. Il voulu garder ses yeux lourd fermés mais ne put résister à la curiosité quand il sentit que l'on détachait ses bras. Quand il entrouvrit les paupières ils découvrit Morinehtar. Le sorcier qui des deux, lui paraissait tirer les ficelles.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il en posant un bol sur ses genoux.

Le brun soudainement bien réveillé ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il avait mangé pour la dernière fois - sans doute avant qu'il ne devienne amnésique - et il était dernièrement bien trop effrayé et épuisé mentalement pour s'en préoccuper.

- Mange, répéta le sorcier devant l'inaction du brun.

Mais le nain ne fit toujours rien et demanda à la place d'une voix rendue faible et rauque par tant de temps de silence.

- Que voulez vous de moi ?

Morinehtar qui semblait étrangement calme soupira et pris une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du nain.

- Je veux que tu _acceptes _mon aide. Je peux t'aider à savoir qui tu es.

- Vous mentez… Je vous ai entendu….Vous voulez me corrompre et blesser ma famille…

- Je _sais _qui tu es, répondit simplement le magicien en fixant intensément le visage baissé du nain.

Le sorcier paraissait réellement connaître qui il était… Même si il essayait de le tromper il semblait connaître la vérité sur toute sa vie… et lui voulait tellement recouvrer sa mémoire… Peut être qu'il pouvait se concentrer un peu sur ce que le magicien lui dirait... Peut –être qu'en entendant les mots sur des éléments de sa vie, la mémoire reviendrait doucement et il serait capable d'éviter d'être manipulé… de discerner le vrai du faux… La tentation était trop forte et il était trop extenué mentalement pour se préoccuper des mauvaises conséquences.

Le nain ne dit rien mais à la place et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce il releva la tête et son regard abattu, suppliant et désespéré rencontra réellement celui du sorcier.

Celui ci comprit que cette fois ci, ses paroles seraient volontairement écoutées. Mais il n'était pas stupide et assimila qu'il lui faudrait choisir ses mots avec intelligence. Pour l'instant cela faisait quatre jours que lui et son frère avaient essayé de le faire douter sur l'importance qu'il avait pour sa famille et sur sa réelle identité. Evidemment la confusion et l'affamement l'avaient déjà beaucoup affaibli et il était prêt de craquer. Il ne manquait plus que le coup de grâce. Et maintenant était l'occasion où jamais depuis que trois des nains de sa compagnie étaient passé tout près d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

- M'écouteras tu enfin attentivement ?

Le nain hocha faiblement la tête.

- Bien.

Morinehtar fit une pause, attendant de voir si le brun continuait de garder pleinement son attention sur lui. Quand le jeune nain continua de le regarder il commença :

- Il faut d'abord que tu saches que tu n'es pas n'importe quel nain… Je t'ai dit que je reconnaissais le blason sur ta tunique et c'est vrai. C'est incontestablement l'emblème d'une des sept grandes familles de nains. Un armoirie royal…

Les sourcils de Kíli se froncèrent quand il comprit ce que les mots du magicien sous entendaient.

- Et oui mon jeune ami, effectivement, tu es un prince. Et pas n'importe quel prince ! Un héritier de _Durin_. Mais… malheureusement le trône ne t'es pas destiné… car tu n'es que le second… La couronne revient de droit à ton frère…

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Alors il avait vu juste ! Il avait effectivement un grand frère. Sauf que malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait toujours pas discerner ni son visage ni son nom. Ce pouvait-il que ce _Thorin _soit ce frère mystérieux ? Cela semblait logique après tout. Non ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu quand il avait espionné les magiciens, ce nain semblait être partit reconquérir son royaume, sa couronne. Et tout ce que lui avait dit Morinehtar à l'instant sonnait incroyablement vrai dans sa tête. Cependant et il le savait malgré son faible état, il y aurait un piège quelque part à un moment ou un autre.

Choisissant toujours ses mots avec précaution – car il savait que si il disait au brun directement que Thorin était son frère, il ne le croirait pas– il continua dans l'espoir que le jeune nain se tromperait tout seul ou finirait par craquer:

- Malheureusement ta famille et votre peuple se sont fait sauvagement chasser de votre royaume il y a quelques années en arrière… Et maintenant vous vous bâtez pour le récupérer. Je crois que tu n'as pas hésité un instant à te lancer dans cette reconquête aux côtés de la personne qui t'es chère pour regagner ce qui vous revient de droit.

Une nouvelles fois les paroles sonnèrent incroyablement juste et le brun ne put trouver aucun élément qui lui aurait semblé être présent pour le tromper. Cela renforça son doute et son angoisse. Que lui voulait _réellement _les magiciens ? Il avait deviné que leur but était de le tromper et pourtant il _savait_ que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était juste.

Il le _savait._

Cette situation était aussi étrange qu'effrayante… Si seulement il se rappelait… Il fallait qu'il en apprenne encore plus, juste un tout petit peu… il le sentait, il était à deux doigts de retrouver ce qu'il avait oublié. Le brun était complètement désespéré de retrouver les éléments manquant et ainsi devenir plus fort face aux sorciers. Même si cela impliquait de céder quelques minutes face à eux.

- Quel est mon prénom ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré mais dont l'âpreté laissa transparaitre toute sa désespération.

_On y arrive,_ pensa joyeusement Morinehtar, _ça y est enfin. Après tant d'efforts je te tiens dans mes griffes. Ton esprit est complètement retourné et tu es trop impatient pour t'en rendre compte…_

- Je croyais que tu refusais de l'entendre ? Ne peux tu donc pas le deviner tout seul maintenant ?

C'était ça, c'était ca le piège. Son prénom. Le sorcier allait aller trop loin dans sa ruse, lui révéler le mauvais prénom pour l'influencer et ainsi le brun pourrait savoir qui il était réellement. Le sorcier allait se perdre tout seul !

Le brun rassembla ses dernières forces et secoua négativement la tête.

- Concentre toi ! Tu sais que c'est l'un des deux. Tu le _sais._

Le jeune prince cru qu'il allait pleurer. Le sorcier ne lui dirait plus rien. Et maintenant qu'il était si près du but il ne supporterait pas de sortir de cette discussion sans avoir la réponse qu'il cherchait. C'était trop frustrant.

Oui il savait, mais il ne se souvenait plus.

Et pourtant c'était là, juste là. Il en avait appris beaucoup et il était à deux doigts de connaître la vérité !

_Frerin_ ou _Kíli_ ?

Il savait, il sentait qu'il ne lui manquait que cet élément pour être libéré de sa prison mentale. C'était la clé. C'était la raison pour laquelle les magiciens jouaient sur cela. Tout volerait en éclat quand il saurait. Mais voilà. Il doutait. Il doutait affreusement et avait une peur effrayante de se tromper et ainsi de laisser l'homme cruel en face de lui gagner. Le jeune nain sentit soudainement ses yeux picoter et il comprit quand une sensation humide déferla dans son cou qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Il ne trouvait pas.

Il le devait pourtant ! Mais il doutait ! Il était angoissé et surtout il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se faire confiance. Tout n'était plus que brume et doute dans son esprit. Tout s'entremêlait et maintenant il avait mal à la tête, incroyablement mal même – surement du au mélange du manque de nourriture dans son estomac et à cette torture mentale.

Le souffrance autant mentalement que physiquement était insupportable.

- Je… je ne sais pas, hoqueta-t-il brisé sans même s'en rendre compte alors que les larmes bouillantes continuaient de dévaler librement sur son visage.

Il ne s'aperçût pas immédiatement que le magicien était maintenant agenouillé devant lui.

- Shhh shhh, murmura l'homme à la voix grave en caressant sa joue du revers de sa main, libère toi de toute cette souffrance inutile, libère toi de ce doute qui te ronge.

Le magicien emprisonna la tête du nain à deux mains.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

Le brun ne se sentait plus la force de résister et de plus une force invisible le poussait à craquer. Tout n'était que frustration, douleur et doute. Il voulait que ca s'arrête. Il voulait que ca s'arrête ou alors il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister à la folie. Et si tout cela ne prenait pas fin maintenant, il était conscient que la torture redoublerait.

Sa voix tremblante et pâteuse, à peine plus haute qu'un souffle effleura le visage du magicien à quelque centimètre du sien, qui tenait toujours fermement sa tête :

- Arrêtez… aidez moi… s'- s'il vous plaît…

- Tu_ acceptes_ mon aide ? Souffla doucement le magicien presque gentiment.

- _O_ – _Oui…_

Le sorcier sourit. Il avait gagné.

En face de lui n'était plus qu'une pauvre chose brisée à peine consciente. Il ferma les yeux et appliqua fermement deux doigts sur les tempes du brun. Il commença alors de murmurer dans une langue inconnu et soudainement, une grande lumière bleue, vive et éblouissante emplis de plus en plus le laboratoire.

Le prince hurla.

Puis après un éclair de lumière aveuglante, la pièce retomba dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Alerté par le hurlement Rómestámo lâcha ce qu'il faisait et courut en jurant jusqu'à la pièce où était enfermé leur prisonnier. Il grommela, Morinehtar avait disparu il ne savait où et maintenant il allait devoir gérer le nain tout seul. Il maudissait son frère et ses idées mais ce qu'il découvrit en entrant dans la pièce le coupa immédiatement dans ses mauvaises pensées. Il commença d'abord par rigoler doucement puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus joyeusement et diaboliquement.<p>

Son petit frère était incroyable et le surprenait une nouvelle fois. Pour la deuxième fois, il regretta d'avoir douté de lui. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'approcha des deux corps et détacha les derniers liens du nain dont la tête dodelinait sur son torse. Il tapota chaleureusement sur son épaule puis jeta un œil sur le corps au sol en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait avoir préparé la charrette. Les choses sérieuses – et sans doutes amusantes – allaient réellement pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p>Finalement Fíli était obligé d'avouer qu'avoir Dwalin à ses côtés était un atout précieux. Il avait en effet rapidement perdu la trace du poney de Kíli.<p>

Le colosse n'avait rien dit quand le jeune prince était descendu de cheval pour chercher rageusement des traces. Il l'avait laissé bouillonner un moment, l'air indifférent, attendant patiemment que le fier blond admette qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Quand il avait finalement compris sa folie, Fíli avait difficilement ravalé son orgueil pour demander à Dwalin de les guider de mémoire hors du petit bois. Celui ci s'était alors exécuter avec joie non sans jeter une remarque ironique à son prince.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué d'admettre que l'on a besoin d'aide.

Si Dwalin adorait les deux princes, il n'en gardait pas moins son comportement rigide et instructeur quand il le fallait. Il connaissait Fíli et Kíli depuis toujours et avait aider Thorin et Dís – à l'époque où celle ci était encore en vie – à les faires devenir les jeunes adultes et guerriers qu'ils était aujourd'hui. Seulement les deux princes n'étaient pas si dociles et si Fíli était finalement devenu un nain juste et droit au fil des années, il n'en gardait pas moins un certain orgueil. Et dernièrement les mauvais côtés du prince blond étaient particulièrement visibles. Mais ça, Dwalin n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Gandalf pour savoir ce qui en était la cause.

Kíli.

Celui ci avait toujours été le point faible de son ainé. Comme Fíli était celui de Kíli. Si ensemble ils étaient redoutable, séparés ils rendaient inconsciemment l'autre plus vulnérable. Et honnêtement Dwalin avait toujours su que les frères n'étaient pas seulement ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Mais si il n'approuvait pas il ne désapprouvait pas totalement non plus. Ce n'était pas là son rôle de juger. Et puis les princes semblaient être heureux ainsi.

Finalement les trois nains sortirent du bois avec l'aide de Dwalin. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la plaine Fíli crut que son cœur allait défaillir. A partir de là, la trace était définitivement impossible à suivre. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver Kíli. C'était juste impossible. Mais Fíli ne baissa pas les bras. Il était prêt à retourner la terre entière et jusqu'en Mordor s'il le fallait pour retrouver la personne qu'il aimait plus encore que sa propre vie.

Comme le soir tombait ils décidèrent de ne pas aller plus loin et de s'arrêter en bordure des arbres pour ne pas être complètement à découvert.

Ils étaient tout les trois assis autour d'un petit feu, mâchonnant distraitement ce que Dwalin avait eut la prévention d'emporter quand celui ci brisa le silence qui régnait depuis quasiment le début de leur chevauchée à trois :

- Que comptes tu faire à partir de maintenant, Fíli ?

Fíli ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Peut être – commença alors une voix hésitante.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa aussitôt le blond sans le regarder. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot provenant de ta bouche. Tu as déjà de la chance que je t'autorise à nous accompagner.

- Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à suggérer, répliqua le roux en commençant de se sentir réellement énervé d'être sans cesse rabroué par le blond.

- Que veut tu que je fasse de l'avis d'un scribe ? Que veut tu que je fasse de l'avis d'un nain qui à passé toute sa vie dans une bibliothèque et ne sait pas se défendre sans son grand frère ? Que fais tu là d'ailleurs, hein ? Qu'a tu fait de tes deux chiens de garde ?

Le petit roux sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne supportait plus de se faire ainsi rabaisser continuellement par le blond. Il avait beau être timide et non rancunier, il ne supportait plus d'être la cible de tant de haine uniquement parce qu'il était amoureux du mauvais nain. Et ce n'était, surtout, pas une raison pour insulter ses frères !

- Tais toi, hurla-t-il finalement en agrippant les premières choses que ses doigts rencontrèrent – soit des pommes de pain – et les lançant à la suite à la figure du prince. Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste et arrogant !

Le scribe se leva, continuant de lancer ses projectile à la suite en criant:

- Tu ne mérites pas l'amour d'un nain comme Kíli !

- Comment oses tu ! Tonna Fíli en parant difficilement tous les missiles de ses bras et se levant à son tour, prêt à se jeter sur le scribe.

- ASSEZ ! Eclata finalement le colosse aux tatouages faisant taire tous les autres bruits aux alentours. Ca suffit, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! L'un comme l'autre !

Dwalin se leva et vint se positionner entre les deux jeunes nains.

- Je ne suis pas venue là pour faire du babysitting et encore moins pour entendre les disputes de deux gamins ! Grandissez un peu et mettez vos différents de côtés ! Vous êtes tout les deux amoureux de Kíli ? Très bien, servez vous de ce seul point commun pour vous unir dans le même but. Vous vous disputerez une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé. En attendant faites un effort et tenter de gaspiller votre énergie dans autre chose que des disputes puériles !

Les deux jeunes nains ne dirent rien et baissèrent la tête, intimidés par l'imposant et fulminant Dwalin.

- Maintenant Fíli, excuses toi et laisse Ori parler.

Le blond releva précipitamment la tête.

- Quoi ? Hors de question.

- Fíli, gronda Dwalin menaçant comme rarement il ne l'était.

- D'accord ! Capitula se dernier sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il contrarie d'avantage son ancien mentor. Excuses moi Ori, je t'écoutes, dit-il la voix légèrement ironique en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Dwalin soupira d'exaspération mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà un bon début malgré tout et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en demander trop à la fois.

- Ori excuses toi aussi et nous t'écoutons.

Hésitant Ori reprit la parole.

- Merci… Fíli, et… désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Ori pris une profonde inspiration et commença son explication:

- Nous sommes actuellement entre le Grand Fleuve – L'Anduin – et la forêt de Mirkwood. Je… Je pensais que l'on pourrait d'abord longer le fleuve et se diriger vers le pied des montagnes Grise. La ponette n'aura de toute façon pas pu l'entrainer au delà des cols. Et si nous ne le trouvons pas en chemin nous n'aurons qu'à redescendre au nord en longeant la forêt Noire. Je pense que… que c'est le seul moyen logique pour couvrir un plus grand espace.

Après sa tirade Ori retint son souffle attendant de voir comment serait accueilli sa suggestion.

- J'ai beaucoup étudié la géographie de toute la Terre du Milieu, ajouta-t-il timidement quand le silence fut trop pesant. Mes connaissances mélangées à vos aptitudes de pisteurs, je pense que l'on peut facilement couvrir tout cet espace et ainsi augmenter nos chances de le trouver.

- Ce que tu dis à du sens gamin, commença Dwalin en se frottant le menton. Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Le cœur d'Ori se gonflât immédiatement de joie et de fierté. Le grand Dwalin approuvait ce qu'il proposait !

- Qu'en pense tu Fíli ? Demanda le colosse sachant pertinemment que le blond serait conscient que cette solution était la meilleure.

- Mgrhoui, grogna celui ci dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, répondit Fíli agacé.

- Tant mieux. Je prends le premier tour de garde. Vous devriez vous couchez maintenant, demain nous partons aux aurores.

Sans un mots de plus les deux jeunes nains partirent se coucher chacun de son côté et Dwalin sorti sa pipe, prêt à passer ses premiers heures de garde.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin alors que la tension était palpable - et même plus qu'à l'accoutumée - peu de mots furent échangés et ils reprirent la route. Comme convenue ils se dirigèrent en direction du pied des Montagnes Grises.<p>

En comptant les deux jours d'inconscience de Fíli plus leurs deux jours de pistage, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Kíli avait disparu et le blond aussi bien que le roux étaient morts d'inquiétude. Ils se muraient tout les deux dans le silence et si Dwalin, dans un premier temps regretta l'habituelle bonne humeur de Fíli et l'insatiable curiosité d'Or, il se dit finalement que cela valaient mieux pour ses oreilles. Il n'était pas sur de supporter plus de chamailleries. Il était là pour retrouver son jeune prince, par pour régler des problèmes de coeur.

À un certain moment de la journée, alors qu'ils se rapprochait de plus en plus des montagnes et que leur chemin était de plus en plus escarpé, ils pénétrèrent dans un tout petit vallon caché, dont le fond était délimité par une petite falaise peu abrupte. Dwalin avait voulu continuer, contourner le vallon, affirmant que jamais le poney de Kíli ne se serait aventurer là bas tout seul, mais le prince avait insisté pour venir jeter un œil.

Quelque chose sur l'endroit était étrange. Sans pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment Fíli sentait quelque que chose d'anormal flottait dans l'air. Et tout aussi étrange, l'incessant tiraillement dans ses entrailles semblait s'affaiblir.

Intrigué il sauta au sol et marcha doucement sur les lieux, scrutant attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait. À priori il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Et pourtant un drôle de pressentiment le parcourait.

- Que ce passe-t-il gamin? Demanda Dwalin de loin.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est étrange, répondit pensivement le blond la voix haute pour que les autres l'entende mais en continuant son chemin et son observation.

Les deux autres nains descendirent à leur tour de leur monture et visitèrent eux aussi les lieux chacun de leur côté.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici, murmura songeusement Fíli pour lui même.

Il arrêta ses pas et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air autour de lui. Etrangement il se sentait non pas apaisé mais moins lourd. L'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait depuis que Kíli était loin de lui était moins forte, moins lancinante. Il marcha à travers les quelques arbres présents et soudain pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Il fixa un espace vide entre les arbres, où étrangement peu d'herbe poussait au sol. C'était étrange. Il allait s'approcher plus près de cette intrigante parcelle de terrain quand il entendit Dwalin l'appeler :

- Aller Fíli, on a assez trainé ici, ne perdons pas de temps et regagnons notre chemin.

- J'arrive, cria-t-il distraitement.

Le jeune prince plissa les yeux, fixant dans le vide. Il attendit encore une minute, troublé, avant de soupirer profondément en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de faire demi tour. Il manquait de sommeil s'était évident.

Finalement les trois nains sortirent enfin du vallon et aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'éclair bleu dans leur dos. Quand il furent complètement hors de vue depuis plusieurs minutes une charrette tirée par deux chevaux et un poney sembla sortir de nulle part ou plutôt, d'entre les quelques arbres que Fíli avait scruté avec tant d'attention.

- J'ai bien cru qu'ils nous découvriraient, grogna Rómestámo en prenant place sur la charrette pour tenir les rênes et ainsi diriger les chevaux.

- As-tu si peu confiance en mes sorts de dissimulation ? Demanda le propriétaire de la voix en croisant les bras et se décalant pour laisser de la place au plus grand.

- Surement pas. Je crois que tu viens de me prouver tous tes talents mon frère, répondit Rómestámo en souriant.

Satisfait par la réponse un sourire en coin diabolique apparut au sur le visage de Kíli avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau :

- Crois moi, tu n'as encore rien vu.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Thorin avait perdu son plus jeune neveu. Quatre jours que l'image de Frerin s'était envolée avec lui. Quatre jours qu'il était dévasté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu les deux en même temps. Enfin les trois… Depuis deux jours maintenant il avait aussi perdu Fíli… son héritier, le soleil de la lignée des Durin avec ses cheveux tout aussi flamboyants que sa brillante personnalité. Et pour ça Thorin ne pouvait que se blâmer lui même. Il avait laissé sa fureur aveugler son jugement et maintenant sa compagnie se voyait réduit des meilleurs éléments qu'il avait pu réunir.<p>

Il avait stupidement envoyé son neveu au loin… Alors quand Dwalin l'avait presque frappé pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Son ami lui avait hurlé de réagir de faire quelque chose et finalement la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire, c'est accepter de voir Dwalin partir aux côtés de Fíli... C'est le mieux qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Envoyer son meilleur ami et guerrier aux côté de son héritier.

Si il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi, il restait néanmoins énervé. Il lui avait confié Kíli !

- Que comptes tu faire Thorin ? Demanda subitement la voix de Nori en le coupant dans ses pensées.

- Nous rentrons dans la forêt.

Nori scruta l'entrée de la forêt de Mirkwood et ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant débattre intérieurement sur sa prochaine réplique.

Ils étaient partit peu de temps après Dwalin et Ori en direction de l'entrée de la Forêt Noire et Nori avait vu l'hésitation dans les yeux de son roi. Il savait qu'une fois ici, Thorin devrait choisir entre pénétrer dans le domaine des elfes pour continuer leur route ou alors partir après les autres.

- Thorin, je… j'espérais que l'on aurait suivi Dwalin et Ori…

- Je sais, soupira profondément le roi, je sais Nori. Crois moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les rejoindre et ca me brise le cœur de ne pouvoir le faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Ne put se retenir de grogner légèrement Nori.

Ori était partit en douce avec Dwalin pendant que Dori et lui avait le dos tourné. Autant dire que les autres avaient eu du mal à les retenir de partir sur le champ à la poursuite de leur petit frère. Mais voilà maintenant cela faisait deux jours qu'Ori avait fuit avec Dwalin pour rejoindre Fíli et Nori commençait sérieusement de s'inquiéter.

- Crois moi rien ne me plairais plus que de partir immédiatement retrouver les membres de ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux _pas Nori. Même si je souffre de savoir mes neveux loin de moi et possiblement en danger. Mais trop de nains ont placé leur confiance en moi, trop de nains attendent de pouvoir regagner les murs de leurs enfances ou de leur pères. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire de détour… Le jour de Durin approche à grand pas et qui sait ce que la route nous réserve encore ? Si nous ne continuons pas, ce serait comme annoncer à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et bravement suivis que tous leurs efforts et espoirs étaient vains . Je sais Nori que tu t'inquiètes pour Ori mais il est bien accompagné. Fíli et Dwalin font partit des meilleurs guerriers que je connaisse ! Et puis Beorn est partit à la recherche de Gandalf pour l'avertir de notre situation et lui demander de venir à notre aide…

- Et pourtant il me semble que tu as répété à Fíli qu'il était faible et indigne, répliqua Nori en omettant la mention du sorcier et du changeur de peau, mais peu importe c'est de lui dont je me méfie. Il a déjà blessé Ori une fois.

Thorin ferma les yeux. Tout avait si soudainement dérapé dans sa compagnie. Si seulement Gandalf ne les avait pas quitté plus tôt que prévu et les avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de Mirkwood comme convenu...

- Je sais, je sais. Mais… malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, il reste un guerrier aguerri et accompagné de Dwalin, il ne fera rien à Ori.

Le roi déchu fit une pose hésitante avant de se tourner vers l'ancien voleur.

- Nori, continueras tu la routes à mes côtés ? Viendras tu avec moi récupérer ce qui nous appartient et ainsi offrir une meilleure vie à tes frères ?

Nori se frotta fiévreusement le visage. Quelque part, il savait que sa décision déterminerait la suite de leur quête. Il était conscient que Dori le suivrait peut importe ce qu'il décidait et priverait ainsi Thorin de deux autres combattants. Mais son roi n'avait pas tord, ils devaient tout faire pour reconquérir Erebor. Nori voulait offrir une meilleure vie à ses frères. Il pria intensément pour que Ori reste sauf et hocha la tête à regret.

- Je te suivrais. Reprenons enfin ce qui nous à été volé et offrons confort et sécurité à ceux que nous aimons.

Soulagé Thorin posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nori en signe amical.

_En espérant que ceux que nous aimons nous revienne_, pensa le roi déchu en jettent un oeil aux frères Ri quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sombres et inquiétante de Mirkwood.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Traduction Khuzdul<span>**__** :**_

Amad : mère

Baghudel : wind of all wind

Nadad : frère

Atamanel : breath of all breath

Sannadadith : petit frère parfait

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà.. bon alors comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite par ce chapitre… J'ai voulu essayer de décrire au mieux la façon dont Kíli craquait mais au final je doute du résultat… <strong>

**D'ailleurs je tient à donner quelques petits détails. En fait pour ce qui lui arrive je me suis légèrement inspiré de la série Supernatural. Je m'explique, dans la série pour qu'un ange prenne possession d'un corps, la personne doit l'accepter. J'aimais bien le principe et je me suis dit que les magiciens n'avaient pas la puissance suffisante pour le faire sans que la personne soit faible. ****Et là comme K**íli n'aurait jamais accepté, les magiciens ont profité de sa perte de mémoire pour le faire douter, l'affaiblir et ainsi le rendre vulnérable pour qu'il accepte sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ou comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Bon si ça parait un peu tordu là je pense que tout sera plus claire dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Et ne vous inquiétez pas… notre petit nain sera toujours "présent". :)****

****Pour ce qui est de ma petite devinette, f******élicitation particulièrement à LouOak qui a deviné les deux directement ;) mais aussi à toutes celles qui ont trouvé Ori :)******Pour le deuxième j'ai beaucoup hésité entre Dwalin, Nori et Bofur… Mais finalement c'est Dwalin qui collait le mieux dans mon esprit pour la suite. :)****


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée ce chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu, mais la semaine à été chargée...**

**Donc c'est seulement maintenant que je vous dit bonne lecture ! :)**

_LouOak : Salut ! Merci encore une fois pour cette super review ! :D Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu me parles de l'expression parce qu'au début je ne l'avait pas mise et quand j'y ai pensé, en me relisant, j'était toute contente de ma trouvaille ^^' Pourquoi je suis si cruelle avec Kíli ? Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, Kíli qui souffre ça le rend trop euh… "adorable" ? ^^ Et la réaction de ses proches ( Fíli ! ) est juste trop mignonne en général ! Enfin je veux dire par là que j'adore lire ça dans les fanfiction :3 Pour ta question sur les deux mages bleus, j'y répond à la fin du chapitre parce que c'est vrai que j'aurais du le préciser ! :S Et tu as vu juste, pour le sort de dissimulation j'ai pensé à la scène de la forteresse abandonnée :) Pour la réponse à la question concernant _Kíli,_ je te laisse lire ce chapitre :) _

* * *

><p>La forêt était sombre, humide, angoissante.<p>

Oppressante même.

Autant dire, rien de ce à quoi Bilbo Baggins était habitué. Une fois encore il désira ardemment n'être jamais sortit de chez lui. N'avoir même jamais ouvert sa porte sur Dwalin et tous les autres nains qui l'avaient suivis.

Il était un Baggins ! Il était fait pour les fauteuils confortables, les plaids moelleux et les pieds au coin du feu avec un bon livre entre les mains. C'était _ça_ sa vie. Son trou, son chez lui confortable, chaud et tranquille loin de tous danger. Un nid douillet dont il avait été arraché. Enfin pas tant arraché que ça se rappela-t-il. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait décidé de les rejoindre au final. Il avait beau avoir été influencé par son côté Took aventurier, le côté Baggins lui aussi avait été touché. Touché par ces nains qui eux ne possédaient pas leur propre maison. Et sa conversation avec Bofur dans les montagnes ne le lui rappelait que trop. Tout le monde devrait posséder un endroit où il se sente bien et puisse appeler _foyer._

Il soupira violemment alors qu'il laissait curieusement son doigt effleurer ce qui ressemblait grandement à une toile d'araignée. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit et observa les vibrations provoquées par son mouvement se répandre dans la forêt aux alentour. Soudain peu rassuré il accéléra le pas pour être à nouveau au milieu de la compagnie. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le Hobbit ne savait pas si il admirait Thorin pour avoir eu le courage de continuer sa quête où bien si celui ci le décevait pour ne pas être partit après ses neveux. Et surtout pour avoir été si dur avec son héritier qui manifestement n'avait pas mérité de recevoir la rage de son oncle; additionné à la peine d'avoir perdu son frère.

En tout cas, il comprenait quand même d'où le roi trouvait la force de continuer. Après tout, un peuple entier comptait sur lui. Bilbo était bien conscient du poids qui pesait sur les épaules du nain. Thorin avait beau être un roi, fier descendant d'une des plus grande lignée de nain, Bilbo ne l'enviait aucunement. Cela semblait impliquer, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, bien trop de responsabilités pour une seule personne.

Finalement quand les nains commencèrent à s'agiter et se disputer Bilbo prit la décision de grimper en haut de l'arbre le plus proche. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le soleil. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin. Et surtout, il devenait urgent qu'il remplisse ses poumons d'un air plus respirable.

Expliquer la sensation qu'il ressentit une fois au sommet serait impossible à retranscrire fidèlement. Bien que le mot qui s'en rapprocherait le plus serait délivrance.

À cet instant précis, quand il émergea de sous la couche de feuille, il eu la même impression que si il émergeait à la surface de l'eau après une longue et douloureuse apnée. Un poids sembla tomber de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux avec soulagement, inspira profondément ce nouvel oxygène et laissa les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau alors que le vent s'engouffrait vigoureusement à travers ses cheveux. Finalement il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir une nuée de papillon bleu s'envoler tout autour de lui. Le cœur soudain réchauffé et les yeux émerveillés, il laissa un rire joyeux échapper ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la nuée se diviser en plusieurs petits points bleus à l'horizon. C'est ainsi que son regard tomba sur un lac.

- Je peux voir un lac !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, son regard continua son chemin

- Et une rivière !

Il écarta des feuilles pour autoriser son regard à dériver encore plus loin et son sourire lui échappa pour laisser place à une expression abasourdie. Une montagne se dressait au loin. Erebor.

- Et… la montagne solitaire !

Il rigola à nouveaux.

- Nous y sommes presque !

N'obtenant pas de réponse il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lança un regard vers le bas.

- Vous m'entendez ? Je sais quel chemin emprunter !

Une fois encore il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car il remarqua un mouvement inquiétant dans la forêt et se hâta à contre cœur de redescendre. Peut être se hâta t-il un peu trop puisque ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il chuta pour ensuite faire la rencontre d'une aussi hideuse qu'effrayante araignée. Il chuta à nouveau et finalement l'hideuse créature l'emprisonna.

Quand il s'éveilla quelque instants plus tard, quelle ne fut pas son horreur de se découvrir entortillé dans un cocon. Heureusement il réussi à s'en extirper et tua l'araignée. Il s'empressa de passer l'anneau à son doigt et découvrit que tous les nains s'étaient eux aussi fait piéger. À ce moment là, bien que la peur l'effleurât, il n'hésita pas une seconde à créer une diversion puis défendre Bombur et ainsi lui éviter de finir dans le ventre d'une de ces répugnantes créatures. L'instant où il regarda sa deuxième victime arachnide tomber il pensa qu'il n'était définitivement plus le même. Baggins ou Took peut importait.

Il était _Bilbo Baggins_, le cambrioleur de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield.

Il était le Hobbit qui venait de tuer son quatrième monstre après la première araignée, le warg et l'orque dans la forêt à la sortie de Goblintown. Il jugea que maintenant son « coupe papier » méritait de posséder un nom.

Et quoi mieux que _Sting _après sa dernière victime ?

Il finit de délivrer tous ses amis mais n'eut ensuite pas l'occasion d'observer l'affrontement puisqu'il dut livrer son propre combat pour récupérer son tout nouvel anneau.

Apres avoir augmenté sa récente liste macabre avec l'étrange insecte qui avaient voulu lui "voler" son anneau, et vécu sans qu'il ne le sache les premier effets négatif de celui ci, il voulu regagner rapidement les autres mais fut arrêter dans son élan.

Instantanément il repassa l'anneau au doigt pour devenir invisible.

- Je pourrais te tuer, nain, n'en doute pas.

Par réflexe, bien qu'il fût invisible, Bilbo se cacha derrière un arbre et retint sa respiration le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Des elfes.

Il avait toujours beaucoup admiré ce peuple étrange. Et pourtant à l'instant présent il ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de le parcourir. Apres tout le blond à oreilles pointues venait quand même de menacer de tuer Thorin.

- Fouillez les.

Toujours de loin, le Hobbit observa les elfes confisquer toutes les armes des nains. Cependant et malgré la situation il ne put retenir un gloussement quand il entendit Gloin défendre que sa femme était bien une naine et son fils Gimli bien un petit nain et non un orque.

Finalement l'elfe blond après une rapide discussion avec une elfe rousse ordonna le départ. Le plus discrètement possible et mettant toutes ses qualités de Hobbit à profit, Bilbo les suivis discrètement jusqu'au palais. Il traversa le pont, gardant toujours une certaine distance avec les autres, et son cœur s'accéléra quand il remarqua que les portes se fermaient déjà sur les derniers.

Il tenta de courir mais malheureusement les portes se refermèrent juste devant lui. Bilbo jura intérieurement. C'était trop bête ! Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Le Hobbit se creusa la tête et arriva finalement à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de s'éloigner pour trouver une autre entrée et finalement se perdre. Dépité il s'éloigna un peu et s'assit contre le mur. Avec l'anneau il ne risquait rien, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Finalement le sommeil fini par le clamer et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Il fut réveillé brusquement par un bruit sourd et cligna des yeux, tentant de se rappeler où il était. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu les grandes portes qui s'ouvraient. Se rappelant immédiatement pourquoi il était là, il se redressa et regarda une elfe rousse – Tauriel, avait-il cru entendre – s'enfoncer dans la forêt, deux autres elfes sur ses talons. Ne perdant pas de temps en se posant des questions inutiles, Bilbo s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur du palet, juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. Il pénétra plus profondément à l'intérieur pour ne pas rester à proximité des gardes et quand il jugea qu'il était assez loin, il s'autorisa à respirer normalement. Reprenant son souffle il s'appuya contre une colonne alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait réussi ! Apres tout peut être que Gandalf n'avait pas tord… Peut être qu'au fond il n'était pas un si mauvais cambrioleur que cela… Un sourire fier naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et longeait de dos la colonne pour faire face au hall. Son sourire se figea pour finalement se transformer en moue déchantée. Il pencha la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il faisait tout simplement face au plus grand hall qu'il n'ait jamais vu, s'ouvrant sur un nombre impressionnant de couloir.

Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'a "visiter" et retrouver ses amis le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui malheureusement ne semblait pas gagné. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida d'emprunter le couloir sur sa droite. Il allait s'engager quand deux elfes arrivèrent dans sa direction. Immédiatement il se plaqua à nouveau contre sa colonne, espérant profondément être capable de s'incruster à l'intérieure de celle ci. Il retint son souffle quand les elfes passèrent près de lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre leur conversation.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Un tel arrivage devrait pourtant ravir le roi.

Un arrivage ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il parle de la compagnie ?

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais il semblerait que Thranduil s'inquiète de l'image que cela pourrait refléter de notre peuple.

- Pourtant nous avons bien besoin d'un peu de distraction. Toutes ces histoires avec les araignées qui augmentent en nombre commencent d'être éreintantes.

- Je suis bien d'accord, nous avons besoin de nous changer les idées…

L'elfe qui venait de parler s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir avant de sourire et murmurer malicieusement à l'autre :

- Suis moi, je ne devrais surement pas, mais je vais te les montrer.

Les nains ! Les elfes parlaient des nains c'était obligé ! Croyant à sa bonne étoile Bilbo entreprit de suivre discrètement les elfes de loin. Il ne fit pas attention aux nombreux tournants ou escaliers et très vite se retrouva complètement désorienté. Mais il ne perdit pas les deux elfes de vues et quand ceux ci empruntèrent un dernier escalier les menant dans ce qui semblait être une cave le doute l'envahit. Ses craintes furent finalement confirmées.

- Et voilà, résonna fièrement la voix du premier elfe en étendant le bras dans la direction d'une série impressionnante de barrels de vin.

Le Hobbit se frappa doucement le front pour ne pas faire de bruit et serra les dents.

Formidable.

Il était encore plus perdu qu'au départ.

* * *

><p>- Et que comptes tu faire si Thorin ne te crois pas ?<p>

- Il me croira, répondit la voix confiante de Kíli en caressant affectueusement la tête du corbeau dont les serres étaient planté dans le protège – bras d'archer qu'il portait sur son membre gauche. J'ai vu à travers les yeux de Búrz à quel point ce nain brule de retrouver son frère. Alors quand je prétendrais que je suis Frerin, enfin réveillé dans le corps de son neveu – enfin de moi maintenant – il me croira car c'est ce qu'il désire inconsciemment.

_Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. _

- Regardez qui est réveillé, ricana Morinehtar avec la voix de Kíli en entendant celui ci parler mentalement.

Il aurait voulu être assez fort pour refouler totalement le nain dans les tréfonds de son esprit, voir même de l'effacer totalement, mais il n'en avait pas eu la puissance nécessaire. Et puis il avait encore besoin de lui finalement. L'esprit de Kíli tant qu'il vivait encore, lui apportait tous ses souvenirs et connaissances. Si le prince s'effaçait en revanche, Morinehtar perdrait tout contact mental et se retrouverait seulement avec une coquille vide sans information. Bien sur, cela n'aurait pas nui à son but, mais avoir accès à certaines informations provenant du jeune prince pourrait avoir son utilité en temps voulu.

Il saurait faire avec les commentaires acides du petit Durin. De plus, parler lui demandait un certain effort, ce qui assurait Morinehtar qu'il n'aurait pas à subir ses plaintes à longueur de journée. Et puis le principal était fait. Il le possédait et était maintenant maître du corps du jeune prince.

- De quoi tu parles, bougonna Rómestámo, évidemment que je suis réveillé puisque je conduis la charrette !

- Du calme mon frère, sourit Morinehtar avec les lèvre Kíli, je parlais à notre jeune ami.

_Je ne suis pas votre ami ! _

- Tu ne l'as pas refoulé ? S'alarma le magicien en tournant ses yeux écarquillés vers le corps du nain qui abritait désormais son frère.

- Non je n'avais pas assez de puissance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il est inoffensif maintenant… et peu même se révéler utile !

- J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il gâche tous nos plans, grommela le vieil homme en reportant son attention sur la route qui se dressait devant eux.

_Je ne sais pas quels sont vos plans mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement ! Thorin remarquera tout de suite que ce n'est pas moi ! Vous ne le piègerez pas._

_-_ Oh mais c'est le but vois tu. Je ne veux surtout pas que Thorin pense que tu es Kíli. A partir de maintenant tu seras, enfin _je_ serais, Frerin.

Subjugué par cette information mais pas entièrement étonné non plus, Kíli resta silencieux, cherchant à démêler les paroles des magiciens et tentant de se figurer ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Pourquoi chercher à faire croire qu'il était Frerin ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Quand il avait perdu sa mémoire il comprenait maintenant, ca avait été pour le faire douter et l'affaiblir. Mais pourquoi chercher à le faire croire aussi aux autres ? Même maintenant qu'il avait partiellement retrouvé sa mémoire, il ne trouvait aucun élément capable de répondre à ses interrogations.

- Ne te torture pas autant l'esprit mon jeune ami. Tu découvriras tout en temps voulu.

Ressentant l'étonnement de son "prisonnier" Morinehtar continua de parler :

- Ah oui il semblerait que j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai accès à toutes tes pensées. Tout comme tes souvenirs m'appartiennent au fur et à mesure que ta mémoire revient. Je suis _toi_ maintenant Kíli. Tout ce qui t'appartient est désormais mien. Comme le serons bientôt tes amis et ta famille. Et… _Oooh_.

Kíli se força à ne pas y penser, à ne pas penser à _lui._ Il devait à tout pris le protéger des sorciers. Mais c'était trop tard. Morinehtar avait accès à toutes ses pensées. Et cela était d'autant plus frustrant que lui ne pouvait seulement que percevoir faiblement les émotions du magiciens et rien de plus. Et ce qu'il pouvait en dire à l'instant présent était : cruauté et plaisir de faire du mal.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est vrai. J'avais oublié… _Fíli_. Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec lui. Le pauvre, j'imagine que découvrir que tu es maintenant Frerin sera un choque pour lui. Perdre à la fois son frère et son amant… quelle tristesse. Mais peut-être que je pourrais remédier à cela ? Apres tout le blondinet n'est pas si mal je crois, pour un nain.

_Je t'interdit de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, _menaça vivement Kíli et "haussant a voix". _Je te promet que si tu lui fait du mal tu le regretteras ! _

- Oh et que compte tu me faires ?

Kíli ne répondit rien. L'énervement qui l'avait saisi et poussé à "crier" – autant que crier était possible dans la situation actuelle – l'avait épuisé. Il décida alors de rester en retrait pour le moment. Peut être qu'ainsi il en apprendrait plus sur les plans des magiciens et avec un peu de chance trouverait une quelconque faille pour se sortir de cette prison. Il eu presque envi de rigoler. Ironiquement bien sur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être un jour prisonnier de son propre corps. Tout ceci était insensé et il avait encore du mal à saisir l'ampleur de ce qui lui arrivait. La seule chose dont il semblait réellement certain, c'était qu'à cause de lui, ceux qu'il aimait étaient potentiellement en danger.

Sans que Kíli ne s'en aperçoivent, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Mirkwood. Il n'y avait jamais pénétré mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était la grande Forêt Noire qui se dressait devant eux.

- Et si nous croisons des elfes ? Demanda Rómestámo soudain incertain en stoppant la charrette.

- Tu leur diras que tu es un vieil homme en voyage et que je suis ton compagnon de route.

- Et si ils décident de fouiller la charrette et tombe sur ton corps ?

- Alors tu diras que ton pauvre frère est décédé il y a peut et que tu rejoins de la famille à Laketown pour m'enterrer parmi les notre. Cesse de t'en faire, tout ira bien.

Rómestámo grogna une réponse, son habituelle méfiance et incertitude le rongeant à nouveau, mais fit néanmoins repartir les chevaux.

C'était d'ailleurs en partit à cause de ce trait de caractère que Morinehtar, malgré qu'il soit le plus jeune avait toujours été celui qui tirait les ficelles. Avec le temps le plus âgé s'était fait à l'idée de laisser le cadet gérer leurs plus gros problèmes. Après tout, celui ci s'en tirait toujours tellement bien.

Et il devait bien avouer que sans son petit frère, l'un et l'autre ne serait certainement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui avait réussi à convaincre Saroumane de leur laisser une seconde chance. C'est lui qui avait trouvé ce plan qui leur permettrait de se faire pardonner. Après ils seraient libres. Aujourd'hui c'était la seule chose que désirait Rómestámo et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Il tuerait tous les nains de la Terre du Milieu s'il le fallait et savait que son petit frère ferait de même. Cependant, parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Morinehtar ne lui cachait pas le réel fond de sa pensée.

- Qu'espères tu que l'on fera une fois tout cela terminé ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils progressaient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes dans cette forêt étouffante.

Morinehtar sentit à son plus grand plaisir Kíli se crisper et il décida qu'il n'était encore pas temps de dévoiler entièrement les plans qui commençaient de se former dans son esprit. Il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait les amener à termes et tenait en plus à maintenir le suspense. Sentir le petit Durin s'angoisser ainsi était bien trop plaisant. Alors il choisi de ne pas répondre à son frère ce qu'il pensait pour ne pas que le prince entende.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Nous verrons l'instant venu, j'imagine?

_Tu oses mentir à ton propre frère,_ constata Kíli de façon stupéfaite en devinant le mensonge grâce aux émotions de son tortionnaire.

- Mmmh…. Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Rómestámo décida de ne pas insister plus aujourd'hui. Après tout ils avaient du temps. Il fallait encore que Morinehtar s'infiltre parmi la compagnie, que Thorin récupère sa montagne et enfin que "Kíli" prenne le pouvoir. Ensuite seulement Morinehtar ferait toutes les démarches nécessaires envers Saroumane et à ce moment ils décideraient ensemble de la direction qu'ils prendraient. Le plus loin possible espéra Rómestámo.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Búrz qui revint soudainement en coassant près de son maître. Celui ci se posa sur le bras du nain et continua de s'agiter violement. Rómestámo eut envie de l'étrangler. Malgré son intelligence et sa fidélité parfois l'oiseau de son frère avait le don de l'agacer. Il avait espéré que ne voyant plus le corps de Morinehtar, le corbeau serait partit. Malheureusement celui ci avait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, réussi à comprendre que son maitre était désormais dans le corps de ce nain.

- Fais taire ton oiseau avant que je ne m'en occupe, grogna-t-il. D'ailleurs comment ce fait-il qu'il te suive encore ?

Morinehtar caressa la tête de l'oiseau de manière rassurante.

- Búrz sait reconnaître l'essence qui se dégage de mon esprit. Peu importe mon corps. C'est un peu comme si il pouvait me "sentir" si tu veux.

- Et qu'est – ce qui lui prend maintenant ? Bougonna le plus âgé alors que le corbeau commençait d'agiter violemment ses ailes.

- Shhhh, shhhh, tenta de l'apaiser Morinehtar. Fais moi voir ce qui t'inquiète.

Il posa la main sur la tête de l'oiseau et ses yeux – les yeux de Kíli – devinrent translucides quelques instant avant de reprendre leur teinte chocolat.

Après cela, l'oiseau s'envola immédiatement.

- Les elfes, siffla Morinehtar en se tournant vers son frère, il y en à trois qui arrive. Garde ton calme et n'oubli pas ce que l'on a dit tout à l'heure.

Et en effet une minute après trois elfes tombaient gracieusement – malgré leurs postures de combats – des arbres juste devant eux, arcs pointés dans leurs directions.

Kíli qui avait été un peu secoué par l'expérience que venait de vire son corps se réveilla totalement quand il aperçu les trois êtres sylvestre devant eux.

_AIDEZ MOI ! _Hurla-t-il espérant de toutes ses forces que l'un d'eux l'entendrait d'une manière où d'une autre. Mais malheureusement personne excepté Morinehtar qui ne réagit d'ailleurs pas, ne perçût son appel à l'aide.

L'elfe rousse qui semblait être le leader se détacha des deux autres et avança vers eux.

- Je suis Tauriel, capitaine de la garde du roi Thranduil. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et où vous allez? Demanda-t-elle en les regardants tours à tour avant de poser son regard sur le corps de Kíli.

_S'il vous plait ! _Recommença le prince en espérant que l'elfe l'entendrait.

Morinehtar ne réagit pas aux cris de Kíli et à la place se concentra sur l'elfe et son frère. Il allait répondre en voyant que Rómestámo avait perdu sa langue quand celui ci parla la voix tremblante :

- Je suis un vieil homme qui vient d'un petit village au sud d'ici. Mon petit frère à périt il y a peu d'une grave et incurable maladie. J'aimerai maintenant retourner parmi les notres à Laketown pour lui offrir une cérémonie digne de son nom et pour qu'il soit une dernière fois entouré de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Vous… vous pouvez vérifier dans ma charrette, termina Rómestámo avec un sanglot étouffé dans la voix.

La rousse abaissa légèrement son arc et se retourna pour dire aux deux autres de faire de même. Elle fit un signe de tête à l'un d'eux et celui ci alla vérifier les dires du vieil homme. Apparemment celui ci était sans danger et surtout en deuil. Son histoire était cohérente et elle n'avait pas le cœur à chagriner le vieil homme encore plus qu'il ne devait l'être. Cependant rien n'expliquait la présence du nain. Nain qui lui semblait presque familier. Elle allait demander des explications sur sa présence quand le vieil homme parla à nouveau d'une voix chevrotante :

- S'il vous plaît Tauriel, laissez moi offrir à nos proches un dernier adieu à Mo. Laissez moi lui offrir un départ entouré par ceux qui tenaient à lui.

Hésitante, la rousse fronça les sourcils et aperçut l'elfe qu'elle avait envoyé chercher le corps hocher positivement la tête. Le vieil homme n'avait donc pas mentit. Elle se sentit soudainement touché par le malheur de cet homme et n'eut pas le courage de chercher une raison de le stopper.

Elle soupira et hocha légèrement la tête.

- C'est d'accord.

_NON ! Non Tauriel ne l'écoutez pas ! S'il vous plait ! Il ment ! S'il vous plait ne le laissez pas faire ! Non !_

Les appels désespérés de Kíli restèrent sans succès alors que Tauriel s'écartait du chemin et continuait de parler.

- Mais faîtes aussi vite que possible. Des araignées rodent dans cette forêt et se multiplie rapidement. Elles ont déjà failli venir à bout d'une compagnie de nain…

A ces derniers mots elle jeta un œil au corps de Kíli, guettant une quelconque réaction mais évidemment celui ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

_Quoi ?!_

Morinehtar sentit Kíli s'agiter et décida que rester intouché éveillerait effectivement des soupçons. Il adopta un air concerné et demanda la voix légèrement inquiète.

- Oh vraiment ? Il n'y a eu aucun morts j'espère ?

Tauriel le scruta un instant avant de répondre :

- Non aucun. Nous les retenons dans le palais maintenant. Normalement nous ne laissons personne traverser ces bois, alors partez vite avant que je ne change d'avis.

Morinehtar sentit Kíli se détendre légèrement et hocha la tête.

Tauriel n'était pas extrêmement sûre de prendre la bonne décision mais elle avait été trop touchée par ce pauvre vieil homme qui semblait tellement abattu.

- Merci beaucoup Tauriel, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Et mon frère le serait aussi, remercia Rómestámo le soulagement s'échappant de sa voix.

L'elfe hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et s'écarta totalement, permettant aux chevaux de reprendre le route.

Elle jeta encore un œil suspicieux au nain – qu'elle n'entendit une nouvelle fois par hurler – et détourna la tête, ordonnant aux deux autres elfes de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés aux pieds des montagnes Grises et n'avaient pas retrouvé Kíli.

Fíli alors qu'il s'éloignait de leur petit camp, donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre et se laissa lourdement tomber au sol. Il ramena ses jambes vers son torse, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et enfoui la tête dans ses mains. Il sentit petit à petit ses paumes s'humidifier et réalisa qu'il pleurait.

C'était fini. Il avait perdu son Kíli, son oxygène.

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'il passa ainsi assit par terre, laissant les larmes couler librement. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il ne dormais plus beaucoup, ne mangeait plus beaucoup et passait son temps à s'énerver sur Dwalin et surtout sur Ori. Il était épuisé. De plus il avait beau avoir été soulagé du tiraillement quelque temps lors du passage dans le vallon, celui ci était réapparut peu de temps après, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps de soulagement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette impression d'étirement mais il savait que ça l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement et semblait l'empêcher de respirer profondément. C'était comme si il était sans arrêt essoufflé et tiraillé.

Le jeune prince n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand il sentit un bras hésitant passer autour de ses épaules. Mais devinant qui c'était, il ne releva pas la tête. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il s'étonna même quand il s'inclina contre le corps du scribe, laissant celui ci murmurer des paroles apaisantes et caresser doucement ses cheveux comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant.

Ils passèrent un certain temps ainsi, Ori tentant de réconforter Fíli en dépit de sa propre peine et de leur mésentente.

Finalement la nuit commença de tomber et Dwalin, inquiet de ne pas voir les deux jeunes nains revenir partit à leur recherche. Il les trouva non loin du camp et bien qu'il fut stupéfait par la vision il ne dit rien. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et fit demi tour pour regagner leurs affaires.

Peu à peu, la pleine lune s'éleva dans le ciel pour rejoindre les étoiles et éclaira doucement de sa lumière blanche et pure les deux nains.

Fíli avait cessé de pleurer depuis quelques temps déjà et il était simplement assit là dans l'étreinte réconfortante du roux. À vrai dire il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à la relation tendue qui était la leur en ce moment. Il n'avait ni la force d'y réfléchir ni le courage de repousser Ori. Après tout, celui ci était venu auprès de lui volontairement dans le seul but de le réconforter et cela malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernier temps.

Il soupira légèrement quand il se remémora toutes les cruelles paroles qu'il avait pu balancer à la figure du scribe. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre l'autre dans l'embarra ou le faire sentir coupable. Bien sûr Ori avait commencé doucement de se rebeller ce qui avait décuplé les efforts du blond pour le rabrouer.

Et pourtant, ce soir le petit roux était là pour lui.

Fíli sentit un remord le traverser. Kíli n'aurait pas du tout été fière de son comportement. Il lui aurait sans aucun doute une nouvelle fois reproché d'avoir agit de la sorte. D'avoir réagi d'une manière qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Si impulsivement, si injustement.

Tout comme Thorin l'avait été avec lui…

Au souvenir des paroles de son oncle, Fíli sentit son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Jusqu'à présent il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce que Thorin lui avait dit mais maintenant qu'il était là, réfléchissant sur son propre comportement à l'égard d'Ori, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

Les mots avaient été durs et froids. Cruel. Et il en souffrait terriblement. Beaucoup plus que ne l'avait fait souffrir la gifle de son oncle. Sa joue était guérie maintenant. Mais pas son cœur. Les mots s'attardaient, le hantaient et continuaient le blesser.

Etait-ce ce que ressentait Ori à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire des cruauté ? Avait-il lui aussi cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine? Sans aucun doute. Alors pourquoi venait-il tenter de le consoler ?

Maladroitement, Fíli se défit des bras d'Ori et s'assit à nouveau correctement, la tête cependant toujours baissée.

Il luta intérieurement avant de relever légèrement la tête et de la tourner en direction du roux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Ori ? Demanda-t-il la voix basse.

Le scribe haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

Le blond continua de l'observer alors que le roux reprenait la parole, la voix vacillante :

- J'imagine que … maintenant je devrais te détester au moins autant que tu me déteste et pourtant je… je n'y arrive pas.

Ori aperçu les sourcils du blond se hausser interrogativement et il continua :

- Oh mais ca ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné pour tout ce que tu as pu me dire. C'est juste que… je pense que je te comprends d'une certaine façon. Et puis Dwalin à raison, se détester ne ramènera pas Kíli…

La voix du scribe chevrotât sur le dernier mot alors que Fíli frissonnait à l'entente du prénom de son petit frère.

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées avant que Fíli ne brise le silence :

- Il me manque Ori… Il me manque tellement…

Ori, les yeux humides, hocha la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

- On le retrouvera, murmura finalement le roux après un certain temps, il faut garder espoir.

Fíli ne répondit rien et à la place pria Mahal pour que le scribe ait raison. Finalement il se releva faiblement et après une hésitation tendit la main à Ori pour l'aider à se relever. Le scribe regarda avec étonnement la main tendue devant lui mais fini par l'accepter et s'en saisir.

Une fois le roux sur ses pieds, Fíli ne dit pas un mot de plus et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le camp. Ori le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant si l'instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était le début d'une réconciliation.

Il se doutait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient un jour amis mais il était prêt à accepter toutes genres de trêve. Le comportement de Fíli ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de savoir si celui ci cesserait d'être aussi durs avec lui ou non mais il l'espéra fortement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin ils reprirent la route en direction du sud, longeant cette fois ci la forêt de Mirkwood.<p>

Si aucun mots n'étaient encore échangés – excepté quelques remarques de Dwalin de temps à autres – l'ambiance était elle un peu moins tendue.

Fíli ne profitait plus de la moindre occasion pour lancer des mots sanglants à Ori et celui ci, à l'heure des poses, semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de se mettre le plus près possible du plus grand nombre de pommes de pains.

Dwalin commença alors de croire que les choses finiraient par s'améliorer. Puis il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Kíli. Aussitôt son humeur s'assombrit. Lui aussi avait réellement espérer qu'il finirait par tomber sur lui ou son poney. Sur un indice au moins. Mais rien. Toujours rien.

Ils avaient fait en sorte de couvrir le plus de terrain possible, allant même parfois jusqu'à se séparer, mais non. Rien.

Alors quand finalement ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Mirkwood il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Fíli siffler rageusement :

- Félicitation Ori. Ton plan a fonctionné à merveille ! Oh mais attends… Où est Kíli ? Ah oui c'est vrai, perdu quelque part dans la nature ! Et par ta faute, blessé en plus de ça ! Alors oui, merci Ori pour tes précieux conseils !

Ce que Fíli ignorait par ailleurs, c'est que Kíli n'était plus blessé. Il était dans une situation bien pire encore.

- Fíli, le réprimanda Dwalin pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois, ca suffit, tu sais très bien que c'était la seule chose à faire. Maintenant j'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'une solution.

Le colosse laissa son regard dériver sur la forêt en soupirant. C'était effectivement la solution la plus logique. Il n'avait retrouvé ni Kíli ni son poney alors qu'ils avaient parfaitement quadrillé la zone jusqu'au montagne Grises. Il ne restait que deux options. Soit ils étaient tombés tous les deux, à l'ouest d'ici, dans l'Anduin, soit au contraire le poney avait été à l'est et ils parcouraient maintenant la forêt. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre Dwalin avait peu d'espoir.

Si Kíli avait pénétré seul et sans défense dans la forêt, alors il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit encore… Excepté si les elfes l'avaient trouvé et avait eu pitié de lui.

C'est avec ce dernier espoir que Dwalin réussi à convaincre un Fíli désespéré et complètement brisé de pénétrer dans la forêt.

Effectivement après son dernier éclat de rage, Fíli était tombé dans un mutisme impénétrable. Au final il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions que celle de s'aventurer dans la forêt et quelque part au fond de lui il continuait de garder espoir.

Kíli ne pouvait pas être mort. Si c'était le cas il était convaincu qu'il l'aurait ressenti. Après tout, si une partie de son cœur venait à disparaître il était obligé de le sentir non ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt. Ils avaient laissé les poneys repartir chez Beorn, sachant que celui ci n'aurait pas accepté que ses compagnons s'aventure dans cette étrange forêt. De ce fait, la progression n'était pas aussi rapide que les nains l'espéraient. Ils étaient indéniablement ralentit par les branches, les racines à éviter et tout autres genres d'obstacle. Dans un premier temps ils avaient tenté de suivre un petit chemin mais avaient très vite perdu sa trace tant la végétation était intense.

Les trois nains commençaient doucement de perdre le fil du temps et très vite aucun d'eux ne fut en mesure de dire à quel moment de la journée il était.

Leurs humeurs déjà bien sombres n'en furent qu'empirées. Tout comme le fut le reste de leurs pensées et côtés négatifs. Ainsi quand Ori trébucha sur une racine et s'étala au sol Fíli ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et de passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant. Mais Ori lui aussi atteint par l'atmosphère étrange des lieux se redressa et attrapa fermement la cheville du blond qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta de tout son long.

Fíli ne mit qu'une seconde pour se remettre de sa chute avant de se jeter sur le roux. Ils roulèrent dans les feuilles et pas même les cris fulminant de Dwalin ne les arrêta. Ce fut au contraire quand celui devint silencieux que les deux jeunes nains s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les figea. Dwalin était debout, entre deux elfes qui le menaçaient de leur arc alors que sa hache avait été jetée au loin.

- Debout, ordonna fermement une voix féminine.

Les deux nains tournèrent la tête dans l'autre direction et découvrirent une troisième elfe, les menaçant elle aussi de son arc.

- Debout ! Répéta-t-elle plus fermement devant le manque d'inaction de ces deux nouveaux intrus.

Sans mouvement brusque, Fíli lâcha Ori et ils se relevèrent.

- Jetez vos armes au sol.

Sans hésitation le scribe détacha son lance pierre et le lança un peu plus loin. Fíli lui amena lentement la main à son fourreau comme si il allait s'en défaire mais soudainement il dégaina son épée et tenta d'attaquer la rousse devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre trois nouveaux elfes atterrirent au sol et pointèrent leurs arcs sur lui. Il se stoppa immédiatement et grogna.

- Lâche tes armes, gamin, entendit-il Dwalin grogner derrière lui.

Celui ci n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de capituler face aux elfes, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Fíli gronda à son tour et lança rageusement son épée au sol. Finalement les elfes commencèrent de le fouiller et lui retirèrent toutes ses lames, même celles qui étaient le mieux cachées.

Tauriel profita que les autres s'occupait du nain blond pour le scruter attentivement. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez celui ci plus que sur les deux autres.

Voyant qu'il était observé Fíli ne put empêcher un grognement.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Tu m'es familier… répondit pensivement Tauriel avant de se reprendre, mais peut importe. Que faites vous ici ?

- Ce ne sont pas pas vos affaires.

- Je pense que tu as tord. Je suis le capitaine de la garde du roi Thranduil. Et il se trouve que vous être sur son territoire, alors si, ce sont mes affaires.

- Nous ne voulons rien de mal, laissez nous juste repartir, demanda Dwalin étrangement calmement étant donné son caractère et la situation.

- Non. Vous vous expliquerez avec le roi. Dernièrement bien trop de nains sont passé par ici pour que ce soit normal.

- Comment ça trop de nain sont déjà passer par là ? Demanda timidement Ori alors que Fíli retenait sa respiration espérant soudainement que Kíli soit lui aussi passé par là.

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers la forêt, les mains attachées et les elfes les entourant étroitement quand Tauriel répondit finalement à la question. Elle était intrigué par tout ce passage soudain dans la forêt et espérait obtenir quelques réponses.

- Il y à quelques jours une compagnie de nain à traverser la forêt, commença-t-elle alors que Fíli voyait ses espoirs s'envoler.

Ori et Dwalin écarquillèrent les yeux et le colosse ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Une compagnie ? Et où sont-ils maintenant ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas à sa question et continua :

- Et il y a tout juste trois jours un vieil homme est passé par notre royaume aussi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela répond à ma question, gronda Dwalin, je me fiche de savoir quel vieil homme est passé ici ou ailleurs !

- Il y avait un nain avec lui, ajouta calmement Tauriel en scrutant leur réaction.

Et effectivement ces paroles eurent le don de sortir Fíli de sa léthargie.

- Un nain ? Demanda-t-il en n'osant espérer de peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçue.

Tauriel hocha la tête et allait répondre quand un autre elfe lui parla dans leur langue. Il sembla lui reprocher quelque chose et elle répondit instantanément en s'énervant légèrement. Quand finalement leur argumentation cessa, la rousse retomba dans le silence.

- S'il vous plait ! Implora alors Fíli en comprenant que l'autre elfe avait convaincu la rousse de ne plus rien lui dire. Mon petit frère a disparue ! Et il se peut que ce soit lui que vous ayez croisé ! Je vous en pris parlez moi de ce nain ! Je dois savoir si il va bien…

Jamais dans sa vie Fíli n'avait supplié quelqu'un avec autant de désespoir. Tauriel hésita quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler des autres nains à ces trois là. Mais sa curiosité l'avait poussé à le faire et maintenant la voix brisée de ce nain la rendait mal à l'aise et coupable.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia à nouveau le jeune prince, je veux juste savoir comment il était et si il allait bien…

Finalement Tauriel soupira, se disant que sa sentimentalité la perdrait et répondit alors que l'elfe qui lui avait parlé sifflait de mécontentement. Mais il n'avait rien à dire de plus. Tauriel était hiérarchiquement supérieur à lui.

- Il était brun… commença-t-elle, peu de barbe, joli visage et plutôt grand pour un nain.

Fíli senti son cœur ce comprimer. _Kíli. _Kíli était passé par ici ! C'était lui, c'était obligé ! Le blond ravala un sanglot de soulagement et demanda :

- Comment allait-il ?

- Bien j'imagine, répondit l'elfe hésitante.

Le nain avait effectivement semblé en bonne santé, bien que quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui l'avait intrigué.

- Avec qui était-il ? Où allait-il ?

- Ca suffit, coupa finalement Tauriel se rappelant finalement de son devoir.

- Mais –

- Non je n'en dirais pas plus pas la peine d'insister. Menez les au palais, ordonna-t-elle ensuite aux autres elfes sans laisser le temps à Fíli de répliquer. Je vais faire une dernière ronde.

Et sans un mot de plus elle s'éclipsa à travers les bois.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Traduction langue<em>_ noire:_**

Búrz ( le corbeau de Morinehtar ) : sombre, noir

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre… Les choses avancent petit à petit ! :) J'espère que c'est à peu près clair pour tout le monde ^^' Au fur et à mesure des chapitres je continuerais de dévoiler les plans exacts des sorciers .. et Morinehtar en particulier ;) **

**On m'a demandé si Morinehtar (Tueur de ténèbres ) et Rómestámo ( Secours de l'Est ) étaient les vrais noms des magiciens et oui effectivement j'ai pris les vrais :) D'après ce que j'ai trouvé ils étaient aussi appelé Alatar et Pallando, mais dans des notes publié en 1996 par un des fils de Tolkien ( dans le douzième volumes de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu) il est dit qu'ils étaient appelé différemment. Du coup j'ai choisi de prendre les derniers :) Et autre petite précision, apparemment personne ne connaissait vraiment la nature de leur relation ( amis ou frère ). Du coup pour cette fanfiction j'ai choisi de dire qu'ils étaient frère.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre :) Dans celui ci ( un peu comme dans le précèdent d'ailleurs )j'ai pris la liberté de faire un petit mélange entre les évènements du film, du livre et de ma propre imagination. **

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

_LouOak__ : Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois à la bourre comme tu le dit car tes reviews sont toujours autant agréables et encourageantes ! :) Et j'adore lire ce que tu pense de ma fanficion, en plus, avoir des avis comme ça m'aide vraiment à faire certains choix :) Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce passage avec Bilbo dans le film et c'est pour ça que je tenais à l'écrire parce qu'en même temps ça me permettait d'exposer plus ou moins ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant la scène :) Tu m'as fait rire en parlant de Théoden car j'y ai pensé aussi :p Je suis contente que Tauriel te plaise, je trouve dommage qu'elle soit détestée ( même si moi aussi je l'ai détesté x) ) à cause de sa "relation" avec Kíli alors j'aimerai essayer de montrer un nouvel aspects du personnage! _

* * *

><p>Bilbo Baggins soupira une première fois.<p>

Puis une seconde fois quand le nouveau couloir qu'il avait emprunté ne le mena à rien. Du moins à rien qui ne l'intéressait réellement.

C'est à dire, à aucun nain.

Epuisé et les membres lourds, il s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa glisser au sol avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui pour les soulager.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il cherchait la compagnie mais cela lui sembla être des jours et des jours. Au départ, se déplacer dans le palais n'avait pas été aisé car il croisait sans cesse des elfes. Mais depuis quelques temps il devenait de plus en plus rare de croiser leur chemin. Bilbo décida donc qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Contre sa volonté il finit par s'endormir mais fut réveillé peu de temps après par le bruit d'une conversation agitée. Ayant au cours des derniers jours pris l'habitude de ne dormir que d'un œil, il fut alerte en un instant. Il se releva silencieusement et la curiosité le poussa à avancer en direction des voix.

- Non. Cela ne nous concerne pas.

- Mais –

- J'ai dit non Tauriel. N'insistez pas où je me verrais contraint de reconsidérer vos avantages. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec les arachnides.

Intrigué, Bilbo approcha du plus près qu'il le pouvait la salle d'où provenait la conversation. Il tenta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut stupéfait d'y découvrir Thranduil en personne – l'erreur n'était pas permise étant donné ses vêtements raffinés et sa couronne. L'elfe rousse qui avait arrêté la compagnie était elle aussi présente.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas garder ces nains indéfiniment !

- J'ai tout mon temps. Je suis prêt à les garder plusieurs décennies s'il le faut.

À ces mots, un glapissement involontaire s'échappa des lèvres du Hobbit et il plaqua vivement la main contre sa bouche, se maudissant intérieurement en même temps que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Surpris, les deux elfes tournèrent la tête en direction de l'entrée de la pièce, juste là où il se trouvait. Bilbo resta pétrifié, n'osant bouger ou même respirer de crainte de révéler sa présence. Il observa avec horreur les yeux de Tauriel se poser sur lui et l'espace d'un instant, il eu presque l'impression qu'elle le voyait. Il avala douloureusement sa salive, appréhendant le moment où elle révèlerait son existence, mais à la place il fut surprit de la voir se tourner à nouveau vers son roi.

- Veuillez pardonner l'audace de mon emportement, mon roi. Vous avez raison. Je vais immédiatement regagner mes appartements et me préparer à rejoindre les autres.

- Je suis content que vous ayez retrouvé vos esprits Tauriel. J'imagine que vous voir reléguée au poste de simple soldat aurait beaucoup affligé mon fils.

La dernière phrase sonna comme un avertissement aux oreilles de Tauriel, ainsi se contenta-t-elle seulement de se courber poliment avant de sortir de la pièce en ravalant sa réplique déplacée.

Voyant l'elfe approcher, Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de panique ne sachant que faire alors qu'il était en plein milieu du passage. Il réagi au dernier moment et se décala légèrement, juste assez pour lui laisser le passage et sentir ses long cheveux roux effleurer son visage. Quand l'elfe fut à bonne distance il entreprit de faire le plus discrètement possible demi tour et de continuer ses recherches. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser ses amis croupir pendant des années dans ces cachots. De plus, si la compagnie ne sortait pas très vite d'ici, jamais Thorin ne pourrait reconquérir Erebor. Et jamais les nains des Montagnes Bleus ne retrouveraient un foyer. Ou même Kíli. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que le cambrioleur de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield retrouva du courage et reprit ses recherches dans l'immense palais du seigneur de Mirkwood.

* * *

><p>De son côté Tauriel ne regagna pas immédiatement ses appartements comme elle l'avait dit. Evidemment son devoir l'appelait auprès des autres déjà dans la forêt entrain de détruire les nouveaux nids d'araignées, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jeune nain brun qu'elle avait croisé en compagnie du vieil homme.<p>

Avant de regagner le palais quand elle avait capturé les trois derniers nains, elle était partit quelques heures dans la forêt pour réfléchir à la signification de tous ces récents passages dans les bois. Et plus elle y avait pensé, et y réfléchissait encore, plus la façon dont le nain blond avait semblé se préoccuper du nain solitaire la troublait. Il avait dit que le brun était son frère. Dans ce cas, quand elle avait évoqué la présence d'autres nains prisonniers, pourquoi le brun ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir si son frère était parmi eux ? De plus il n'avait pas semblé blessé comme l'avait insinué le blond. Cette étrange histoire ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient mené en direction du cachot du jeune nain blond. Elle hésita un instant et finalement avança de manière déterminée devant sa cellule, ignorant celle des deux autres.

- Réveille toi, nain, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Fíli qui s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux pour se plonger dans des souvenirs où Kíli et lui partageant des moments tendres et intimes, les ouvrit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de l'elfe qui avait dit avoir vu son frère.

- Toi !

En un instant il fut sur ses pieds et le nez aux barreaux.

- Dis m'en plus au sujet de mon frère !

Tauriel hésita, se demandant soudain pourquoi elle était venue là et ce qu'elle avait vraiment compté dire au nain devant elle.

- Comment peux tu être sur qu'il s'agissait vraiment de ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- La description. C'était exactement la sienne. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je le _sais. _

- Tu sembles beaucoup t'en faire pour lui alors que -

- C'est mon petit frère ! _Et mon amant_, pensa Fíli alors qu'il coupait presque agressivement la parole à l'elfe. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur lui ! En plus… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était gravement blessé…

- Le nain que j'ai croisé n'était pas blessé. Et quand je lui ai parlé de nains emprisonnés ici il n'a pas semblé vraiment en être préoccupé.

Le cœur de Fíli se contracta douloureusement aux paroles de l'elfe. Même si au moment du passage de Kíli dans la forêt, lui même, Fíli, n'était pas encore emprisonné, son frère lui ne le savait pas. Savoir qu'il était possiblement détenu prisonnier ne lui avait rien fait ? La pensée donna envie de vomir au blond. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Le Kíli qu'il connaissait, son petit frère téméraire, aurait cherché à lui venir en aide ! Fíli tenta de chercher une explication logique et se rappela que l'elfe avait mentionné que Kíli n'était pas seul.

- Vous avez dis qu'il était accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Fíli en fronçant les sourcils.

Tauriel hocha positivement la tête et observa le visage du nain. Il était évident que celui ci suspectait le vieillard.

Un silence s'installa mais fut très vite troublé par la voix hésitante de Ori qui comme Dwalin avait écouté silencieusement tout l'échange.

- Kíli aurait cherché à te retrouver toi ou votre oncle, Fíli. La personne avec lui est forcément responsable de son étrange manque de réaction.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, marmonna Fíli perdu dans ses pensées.

- Alors il semblerait que ton frère soit lui aussi prisonnier, grommela Dwalin sans vraiment penser à ses mots et en fusillant l'elfe du regard.

Et il ne sut pas à quel point ses paroles étaient justes.

- A quoi ressemblait ce vieil homme ? Demanda soudainement Ori.

- Peu importe ! Grogna Fíli en même temps qu'il encrait ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe. On doit le retrouver ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! Je vous en pris … euh ?

- Tauriel, répondit l'elfe d'un air absent.

- Je vous en pris Tauriel ! Je dois retrouver mon frère !

Plus que le devoir de le retrouver, Fíli en avait le _besoin_. Kíli était son oxygène. Et sans sa présence à ses côtés, il suffoquait.

Tauriel lut dans les yeux bleus du blond à quel point celui ci souffrait et elle ne put supporter cette vision. Elle tourna alors le dos au nain et ferma les yeux, débâtant intérieurement. Finalement elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta les geôles d'un pas déterminé.

- Tauriel ! Entendit t-elle le blond l'appeler. Mais elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait que si elle voyait une nouvelle fois les yeux de ce dernier, elle craquerait.

Elle regagnait ses appartements, décidée à se préparer au plus vite pour partir quand un bruit presque imperceptible l'interpella. Elle se rappela soudain le soupçon et la sensation d'être observée qui avait dérangé son esprit quand elle avait capturé la compagnie et à nouveau quand elle parlait avec Thranduil.

Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Et soudain, avec l'agilité et la rapidité d'un félin, elle bondit sur sa gauche.

Un glapissement de surprise retentit alors que ses paumes rentraient en contact avec une surface ferme mais invisible. La chose tenta de s'échapper mais elle raffermît sa prise et plaqua l'apparemment petite forme contre le mur.

- Plus la peine de te cacher, quoi que tu sois, dévoile toi ! Ordonna t-elle.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux ébahît apparut un Hobbit.

* * *

><p>- Laissez moi sortir ! <em>K<em>_hagun menu peni rukhs _!

- Ca ne nous aideras pas Fíli, soupira Dwalin pour la centième fois alors que le prince faisait face à une nouvelle crise de fureur et se jetait à nouveau contre les barreau de sa cellule pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Tauriel si possible.

- On dit _penu_. _Penu, _pas _peni, _commenta acerbement Ori de son propre cachot.

- Ori ! Réprimanda sévèrement Dwalin pour avertir le scribe de ne pas chercher le blond d'avantage.

- _Rukhs ! _

- Fíli ! Gronda à nouveau le colosse en entendant le murmure dédaigneux de celui ci, ca suffit tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être avec deux enfants ! Kíli aurait honte de vous et il aurait bien raison !

Dwalin eut un peu honte d'utiliser une nouvelle fois Kíli pour parvenir à ses fins, mais il avait dernièrement compris que c'était le seul moyen pour faire entendre raison aux deux plus jeune.

Mais cette fois ci, à l'évocation du jeune archer les deux nains allaient répliquer vivement quand un drôle de murmure les coupa.

- …. les wargs, les orques, les géants de pierres, les gobelins, les étranges créatures, les changeurs de peau, les araignées, les elfes, j'en ai par dessus la tête ! Et les nains ! Ce sont les pires ! Irrespectueux. Je me demande ce que je fais encore ici. Quelle bande de rustre !

Les trois nains écarquillèrent les yeux et d'une voix hésitante alors qu'il accrochait ses doigts aux barreaux et tentait de regarder au delà de sa cellule, Fíli demanda :

- … Bilbo ?

- Quoi Bilbo ?! Lui répondit une voix agacée et visiblement occupé par autre chose.

- Vous… vous êtes là ?

- A votre avis comment _cela_ serait possible sinon ?

Comme pour illustrer les paroles, la porte de la cellule du prince s'ouvrit doucement. Surpris il relâcha brusquement les barreaux comme s'il venait de s'y bruler les doigts et se recula, un peu effrayé par cette sorcellerie.

- Allons ! Sortez maintenant que vous êtes libre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- Dwalin, demanda Fíli la voix basse comme si celui ci seulement pourrait l'entendre, quelle est cette magie ?

- Magie ? Demanda la voix interloquée du Hobbit, non, non il n'y a pas de…

Comprenant alors pourquoi les trois nains n'avaient pas accueilli son arrivée comme il l'espérait et l'avaient royalement ignoré, il se sentit soudain coupable de les avoir traité de rustre.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Mais où avais-je l'esprit ?

Il retira son anneau et se dévoila enfin aux yeux des nains qui eurent un hoquet de surprise.

- Pardonnez moi j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Sans perdre une seconde il se dirigea du côté de la cellule de Dwalin et l'ouvrit. Une fois le colosse libéré il fit de même avec le scribe.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie maître cambrioleur ? Demanda Dwalin méfiant en saisissant le Hobbit pas les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant ! Il faut nous presser.

Le Hobbit allait repartir mais sentit la poigne du colosse se refermer sur ses épaules. Il se creusa rapidement la tête pour donner une explication qui contenterait le nain pour le moment.

- Je vous raconterais plus tard, c'est promis ! Mais si cela peut vous rassurer… c'est... une… euh... technique de cambrioleur !

Fier de sa trouvaille il offrit son expression la plus confiante et il sentit Dwalin relâcher son emprise.

- Ca ira pour le moment, mais une fois sortit d'ici j'attend plus d'explication, grommela le colosse.

_Rustre_, pensa à nouveau Bilbo en pestant intérieurement contre la race des nains et leur impolitesse, _même pas un remerciement. _

_- _Très bien, soupirât-t-il découragé. Maintenant hâtons nous. Suivez moi.

Sans plus attendre il partit en direction du premier endroit qu'il avait "visiter" en arrivant dans le palais.

- Où nous emmenez vous ? Demanda Fíli la voix basse en marchant rapidement à côté du Hobbit.

- Vers la liberté, répondit énigmatiquement celui ci en continuant son chemin.

Satisfait par la réponse, Fíli n'embêtât pas plus leur cambrioleur et le laissa se concentrer sur les bons détours à emprunter. La liberté signifiait qu'il pourrait à nouveau se lancer à la recherche de Kíli. C'est la seule chose qu'il désirait. Et maintenant qu'il avait presque eu la confirmation que celui ci allait bien, il était encore plus impatient de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'enivrer à nouveau son odeur. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de son bébé frère aussi longtemps. Et visiblement la séparation avait de très mauvaise répercutions sur son caractère.

- C'est étrange que nous ne croisions personne, s'étonna Ori.

- Disons que finalement, c'est une chance pour nous que les araignées se multiplient si vite, murmura Bilbo, des nouveaux nids ont été repéré et Thranduil a envoyé presque tous ses effectifs pour les éradiquer. Et puis, il semblerait que tous les elfes ne soient pas les mêmes…

Trop heureux de leur bonne fortune pour changer, aucun ne fit de commentaire. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manquer de souffle après ces nombreuses minutes de course silencieuse dans le palais et ces arrêts soudain pour se cacher anxieusement quand un bruit suspect retentissait, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cave que Bilbo cherchait.

- Je croyais que nous allions vers la liberté ! S'insurgea Dwalin.

- C'est exactement ça ! Montez dans les tonneaux !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ori.

- Ori ? Demanda alors soudainement une voix.

Sous les yeux surpris de Dwalin, Ori et Fíli neuf têtes émergèrent des tonneaux.

- Dori ! Nori ! S'exclama le jeune scribe, ressentant un intense soulagement le parcourir.

Avant de les revoir il ne s'était pas rendu compte de à quel point ses frères avaient put lui manquer. Et maintenant qu'il les revoyait enfin, il comprenait que si sa petite escapade sans eux avait eu certain bénéfice sur son caractère et son indépendance, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aurait toujours besoin d'eux.

Pris par une pulsion, les deux frères Ri sortirent de leurs tonneaux et vinrent enlacer étroitement leur cadet. Les autres autour d'eux n'osèrent pas troubler le moment malgré l'urgence de la situation, bien que Bilbo de son côté, tenta gentiment de les presser de reprendre leur place.

Fíli, un peu à l'écart, observa la scène du coin de l'œil avec une certaine jalousie. Lui aussi voulait enlacer son cadet. Lui aussi voulait ressentir la sensation de soulagement en sentant le corps du plus jeune contre lui. S'arrachant à la vue il jeta un œil en direction du baril abritant son oncle et aperçut Dwalin accroupi à ses cotés entrain de lui parler à voix basse. Il vit Thorin hocher sombrement la tête et lever le regard sur lui. Fíli détourna immédiatement la tête et grimpa dans un baril libre.

Finalement ce fut seulement une fois que des pas et des voix commencèrent de retentirent que Thorin finit par siffler aux frères Ri de se dépêcher. Bilbo souffla enfin de soulagement et se précipita vers un levier.

- Retenez votre respiration, prévint-il soudainement.

Les nains n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils dégringolaient tous dans le vide.

Après cela s'en suivi une longue descente périlleuse dans la rivière mais il arrivèrent tous sains et saufs à la fin des rapides.

Une fois que tous les nains furent à l'extérieur des barils, sur les berges entrain de ce remettre de leurs émotions, Thorin s'approcha de Fíli qui assit à l'écart, vidait ses bottes de l'eau qui s'était accumulée à l'intérieur. L'épéiste sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour découvrir son oncle au dessus de lui.

Celui ci se racla la gorge et commença de parler, visiblement peu à l'aise.

- Fíli, je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai put dire chez le changeur de peau.

Le blond n'osa pas en croire ses oreilles et répondit rapidement de peur que Thorin ne reprenne ses excuses.

- Ce n'est rien mon oncle, je –

- Laisse moi finir, le coupa durement Thorin.

Fíli baissa la tête et le roi déchu soupira. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué quand cela concernait les sentiments.

Gardant sa main sur l'épaule de son héritier, il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que je t'avais dis, à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai réalisé que rien de ce qui est arrivé à Fr – à Kíli n'était de ta faute. J'ai réagi impulsivement, sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. J'en suis réellement navré. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

Fíli trop surpris par les paroles de son oncle, ne remarqua pas l'erreur de celui ci et le fixa quelque instants, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait demander à quelqu'un de le pardonner. C'était une première et il se sentit fier que son oncle abaisse ses remparts pour lui. Certes, il avait déjà eu le droit à une preuve d'affection quand Thorin l'avait serré dans ses bras, ce jour où Kíli avait failli laisser sa vie, mais il avait surtout prit cela comme un réconfort mutuel.

Mais à l'instant présent, il eu la preuve que son oncle l'aimait assez pour se dévoiler devant lui.

Touché, mais incapable de trouver les bons mots, Fíli lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Comprenant le message, Thorin répondit en pressant lui aussi la main de son neveu et laissa un petit rire nerveux échapper ses lèvres.

- Finalement toutes ses heures enfermé auront au moins servit à quelque chose.

Fíli rigola lui aussi, heureux de partager ce moment avec son oncle. Cependant il aperçut de loin chaque nain se regrouper par petite famille, chacun vérifiant que l'autre allait bien, et très vite son humeur s'assombrit quand il se rappela que la sienne n'était pas au complet.

Remarquant son changement d'humeur, Thorin articula difficilement, l'absence de Kíli pesant soudain très lourdement sur son cœur.

- Nous le retrouverons, Fíli.

- Thorin, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença le blond, que t'as raconté Dwalin ?

- Que vous aviez été jusqu'au Montagnes Grises et n'aviez trouvé aucune trace de lui. Mais il m'a aussi évoqué rapidement le fait qu'une elfe vous ait dit l'avoir croisé accompagné d'un vieil homme.

Fíli hocha la tête et serra les dents au souvenir de Tauriel qui ne l'avait au final pas aidé.

- Cette elfe, cette _rukhs_ !

- J'imagine que ce n'était surement pas un compliment…

Etonné Fíli et Thorin tournèrent la tête vers le Hobbit qui rougit légèrement.

- Oh, euh... je suis désolé, je n'avais pas dans l'intention d'écouter votre conversation mais…

Il effectua un geste vague en direction des petits groupes de nain qui continuait de se rassurer et se retrouver.

Les deux Durin comprirent immédiatement que le Hobbit n'avait surement pas du être très à l'aise au milieu de tous ses nains regroupés par les liens du sang. Il était le seul à n'avoir personne de famille ici. Et Fíli se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir laissé Bilbo seul. Il appréciait le Hobbit. Et puis celui ci venait tout juste de les faire évader. Ce souvenant soudain lui aussi de ce détail Thorin prit la parole, se raclant une nouvelle fois la gorge :

- Bilbo, je crois parler au nom de la compagnie quand je vous remercie de nous avoir sortit de cette forêt. Nous ne serions pas là sans vous.

Le Hobbit sentit le bout de ses oreilles se réchauffer légèrement et il se gratta le front pour cacher un bout de son visage, qu'il savait, avait lui aussi rosit. Il avait effectivement attendu de recevoir des remerciements – et avait été légèrement désappointé de n'en avoir encore eu aucun – mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Thorin Oakenshield soit celui qui lui présenterait. Il avait pensé que le roi déchu était bien trop fier pour cela. Mais visiblement les derniers évènements avaient fissuré sa carapace. Et étrangement, Bilbo constata que depuis le début, seul les remerciements de ce nain là lui importaient. Se sentant rougir à nouveau le Hobbit secoua la tête négativement.

- Seulement une part du mérite me reviens, avoua-t-il, sans l'elfe Tauriel je n'aurait pas réussi à organiser ça de ma propre personne.

Sous les yeux interrogateur et étonné de Fíli, Bilbo continua son récit alors que les autres nains de la compagnie approchaient pour eux aussi connaître l'histoire.

- C'est elle qui m'a découvert et –

- En parlant de ça, comment avez vous fait pour être invisible ? Intervint Dwalin qui comme promis, n'oublia pas de questionner leur cambrioleur sur son étrange magie.

Bilbo soupira et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre l'histoire à partir de l'instant où il avait trouvé l'anneau, de retour dans les profondeur de Goblintown et l'antre de Gollum.

- Alors c'est cet anneau qui vous rend invisible ? Demanda Bofur les yeux écarquillés après que Bilbo ait finit de raconter la première partit de son récit, mais comment est ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le Hobbit en faisant légèrement la moue, mais revenons à l'histoire je vous pris. Tauriel m'a donc découvert alors que je vous cherchais. Je pensais qu'elle me conduirait immédiatement au roi mais à la place elle m'a aidé à mettre mon plan en place. J'avais déjà repéré ces barils, et c'est elle qui m'a informé de leur parcours une fois la trappe ouverte. Elle s'est débrouillé pour me donner les clés et m'a montré vos cellules à tous. J'imagine que c'est elle aussi qui à réussi à occuper au mieux les derniers occupants et... et nous voilà donc ici.

Les réactions des nains furent assez similaires à l'entente du récit de leur évasion. Ils eurent du mal à croire qu'un elfe lui même ait pu participer à l'acte. Fíli de son côté se promit qu'un jour il remercierait en personne l'elfe pour lui avoir finalement donné l'opportunité de continuer de chercher Kíli.

- Thorin, que décides tu de faire maintenant ? Demanda doucement Balin, sachant que encore une fois, la décision à venir n'allait pas être facile à prendre.

Le silence retomba et chacun attendit anxieusement la réponse de leur roi.

De son côté, Thorin se força à réfléchir le plus justement et intelligemment possible sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Il touchait leur but du bout des doigts !

Mais Kíli n'était toujours pas là.

Cependant il avait appris que celui ci n'était plus seul et égaré… Peut être qu'il pouvait se permettre de continuer la quête et une fois Erebor reconquise – en admettant qu'ils soient victorieux – organiser une équipe de recherche ? La possibilité que Kíli viennent à eux de lui même était aussi envisageable puisque qu'il semblait étrangement ne plus être blessé. Beaucoup de point obscur l'empêchait de prendre une décision.

- Nous allons trouver un moyen de traverser le lac jusqu'à Laketown, commençât-t-il finalement après un certain temps, une fois là bas nous prendrons un jour ou deux pour trouver des armes et chercher Kíli. D'après ce que l'on sait, il devrait se trouver dans dans cette ville maintenant. Cela lui laissera aussi du temps s'il cherche à nous retrouver de son côté.

- Et si on ne le trouve pas ? Demanda Fíli, prêt à argumenter une nouvelle fois avec son oncle s'il le fallait.

- Kíli n'était pas seul apparemment… il n'est donc plus en danger… Crois moi Fíli quand je te dis que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous avoir tous les deux à nos côtés lorsque que nous reprendrons la cité de nos ancêtre. Mais le temps nous manque et si nous ne le retrouvons pas, alors nous devrons y aller sans lui. Si cela venait à être le cas, m'accompagneras tu Fíli ?

* * *

><p>- Mo, s'il te plait, fait <em>taire<em> ton corbeau !

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le grand imbécile. _

- Tais toi, petit insolent !

- Pardon ?!

- Je parlais au nain, soupira Morinehtar.

Ce genre de situation arrivait tout le temps et cela commençait sincèrement d'avoir des effets néfastes sur sa patience et son calme.

- Qu'a t'il encore dit ? Demanda Rómestámo alors qu'il enveloppait rapidement le corps inerte de son frère dans un grand drap.

- Rien d'important, répondit la voix de Kíli alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser Búrz.

- Si tu le dis.

Rómestámo n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les commentaires du petit nain prisonnier de son frère. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'y accordait pas trop d'importance, la confusion que cela créait régulièrement l'agaçait lui aussi. Alors quand l'oiseau de son frère s'était une nouvelle fois mit à croasser alors qu'il tentait discrètement de déplacer le corps de Morinehtar, sa patience l'abandonna.

- Mo, je ne le répèterait pas, fais taire ton oiseau où je m'en chargerait moi même ! Il va finir par attirer l'attention sur nous !

- J'ai jeté un sort de dissimulation sur mon corps, on ne craint rien. Les gens ne verront rien d'autre qu'un simple sac. Et Búrz est confus. Il ressent tous les sauts d'humeurs de l'esprit du nain. Mais il finira par s'y habituer ne t'en fait pas.

- Dans ce cas là il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne te suive pas quand tu retrouveras les autres nains. Sa présence constante autour de toi serait étrange.

Approchant de l'auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, Morinehtar murmura des paroles à son corbeau et celui ci finit par se calmer et s'envoler. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'auberge pour permettre à son frère d'y pénétrer. Ils offrirent tous les deux un signe de tête et une phrase poli au gérant avant de se diriger vers les escalier menant à l'étage des chambres. Le cadet des sorciers ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de franchir ses lèvres quand pour la première fois Kíli ne cria pas dans le but d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Peu à peu le nain comprenait que personne ne pourrait l'aider et Morinehtar pouvait ressentir le désespoir de celui ci grandir. Et son esprit cruel se délectait des sentiments négatifs du nain.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux et que Morinehtar eut jeté des sorts dans la pièce pour l'insonoriser il répondit :

- J'y ai pensé justement. Búrz restera au près de moi mais gardera ses distances. Il nous permettra ainsi de garder un certain contact, il sera l'intermédiaire entre nous deux.

L'idée d'avoir la moindre chose à faire avec le corbeau n'enchantât pas Rómestámo mais il ne donna néanmoins pas voix à ses pensées. Alors que le plus gros de leur plan allait enfin entrer en action, il n'était pas temps pour les disputes.

- Très bien, si tu t'assures qu'il ne se fera pas remarquer.

De son côté Kíli se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Le corbeau était perturbé par ses emportements. Il devrait donc jouer sur cela pour forcer l'animal à trahir son propriétaire ! C'était pour l'instant la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'essayer d'appeler au secours à ceux autours d'eux ne l'aidait pas et au contraire l'affaiblissait ensuite pendant quelque temps. Si dans un premier temps le désespoir avait envahit son âme, il sentit une étincelle d'espoir ressurgir. Il espérait que toute cette mascarade aurait du mal à passé inaperçu, alors s'il pouvait apporter de nouveaux éléments étranges pour faire comprendre aux autres que quelque chose n'était pas normal, il ferait tous ce qu'il pourrait pour cela.

Si Morinehtar eut conscience des pensées du jeune nain, il n'en dit rien. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement Rómestámo qui, il en était sûr douterait encore une fois de leur plan ou de Búrz. De plus il savait qu'il serait suffisamment sur ses gardes pour empêcher tout accidents déplorables.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, conclut-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil bien grand pour la taille d'un nain, tout se passera comme prévu et bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, tu me verras assit sur le trône.

Rómestámo, soudain interpelé par l'intonation avide des paroles de son frère et un peu trop emplis de convoitise, fronça les sourcil et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il hésitant, enfin… seulement pour une courte durée, n'oublie pas…

- Evidemment, répliqua trop rapidement la voix de Kíli alors qu'il ouvrait subitement les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour tenter de s'imaginer assit sur le trône d'Erebor.

_Tu devrais avoir honte_, entendit-il le nain lui dire nonchalamment.

- Une fois Erebor en ma possession, le magicien blanc sera le premier après toi à être au courant.

_Mentir à son propre frère, son propre_ _sang_… Continua le jeune prince.

_Je n'ai pas le choix ! _Répliqua intérieurement le magicien agacé par les commentaires de Kíli.

Mentir à Rómestámo ne lui plaisait pas spécialement mais s'il lui révélait maintenant les projets qu'il avait pour eux, il était sur que son grand frère prendrait peur. De plus si le nain pouvait sentir qu'il mentait, il ne savait pas qu'elle en était la raison. Et Morinehtar pensait aussi à son plaisir personnel. Sentir Kíli souffrir au fur et à mesure qu'il comprendrait, était quelque chose qu'il tenait absolument à voir.

S'il lui révélait tout d'un coup, où serait le plaisir ?

- Bien, entendit-il Rómestámo lui répondre, bien qu'il devina que celui ci n'était pas totalement convaincu, je te fais confiance Mo. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

_Tu as tord._

Morinehtar sera les dents.

- Mais s'il te plait Mo ! N'oublie pas que cette opportunité est notre dernière chance pour nous racheter. Tu sais très bien qu'à la moindre erreur, Saroumane saura nous retrouver et mettre ses menaces à exécution. Or tous ce que je veux maintenant, c'est être à nouveau libre de nos mouvements.

Morinehtar soupira et se leva pour saisir la main de son frère.

Les deux magiciens bleus, bien qu'ils tenaient profondément l'un à l'autre, ne se témoignaient jamais aucun signe d'affection. Ce n'était pas là leur manière d'agir et ce, depuis bien des années. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas toujours été ceux qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Cependant cette époque remontait à bien loin et désormais ils étaient cruels, sadique et vicieux. Pas l'un envers l'autre, mais envers le reste du monde. Et comme ils étaient maintenant incapables de montrer le moindre signe de gentillesse pour les autres, il était aussi devenu rare qu'ils en montrent pour leur propre sang.

Leur façon de se prouver leur amour fraternel, était la façon dont l'autre agissait cruellement pour faire plaisir à l'autre, comme ce jour ou Rómestámo avait tué cette femme parce que Morinehtar la trouvait trop curieuse à leurs sujet. Ou encore la façon dont ils avaient d'être sans pitié avec ceux qui s'en prenait à l'autre. Et la manière de Morinehtar pour exprimer son attachement à son frère avait été tous les plans qu'il avait secrètement mis en forme.

Ils avaient fait une erreur dans le passé et Saroumane après les avoir humilié leur avait laissé une seconde chance. Mais là où Rómestámo ne cherchait qu'à se débarrasser de leur dette, Morinehtar lui, voulait se servir de l'occasion pour se venger de la honte que sont frère avait du subir.

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour partager ses idées avec Rómestámo. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de tout lui avouer il se contenta de répondre :

- Je sais Róm. Moi aussi je veux être libre.

Et il n'eut aucun scrupule à mentir. Après tous, il faisait cela pour son bien.

Quelque part Kíli ressenti faiblement l'attachement de Morinehtar pour son frère et il n'en fut que plus dégouté par le personnage. Il ne comprenait pas le sorcier et était dégouté par sa manière de montrer son attachement.

Kíli qui malgré son tempérament de guerrier était une âme douce et qui avait lui même un frère, ne voyait pas les choses autrement que par la sincérité. Certes il n'avait pas révélé immédiatement à Fíli avoir embrassé Ori, mais il savait qu'il l'aurait quand même fait rapidement. Lui et son frère n'avait jamais gardé aucun secret car les secrets était la source de beaucoup trop de problèmes.

Cependant Kíli n'avait pas tous les éléments concernant la manière d'agir de Morinehtar et ainsi se basa-t-il uniquement sur ce dont il était témoin et non sur ce qui poussait le magicien à mentir.

Finalement, la voix de Rómestámo coupa, et le nain et Morinehtar, tous les deux perdus dans leur pensées.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes ici, que comptes tu faire ?

- Cette elfe nous a dit que Thorin et sa compagnie était retenu prisonnier par Thranduil. Je n'avais pas prévu cela mais en attendant que la situation se débloque nous attendrons ici et continuerons de mettre le plan au point.

- Et s'ils ne sont pas libérés à temps ? Nous ne pouvons pas aller tuer ce dragon nous même. Nous avons besoin d'eux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Morinehtar douta. À aucun moment dans son plan il avait imaginé la possibilité que les elfes entrent en jeux. Et depuis qu'il avait apprit la captivité des nains, il avait sans cesse cherché une solution mais rien ne lui était encore venu à l'esprit.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, mais nous trouverons une solution comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Kíli de sont côté en vint presque à espérer que les elfes garderait ses amis et sa famille prisonniers.

Ses proches lui manquaient terriblement et en particulier son Fíli, mais il savait que le moment où il les verrait à nouveau marquerait le début d'une menace mortelle au dessus de leurs têtes. Le concept de la compagnie captive des elfes ne l'enchantait pas, surtout que cela éloignait leurs chances d'atteindre Erebor avant le jour de Durin, mais les manigances des sorciers l'effrayaient encore plus que l'idée de ne jamais récupérer la cité de leur ancêtre.

- J'ai envoyé Búrz patrouiller aux alentours. Au moindre signe des nains il viendra sur le champs nous avertir. Et puis de toute façon, en admettant qu'ils sortent des bois – ce dont je suis convaincu, insista Morinehtar pour rassurer son frère, il devront passer par Laketown et nous en entendrons forcément parler.

Rómestámo soupira et espéra que son frère voyait juste. Qu'effectivement les nains parviendraient d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'échapper. Pour le moment ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre patiemment. Et dieu sait seulement à quel point il détestait attendre et encore plus, attendre dans l'incertitude.

* * *

><p>Ce fut seulement quatre jours après leur conversation que Rómestámo entendit au coin d'une rue la rumeur qu'il désirait tellement entendre.<p>

- T'es sûre de toi, des nains ? Chuchota une femme.

- Oui j'te l'jure ! Siffla une autre femme, agacée que son interlocutrice remette en doutes ses paroles.

- M'enfin, aucun nain n'a été vu dans cette ville depuis des années ! Comment peux tu en être certaine ? Continua de demander l'autre, douteuse.

- Mais puisque j'te l'dis ! Mon mari les a vu ! Petits, barbus, inquiétants et sales avec ça ! Jorah les a aperçut traverser discrètement la ville comme des voleur alors qu'il rentrait de la pêche !

- Non ? J'arrive pas à l'croire, admit l'autre.

- Et l'pire, tu m'croiras ou non, c'est qu'ils étaient accompagnés par Bard !

L'autre femme émit un hoquet de surprise et Rómestámo ne resta pas plus longtemps pour entendre sa réponse. Il avait toutes les informations qu'il désirait.

Du plus vite que ses grandes jambes le permirent, il regagna l'auberge pour raconter à son frère ce qu'il avait découvert. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait était intense. Finalement, tout continuait de se dérouler comme ils l'espéraient.

C'est avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage qu'il pénétra dans leur chambre.

- Mo ! Mo, c'est formidable, tout s'arrange !

C'est seulement quand il eu refermé la porte qu'il aperçut son frère au bord de la fenêtre, lui aussi un sourire sur le visage et Búrz posé sagement sur son avant bras de nain.

- Je suis au courant, annonça l'autre en souriant de plus belle.

Rómestámo remercia intérieurement le gérant de leur avoir donné une chambre dont la fenêtre ne donnait pas directement sur la rue. La vue d'un nain avec un corbeau sur son bras aurait pu en intriguer plus d'un. Surtout depuis que de nouveaux nains étaient en ville. Le plus vieux s'approcha du corps du jeune archer et demanda, la voix remplie d'impatience.

- Je suppose que tu vas aller les rejoindre maintenant ?

- Non. Répondit fermement la voix de Kíli sans pour autant en perdre le sourire

- Quoi ?

_Quoi ? _

S'étonnèrent Rómestámo et le jeune Durin simultanément. Les deux s'était imaginé que maintenant que la compagnie était à portée de main, Morinehtar s'empresserait de la rejoindre. Kíli ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou au contraire inquiet de la décision du magicien. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle en était la raison et fut pour une fois heureux d'entendre Rómestámo parler immédiatement.

Et effectivement, la panique envahit légèrement le plus âgée alors qu'il continuait de questionner son frère :

- Tu devais pourtant tenter de t'intégrer parmi eux en te faisant passer pour Frerin ! Pourquoi avoir changé le plan?

- Je n'ai pas changé le plan, le rassura Morinehtar, j'ai seulement repoussé notre rencontre.

- Je ne comprend pas, soit plus clair, s'impatienta le plus grand.

- J'ai réfléchit et suis venu à la conclusion logique que pour ma sécurité il valait mieux attendre encore un peu. Thorin doit encore se battre contre le dragon et rien ne me prouve que si je prends part à l'attaque, j'en sortirais indemne. J'ai beau savoir manier un peu l'épée et avoir réussi à copier les aptitudes du nain à l'arc, rien ne peut me garantir que je ne risque rien ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à mon esprit si le nain venait à mourir et que mon vrai corps était trop loin de moi. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques alors j'attendrais que le travail ait été fait et que tout le danger ait été écarté.

_LÂCHE ! _S'écria intérieurement Kíli qui vu la tournure des événement avait au moins espéré être "présent" quand Thorin utiliserait la clé pour ouvrir la montagne. Il avait même espéré que dans l'agitation qu'aurait crée le combat contre Smaug, il aurait pu déceler une faille pour se sortir de l'emprise du magicien bleu.

Mais comme il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses réflexions, Morinehtar les avait entendu et même prises sérieusement en considération. C'est de cette manière qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de rejoindre la compagnie avant que le dragon n'ait été terrassé.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si Thorin te vois arriver après la bataille il saura que ce n'est pas moi ! Jamais il ne pourra croire que j'ai été assez lâche pour rester en retrait ! Tu dois y aller ! Je veux y aller ! _

Sa tirade épuisa le jeune nain qui après cette explosion n'eut d'autre choix que celui de rester en retrait pour "reprendre des forces ".

Maintenant il était confus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Morinehtar rencontre ses proches, mais en sachant maintenant qu'ils allaient affronter Smaug et donc être en danger, il tenait absolument à être proche d'eux. Fíli allait risquer sa vie et Kíli voulait être à ses côtés. Mais en y repensant, il ne voulait pas car lui même se révèlerait désormais être un danger pour le nain qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Alors que son cœur voulait retrouver les bras de son frère sa raison au contraire voulait l'en empêcher.

Morinehtar sentit Kíli s'énerver et devenir confus dans ses pensées, mais n'en fut pas perturbé. Sa décision était prise et il ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles.

Rómestámo de son côté prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir aux paroles de son frère et conclu finalement que celui ci avait raison. Encore une fois.

- Je ne voudrait pas te perdre pour une erreur aussi bête que celle de t'envoyer sur le front pour rien, acquiesça t-il. Alors tu as raison, nous attendrons encore un peu.

Il ne dit rien de plus et partit en direction de la petite salle d'eau pour remettre sa grande tunique bleue qu'il avait enlevé pour sortir dans la rue. Après sa rencontre avec l'elfe il avait réalisé que sa tenue de magicien pourrait éveiller beaucoup trop de soupçons, alors pour sortir en public il avait adopté des vêtements plus usuels.

Avec un sourire satisfait Morinehtar se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et observa la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait au loin alors qu'il caressait presque affectueusement la tête de son corbeau.

_Ne t'en fais pas petit prince_,_ tu retrouveras très vite ceux que tu aimes. Et quelque chose me laisse penser que le plus heureux de tous sera Thorin…_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Traduction Khuzduk<em>****_ :_**

Khagun menu penu rukhs : en anglais la traduction était, your mother was an orc, ce qui littéralement en français donne, ta mère était un orc. Donc je pense que l'on peut traduire cela par "fils d'orque". ( Ou fille d'orque étant donné le contexte ^^)

Rukhs : orque

_**Traduction Langue Noire**__** :**_

Búrz : sombre, noir

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :) Je suis désolée je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent ( et peut être sur l'autre je ne sais plus :S) mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer mon temps en ce moment :/ C'est pour ça que je tenais à dire ici un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laisse leurs avis et commentaires à chaque fois ! C'est vraiment très encourageant ! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! :) Comme pour le précédent, je tient à préciser que ce chapitre est lui aussi un mélange entre le déroulement des évènements du film, du livre et de mon imagination. ( Le dernier dans ce cas d'ailleurs. Après, plus que mon imagination :) ) **

**Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le retard et vous ****souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

><p>- Bienvenue !<p>

La soudaine exclamation du maître de la ville, mélangée à la clameur de la foule fit sursauter Fíli qui sortit brusquement de ses pensées et de son observation.

Il n'avait pas délibérément choisi de ne pas écouter le discours de son oncle et tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rechercher désespérément dans la foule autour d'eux, un signe de son frère ou même du vieil homme qui apparemment l'accompagnait.

Le problème était que la foule était bien trop compacte. Les gens étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Mais malgré cela, le blond s'était obstiné à observer attentivement chaque homme, tentant de trouver en chacun un indice lui permettant de deviner si celui ci était le vieillard qu'il recherchait. Mais la tache se révélait difficile puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi la personne qu'il cherchait pouvait bien ressembler.

À ce moment là Fíli se maudit d'avoir interrompu Ori quand, de retour à Mirkwood, celui ci avait demandé à l'elfe de lui décrire l'homme. Il aurait du le laisser parler pour une fois.

Son regard dévia alors automatiquement sur le scribe. Celui ci était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Le cri du maître semblait lui aussi l'avoir fait sursauté et tiré hors de ses recherches.

Fíli fut à la fois énervé et emplis de gratitude.

Il n'acceptait toujours pas les sentiments amoureux d'Ori pour son frère mais il devait bien avouer qu'une deuxième paire d'yeux ne ferait pas de mal à ses recherches.

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la ville où son frère était probablement lui aussi, Fíli était intenable et angoissé. Si jamais ils ne le retrouvaient pas avant leurs départ pour la montagne, il devrait encore patienter surement beaucoup de temps dans l'incertitude avant de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches. Il regrettait presque d'avoir accepté de suivre Thorin. Mais il était un Durin et on lui avait appris à ne jamais revenir sur sa parole.

Et il avait promis.

Promis d'accompagner Thorin jusqu'à la Montagne et de combattre Smaug à ses côtés. En prenant sa décision, le prince avait été persuadé qu'ils retrouveraient Kili ou bien que celui ci viendrai à eux, et il n'avait pas envisagé que cela ne se produise pas ainsi.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que cette soirée pour le retrouver. Et si cela n'arrivait pas, alors il tuerait Smaug lui même s'il le fallait pour pouvoir retourner au plus vite chercher son petit frère et amant.

La perspective de continuer seul attristait aussi Fíli car lui et son frère avaient tous les deux grandit sous les histoire de la Montagne Solitaire. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir du nombre de jeux partagés ou d'histoire inventés où ils étaient les héros délivrant Erebor du dragon. En grandissant les jeux avaient laissé place aux réels entrainements et une grande volonté d'être prêt le jour où Thorin déciderait d'entreprendre cette expédition.

Et maintenant que la dernière étape de l'aventure qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de partager ensemble, côte à côte, s'apprêtait à se réaliser, Fíli était seul.

Ce soir là, ni Thorin ni Fíli ne restèrent longtemps présent à la fête donnée en leur honneur.

Thorin, victime d'un violent mal de crane sans doute provoqué par la fatigue et le stresse, s'était rapidement excusé puis retiré dans les quartiers mis à leur disposition. Fíli quant à lui, avait assisté aux premières heures des festivités, cherchant inlassablement à travers la foule. Il espérait que de son côté, Kíli était lui aussi à sa recherche.

En même temps qu'il marchait, Fíli se retrouva entrain de s'imaginer la scène de leur retrouvailles.

Dans son imagination, il se voyait contourner un énième groupes de gens parlant et rigolant joyeusement. Et là, soudain, alors qu'il aurait commencé de se décourager, il l'aurait aperçut. Debout au milieu de la foule, cherchant désespérément un éclat de cheveux blond. Ses grand yeux chocolat serait passés de la détresse, à la surprise puis la joie en rencontrant les yeux bleus océan qu'il cherchait. Rien autour d'eux n'aurait plus eut d'importance. Fíli se voyait courir dans sa direction, et Kíli aurait fait de même. Ils seraient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et aucun mots n'auraient été échangés. Ils se seraient embrassés passionnément, sauvagement avec la force du désespoir et ignorant la présence des autres autour d'eux.

Fíli fut soudain coupé dans ses pensées, quand comme dans son imagination, il trouva un groupe de badauds entrain de parler joyeusement. Son coeur se mit soudain à battre la chamade alors qu'il contournait impatiemment le petit rassemblement. Malheureusement son regard ne rencontra aucun yeux chocolats et il relâcha la respiration qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut avoir retenu.

Il soupira de déception et contre sa stupidité puis décida finalement de s'éclipser de la grande salle alors qu'au même moment la voix d'un Bofur imbibé d'alcool s'élevait pour entonner un chant de chez eux.

Le jeune prince avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et d'orienter ses derniers espoirs dans les tavernes et auberges de la ville.

Ori attentif lui aussi à ce qui l'entourait, remarqua le blond sortir de la grande salle où le banquet avait lieu.

Sans un mot, il sortit lui aussi et rejoint silencieusement le blond. Celui ci n'émit aucun commentaire et ainsi se déroula une partie de leur nuit : silencieuse et entouré de la clameur qui s'était emparé de toute la ville.

Chacun, sans qu'il ne l'avoue et en comprenne la raison, était d'une certaine façon soulagé par la présence de l'autre.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis, loin de là, mais trouvaient du réconfort à ne pas erré seul dans un but peut être vain. Ils marchèrent donc sans un mot et finirent par visiter les tavernes et auberges ouvertes exceptionnellement plus tard en raison de la fête. La plupart des établissements étaient remplis d'hommes et de femmes buvant et trinquant joyeusement à la santé de ces nains qui allaient tuer le dragon et ainsi récupérer l'or trop longtemps inutilisé. Ils étaient tous tellement enthousiasmé à l'idée d'une nouvelle prospérité qu'aucun ne pensa au danger qui les menaçaient.

Toute la nuit, alors qu'ils visitaient les différentes tavernes et auberges à la recherche du moindre indice concernant Kíli, Fíli et Ori furent gratifiés par un nombre incalculable de félicitations, d'encouragements, de remerciement, de bénédictions et de poignées de main. Certains essayèrent même de leur offrir une pinte de bière.

Dans un premier temps, les deux jeunes nains refusèrent poliment. Ils voulaient rester sobre et n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit à la boisson. Mais quand ce qui leur sembla être le centième établissement nia avoir aperçu un nain accompagné d'un vieil homme, ils acceptèrent finalement l'offre d'un homme appelé Jorah. Leur moral était au plus bas et ils étaient maintenant complètement découragés. Au final, les pintes de bières s'enchainèrent et très vite l'alcool monta à la tête des deux nains.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion vive et profondément spirituelle avec Jorah et d'autres habitants, les yeux d'Ori s'écarquillèrent et il amena rapidement une main devant sa bouche. Il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière et couru en direction de la sortie.

Fíli éclata de rire, pris une dernière gorgée et se leva. Sans un mot pour les hommes avec qui ils avaient été assis, il suivit le scribe d'un pas chancelant.

Il réussi malgré la tête qui lui tournait et les gens bouchant le passage à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. N'apercevant pas le scribe il décida de partir à sa recherche derrière le bâtiment. Il le trouva effectivement derrière l'auberge, à genoux et penché au dessus de l'eau sombre du lac, entrain de vider son estomac. À cette vue, il éclata d'un rire un peu plus bruyant que nécessaire et vint se laisser tomber lourdement à côté de lui, les jambes pendant au dessus de l'eau.

- Je paris que c'est la première fois que tu bois autant.

Pour réponse Ori se contenta de maugréer ce qui renforça l'hilarité du blond qui lui donna une claque dans le dos.

- Ori, Ori, Ori. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la bierre est déconseillée aux enfants. Et encore plus aux enfants délicats.

Ori émit un son guttural avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois au dessus du lac pour rendre le reste de ses tripes. Il pantela quelques instants, tentant de calmer les tournement de sa tête et quand il s'en sentit capable il grommela :

- Je ne suis pas en enfants. Je suis plus vieux que Kíli je te signal.

Fíli allait répondre quand un corbeau noir croassa et se posa sur un toit en face d'eux. Se sentant soudainement peu à l'aise avec la présence de l'animal Fíli se laissa tomber en arrière pour ne plus le voir et répondit enfin d'un ton presque nonchalant:

- Oui, mais Kíli n'est pas une mauviette. La preuve, tu es ici alors que lui ne l'est pas.

Si Fíli avait été sobre il aurait sans doute cracher sa phrase au visage du scribe, or il était lui aussi imbibé d'alcool et si l'air frais de la nuit l'avait un peu calmé, il n'en avait pas moins l'esprit confus.

Malgré son état d'ébriété les paroles touchèrent Ori.

- Ca suffit ! Grogna-t-il.

Profitant d'un instant de répit de la part de son estomac, il se jeta sur le blond.

Il s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur sa taille et n'eut aucun mal à bloquer ses protestations rendues faibles par l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang.

Ori pausa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules du prince et commença de le secouer alors qu'il hurlait :

- Je te déteste Fíli ! Je te hais ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en suis voulu et à quel point je m'en veux toujours d'avoir emporté Kíli à l'écart ce jour là ! Je sais très bien que s'il n'avait jamais été blessé par les wargs, il aurait pu se défendre tout seul le jour où nous nous sommes fait prendre en embuscade. Je sais très bien que sans être blessé il aurait pu maitriser son poney ou bien se jeter au sol et ne pas être emporté au loin ! Je sais tout ca ! Alors cesse de me le cracher à la figure à chaque occasion car moi aussi je souffre de son absence !

Sa tirade le laissa pantelant et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il se prépara à recevoir un coup mais fut surpris d'entendre le petit rire sardonique de Fíli à la place.

S'en fut de trop pour Ori qui ne supportait plus aucune moquerie ou remarque, et l'alcool aidant, il perdit le contrôle. C'est ainsi que son poing partit et entra en collision avec la joue de Fíli.

Celui ci grogna férocement d'abord de surprise puis de douleur avant d'essayer de se débattre. Cependant le scribe avait resserré ses genoux contre les bras du blond, les emprisonnant le long de son corps. Cela ajouté à l'engourdissement du à l'alcool, il ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise du roux dont la boisson et l'adrénaline semblait avoir décuplé les forces.

Ou alors Fíli était bien plus alcoolisé que ce qu'il avait pu penser et Ori bien moins. Dans tous les cas et malgré sa fierté endommagée par le fait d'avoir reçu un coup du scribe, il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour protester physiquement.

Il leva alors les yeux et croisa ceux déterminés et fulminants de Ori à quelques centimètres des siens.

- Félicitation tu m'as immobilisé. Mais que comptes tu faire maintenant ? M'embrasser ?

Ori sentit le souffle chaud et alcoolisé du blond sur son visage et cela sembla soudain lui faire prendre conscience de leur position et du peux d'espace séparant leur deux corps. Il allait s'éloigner vivement quand, provocateur, Fíli ondula des hanches et continua :

- C'est ca que tu veux Ori ? M'embrasser comme tu as embrassé Kíli alors que tu savais que nous étions – que nous_ sommes – _ensemble ?

Fíli savait que Kíli était celui qui avait fait le premier pas dans ce baiser, mais il avait délibérément cherché à provoquer le roux dans le but de déclencher une nouvelle bagarre.

Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques secondes et il fut surpris quand contrairement à ses attentes, Ori explosa en sanglot.

Si les effets de la bière lui avaient dans un premier temps permis d'avoir le courage de s'attaquer prince, à mains nues et sans pommes de pains, s'en était maintenant terminé. L'adrénaline qui l'avait submergé retomba instantanément quand le souvenir de son premier baiser le heurta. Maintenant agité d'incontrôlables sanglots et l'esprit complètement embrouillé, il se laissa mollement tomber contre le blond, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et laissant librement couler ses larmes dans des hoquets de douleur.

Toujours interdit, Fíli n'esquiva aucun mouvement se demandant comme il s'était retrouvé aux portes d'une dispute, à un Ori en larme accroché désespérément à son corps.

C'était probablement à cause de l'histoire du baiser. Et en repensant à ses paroles, Fíli ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses propres baisers et caresses échangées avec Kíli. Et s'en fut fini de lui.

Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et très vite elles s'échappèrent contre sa volonté. Il referma alors ses bras autour du roux, cherchant chaleur et réconfort.

Les deux jeunes nains restèrent ainsi un certain temps, partageant leur détresse. Chose qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas fait sobres et en sachant qu'un regard attentif les avaient observé pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

><p>La première fois que Morinehtar avait sentit la terre trembler, c'était le lendemain soir du départ des nains. Et il n'eut aucun doute sur la provenance du tremblement.<p>

Les nains avaient réveillé Smaug.

Le deuxième tremblement qu'il ressentit fut beaucoup plus inquiétant que le premier puisqu'il fut accompagné d'un terrible grondement.

C'est ainsi qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, la panique s'empara de la ville.

Tous les habitants étaient sortis à l'extérieur de leurs habitations pour se concerter et trouver la source de ce bruit. C'est seulement quand un nouveau grondement retentit au dessus de leur têtes qu'ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et découvrirent le dragon. À partir de ce moment là, tout s'était déroulé très vite. Rapidement l'agitation et la panique avait envahit les rues, et le chaos total régnait déjà quand la première flamme illuminait cette nuit sans étoile.

Morinehtar et Rómestámo n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre une décision quand juste après le premier tremblement, Búrz était arrivé, montrant des images inquiétante à Morinehtar. Même à deux ils n'avaient pas la force de jeter un sort permettant de protéger l'auberge alors il n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution que celle de fuir avant que la ville ne soit mise à feu et à sang.

Ils étaient sortis discrètement de l'auberge, le corps de Morinehtar toujours camouflé par un sort de dissimulation. Les deux sorciers s'étaient ensuite diriger en direction du quai où plusieurs barques étaient amarrées. Durant tout le trajet Morinehtar ignora complètement les supplications de Kíli qui l'implorait de prévenir les gens qu'ils croisaient.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de difficultés à passer inaperçu alors qu'ils volaient une barque. Le deuxième grondement avait retenti alors qu'après avoir installé le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient emporté dans l'urgence et le corps du sorcier dans l'embarcation, il s'éloignait enfin du bord de la ville.

Ils pagayèrent tout les deux rapidement, et quand le troisième grondement retenti ils étaient déjà loin sur le lac en direction de la Montagne. Une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent hors de portée de tout danger, ils s'arrêtèrent quelque instants pour se reposer et tournèrent la tête en direction de la ville.

La vision qui s'offrit à eux les laissa sans aucune émotion. Kíli, lui eut envie de pleurer.

Les flammes étaient hautes dans la nuit, et en écoutant bien on pouvait entendre la rumeur effroyable provenant de la ville.

_Pourquoi ? _Demanda faiblement Kíli.

Si les sorciers avaient prévenu les habitants, le jeune prince était certain qu'un grand nombre de vies innocentes aurait put être épargnées.

_Je ne suis pas celui qui a réveillé le dragon,_ se contenta de répondre le sorcier.

_Mais vous auriez pu sauver des vies ! _

_Elles n'ont aucune valeur pour moi. _

Kíli n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Il repensa à tous ces enfants qu'il avait aperçut et son cœur se serra. C'est à ce moment là qu'il eu la certitude d'être prisonnier de l'être le plus cruel de la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

><p>Trois jours après l'attaque de Smaug, beaucoup de choses avaient déjà changé.<p>

Pour commencer, le redoutable dragon n'était plus. Et la ville elle, grâce à l'intervention héroïque de Bard, tenait encore debout. Beaucoup de personnes avaient en fin de compte eu le temps d'évacuer ou de se jeter à l'eau et ainsi beaucoup moins de morts que ce dont Kíli ne craignait furent comptabilisés. En revanche les dommages concernant les habitations étaient elles bien plus déplorables. Beaucoup de maisons avaient brûlées et une grande partie de la ville nécessitait maintenant d'être reconstruite.

Le deux premiers jours suivant l'attaque suffirent aux habitants pour comprendre que le maître actuel ne ferait rien pour eux et c'est ainsi que Bard, le nouveau héros, se retrouva propulsé à cette place.

Le troisième jour, de leur campement de fortune, les deux sorciers avaient pu observer au loin plusieurs embarcations se diriger en direction de la montagne. Búrz n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver avec des images confirmant que le nouveau maître de Laketown et le seigneur de Mirkwood étaient à bord.

Le soir même Búrz revint une nouvelle fois avec plus images. Il semblait y avoir eu une rencontre entre Thorin, l'Homme et l'elfe.

Tous ces derniers événements dépassaient Morinehtar. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rejoindre dès maintenant les nains ou bien attendre de voir comment allait se dérouler la suite des événements. Mais finalement, sous l'impatience de Rómestámo, il décida qu'il partirait au petit matin rejoindre la compagnie.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva contre sa volonté et tous ses plans, au coeur de la bataille des Cinq Armées.

N'ayant pas eu vent de la raison concernant la rencontre des trois races et encore moins de la présence d'orc, de goblins et de wargs, Morinehtar fut totalement pris au dépourvu.

Il se retrouva très vite obligé de combattre, mais n'abandonna pas l'idée de retrouver Thorin.

Morinehtar qui savait se battre à l'épée fut extrêmement soulagé d'être dans le corps de ce jeune nain entrainé, qui était bien plus endurant que le sien. À plusieurs reprises il fit appel à la magie quand la situation devenait trop critique. Plusieurs fois aussi il dut se saisir de l'arc. Ne pensant plus qu'à protéger sa vie, le sorcier se battit sans relâche. Kíli, de son côté resta étrangement silencieux. Inconsciemment, il espérait qu'un orc aurait l'occasion de transpercer son corps. Il savait que Morinehtar ne doutait de ce qui arriverait à son esprit si cela arrivait et Kíli espérait fortement que cela suffirait à le tuer lui aussi. L'archer ne voulait pas mourir, loin de là, mais il ne voyait plus que cette solution pour protéger Fíli. Mais encore une fois, le sorcier fut chanceux.

Malgré le brouhaha de la bataille, Morinehtar entendit distinctement le bruit métallique de deux lames s'entrechoquant juste derrière lui. Surpris et craignant pour sa vie, il se retourna et utilisa sa magie pour propulser son attaquant à terre. Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir un orc mais fut en revanche surpris de trouver un nain à ses côtés. Il comprit alors que ce nain venait de lui sauver la vie. Mais il réalisa aussi que ce nain venait de le voir utiliser sa magie. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Le sorcier plongea sa lame dans le corps de l'orc et se pencha ensuite en direction du nain, lui tendant un bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- Kíli ! S'exclama l'autre, stupéfait.

_Non attention ! _Hurla Kíli. _Non Gloin ! Ce n'est pas moi ! _

Mais sans grande surprise, sa mise en garde ne fut pas entendue.

- Gloin, où est Thorin ? Demanda Morinehtar en gardant le bras du nain dans sa main pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Il est avec Fíli, devant l'entrée principale d'Erebor ! Tu devrais les rej –

Gloin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'épée de Kíli venait de se glisser dans son corps pour en ressortir aussitôt. Le nain resta fermement agrippé au bras de son prince les yeux remplis d'horreur et d'incompréhension.

- Que – que – Kíli…

_Nooooon ! _

- Merci pour ton aide mon ami, murmura le sorcier à l'oreille du roux alors qu'il l'accompagnait doucement dans sa chute.

Une fois que le nain fut au sol, Morinehtar ne lui jeta pas un regard de plus et repartit dans la bataille, cherchant à rejoindre le roi.

* * *

><p>Fíli n'aurait pas sut dire depuis combien de temps il combattait ni combien d'orc il avait déjà tué. S'en vraiment s'en apercevoir il s'était retrouvé éloigné de son oncle et avait usé de toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre quand il avait vu Azog s'avancer dangereusement de lui.<p>

Cependant, se déplacer dans la bataille n'était pas une chose facile et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui d'observer de loin le combat s'engager entre son oncle et l'orque pale alors qu'il faisait face à propres attaquants.

Encore une fois il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula mais l'instant sembla se figer quand à bout de souffle, il aperçu Thorin tomber au sol et Azog lever son bras, prêt à donner le coup mortel. Fíli ne s'entendit même pas hurler alors qu'il détournait dangereusement son attention de son attaquant.

Morinehtar qui venait seulement d'arriver sur place n'entendit lui que le hurlement de son prisonnier.

_Nooooon ! Sauve Fíli ! Sers toi de l'arc ! Vite ! Sers toi de l'arc ! _Implora Kíli en observant la scène, impuissant. Si Morinehtar n'agissait pas immédiatement, son frère allait mourir à cause de son inattention.

- Non ! Ragea le magicien.

Thorin ne devait pas mourir. Pas encore.

Morinehtar n'écouta pas les supplications de Kíli.

Pas plus de deux secondes ne s'étaient écoulées quand le coup partit. Personne ne s'aperçut des vibrations résonnant dans l'air lorsque la flèche trouva son chemin à travers le champs de bataille. Mais quand celle ci termina sa course en pleine cible, tout le monde à proximité, y comprit l'orc menaçant l'héritier, se figea.

Toujours comme au ralentit, les yeux observèrent le bras valide de l'orc qui avait menacer d'ôter la vie du roi, retomber le long de son corps avant que celui ci ne tombe à genoux, un air déconcerté peint sur le visage. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise il fixa la flèche plantée dans son cœur.

Réalisant ce qui lui arrivait, il releva la tête et ses yeux survolèrent son ennemi de toujours pour chercher plus loin derrière lui le propriétaire de la flèche. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de recevoir une nouvelle flèche entre les deux yeux cette fois ci, fut un jeune nain aux cheveux brun, l'arc toujours pointé dans sa direction. Et l'ultime pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que le Durin qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar avait miraculeusement obtenu sa vengeance.

Alors que l'orc pâle tombait lourdement au sol, sans un souffle de vie dans son corps, toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la dernière vision qu'avait eu Azog.

La respiration de Fíli se coupa.

- Kíli ! S'étrangla-t-il.

_Nooon Fíli ! _Hurla intérieurement le brun en voyant son frère se tourner vers lui, oubliant totalement l'orc dans son dos.

L'orc en question fut le premier à sortir de la transe qui s'était emparé de tous. Il quitta du regard l'archer qui venait de tuer son maître et rugit de haine.

Le rugissement éclata la bulle intemporelle et Fíli n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup dans le genou droit le faisait tomber au sol à quatre pattes.

Le blond siffla de douleur et contre sa stupidité pour avoir tourné le dos à un ennemis qui, il le savait, n'avait aucune honte à frapper déloyalement son adversaire par derrière. Mais malgré sa position mortellement dangereuse, Fíli se surprit à ne pas avoir peur et même à sourire avec confiance.

Kíli était de retour. Kíli allait décocher une flèche avant que l'infâme créature ne le frappe déloyalement.

Fíli pris appuis sur ses paumes pour se redresser et releva la tête pour regarder son petit frère, sachant qu'il le verrait forcément en position de tir. Et le connaissant, peut être même qu'il avait déjà tiré et tué son attaquant. Mais quand les yeux du blond trouvèrent le nain qu'il aimait, son sourire se figea.

Kíli n'était pas en position de tir.

Ses bras étaient le long de son corps, arc frôlant sa cuisse et l'expression de son visage, à cette distance, lui paraissait sans émotion.

Fíli frissonna.

Et soudain, une douleur aigue traversa tout son corps. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Incrédule, il baissa les yeux et découvrit une lance sortant de son abdomen. Quand il releva ses yeux écarquillés de douleur et d'incrédulité, Kíli avait disparu.

Une grande fatigue sembla alors déferler sur la totalité de son corps et de son esprit. Epuisé, interdit, ses bras finirent par céder sous son poids. Il réussi néanmoins à ne pas tomber à plat ventre et rouler sur le côté.

Allongé sur son côté droit, il n'eut pas la force ou le courage de bouger plus. À la place, il laissa son regard vagabonder devant lui. La tête contre le sol, il aperçut d'une vision trouble et verticale, les pieds des combattants encore en train de se battre. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Une danse macabre remarqua-t-il puisque les pieds valsaient agilement entre les corps des morts au sol.

Un bourdonnement résonnait maintenant dans ses oreilles et il ne sut déterminer si c'était sa blessure qui provoquait quelques dysfonctionnements dans son corps, ou si c'était l'écho réel du champ de bataille.

Le blond avait l'esprit de plus en plus confus et il comprit vaguement qu'il perdait connaissance.

Il avait besoin de son petit frère. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré ? Avait-il rêvé ?

Peut importait. Kíli, il voulait juste son Kíli.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il entrouvrit faiblement les lèvres pour l'appeler mais ne réussi qu'à s'étouffer avec le sang qui avait commencé de couler de sa bouche s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Kí – li, parvint-il finalement à murmurer les paupières lourdes. Mais son frère n'apparut pas et les ténèbres se refermèrent froidement sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>Un chatouillement dans son cou et un souffle chaud contre sa peau furent les premières choses dont il eu conscience ce matin là. Ensuite seulement fut-il capable de distinguer les chuchotement au dessus de son corps. <em>

_- Arrêtes, tu vas le réveiller ! _

_- Mais non ! Fais moi confiance !_

_- Mais tu vas tous gâcher ! Couina une petite voix suppliante. _

_- Très bien, capitula l'autre à contre cœur, je voulais juste regarder sa barbe ! _

_Thorin qui était maintenant totalement conscient résista à l'envie de sourire. Il avait décidé de garder les yeux fermés et faire croire qu'il dormait encore car il savait que peut importait ce que son petit frère et sa petite sœur préparaient, ils seraient tous les deux extrêmement déçu d'avoir échoué en le réveillant par mégarde. Mais au dernier commentaire de son Nadadith, l'ainé de la fratrie avait du fortement résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de tirer son petit frère contre lui pour le chatouiller et gentiment se moquer de son manque de barbe pour son âge. Il adorait taquiner son cadet à ce sujet car il savait que l'autre lui enviait sa barbe. Cependant il était conscient d'être le seul avec leur petite sœur à avoir le droit de le charrier sur le sujet. Tout autre nain, et peut importait son statut, se voyait directement remis à sa place. Et Thorin adorait ce côté téméraire et fougueux de son petit frère qui lui attirait souvent des ennuis. À certains moments, il en venait même à envier l'âme aussi libre qu'indomptable de son petit frère._

_Finalement le plus âgé sentit un poids s'enlever de son lit puis entendit des pas légers sur le sol avant de distinguer le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer discrètement._

_Thorin profita encore du confort et de la chaleur de son lit pendant quelques minutes, laissant le temps aux deux plus jeunes de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait exactement, mais il savait que quelques complots existaient entre ses deux cadets. Et il n'était pas jaloux d'en être exclu car il savait exactement pourquoi il était tenu à l'écart. _

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de ses 80 ans. Aujourd'hui il devenait majeur et allait officiellement être nommé héritier du trône d'Erebor. Et suivant la tradition, tout héritier venant en âge se voyait honorer d'une cérémonie officielle en son nom, rappelant ainsi à tous qu'il était un jour amené à être leur roi. Frerin et Dís auraient eux aussi une cérémonie pour leurs majorités, mais en un plus petit comité et un peu moins officielle. _

_Beaucoup de nain était donc attendu entre les murs de la majestueuse cité d'Erebor pour ce grand jour de fête. _

_ Beaucoup, et particulièrement ceux qui venaient de loin, résidaient déjà dans la Montage depuis quelques jours pour être présents au moment de l'événement. Mais d'autres devaient encore arriver et c'est pourquoi la célébration ne commenceraient qu'en début d'après midi pour évidemment se terminer tard dans la nuit. _

_Thorin savait qu'il aurait très peu de temps à lui aujourd'hui et encore moins à accorder aux deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida finalement de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses deux cadets et de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui préparer en secret. L'ainé des trois enfants de Thrain enfila rapidement une tunique bleu marine et un pantalon de lin noir avant de sortir de sa chambre pour gagner les cuisines. Sur le chemin il croisa Balin qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui offrit un grand sourire._

_- Thorin ! Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon !_

_Le jeune nain le remercia et le conseiller de son père l'attira contre lui pour lui donner une étreinte affectueuse avant de le relâcher et de lui jeter un clin d'œil._

_- Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai d'aller voir en direction des jardins surélevés avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me mettes la main dessus et décide qu'il est déjà temps de se préparer…_

_Thorin lui lança un regard interrogatif, se demandant si ses cadets avaient mis Balin dans le coup ou non. Il allait lui poser la question quand il entendit au loin la voix de son père l'appeler._

_- Thorin ? _

_Balin lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil avant de le pousser rapidement sur le couloir menant aux jardins._

_- Je m'occupe de lui, dépêches toi._

_Thorin le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de hâter le pas dans la direction indiquée par le conseiller de son père et frère de son meilleur ami. _

_Quand finalement il atteint sa destination il fut étonné de n'y découvrir personne. Il allait penser que Balin ne devait au final être au courant de rien concernant les plans de Dís et Frerin quand il entendit finalement des petits bruits provenant d'un peu plus profondément dans le petit jardin, près des remparts et du bord de la corniche qu'était en fait le jardin. Il avança prudemment en direction d'un arbre et plusieurs petits buissons. Il les contourna et finalement là, entre les remparts donnant une vue imprenable sur le royaume et l'arbre, il découvrit Dís et Frerin l'attendant. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une petite boule d'énergie brune se jetait sur lui et les faisait tomber à la renverse. _

_- Joyeux anniversaire Sannadad ! Gloussa joyeusement sa petite sœur._

_Chatouillé par les cheveux dans son cou et sur son visage, Thorin rigola et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Dís. Celle ci empoigna fermement ses vêtement et se blotti contre son torse, lui offrant une étreinte étroite alors qu'elle rigolait contre sa poitrine. _

_Dís avait quatorze ans de moins que lui et était par les standards nain, encore une jeune enfant contrairement à Frerin qui avait seulement cinq ans de moins que lui. Thorin crut d'ailleurs que celui ci venait l'aider à se relever et détacher Dís de lui mais fut surpris de le voir à la place se jeter sur eux pour prendre part à l'étreinte en rigolant lui aussi joyeusement. _

_Après quelques minutes de rires, de roulades et de chatouilles les trois jeunes nains princiers finirent par se calmer et venir s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre où les deux plus jeunes avaient apporté de quoi prendre leur petit déjeuner. _

_Pleins de denrées diverses et variées avaient été apportées et Thorin douta que toutes cette nourriture soient légalement présente ici. _

_- Si père découvre que vous avez volé autant de nourriture en cuisine vous pouvez être sûr de ne plus quitter les classes de Balin pour des semaines ! Plaisanta l'ainé alors qu'il croquait à pleine dent dans une pâtisserie. _

_- Je m'en fiche, déclara Dís la bouche pleine, de toutes façon les nains des Montagnes de Fer n'en n'ont pas besoin, ils sont déjà bien assez gros ! _

_- Dís ! S'exclama Thorin en regardant autour d'eux par réflexe alors que Frerin rigolait à la remarque de leur petite sœur. _

_- Elle n'a pas tord, rigola Frerin avant d'ajouter un peu plus sérieusement, en plus c'est le seul moment où l'on pourra t'avoir rien que pour nous, alors on voulait que cela en vaille la peine._

_Thorin fut touché par les paroles de son cadet et posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de pâtisserie pour apprécier un moment passé avec vous deux, Kha' i. Votre seule présence me suffit. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré passer toute la journée ainsi plutôt qu'entouré de tous ses nains venant me féliciter et parler de politique. _

_Finalement Frerin finit dans les bras de son ainé dans une étreinte fraternel. Lui aussi aurait préféré cette version. Mais son grand frère était appelé à d'autres devoir que les siens. _

_Ils furent coupés dans leur étreinte par une petite Dís tirant sur leurs bras._

_- Et moi, ronchonna-t-elle._

_Les deux frères rigolèrent et l'intégrèrent au milieu de l'étreinte. _

_- Nous avons une autre surprise pour toi, déclara finalement Frerin en s'écartant pour essayer d'atteindre un des sac posés un peu plus loin. _

_- Oh Nadad, je peux lui donner ? Demanda Dís avec ses grands yeux bleus suppliants posés sur Frerin qui rigola et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. _

_- Evidemment, répondit-il en lui tendant un paquet qu'il avait sortit du sac de toile._

_Avec un nouveau gloussement, la petite brune attrapa le paquet et le tendit en direction de leur ainé._

_- Joyeux anniversaire Nadad, répétât-elle une nouvelle fois avec un grand sourire._

_- Merci petite sœur, répondit Thorin en lui ébouriffant à son tour les cheveux alors que celle ci tentait de protester._

_Intrigué, Thorin commença de déballer précautionneusement le paquet._

_À l'intérieur il découvrit deux perles. Une bleue grise et l'autre marron. Il se saisi d'abord de la bleue et l'observa attentivement, découvrant dessus, les gravures délicates des quelques étoiles et d'une petite lune. _

_- Celle là c'est ma perle, commenta Dís avec une légère note d'appréhension dans la voix, elle à la couleur de mes yeux et une lune parce que tu m'appelles toujours ta petite lune._

_Captivé, Thorin hocha la tête et se saisi de la seconde. Celle ci était marron et on pouvait apercevoir dessus la gravure précise d'un loup hurlant à la lune. _

_Devinant sa signification il releva la tête sur son petit frère et sourit malicieusement. La couleur de la perle de son frère était de la même couleur chocolat que ses yeux. Le plus jeune eu un sourire en coin malicieux et hocha les épaule avant de déclarer :_

_- Tu ne cesse de m'appeler Kha' i, à cause de je ne sais qu'elle histoire d'esprit sauvage qui m'habite, alors j'ai pensé que l'image de ce loup te plairait. Est – ce qu'elle te plait ?_

_- Elle est parfaite, sourit Thorin, elles sont parfaites, corrigea-t-il en se tournant vers Dís. Je les garderai toujours dans mes cheveux._

_- C'était l'idée, avoua Frerin, en plus nos prénoms son gravés en Khuzdul dessus, comme ca, nous serons constamment avec toi !_

_Le cœur gonflé d'affection, Thorin les attira tout les deux contre lui et les serra fermement contre sa poitrine._

_- Je les adore, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour cela, je vous promets que je vous resterez toujours à mes côtés ! _

_- Ah non ! Répliqua Dís en s'écartant et en posant les points sur ses hanches avec son air d'enfant le plus sérieux. _

_- Et pourquoi non ? La petite princesse n'aime plus ses deux grands frères ? Demanda Frerin la voix taquine en échangeant un regard amusé avec Thorin._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Mais si vous êtes toujours collés à moi, aucun nain ne voudra jamais devenir mon mari ! _

_- Alors c'est ça, tu penses déjà à nous abandonner pour un autre nain ? S'indigna faussement Thorin._

_- Non ! Répliqua vivement Dís choquée par l'idée. Mais je veux un mari pour avoir des enfants ! _

_Thorin et Frerin éclatèrent alors de rire en pensant à leur petite sœur turbulente – encore qu'une enfant – avoir à s'occuper elle même d'un bébé. _

_Vexée par leur réaction Dís donna un petit cou dans chacun de leur bras et commença de bouder._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle !_

_Finalement les deux nains arrêtèrent de rire mais gardèrent leur sourire._

_- Non bien sûr que non, commença Thorin en l'attrapant par le bras pour la rapprocher à nouveau d'eux et la chatouiller dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur, mais je crois que Frerin et moi sommes encore trop jeune pour être oncle. Laisse nous quelques années pour nous préparer, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle était encore bien trop jeune pour penser à cela, car elle détestait qu'on l'appelle une enfant._

_La petite brune tenta de continuer de bouder mais finit par rigoler face aux attaques de Thorin contre ses cotes et son ventre._

_- D'accord, mais alors vous devrez être les meilleurs oncles de toute la Terre du Milieu ! _

_- Marché conclu, accepta Frerin en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra d'une petite poigne ferme pour sceller leur pacte._

_- Et en attendant cela, termina Thorin, je garde ma petite lune et mon Kha' i à mes côtés. Rien ne nous séparera jamais._

_Ce fut seulement des années plus tard, une fois que le cœur de Thorin se fut impénétrablement enfermé entre des murs de pierres, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne devrait plus jamais faire de promesse qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir. _

* * *

><p>Thorin se réveilla en sursaut et grimaça quand le mouvement provoqua des douleurs dans tout son corps.<p>

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et grogna. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de cauchemar, bien au contraire, mais l'intensité du souvenir l'avait surprit. Dís et Frerin lui avait parus si réel... Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps derrière lui.

Se rappelant soudainement où il était censé être il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

La luminosité l'agressa et il fut obligé de plisser les paupières pour filtrer la lumière. La vision encore flou et obscurcit par ses cils, il aperçut une figure au dessus de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'adaptait, il fut capable de distinguer de plus en plus de détail sur la personne qui l'observait. Il rencontra d'abord un sourire inquiet, un nez fin, et finalement une paire d'yeux chocolat.

L'esprit encore endormie et influencé par son rêve, Thorin s'entendit demander d'une voix pâteuse :

- _Kha' i_ ?

Et alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'improbabilité de ce qu'il disait il entendit une voix familière lui répondre :

- Oui _Nadad, _c'est moi.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Sannadad : frère parfait

Nadad : frère

Kha' i : loup

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce dixième chapitre ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir peut-être survolé un peu vite la bataille mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment la décrire… <strong>

**Ah oui. En parlant de ça, je pense que certaines vont me détester pour ce que j'ai fais à Gloin et Fíli … Ne m'en voulez pas :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Pour ce chapitre je voudrais préciser que les coutumes évoquées ne sont pas celle de Tolkien. Je veux dire par là que ne connaissant pas exactement celles de l'auteur, c'est juste ce que moi il me plait d'imaginer :) **

**Voilà bonne lecture ! :)**

_LouOak__ : J'ai oublié de te répondre sur "Une étoile dans la nuit" :S alors je te répond ici rapidement comme en plus tu me parlais un peu de cette fanfiction :) Ca me fait plaisir que cette courte histoire de plaise aussi :) Ne t'en fait pas pour ton 'retard' c'est largement compréhensible ! Les études passe avant quand même ! :) Donc comme ça tu t'es spoilée ? Félicitation ! ;) Je savais que ce qui est arrivé au pauvre Fíli provoquerait éventuellement des réactions :3 Bon courage pour tes exams, bis !:)_

* * *

><p>La procession avançait doucement, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé.<p>

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Seulement à se recueillir intérieurement, et prier Mahal.

Bofur fermât les yeux et inspira profondément l'air frais, laissant l'odeur des pins et de la montagne envahir ses narines. C'était l'odeur dont il avait désiré s'enivrer à nouveau depuis bien des années. L'odeur de leur foyer.

D'Erebor.

Bofur sentit ses muscles se décontracter légèrement quand le vent, seule rumeur accompagnant le cortège funèbre, caressa ses sens. Il avait craint que l'odeur âcre du sang et de la mort soit celle qui flotterait maintenant sur la montagne…

Mais béni soit le vent qui effaçait toutes traces des jours obscures et lugubres pour amener à nouveau l'odeur atypique qu'était celle de la Montagne Solitaire.

Les corps avaient été rassemblés, triés.

Les immondes dépouilles d'orcs, de wargs ou de gobelins, avaient été brulés. Les corps des Hommes avaient été récupérés par ceux encore en vie pour être soit brûlés soit enterrés, aux choix de leur propres familles ou amis proches. Ceux des elfes avaient eux aussi été rendus à leur race. Bofur savait que les elfes avaient leurs propres cérémonies, leurs propres façons d'honorer et de pleurer leurs défunts. Mais seul les elfes eux même savaient en quoi cela consistait. Ce n'était pas exactement un secret à tenir éloigné des oreilles des autres races, mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils considéraient comme personnel, intime. Quelque chose que les autres n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Les nains eux aussi avaient leurs propres coutumes. Et comme pour les elfes, les autres races ne savaient pas exactement en quoi les funérailles ou le recueillement des nains consistait.

Mais peu importait la façon dont tous ces morts étaient traités. Pour toutes les races, la mort étaient quelque chose de sacrée. Les défunts devaient être traités avec respect et rendue à leurs proches.

Une nouvelle brise effleura la peau du fabriquant de jouet et il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda à nouveau les nains des Montagnes de Fer qui leur étaient venu en aide, partir dans un long cortège. Ceux qui n'avait été que peu blessés avait commencé de ramener les morts auprès des leurs. Les familles devaient faire leurs adieux avant qu'ils ne soient rendus à la pierre.

C'était ainsi que cela se déroulait chez ce peuple de fiers guerriers. Quand un nain venait à mourir, son âme gagnait les Halls de l'Attente. C'était l'endroit où ils étaient supposés attendre les prières et les dernières bénédictions de leurs proches. Et surtout faire la paix avec leur âme quand cela était nécessaire.

Il était dit qu'un nain pouvait être amené à rester ici jusqu'au moment où un de ses proches lui adresserait enfin ses adieux. On racontait que c'était le seul moyen pour trouver le courage de franchir le dernier pas les séparant du repos éternel. Avec la dernière pensées de ceux que l'on aimait.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un nain refuse d'accepter son destin et que les dernières pensées de ses proches ne lui donne pas le courage nécessaire et au contraire le retienne. Dans ces cas là, un proche venait les chercher, les rassurer, les aider à franchir la porte conduisant aux repos de l'âme.

Mais tous ceci n'étaient que des croyances comme chaque peuple avait les siennes.

S'occuper des défunts avait été la première chose à quoi tous les survivants s'étaient employés. C'est ainsi que les environs avaient rapidement été nettoyés, laissant ensuite aux éléments et au temps le devoir d'effacer ces heures douloureuses. La pluie effacerait le sang. Le vent balaierait la poussière. La terre et l'herbe recouvreraient le sol, lui offriraient un nouveau départ.

Cependant pour ce qui était de l'intérieur de la Montagne, la dure tache revenait aux nains.

Mais le combat ayant crées des alliances plus fortes que prévu, certains elfes s'étaient proposés d'eux même pour aider à reconstruire. Pour certain, c'était l'occasion de se racheter sur le passé.

Peu d'Homme s'était porté volontaire, ayant eux aussi une ville à reconstruire.

Si ce jour n'avait pas été envahit par tant de deuil, Bofur aurait sans aucun doute souri à l'idée de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Après tout, ils étaient enfin chez eux, leur alliance avec les Hommes était renforcée – notamment grâce à Bard – et l'esquisse d'une paix et forte alliance avec les elfes avait commencé de se construire.

Finalement, quand le cortège commença de disparaître, Bofur décida qu'il était temps qu'il regagne les camps provisoires qui avait été érigés autour de la Montagne en attendant qu'Erebor soit à nouveau habitable en toute sécurité.

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'il partageait avec la compagnie, il alla en direction des tentes des blessés.

Les nains, Hommes et elfes encore trop faibles pour voyager étaient restés ici le temps de regagner la santé et la force nécessaire pour rentrer chez eux. Différents guérisseurs – humains, elfes et nains – unissaient leurs forces pour soigner ceux qui étaient dans les états les plus critiques.

Bofur pénétra à l'intérieur d'une tente, adressa un signe de tête amical en direction d'un guérisseur elfe et se dirigea vers le fond de la tente ou un petit coin un peu à l'écart avait été aménagé.

Comme il s'y attendait il trouva Ori – avec son bras gauche enfin examiné et placé en écharpe – assit à côté de Fíli. Le jeune scribe n'avait quitté son chevet que pour le strict nécessaire. Dans un premier temps ce comportement avait étonné le nain au chapeau, sachant que depuis l'accident avec Kíli et les wargs, l'entente entre l'héritier et le plus jeune des frère Ri n'avait pas été des plus belles.

Il n'avait pas tenté de demander à Ori pourquoi ce changement d'attitude envers le blond parce qu'en y réfléchissant, il avait deviné que dans leur haine mutuelle et leur inquiétude pour Kíli, un certain lien s'était créer entre eux d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Pas forcément un lien d'amitié mais plutôt un lien de 'soutient', de compréhension. Même sans le comprendre eux même, ils avaient quelque part trouvé la force en l'autre de tenir le coup, de garder du courage. C'était assez étrange mais en y réfléchissant, compréhensible.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le fabriquant de jouet en s'asseyant à côté du scribe.

- Pas tellement mieux. Enfin, un elfe est passé tout à l'heure et a dit que comme il avait déjà survécu à deux nuits, on pouvait espérer qu'il… survive.

Bofur hocha distraitement la tête, ses yeux parcourant le corps immobile de son prince. Il avait été étendu sur l'esquisse d'un des matelas trouvés par des premiers éclaireurs dans Erebor.

Une couverture le recouvrait, cachant son torse nu et le bandage qui recouvrait tout son abdomen. La sueur coulait de son front et de ses tempes, collant ses cheveux contre sa peau.

Fíli avait frôlé la mort de près et sans Beorn, il serait probablement déjà mort. À la plus grande surprise générale, le changeur de peau leur était venu en aide. Et c'est celui ci qui avait transporté le jeune prince à l'écart de la fin du combat et lui avait inculqué les premiers soins.

D'une manière où d'une autre le changeur de peau semblait s'être attaché à ce nain blond. Il s'était remémoré sa discussion avec lui et avait conclu que le prince ne méritait pas de mourir. Les nains n'étaient certes pas une race qu'il appréciait grandement, mais celui ci et son amour pour son frère, bien plus grand que celui pour n'importe quel or, l'avait touché.

Il avait donc ignoré Thorin, lui aussi inconscient au sol, et à la place s'était dirigé vers Fíli. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Il avait réussi à maintenir l'hémorragie et à s'occuper des premiers soins. C'était ensuite les elfes, qui possédaient de grandes connaissances en guérison qui s'étaient occupé de lui.

Ils avaient recousu ce qui devait être recousu, replacé ce qui devait être replacé et fait dans l'urgence tout leur possible pour sauver la vie de l'héritier.

Sa survie avait été l'addition de l'affection inattendu d'un être solitaire, de la médecine des elfes et de beaucoup de chances. Mais surtout d'une envie incomparable de survivre.

Mais les plus pessimistes craignaient encore que son âme ne prenne bientôt la direction des Halls de l'Attente.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'_il _est passé le voir ?

Ori secoua négativement la tête.

_-_ Non. Nori m'a raconté qu'il n'avait pas quitté Thorin une seule fois.

- C'est étrange, commenta Bofur pensivement, tu ne l'as donc encore pas vu ?

À nouveau Ori secoua tristement la tête. Il _mourrait_ d'envie de le revoir, mais il en avait aussi extrêmement peur. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Kíli l'avait embrassé.

Le scribe ne savait pas si cela avait été un réel montre d'affection ou alors un baiser de 'consolation'.De plus, Fíli avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ils avaient tellement traversé tout les deux, malgré leur haine, qu'il ne pouvait le laisser tomber maintenant.

Surtout depuis que Kíli ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour son frère et – Ori le savait maintenant – amant.

L'absence de l'archer aux côtés de Fíli était d'ailleurs bien étrange. Tout comme l'était son retour sur le champ de bataille.

- Il y a des… des rumeurs qui cours, tu sais…

Bofur fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix légèrement contrariée :

- J'en ai entendu parler… mais je n'y ai pas vraiment porté attention en détail.

- On raconte que c'est lui qui a sauvé Thorin et tiré ces flèches.

- C'a n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé se faire tuer. En plus, tu connais comme moi ses capacités avec un arc dans les mains.

- Oui je sais. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui agite les commérages.

Bofur fronça les sourcils. Il avait effectivement entendu parler de la deuxième partie de la rumeur. Mais il refusait tout simplement d'y croire.

- Tu crois sincèrement que Kíli serait resté sans rien faire alors que son frère se faisait attaquer ?

Bofur haussait rarement la voix, ne se mettait rarement en colère. Il avait toujours été celui qui tentait de calmer les tensions par une blague ou une chanson. Mais à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette partie de la rumeur, cela le mettait hors de lui. Tous nains qui connaissaient Kíli un minimum, savaient que le jeune prince était une âme aimante et surtout en ce qui concernait son grand frère. Bofur, sous ses airs d'éternel goguenards malicieux était extrêmement attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Et l'amour qui unissait les deux princes avait été difficile pour lui à manquer lors de leur périple. Jamais Kíli n'aurait laissé une telle chose se produire sans rien faire.

Ori allait protester que non il ne croyait pas à de telles rumeurs, qu'il les trouvait tout autant inadmissible quand, comme si l'entente du prénom de son frère l'avait éveillé, ils entendirent soudain Fíli grogner légèrement.

Ils se turent et se tournèrent vers lui, l'espoir renaissant dans leur cœur.

- Mhhh… K- Kee –

Les yeux du blond papillonnèrent et ses doigts se refermèrent faiblement sur le matelas. Ori qui fut le premier à ce remettre du choque se saisi de cette main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Shhh ne t'inquiète pas Fíli, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- Kee – demanda le prince, luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux.

- C'est Ori, Fíli. Et Bofur est là aussi.

Fíli entrouvrit enfin les paupières et aperçu l'image flou des deux nains. Il regarda alors vaguement autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un éclat brun. Quand il ne le trouva pas, ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

Cédant à la fatigue, ses yeux lourds se refermèrent.

- Non… gémi-t-il, n – non Kee – pour – quoi…

Bofur et Ori échangèrent un regard à la fois concerné et peiné.

- Pourquoi quoi, Fíli ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le fabriquant de jouet d'une voix douce.

- Kee … souffla à nouveau le blond avant de s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Ori déposa une main sur le front du blond.

- Il a beaucoup de fièvre, commenta-t-il tristement.

- Il a du divaguer, conclu alors Bofur.

Ori hocha positivement la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper à nouveau un bout de tissus qui lui avait déjà servie pour humidifier le visage en sueur du prince. Il le trempa dans une petite bassine et le passa doucement sur le front du blond, dans son cou, sur son visage avant de finalement le laisser posé sur le front.

Certainement Fíli avait gémit et parlé sous l'emprise de la fièvre, mais Ori ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces quelques mots… _Kee_, sans grande surprise, mais aussi _pourquoi_.

Finalement Ori secoua la tête, se disant qu'il se faisait des idée, qu'il ne devait plus laisser ses rumeurs l'atteindre et que le pauvre Fíli était tout simplement fiévreux. Que ces deux mots associés ensemble n'était que le fruit de la fièvre et sans doute de la douleur.

Bofur et Ori restèrent encore quelque temps au chevet du prince, et le fabriquant de jouet allait repartir quand un guérisseur arriva.

- Je viens changer ses bandages. Est -ce qu'il y a eu du changement ?

- Oui, il c'est éveillé l'espace d'une minute ou deux avant de se rendormir. Il a aussi beaucoup de fièvre, l'informa Bofur.

- C'est bon signe s'il s'est réveillé, je pensais même que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Même maintenant que l'espoir grandissait, l'honnêteté des mots de l'elfe fût difficile à entendre pour les deux nains.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour sa fièvre. Je peux lui donner des breuvages pour l'aider à la combattre mais au final c'est à lui que revient le devoir de l'affronter.

Bofur et Ori hochèrent la tête et leurs yeux dérivèrent à nouveau sur le corps immobiles et trempé de sueur de leur prince.

Fíli ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était encore si jeune. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kíli tous seul. Il avait toujours été évident pour tout le monde – sans connaître leur relation exacte – que les deux frères ne se quitteraient jamais, même dans la mort. Que le jour où l'un partirait, l'autre le suivrait.

Fíli se bâterait pour Kíli.

Même si ce dernier n'était pas là.

Et puis comme tout Durin, Fíli était un combattant.

Bofur repensa au jour où il avait rencontré Fíli et Kíli, quand les deux princes n'étaient encore que de petits nains.

Ce jour là, les deux petites terreurs, alors âgés de 8 et 3 ans avaient encore échappé à l'attention de leur mère pour aller chahuter dans les rues. Bofur qui tenait un magasins de jouets avec Bifur avait failli se couper alors qu'il taillait un morceau de boit quand un cris aigu avait transpercé ses oreilles. Alarmé il était sortit précipitamment dans la rue pour découvrir un petit tas blond et brun de nain au sol.

L'enfant blond était à genoux, le petit brun assis inconfortablement sur eux. Les bras du plus jeune étaient fermement cramponnés autour du cou de l'ainé alors qu'il pleurait bruyamment le nez enfoui dans les cheveux blonds. En s'approchant Bofur avait remarqué que le blond tenait fermement son bras droit plaqué contre son ventre alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ca va Kee, ca va _Sannadadith_, parvenait-il à articuler d'une voix essoufflée.

Quand le fabriquant de jouets avaient voulu les séparer pour voir s'ils étaient blessé, le petit brun lui avait littéralement grogné au visage tel un chaton effarouché en s'agrippant encore plus étroitement à son frère pour le protéger.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Bofur avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Fíli et finalement comprit que les deux enfants étaient en fait les deux héritiers de Thorin. L'ainé avait réussi à rassurer son cadet et à laisser Bofur les entrainer à l'intérieur de son magasin.

Le nain au chapeau avait remarqué que le blond s'était cassé le bras et disloqué l'épaule.

Sachant comment la remettre en place, il avait demandé au jeune prince de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour le distraire alors qu'il se préparait à remettre le membre à sa place.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'alors qu'ils jouaient dans la rue, le cheval effrayé d'un Homme avait chargé le petit Kíli. Fíli s'était alors jeté sur lui pour le jeter au sol et s'il avait empêché l'animal effrayé de toucher son petit frère, il n'avait en revanche pas été assez vite et s'était lui même retrouvé renversé. Et manque de chance, son bras s'était retrouvé en dessous.

Kíli, excepté une grosse frayeur n'avait que quelques égratignures. Il avait surtout été effrayé pour son grand frère quand des larmes de douleurs silencieuses s'étaient misent à couler sur son visage d'habitude souriant et rassurant.

Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il rencontrait une blessure de ce genre alors Bofur n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps à remettre l'épaule de Fíli en place. À l'aide de bouts de boit, il lui avait ensuite crée une attelle. Pas une fois le prince et malgré son jeune âge n'avait gémit ou pleuré. C'était le petit Kíli qui s'était une nouvelle fois mis à sangloter devant le visage de son grand frère tourné dans un rictus de douleur, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour éviter de craquer devant son petit frère.

Quand Fíli avait été soigné et Kíli calmé, Bofur avait laissé le magasin aux mains de Bifur pour reconduire les deux petits princes chez eux.

Il savait où habitait Thorin et n'avait donc eu aucun mal à trouver le chemin. En arrivant sur place c'est le roi déchu lui même qui les avait accueilli. Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, l'oncle des deux frères l'avait invité à diner avec Bifur et Bombur. Et c'est ainsi qu'était né leur amitié.

Bofur avait été impressionné non seulement par le lien qui unissait ces petits nains, mais aussi par le courage et la force dont avait fait preuve l'héritier à un si jeune âge.

Sortant de ce souvenir le nain au chapeau sourit chaleureusement.

- Fíli est fort, dit-il la tête encore à moitié dans son souvenir, il va se battre, comme il l'a toujours fait.

En repartant du chevet de son prince et ami, Bofur s'était dirigé vers une autre tente.

Evidemment Oin était sur place et sans grande surprise entrain de tenir tête à un guérisseur elfe.

- Non ! C'est hors de question !

- Ce serait pourtant la meilleure solution, répliqua l'elfe dont, si la voix était maitrisé, le visage en revanche trahissait l'agacement.

- Je refuse de faire avaler à mon frère cet étrange breuvage !

- Et pourtant cela pourrait l'aider !

- Je ne me répèterait pas ! Je suis son frère et guérisseur en plus de ça. C'est moi qui décide ce qui est bon pour lui ou non !

- Laissez moi essayer au moins !

- Quoi ? Comment ca loin ?

- Non, j'ai dit au _moins._

- Au loin ? Cria le guérisseur en amenant son instrument à son oreille.

- Au _moins ! _Avec un M.

- Oui vous avez raisons, partez au loin ! Et moi je ne vous aime pas.

Finalement entièrement agacé, l'elfe ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner les talons pour aller auprès d'un patient qui n'aurait pas un gardien aussi pénible. Il comprenait que les nains les plus âgés auraient du mal à faire confiance à son peuple, mais il ne comprenait pas comment celui ci pouvait s'obstiner à refuser que son frère boive un breuvage qui pourrait l'aider. Tant pis. D'autres patients avaient besoin de lui.

Bofur ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement face à la comédie de Oin. Finalement il fit demi tour, se disant qu'à l'instant présent, le guérisseur voulait sans doute être seul avec Gloin.

Lui avait failli rejoindre Mahal, abandonnant derrière lui sa femme et son petit Gimli. Cependant, et contrairement à Fíli, son état avait été stabilisé plus rapidement car moins d'organes vitaux que le prince n'avaient été touchés. Mais si son état de santé était presque or de danger, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé comme il aurait déjà du le faire. Il en avait été conclu que le guerrier était dans le coma et personne ne savait réellement quoi faire pour l'aider à en sortir.

Evidemment, la compagnie entière avait été affectée par leurs deux blessés. Et – ignorant la triste vérité – ils étaient heureux à s'imaginer que les responsables avaient finalement péri. Sinon, chacun ce serait fait une joie de faire souffrir lui même les deux créatures qui avait bien failli être responsable de la mort de deux membres de la compagnie.

Seulement ils ignoraient que les 'créatures' n'en étaient en fait, d'une certaine manière qu'une, et que celle ci était bien plus proche d'eux que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

Le seul à avoir vu l'abominable vérité en face était Gloin. Mais Gloin ne pouvait pas parler. Pas tant qu'il serait dans le coma.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à tous ceux qui avaient été présent à la bataille des Cinq Armées, les jours suivant le combat n'avaient pas été très éprouvant pour Morinehtar.<p>

Une fois qu'il avait vu sous ses yeux le blond se faire tuer par un orc, il s'était précipité sur Thorin, feignant l'inquiétude.

Le but du magicien était entre autre de voir Thorin mort, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il avait encore besoin de lui et surtout le moment venu, il tenait à lui ôter lui même la vie pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux la surprise de la trahison.

Une fois au pied d'un Thorin inconscient, il avait parfaitement joué la comédie. Il avait porté du mieux qu'il le pouvait le roi à l'écart et avait entreprit de rechercher ses blessures les plus graves. Heureusement, le nain n'avait eu que des coupures, et peu étaient réellement profonde. En revanche à en juger par le sang qu'il avait sur la tête, il semblait s'être pris un cou assez violent. Mais une fois encore, la blessure ne semblait pas extrêmement profonde.

Il ne souffrirait sans doute que d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Morinehtar était resté aux côtés de Thorin, attendant que la bataille se termine. Durant le peu de temps que cela avait pris après la mort du leader des orcs, Morinehtar avait une fois de plus royalement ignoré Kíli. Celui ci avait hurlé désespérément, l'avait insulté, avait pleuré, puis l'avait supplié. Supplié d'aller rejoindre Fíli. La réponse que lui avait offert le magicien avait planté une dague glacée dans le cœur de l'archer.

_Ton frère s'est fait transpercer le ventre par une lance. Il est mort maintenant. _

Après ces paroles Kíli s'était 'effondré ' il n'avait plu eu la force de pleurer ou même d'insulter le magicien. Il s'était simplement laissé entrainer au fin fond de son être au point que Morinehtar avait à peine sentit sa présence.

Finalement la prise en charge des blessés avait rapidement été mise en place et Thorin avait été le premier à être pris en mains par les guérisseurs.

Evidemment Morinehtar avait eu ses premières confrontations avec certains membres de la compagnie. Notamment Dwalin et Balin. Mais insistant pour que l'on reste concentré sur Thorin avant tout il avait plus ou moins réussi à éviter les questions les plus pénibles.

Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il leur raconterait tout quand les choses seraient plus calmes. Comme il y avait beaucoup de travail pour tout le monde et que Balin et Dwalin faisaient partis des moins blessés, ils s'étaient contenté de cette réponse et étaient partis aider les autres.

Morinehtar n'avait donc pas quitté Thorin, repoussant ainsi sa rencontre avec les autres. Quand le roi avait eu de la visite il avait plusieurs fois feint d'être endormis et personne ne semblait avoir eu le courage de réveiller leur prince revenant. À chaque fois on lui avait laissé de quoi manger et ainsi il n'avait pas eu besoin de sortir, excepté pour se soulager.

Le moment où on lui avait annoncé que Fíli était encore miraculeusement en vie grâce au changeur de peau, Morinehtar avait du lutté contre l'envie de hurler de mécontentement et contre la force renaissante de Kíli à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment. Celui où Thorin s'était réveillé. Sa première approche avait été tellement plus simple. Il avait retrouvé dans la mémoire de Kíli un souvenir de celui ci, un souvenir que lui avait raconté Thorin à lui et son frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

C'avait été si facile de trouver un élément qui toucherait le roi.

_Kha' i._

C'est fou comme un seul mot pouvait faire la différence.

Thorin n'était pas resté éveillé très longtemps, pas plus de quelques minutes. Et Morinehtar n'était même pas sur que le nain ce souviendrait vraiment de leur échange.

oOo

_- Kha' i ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi Nadad._

_Croyant finalement être encore entrain de rêver, Thorin refermât les yeux et soupira. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Le roi tendit faiblement la main, cherchant à se saisir de celle de celui qu'il pensait être son frère._

_- Kha' i… tu me manques tellement… _

_- Tu m'as manqué aussi Thorin, répondit Morinehtar en serrant sa main dans la sienne. _

_- Si tu voyais notre plus jeune neveu… continua le roi sans écouter l'autre, il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. Vous avez les mêmes manies, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux… _

_- C'est parce que j'ai toujours été là, avec lui, répondit le sorcier mais en comprenant petit à petit que Thorin pensait encore être entrain de rêver._

_Celui ci soupira doucement et continua son discours :_

_- Parfois je venais à m'imaginer que c'était le cas. C'était à la fois réconfortant mais tellement effrayant. _

_Ayant abandonné l'idée de convaincre le nain qu'il ne rêvait pas Morinehtar continua dans son sens, cherchant ainsi à trouver des éléments qui pourrait lui servir plus tard._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'effraies Nadad ? _

_- Que dirais notre petite Dís ? Elle aimait tellement ses fils. Elle serait hors d'elle. Même si c'était pour toi. Elle voudrait que son bébé soit entièrement lui même tu comprends…_

_- Et toi Thorin que veux tu ? _

_- J'ai presque élevé moi même Kíli, je ne veux pas perdre mon neveu… marmonna l'ainé des Durin, prêt à retomber dans le sommeil._

_- Kíli et moi n'avons toujours fait qu'un Thorin. Je n'étais juste pas encore 'réveillé'. Je suis lui tout comme il est moi, insista Morinehtar espérant faire rentrer l'idée petit à petit dans l'esprit du nain qui devait être son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue lui même._

_Thorin ne répondit rien et Morinehtar sentit sa poigne se desserrer._

_- Tu me manque _Kha' i_, murmura Thorin presque imperceptible juste avant que le sommeil ne le clame complètement._

oOo

L'échange s'était produit dans la matinée et depuis le roi n'avait pas réouvert les yeux.

Alors que le soleil se couchait Thorin s'éveilla à nouveau et cette fois ci beaucoup plus alerte.

Il grogna légèrement suite à un bourdonnement dans la tête et s'assit péniblement les paupières closes. Il se laissa le temps de s'adapter au changement de position et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il remarqua enfin le nain assis à ses côtés. Il fut d'abord choqué mais très vite des images affluèrent dans son esprit.

Dans plusieurs flashs, il se revit tomber lourdement au sol, Azog lever son bras pour lui donner le coup fatal. Et soudain une flèche s'était plantée dans le cœur de l'orc pale, puis une autre sans sa tête. Il se revoyait tourner la tête pour chercher la provenance des flèches qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et là l'image le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle.

C'était Kíli. Kíli l'avait sauvé.

Prise par une certaine vague de gratitude et d'affection Thorin caressa tendrement les cheveux de son neveu depuis trop longtemps perdu et maintenant à ses côtés, paisiblement endormis.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que Kíli leur était revenu. Pas plus qu'il ne réalisait que sans lui il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Mais aussi soudainement qu'il s'était remémoré ce souvenir, il se rappela de ses rêves. Il était certain que le premier en avait bien été un mais il doutait du deuxième.

Est-ce que Kíli lui avait vraiment dit être Frerin ? Ou alors Frerin, Kíli ? Il ne savait pas, tout était embrouillé dans son esprit.

Il avait envie d'y croire et en même temps cela lui paraissait improbable.

Et puis pourquoi Kíli ne les avait pas rejoint à Laketown ?

Malgré toutes les questions qu'il se posait et l'urgence qu'il avait de le serrer dans ses bras, il ne le réveilla pas. À la place il se leva doucement pour ne pas avoir de vertige. En dépit de ses précautions la tête lui tourna légèrement et il du faire un pose, avant de continuer son chemin.

Il contourna son matelas pour attraper son manteau, déposa un baiser sur la tête de son neveu et sortit de la petite tente qui semblait avoir été aménagé spécialement pour lui.

Thorin fut soulagé qu'il fasse nuit car ainsi il ne fut pas agressé par la luminosité du jour.

Le roi marcha précautionneusement dans le camp qui avait été installé rapidement après leur victoire.

Il regarda autour de lui, regrettant finalement de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir les alentours à cause de la nuit noire. Il inspira alors profondément l'air et se sentit instantanément de meilleure humeur.

Il avait réussi.

Non _ ils _avaient réussi.

Leur peuple trop longtemps expulsé de chez lui allait enfin pouvoir retrouvé ce qui lui appartenait. La Montagne Solitaire était à nouveau sous le pouvoir des Durin.

Thorin n'eu pas à marcher bien longtemps car il dépassa une tente d'où la voix de Dwalin lui parut.

Il entra alors sous la tente et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Thorin !

Le guerrier aux tatouages sourit joyeusement et s'approcha de son meilleur ami et maintenant roi sous la Montagne pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le roi sourit et rendit l'étreinte à son ami avant de passer de nain en nain pour un serrement de bras fraternel avec tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans cette folle quête.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua l'absence de Gloin, Ori mais surtout de son héritier.

Observant les yeux de son roi se froncer Balin parla immédiatement.

- Fíli s'est fait gravement blessé après que Azog soit tombé. Mais si son état n'est pas encore tout à fait stable, l'espoir grandit d'heure en heure. Il s'est même éveillé quelques instants dans la journée. Ne t'en fait pas Ori est avec lui, il n'est pas seul.

Ayant du mal à avaler la nouvelle, Thorin ne fit aucun commentaire concernant le changement de comportement d'Ori.

- Et Gloin ? Demanda-t-il la voix serrée.

- Son état est stable, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Les guérisseurs pensent qu'il est dans le coma…

Le visage de Thorin se crispa.

- Emmène moi à eux Balin.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis, le vieux conseiller hocha la tête et lui et Dwalin sortirent de la tente pour accompagner Thorin d'abord à Gloin puis à Fíli.

Le roi profita du chemin pour se renseigner sur tout ce qui s'était passé le temps de son inconscience. Il apprit donc comment Balin et Dwalin avaient, aidé par les autres membres de la compagnie, réussi à gérer toute l'organisation du camps mais aussi l'évacuation des défunts, les premières visites d'Erebor, les premiers accords passé avec Hommes et elfe etc.

Thorin remercia ses deux amis et se dit qu'il avait décidemment choisi les meilleurs nains des Montagnes Bleues pour l'accompagner. La preuve que encore une fois, sans eux, peux de choses auraient été possible.

Très vite la question de Kíli lui brula les lèvres.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez pu parler à Kíli ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que Balin ne soupire.

- Non pas vraiment… Quand nous avons voulu lui parler il était soit endormi ou alors nous disait que c'était une longue histoire et qu'il préférait attendre que les choses soient moins mouvementées pour nous en parler. Nous avons préféré respecter sa demande.

Thorin hocha la tête. Ce comportement ne l'étonnait pas. C'était même plutôt quelque chose que lui même aurait fait.

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Demanda Dwalin.

- Endormis dans ma tente.

- Il ne t'as pas quitté tu sais, commença Balin, même pas pour aller voir son frère…

Ces derniers mots cependant attisèrent la curiosité du roi qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Il n'a pas été le voir… du tout ? J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il ne l'aurait pas quitté un seul instant.

- C'est aussi ce que l'on pensait, marmonna pensivement Balin ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux rumeurs, Kíli n'a jamais supporté d'être loin de son frère.

De son frère…

Thorin n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car ils rentrèrent dans la tente où était Gloin et plusieurs autres blessés. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps ici pour pouvoir gagner rapidement la tente où se trouvait son héritier.

La vue de son neveu dans un aussi mauvais état lui brisa le cœur. Fíli d'habitude si rayonnant et plein de vie était maintenant réduit à une forme en sueur luttant pour la garder.

* * *

><p>Morinehtar s'éveilla en sursaut quand il entendit des pas près de lui.<p>

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Thorin n'était plus sur son matelas. C'est seulement ensuite qu'il remarqua le Hobbit.

- Maître cambrioleur, le salua t-il hésitant, que faites vous ici ?

Bilbo se balança d'un pied à l'autre, gêné à l'idée d'avoir été surpris. Il savait qu'il aurait du mettre son anneaux.

- Oh Kíli, alors c'est vrai vous êtes revenue ! S'exclama-t-il en se rappelant soudain que c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à revenir parmi eux.

- En effet, acquissa le sorcier subitement intrigué par l'étrange pouvoir qui semblait émaner du Hobbit.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Morinehtar s'était levé brusquement pour venir aux côtés du semi homme.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal ! _Protesta faiblement Kíli encore affaibli par toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé en seulement 3 jours.

- Que… que faite vous ? S'étonna Bilbo quand Kíli se pencha sur lui, presque comme s'il essayait de le sentir.

- Rien du tout.

Morinehtar s'éloigna de lui et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur cet étrange Hobbit.

- Vous savez où est Thorin ?

Bilbo rougit légèrement et sembla soudain peu à l'aise.

- Non, je... non je ne sais pas… J'habite chez Bard pour le moment…

Kíli et Morinehtar furent tout les deux surpris pas la nouvelle.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec la compagnie ?

Cette fois le Hobbit baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux qu'il savait étaient embués. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait fait avec l'Arkenstone et comment après cela Thorin l'avait bannit de la compagnie.

- Pourquoi être venu le voir alors ?

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, répondit doucement le Hobbit avec ce qui sembla aux oreilles de Kíli une pointe d'inquiétude et d'affection.

Le jeune prince compris immédiatement que leur cambrioleur était bien plus attaché à Thorin que ce que son frère et lui avait pu le penser auparavant. Lisant les conclusions de l'archer, Morinehtar comprit à son tour.

- Je pense que vous devriez retournez à Laketown et revenir dans quelques temps, quand Thorin sera entièrement remis des derniers évènements. Je viendrais même vous chercher si vous le désirez.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais Morinehtar savait qu'il devait impérativement garder le Hobbit à proximité. Il sentait que ce Bilbo pouvait lui être utile.

- Vraiment, vous feriez cela Kíli ?

- Evidemment, nous ne serions pas là sans vous Bilbo, je vous doit bien ça.

Le Hobbit hésita encore un instant avant de serrer le jeune prince dans ses bras.

- Merci Kíli.

Et sans un mot de plus il repartit dans la nuit.

- Merci à vous cher Bilbo, répondit pensivement Morinehtar une fois qu'il fut seul.

Décidant qu'il devait mettre Rómestámo au courant pour que celui ci garde un œil sur le Hobbit et cherche à en apprendre plus sur cet étrange aura qui émanait de lui, Morinehtar sortit de la tente. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son corbeau.

Discrètement il se faufila à l'écart du camp. Comme si Búrz avait sentit que son maitre avait besoin de lui, il arriva silencieusement à travers la nuit et se pausa sur le bras du nain.

Le sorcier n'ayant pas de papier et ne pouvant pas transmettre des paroles via le corbeau, il se contenta de poser sa paume sur la tête de l'animal et de lui implanter les images du Hobbit et d'autres qui permettrait, il l'espérait, à Rómestámo de comprendre que ce semi homme était à surveiller.

Une fois fait il leva son bras, envoyant Búrz au loin.

Après cela il regagna le camp et décida de trouver Thorin. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à lui faire croire qu'il était Frerin avant qu'il n'ait à s'expliquer devant d'autres personnes.

Inconsciemment Kíli pensa à Fíli et Morinehtar comprit que c'était effectivement le premier endroit où avait du se rendre le nain qui n'était pas seulement un roi mais aussi et avant tout un oncle.

Kíli fut à la fois excité et inquiet à l'idée de revoir Fíli. Il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Il n'avait aussi pas envie que Morinehtar s'approche de lui.

_Je t'en pris, ne lui fait pas plus de mal,_ supplia Kíli.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, finalement je crois que je vais apprécier voir la souffrance dans ses yeux quand il comprendra que tu n'es plus son frère. Et puis, j'ai envie de jouer un peu, _répondit le sorcier énigmatiquement avec un petit sourire.

_Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que tous le monde crois que je suis Frerin ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kíli qui n'avait toujours aucune idée du réel plan du magicien.

Morinehtar hésita un instant à dévoiler son plan. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si le petit prince avait la moindre chance de le stopper. Son plan concernant l'archer était juste de le voir souffrir jour après jour. Finalement, il décida d'en dévoiler un peu plus sans pour autant tout révéler.

_Parce que de cette manière, Fíli pourra dire au revoir à son titre d'héritier._

_Jamais Thorin ne feras de toi son héritier ! _

_Moi ou toi non. Mais son cher petit _Kha' i_ retrouvé après tant d'années de séparation, si. Vois tu, _continua le sorcier soudain emballé à l'idée de raconter son plan machiavélique et de surprendre son prisonnier, _si je m'étais simplement fait passer pour toi, je n'aurais eu aucune chance de prétendre au titre d'héritier. Mais si je suis le petit frère du roi, ce petit frère qu'il chérissait tellement, alors je n'ai aucun doute sur le faite qu'il reconsidérera sa succession. _

Kíli ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par le plan du magiciens. Il avait raison. Si Thorin pensait réellement avoir retrouvé Frerin, il n'y avait que très peu de doute sur le fait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas la demande d'être son héritier. Après tout, le trône lui serait revenu de droit après Thorin.

Chez les nains, la succession se passait certes de l'ainé au plus jeune, mais le roi avait toujours le droit de choisir un autre nain. Fíli avait donc la chance de rester l'héritier mais Kíli savait que Thorin ferait de Frerin l'héritier.

Avec horreur il réalisa que le plan de Morinehtar était extrêmement bien réfléchit et cela, dans tout les détails.

Si le magicien s'était juste fait passer pour lui, Kíli, et avait tué Thorin et Fíli, le trône ne lui serait pas revenu puisqu'il n'était pas encore majeur. Il n'avait que 77 ans et un nain ne pouvait devenir roi que quand il en avait 80. Erebor serait donc revenu de droit à Dáin et après lui son fils, Thorin III. Le trône aurait donc été perdu pour lui. C'était certes injuste mais la loi.

Pour que Morinehtar ait le trône il fallait donc impérativement que Thorin le renomme héritier sous le nom de Frerin.

_Mais que veux tu faire du trône d'Erebor ? _Lui demanda Kíli dont les émotions trahissait l'horreur et l'inquiétude pour sa famille.

Morinehtar, fier de l'effroi qu'il avait provoqué chez son prisonnier rigola vicieusement.

_Ca mon jeune ami, tu le découvrira bientôt. _

Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin puisqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la tente abritant le futur ex héritier.

Morinehtar se fit craquer le cou et inspira profondément pour s'aider à rentrer dans son rôle.

Avant de rentrer dans la tente il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une dernière remarque salace à Kíli.

_Profites bien du spectacle, petit prince._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien voilà, Morinehtar ( que je sais que vous adorez :p ) révèle un peu plus de son plan… J'ai hésité à tout dévoiler maintenant mais finalement je me suis dit que garder encore quelques éléments maintiendrait un peu de suspens… <strong>

**D'ailleurs, j'aurais éventuellement une question… Parfois quand j'écris j'ai tendance à m'emballer un peu et si pour moi c'est parfaitement clair, je me demandais si pour vous tout était encore compréhensible ? J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte… Du coup si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je tente de rectifier ce qui ne vas pas ! :)**

**Voilà voilà à la prochaine ! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! :) J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser du résultat alors je vous laisse juger par vous même ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Assit aux côtés de Fíli, Ori écoutait d'une oreille distraite Thorin et les autres sans vraiment prêter attention aux mots qui étaient échangés.<p>

Il préférait concentrer son esprit sur sa tâche – c'est à dire continuer de passer un linge humide sur le front et le cou de Fíli – plutôt que d'écouter les autres se poser des questions sur Kíli.

Il ne voulait rien entendre.

Il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Et tant pis si cela signifiait qu'il doive continuer de refouler son amour et se contenter d'observer le beau brun de loin. De le laisser vivre son amour avec son fr – avec Fíli. Au moins si tout redevenait comme avant, Kíli n'aurait jamais été blessé, n'aurait jamais disparu.

Personne n'aurait à débattre sur de stupides rumeurs.

Mais d'un autre côté, si Kíli n'avait pas disparut pour réapparaître subitement, peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Thorin serait mort. Peut-être que Fíli le serait aussi. Peut-être même que Kíli lui même n'aurait pas survécu à la bataille.

Honnêtement, Ori doutait beaucoup qu'un tel scénario soit envisageable ! Il était simplement impossible que les trois héritiers de Durin et meilleurs guerriers qu'il connaissait aient pu trouver la mort lors de cette bataille. Ils étaient bien trop fort ! Il était impensable d'imaginer une telle chose. Le jeune scribe eu presque envie de rire de lui même pour avoir eu une pensée aussi improbable et ridicule.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ori ne remarqua pas immédiatement le silence qui était abruptement tombé sur la tente, et quand il s'en aperçut enfin, il releva ses yeux intrigués.

Son souffle se coupa et le linge qu'il tenait dans la main glissa lentement hors de ses doigts.

Kíli.

Kíli se tenait là, debout devant eux, fier et resplendissant.

Bien que l'archer n'eu aucun regard pour lui, Ori voulu baisser les yeux par timidité mais fut bien trop captivé par la vue du nain dont il était incontestablement et éperdument amoureux. Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que celui de continuer de fixer bêtement le prince alors que son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Kíli était le même.

Rien n'avait changé chez lui.

Excepté que le prince ne semblait plus avoir aucune trace extérieure des blessures qu'il avait reçu en défendant le jeune scribe contre les wargs il y a quelques semaines en arrières. Ori était déjà au courant de ce détail grâce à l'elfe Tauriel mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en être surpris.

- Kíli ! Entendit-il soudain Thorin s'exclamer, brisant la bulle intemporelle dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Ori vit alors le roi s'approcher de son neveu et l'attirer fermement contre son torse, l'enferment dans une étreinte presque désespérée. L'archer répondit à l'embrassade mais tenta doucement de s'éloigner après quelques secondes. Ignorant la présence de Dwalin, Balin et du scribe, le brun attrapa fermement les avant bras de Thorin et encra ses beaux yeux chocolats dans les siens.

- Thorin, dit-il d'une voix nouée qui laissait transparaître toute son émotion, il faut… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Thorin secoua la tête.

- Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas attendre encore un peu avant d'évoquer les détails déplaisants ? Nous venons à peine de te retrouver, laisse moi profiter pleinement de ce moment ! J'ai été tellement inquiet pour toi ! Et voilà que tu reviens ! Et que tu me sauves la vie ! Oh Kíli.

Rarement Dwalin, Balin et Ori n'avait été témoin d'un Thorin si émut. D'habitude renfermé, jamais le roi ne laissait transparaître ses émotions aussi ouvertement. Cependant cette quête et les nombreuses fois où elle avait failli lui prendre sa famille semblaient avoir fissuré sa carapace.

Thorin ne laissa pas le temps au prince de réagir qu'il l'attirait à nouveau contre lui, refermant de manière protectrice les bras autour de son corps élancé.

Après un certain temps dans l'étreinte du roi, Kíli s'éloigna gentiment et plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux bleus acier du roi.

- Thorin c'est vraiment important il faut que tu m'écoutes, commença l'archer en saisissant les deux mains de Thorin dans les siennes pour exercer une légère pression dessus. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce matin ? Quand tu t'es réveillé quelques minutes et que nous avons parlé ?

Le roi fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête

- Je pensais avoir rêvé…

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, tout était réel. Et… ce que je t'ai dit aussi. Le jeune prince fit une pause, jugeant la réaction du nain en face de lui avant de continuer, un sourire timide sur les lèvres : Thorin, c'est moi, _Kha' i… _

Dwalin qui connaissait le surnom du petit frère de son meilleur ami hoquetât de surprise derrière eux. Ori qui lui commençait à ne plus comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui jetait des regards intrigués entre Balin, Dwalin et les deux Durin debout au centre de la tente, cherchant des réponses sur leurs visages. Quand il n'en trouva aucune il se tourna confus vers Fíli, toujours allongés inconscient sur son matelas.

C'est alors que le visage égaré du scribe de figea et qu'il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oubliant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui il pencha son oreille au dessus de la bouche du blond.

Son cœur accéléra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Fíli ! Cria-t-il d'une voix perçante. Thorin, Fíli ne respire plus !

Comme au ralentit il se vit se faire écarter sans ménagement du matelas alors que le roi se précipitait sur le blond, l'apparemment révélation de Kíli subitement oublier.

- Fíli non ! Hurla Thorin, ses mains se battant avec les couvertures pour accéder aux torse de son neveu. Pas maintenant Fíli ! Reste avec nous ! Fíli !

Ori regarda les yeux brouillés de larmes Thorin commencer un massage cardiaque.

L'histoire se répétait.

Pas avec le même prince, mais à nouveau il se retrouvait mit sur le côté, impuissant avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité coincé dans la gorge.

Le roux tourna ses yeux remplis de larme en direction de Kíli et avant que le brun n'accoure aux côtés de son oncle, Ori cru distinguer une lueur mauvaise dans ses iris chocolat d'habitude si aimants. Mais il aurait aussi bien pu l'imaginer tant les larmes dans ses yeux commençaient à être abondantes.

- Revient Fíli ! Entendit-il Thorin hurler une nouvelle fois alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour se couper du monde. _FÍLI _!

* * *

><p>Le vent était léger et jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. C'était apaisant. Reposant.<p>

Il ne voyait pas de soleil et pourtant il savait qu'il faisait beau. L'air était paisible, silencieux. Mais pas le genre de silence effrayant. C'était plutôt le genre qui vous met à l'aise et qui vous donne envie de vous allonger dans l'herbe tendre pour faire une sieste.

Il avait l'impression d'être léger. De flotter au dessus de toute la misère de ce monde.

Il ne se souvenait même plus ce que voulait dire les mots misère ou désespoir ou guerre.

Liberté. Calme. Oubli. Maintenant il comprenait ces mots. Il _vivait_ - ou peut être pas – ces mots.

Ne pouvait-il pas toujours rester ainsi ? Laisser la douleur derrière lui et ignorer l'inconnu qui se cachait devant lui, de l'autre côté de cette grande porte blanche de chêne massif ?

Tout simplement rester au moment présent. Errer en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps dans ce calme qu'il savait viendrait à apprécier rapidement.

L'idée lui paraissait alléchante. Plus aucune responsabilités, plus aucune incertitude, et surtout plus aucune peine.

Plus aucun amour.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici son cœur le pinça.

Seul. Pourrait-il supporter cela ?

C'était sans doute mieux que la trahison et l'incompréhension.

La trahison ? Alors c'était ça la douleur dévastatrice qui avait glacé son cœur dans ses derniers instants ? La douleur qui avait surpassé celle insurmontable provoquée par la lance traversant son abdomen au même moment ?

Peut-être.

Il ne voulait plus jamais expérimenter cela. Il était mieux ici. Ici il n'avait plus mal. Ou presque plus. Ici il connaissait maintenant. De l'autre côté de la porte il ne connaissait rien. Cette solution n'était pas plus attirante que la première.

C'était décidé, il resterait ici.

- Fíli ?

Il clôt ses paupières et sa bouche s'étira en un fin sourire. Quelle magnifique mélodie. Ce son lui avait tellement manqué. C'était presque tout ce qui lui manquait. S'il pouvait entendre aussi souvent la douce voix de sa mère alors oui, il resterait ici. Peut-être que ce son pourrait lui faire supporter l'absence de l'âme qui complétait la sienne.

- Fíli ?

Il frissonna quand cette fois ci il sentit un doux contact sur son bras accompagner la mélodie.

- Fíli _Inùdôy, _ouvre les yeux.

Et parce que Fíli avait toujours écouté sa mère il obéit à la voix.

- _Amad_, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes de joies quand ses prunelles rencontrèrent les iris du même bleu océan que les siens.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était bien là, devant lui.

- Mon petit garçon, hoqueta la brune en l'attirant contre elle.

Comme lorsque qu'il avait cinq ans, l'épéiste enfouit sa tête dans le cou et les cheveux de sa mère, inspirant son doux parfum et se laissant bercer tendrement. Cette odeur, ces bras à la fois délicatement taillés et réconfortants lui avaient cruellement manqué. Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de la fine taille de sa mère alors que celle ci l'emprisonnait fermement dans son étreinte.

- Mon Fíli, mon bébé, murmura Dís en frottant de manière apaisante le dos et la tête de son fils qui avait commencé de sangloter dans le creux de son cou.

Fíli resserra son étreinte pour ne jamais la laisser partir. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait s'éloigner de lui.

Petit à petit Dís réussit à décoller son fils de son corps et elle grava un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle emprisonnait le visage du blond entre ses mains.

- Regarde de toi _Inùdôy, _tu es devenu si beau, si fort.

Elle effaça tendrement de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Fíli alors que celui ci inclinait sa tête contre une de ses paumes, cherchant le plus de contact et de chaleur possible provenant de sa mère.

- _Amad_, tu es venu me chercher ?

Dís redressa la tête de son fils pour le regarder dans les yeux alors que des larmes indésirées et silencieuses commençaient de s'échapper de ses propres yeux aux paroles de Fíli.

- Ne pleure pas _Amad_… Je suis désolé que tu aies du venir m'aider à traverser…

Dís secoua la tête et caressa les pommettes du blond avec ses pouces.

- Non Fíli, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Je – je ne comprend pas... Pourtant…je pensais – je pensais être dans les Halls de l'Attente…

- Tu y es, acquiesça Dís, mais je refuse Fíli. Tu entends ? Je refuse que tu franchisses cette porte ou que tu restes ici !

- Mais je – je suis… mort...

- Non ! Protesta immédiatement Dís faisant presque sursauter son fils. Non Fíli, reprit-elle plus doucement. Une part de ton âme est encore en Terre du Milieu. Tu peux encore te battre. Sers toi de ce lien pour partir d'ici.

Fíli fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête, un air perdu sur le visage. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

- Non je – je ne veux pas…

- Si tu le veux Fíli ! Je refuse que mon fils baisse les bras si vite ! Tu es un Durin, Fíli ! Tu vas te battre et tu vas rejoindre immédiatement ton frère !

- _Amad, _murmura tristement le blond, Kíli m'a – m'a abandonné… Il a laissé cet orc me –

- Tais toi, le coupa fermement mais doucement Dís et Fíli baissa la tête. Tu sais que Kíli ne ferait jamais ca, ajouta-t-elle en caressant affectueusement sa joue.

- Mais –

- Fíli, je connais mon petit garçon. Tu es la personne que Kíli aime le plus au monde. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi. Tu es son grand frère !

Fíli se sentit soudain mal à l'aise avec les derniers mots de sa mère. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait approuvé ce que ses fils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre. Mais il ne voulait pas lui cacher.

- _Amad_, il faut que tu saches que… Kíli et moi –

- Shhh, le coupa Dís en secouant gentiment la tête et en posant un doigts léger sur ses lèvres. Je sais Fíli. Je l'ai toujours su, avant même que vous ne le compreniez vous mêmes.

- Qu – quoi mais comment ?

- N'oublie pas que je suis votre mère. Une mère sait toujours tous ce qui concerne ses enfants.

Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Et… tu n'es pas fâchée ? Et _Adad_ ? Demanda plus timidement le bond qui se souvenait de son père comme un nain fort et fier.

- Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que nous avions souhaité pour nos deux petits princes, avoua Dís, mais qui sommes nous face aux décisions de Mahal ? Rigola-t-elle tristement. Il a toujours été évident pour nous qu'il avait choisi de vous destiner l'un à l'autre. Et puis si cela vous rend heureux, alors je ne peux rien demander de plus car le bonheur de ses enfants est la seule chose qu'une mère peut désirer pour eux. Et qu'un père aussi.

Fíli sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il pouvait presque entendre petit à petit son cœur se réveiller et se tordre douloureusement. Et inexplicablement, plus son cœur lui faisait mal, plus il se sentait être tiré en arrière par une force invisible alors que le vent s'élevait autour de lui.

Pourtant il ne voulait pas partir...

Mais Kíli n'était pas là… Et malgré tout il avait besoin de son petit frère… Ils s'étaient toujours promit de partir ensemble…

- Ne résiste pas Fíli, l'encouragea sa mère en caressant ses cheveux, continue de penser à lui, laisse ton cœur se réveiller. C'est comme cela que tu arriveras à sortir de là, car une partie est toujours à Erebor.

- Mais j'ai si peur… Tout est tellement plus compliqué là bas… Récupérer Erebor, être l'héritier, notre relation… Oncle Thorin ne nous acceptera jamais et encore moins le peuple… J'essaye d'être constamment fort devant Kíli, de ne jamais laisser paraître mes inquiétudes mais parfois je suis si effrayé… Et avec ces derniers événements, tout est encore plus compliqué ! Si seulement il ne s'était jamais fait attaquer par ces wargs alors qu'il était avec – était seul ! J'aurais du être avec lui ! J'aurais du –

- Shhh, le coupa une nouvelle fois sa mère, tu sais, de là où je suis maintenant je ne peux pas toujours vous voir alors je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. En revanche je suis certaine de ce que je vais te dire alors écoutes moi bien. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, Kíli et toi partagez un lien indestructible. Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi. Ne laisse pas les autres autour de toi t'en faire douter ou détruire cela. Je t'en pris Fíli repars de là où tu viens. _Adad_ et moi ne sommes pas encore prêt à te recevoir. Et ton _Nadadith _à besoin de toi !

Sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien Fíli sentit son cœur se déchirer de plus en plus, s'agiter et chercher douloureusement à rejoindre sa partie manquante. Il ne pouvait plus combattre la poigne qui le tirait à nouveau à la vie. Sa mère avait chamboulé trop de choses dans son cœur et son esprit.

Il eu l'impression qu'une tempête s'était réveillé autour de lui et que tout commençait de tourner, mais il lutta encore, emprisonnant fermement une des mains de sa mère dans la sienne alors qu'une pointe de doute l'aidait à résister.

- Et si – et si Kíli ne voulait plus de moi ? Pourquoi avoir laissé cet orc me tuer ?! Demanda-t-il en paniquant et haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui agitait maintenant furieusement ses cheveux.

- Kíli ne ferait pas ça ! Il y a forcement une explication et je sais que tu la trouveras !

Cette fois ci c'était bon, Fíli était presque entièrement engloutit dans la sensation de tourbillon et il voyait et entendait de moins en moins bien la douce voix de sa mère.

_- Amad ! _Cria-t-il affolé alors qu'il se faisait aspirer toujours plus fort vers l'arrière.

Dís donna une dernière pression dans la main de son fils avant de la lâcher sous ses yeux ahuris.

- Vas Fíli ! Tu dois protéger Kíli !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Fíli alors qu'il se faisait aspirer dans ce qui lui sembla être un tourbillon sans fin où l'image du visage rassurant de sa mère le suivit en même temps que ces dernière paroles résonnaient tout autour de lui. _Protéger Kíli protéger Kíli protéger Kíli._

- _K__ÍLI_ !

* * *

><p>- <em>KÍLI<em> !

Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde quand le cœur du prince repartit et que celui se redressa brusquement sous cette nouvelle impulsion de vie. Il allait retomber en arrière mais Thorin ne laissa pas cela arriver et l'attira contre lui en fermant ses yeux de soulagement.

Il serra doucement son neveu murmurant des prières de remerciement à Mahal et caressant ses cheveux de manière frénétique.

La tête reposant mollement contre l'épaule de son oncle Fíli entrouvrit les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Il lui était revenu.

- Kíli, demanda-t-il la voix pas plus haute qu'un souffle en tendant faiblement sa main vers lui.

Sous les yeux attentifs des autres nains Kíli fit un pas en avant et se saisi de la main du blond qu'il amena tendrement à ses lèvres.

- Tout vas bien Fíli, dit-il de manière rassurante alors que Thorin relâchait son emprise pour étendre à nouveau Fíli qui grinça quand le mouvement lui fit mal dans l'abdomen. Il garda cependant fermement la main de Kíli dans la sienne et le brun fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et de s'asseoir à côté du blond.

Fíli soupira de soulagement et ferma ses yeux quand Kíli ne résista pas à sa prise.

- Kee… tu es là…

Thorin lança un regard à l'archer qui semblait peu à l'aise.

- Ori, va chercher un guérisseur demanda alors Thorin sans quitter le brun des yeux.

Le scribe bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'éclipsa de la tente. Il revint quelque minute après avec le guérisseur elfe qui suivait Fíli depuis le début.

Thorin le laissa à contre cœur examiner son héritier, qui concentrait toutes ses forces pour garder fermement la main de Kíli dans la sienne.

Le guérisseur demanda à Balin, Dwalin et Ori de sortir pour lui faire de la place.

Il examina ensuite Fíli, lui posant en même temps quelques questions auxquelles le blond répondit faiblement en secouant positivement ou négativement la tête. Il aurait voulu parler à Kíli, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le protégerait, qu'il avait vu leur mère, mais il se sentait bien trop faible pour ouvrir la bouche. Alors il se contentait de garder sa main dans la sienne.

Après avoir lutté pendant de nombreuses minutes, il finit par s'endormir et libéra ainsi la main de l'archer.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé et par quel miracle cela est possible, avoua le guérisseur alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la tente, mais Fíli n'a presque plus de fièvre. Je pense pouvoir maintenant affirmer qu'il va s'en sortir. Il lui faudra cependant beaucoup de repos le temps que sa blessure ce referme et cicatrise.

Encore secoué par les derniers événements et sa fierté l'empêchant de remercier l'elfe comme il aurait du, Thorin se contenta de hocher la tête. Le guérisseur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et partit, laissant les deux Durin seuls. Ils restèrent alors debout dans la nuit, un silence gêné flottant autour d'eux.

Thorin ne savait pas comment réagir à ce que lui avait annoncé Kíli juste avant que Fíli ne s'arrête de respirer.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir, se désoler et surtout croire ou ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Il était juste soudainement très fatigué. Il n'était pas encore totalement remis de son traumatisme crânien et le soudain retour de… Kíli, apportant avec lui cette révélation additionné la frayeur que venait de lui causer Fíli avait eu raisons de ses dernières forces.

Il aurait très probablement réagi autrement dans un autre contexte. Mais là, c'était juste trop d'un coup. Sans parler de cet étrange sentiment qu'il connaissait peu et appelé culpabilité qui l'envahissait quand il repensait au Hobbit…

N'étant pas d'une nature très patiente ou empathique, et ne se rendant donc pas compte de l'état mental et physique fragile de Thorin, ce fut finalement Morinehtar qui brisa le silence.

- Thorin, s'il te plait dit quelque chose, demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je suis… je ne comprend pas… J'ai si mal à la tête…

Effectivement, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de l'affreux tambourinement résonnant dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et mettre ses pensées en ordre…

Perdant patience le sorcier insista :

- Alors si je comprends bien tu ne veux plus de ton petit frère, c'est ça ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

- Ça suffit ! !Craqua Thorin en saisissant sa tête lourde entre ses mains et fermant violemment les yeux. Comment peux tu dire ça ? Comment espérais tu que je réagisse à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle ? Est ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que je suis entrain de traverser ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser ! J'ai failli perdre mon héritier, mon neveu et toi tu n'en es même pas affecté ! C'est ton frère – ou ton neveu, peut importe ! Et … et… maintenant tu insinue que je ne veux plus de toi ? Alors que je viens de te – de vous – _Aaah ! _Égoïste !

Thorin arrêta brusquement de parler puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à enchaîné correctement le fil de ses pensées et partit brusquement en direction de sa tente. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge. Et qu'il dorme. Il aurait peut être du être content, apeuré, choqué, mais même cela il n'y parvenait pas. La seule chose qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent était la douleur de plus en plus insupportable dans son crane.

Resté bouche bée là où il était Morinehtar regarda d'un œil éberlué le roi s'éloigner. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de réaction. Il avait été persuadé que Thorin lui aurait sauté au cou, remerciant Mahal de lui avoir rendu son précieux petit frère.

_En effet quel spectacle, _commenta Kíli en allusion à la remarque salace que lui avait adressé le magicien plus tôt. Malgré qu'il soit encore secoué par ce qui était arrivé à son frère, Kíli ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux en voyant le sorcier vivre son premier échec.

- Ferme la, misérable, siffla le sorcier à voix basse.

_Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne se ferait pas si facilement avoir._

_Il est juste fatigué. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte ! _

Dire que Morinehtar était en colère serait un euphémisme. Il était fou de rage. Et ce stupide nain qui en profitait pour le narguer !

_Bientôt on découvrira ta mascarade et bientôt je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! _Le menaça Kíli se sentant soudainement plus fort qu'il ne s'était sentit depuis qu'il était retenu en otage dans son propre corps.

_Même si on venait à me découvrir, personne ne saurait comment te libérer. S'ils veulent me tuer, il devront de tuer aussi, _répliqua le sorcier. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas petit prince, tu ne risques rien, jamais on ne me découvrira. _

_Tu te trompes. Ils appelleront Gandalf et il me libérera !_

_Ça__, j'en doute grandement mon jeune ami, _répondit Morinehtar en rigolant vicieusement. _Ce vieux bougre arrogant ne peut plus rien pour toi._

_C'est faux, il viendra immédiatement à notre aide ! _Protesta vigoureusement le nain.

Le sorcier rigola encore une fois alors qu'il faisait demi tour en direction de la tente où était Fíli. Il avait incontestablement besoin de dormir lui aussi mais ne pensait pas que regagner la tente de Thorin ou celle de la compagnie fut une bonne idée.

Avec Fíli inconscient, il serait tranquille. Il envisagea même l'idée de mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais cela aurait éveillé trop de suspicion. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Et puis, il avait eu de nouvelles idées qui lui permettraient de s'amuser un peu le temps qu'il aurait à passer parmi les nains.

_Je me suis mal exprimé, _continua-t-il finalement, _en fait, j'ai bien peur que votre précieux magiciens que vous appréciez tous autant soit… occupé. _

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _S'inquiéta Kíli.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a d'autres personnes en Terre du Milieu qui convoite Erebor et son près à s'occuper des détails gênants._

Devant le silence intrigué et inquiet de son prisonnier, Morinehtar craqua et décida de dévoiler entièrement son plan. Après son échec auprès de Thorin, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se remonter le morale. Et quoi de mieux que la souffrance et l'inquiétude puis la sensation d'impuissance que pourrait ressentir son petit prince ?

Kíli sentit la cruauté du magicien s'éveiller et comprit que celui ci allait finalement se révéler entièrement à lui. Il craignait cette révélation tout autant qu'il était impatient de l'entendre. Mais il savait que le sentiment d'impuissance qui le rongeait n'en serait que décuplé et qu'il devrait se battre pour ne pas se laisser abattre. La dernière fois que ceci était arrivé c'était quand il avait vu son Fíli se faire transpercer par une lance.

Il n'avait pas eu la force psychique de résister à sa peine et s'était retrouvé entraîné dans les tréfonds les plus obscurs de son esprit. Ça avait été une des expériences les plus effrayantes de sa vie. Il avait faillit se perdre. C'était comme s'il avait commencé de se faire effacer. Comme si son âme avait failli se désintégrer petit à petit. Il s'était retrouvé seul, n'avait plus ressentit les émotions du magiciens, n'avait plus eu conscience des sons autour de lui. Tout avait été sombre et silencieux. Inconsciemment il avait commencé de s'éteindre. Et puis soudain il avait ressentît la colère flambante du magicien et en avait appris la cause.

Fíli avait survécu et cette nouvelle l'avait ranimé, lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de vie.

Il ne devait pas laisser entièrement la place au sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fíli seul avec cet imposteur. Et tant pis si le fait qu'il reste en vie impliquait que Morinehtar pouvait continuer de se servir de ses souvenirs contre sa famille.

_Je vais te raconter mon histoire petit prince, _commença le sorcier. _Il y a bien des année en arrière, Rómestámo et moi faisions partit des cinq Istari. Des cinq sorciers envoyés en Terre du Milieu pour aider les peuples à se protéger des Ténèbres. Pendant des années mon frère et moi nous sommes tués à la tache, gâchant plusieurs nombreuses années de notre vie pour un but vains. Quand Rómestámo et moi avons comprit que nous ne pourrions jamais vaincre les forces du mal, nous avons voulu cesser cette folie et arrêter. Vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendions. Nous avons été voir Saroumane le Blanc, le plus grand des Istari pour l'informer de notre décision. Mais il n'a rien voulut entendre et à refuser. _

_Les années qui suivirent un nouveau sentiment naquît en nous, une haine nous poussant à agir contre tous ces gens que nous étions censé aider et qui nous retenaient prisonnier d'un devoir dont nous ne voulions point. Durant toutes ces années où nous les avions protégé, nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre remerciement, le moindre signe de gratitude. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls coupables de notre malheur. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Tuer les Istari. Les tuer tous et en commençant par le plus puissant. Saroumane. _

_Mais nous avons été trop ambitieux et Saroumane s'est allié à Gandalf et Radagast le Brun. A eux trois ils ont réussi à nous stopper. Ce vieux fou de Saroumane a assuré aux deux autres qu'il s'occuperait de nous comme il le fallait. Faisant une confiance aveugle au magicien Blanc, ces deux idiots l'ont cru. Mais à la place, il nous a proposé un marché. Il ne nous a évidemment pas donné les raisons pour lesquels il voulait Erebor, mais il nous a chargé de nous emparer d'une manière où d'un autre du trône. _

_Si nous réussissons, il nous laissera vivre notre vie en paix et nous oubliera. C'est ce que désire Rómestámo. Mais vois tu, mon frère est effrayé et naïf. Saroumane et lui sont persuadé qu'une fois que j'aurais le trône, je le confierai bien sagement aux mains du magicien Blanc. Mais pourquoi m'en séparer quand je peux m'en servir pour former une armée et détruire les Istari ? Quand Frerin mettra la mort de deux héritiers de Durin sur le dos des Istari, le peuple entier des nains sera fou de rage et sous mon commandement, aucun n'hésitera à me suivre pour chercher vengeance. Peut être même que certaines autres races me viendront en aide quand elle croiront à une trahison de la part de ces si nobles magiciens. Quand tout le monde pensera qu'ils se sont ralliés aux forces des Ténèbres ! Rómestámo et moi seront enfin libre et en plus de cela, nous aurons le pouvoir ! A la tête d'un peuple de nain et les deux seuls magiciens restant en Terre du Milieu. Le monde nous appartiendra. _

Kíli resta estomaqué par cette révélation. Il lui était impossible de s'imaginer qu'un jour les deux frères avaient été bons. Comment autant de haine avait-elle pu les transformer de cette manière ? Kíli fut horrifié a l'idée que Morinehtar ne parvienne à accomplir son plan. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait obligé d'assister à tout se massacre, impuissant.

_Evidemment_, continua le magicien, _Róm pense simplement qu'une fois le trône entre mes mains je le remettrais sagement à Saroumane et que nous partirons loin d'ici. _

_Pourquoi mentir à ton frère ? _Demanda Kíli en ayant presque pitié pour le magicien. Comment être étonné d'un tel comportement quand on mentait à son propre frère sur quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

_Róm n'a aucune ambition et il n'aurait jamais approuvé. Il me remerciera quand tout le travail sera fait. _

Kíli ne posa pas plus de question, bien trop choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'état d'effroi dans lequel avait plongé son âme réconforta grandement Morinehtar dont le seul appétit était devenu celui de la frayeur des autres.

Le moral plus élevé et ayant regagné un peu de confiance, le sorcier étala plusieurs couvertures au sol non loin du matelas de Fíli et s'allongea dessus. Dormir ici était une bonne idée finalement. Au moins les autres penserait qu'il était préoccupé par l'état de santé du blond.

Malgré la dureté du sol qu'il sentait à travers les couvertures, le magicien finit par s'endormir, ignorant les insultes et menaces de Kíli. Au final les mots du petit prince lui sonnaient presque comme une berceuse. Le nain était apeuré et en colère et cela le réconfortait. Si son prisonnier n'avait pas eu cette réaction, il aurait été dérangé. Cela aurait voulu dire que son plan ne nécessitait pas la crainte. Or malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, le petit prince était terrorisé.

Et si Thorin semblait ne pas le croire pour le moment, il savait que cela viendrait. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et cela arriva bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait, quand dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par un bruit de pas se voulant discret qui s'approchait de lui. Il allait se saisir d'une des dagues de Kíli pour se défendre quand une voix chuchota au dessus de son corps :

- Shhh, ce n'est que moi...

Reconnaissant la voix de Thorin, Morinehtar rangea sa dague et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres dans le noir.

Sans bouger, il écouta Thorin se glisser derrière lui et se rapprocher de son dos. Il sentit ensuite un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre un torse ferme alors qu'une autre main passait sous son cou et caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Thorin, je ne voulais pas te traiter d'égoïste …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la voix de Kíli avec une légère pointe de reproche.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… souffla Thorin contre les cheveux de l'archer, et… j'ai toujours mieux dormit avec mon _Kha'i_ à mes côtés… Je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre pour l'instant, je veux juste dormir.

- Tu m'as traité d'égoïste, Morinehtar essaya de faire trembler sa voix quand il continua, j'étais juste tellement heureux de te retrouver _Nadad…_

Il feinta un reniflement et en réponse sentit Thorin raffermir sa prise autour de son corps.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il coupable, je suis désolé… S'il te plait, pardonne moi... J'ai un peu de mal à réagir avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. D'abord ton attaque, ta disparition, cette guerre, Fíli et … _Toi_…

Quand l'archer ne répondit rien et continua de feinter la tristesse, Thorin fit un effort pour continuer :

- J'ai envie d'y croire K – j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire mais je ne comprend pas… comment… comment cela est possible !

Morinehtar soupira doucement et caressa affectueusement la main autour de lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment ce miracle est possible, mais je sais que j'ai toujours été une partie de Kíli. Je n'étais juste pas "réveillé". Je pense que ces derniers événements ont pas mal secoué Kíli et ont ainsi permis à mon esprit de prendre conscience.

- Mais… mais alors si c'est bien toi, Frerin… où est Kíli maintenant ?

- Il est là, Morinehtar ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement, il est moi tout comme je suis lui. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Je sais que le concept peut être difficile à comprendre de l'extérieur, mais nous ne sommes qu'un. Ses souvenirs sont les miens et le miens sont les siens.

_Mon oncle, non ! Ne l'écoute pas !_

Thorin secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Nos esprit on fusionné si tu préfères. J'ai certaines de ses compétence et il a certaines des miennes.

- Alors comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ?

- Je préférerai Frerin.

- _Kha'i_… murmura Thorin avec émotions. Il resserra le brun un peu plus fermement contre lui. Je suis si heureux de te retrouver, n'en doute pas… Mais il va me falloir un certain temps pour me faire à cette idée… Kíli était mon neveu… Il était presque mon fils…

- Je comprendrais - je comprendrais si tu voulais que je parte quelques temps...

- Non ! S'exclama brusquement le roi à voix haute, je veux dire non, recommença t-il en chuchotant cette fois ci. Je viens, sans vraiment comprendre comment, de vous retrouver tout les deux. Il est hors de question que je vous – te perde une fois de plus.

- Je veux recommencer à vivre Thorin. Recommencer là où l'on s'est arrêter.

- Mais que diras Fíli ?

Le sorcier soupira.

- Je sais j'y ai pensé… ça me comprime le cœur vraiment mais étonnement et malgré que j'ai passé une enfance avec lui je me sens d'avantage comme son oncle… Au fond je me sens tellement plus Frerin maintenant... avoua-t-il craignant la réaction de Thorin.

Celui ci tenta difficilement de réfléchir quelques secondes. Si Frerin était vraiment là, alors cela réglait plusieurs problèmes. Surtout celui concernant la relation qu'il avait découvert entre Kíli et Fíli. Si Kíli était Frerin alors cette relation n'existait plus et il n'aurait jamais à avoir la discussion qu'il avait tant redouté. Il était peut être lâche mais avec la futur reconstruction et réorganisation d'Erebor à superviser, cela lui ferait un problème en moins.

De plus, si tout cela était encore réel quand il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, il aurait son précieux petit frère disparut trop tôt à ses côtés... Mais comment les autres accueillerait cette étrange nouvelle ? Comment Fíli vivrait cette nouvelle situation ? Sentant son mal de tête reprendre de l'ampleur Thorin arrêta de se tourmenter l'esprit.

- S'il te plait… chuchota-t-il, dormons maintenant, nous parlerons de tout cela demain... je suis tellement fatigué...

Morinehtar hocha la tête et murmura un faible «d'accord».

- Bonne nuit K – hésitant Thorin s'arrêta et soupira, bonne nuit, se reprit-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête du brun.

_Thorin... non..._

- Bonne nuit _Nadad, _répondit doucement le sorcier en agrippant doucement la main qui était autour de lui.

C'est avec un sourire démoniaque gravé sur les lèvre de Kíli que Morinehtar s'endormit.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Inùdôy : fils

Amad : mère / Adad : père

Nadadith : petit frère / Nadad : frère

Kha' i : loup

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, et bien voilà... verdict ?<strong>

**En fait je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir vraiment réussi à retranscrire comment je voyais les choses... J'avais pleins d'idées dans la tête mais je n'ai juste pas réussi à les écrire... Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments à intégrer avec toutes ces révélations et à la fin tout s'embrouillait un peu x) Bon j'espère quand même qu'au final ça reste compréhensible !**

**D'ailleurs j'espère que le petit roman de Mo ne vous auras pas "plombé" mais bon depuis le temps je me suis dit qu'il était temps que vous soyez au courant de son histoire ! **

**A partir de maintenant, Morinehtar va faire des siennes auprès des proches de Kili ! **

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me suivre et de m'encourager**** ! Biz ! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, bonjour à toutes ! Pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autaant de temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai été plongé plus qu'initialement prévu sur un mon TS " Toutes quête implique un sacrifice" dont j'ai posté récemment la deuxième partie... Je n'avais pas prévu d'y considérer autant d'attention mais je me suis laissée emporter ! :3 Enfin bref je me concentre à nouveau pleinement sur cette fanfiction ! :) ( bien qu'en ce moment je déborde d'idées pour des OS :3 ) **

_**Merci pour vos reviews au précédent chapitre ! Elles sont toujours autant appréciées et encourageantes !**_

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

><p>- KÍLI !<p>

Le cri fit tressaillir Ori qui se réveilla en sursaut et sous cette soudaine impulsion glissa de sa chaise pour s'écraser au sol.

Le scribe se releva doucement tout en grommelant et frottant son bras endoloris qui avait amortir sa chute.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait. Du moins pas la première fois qu'il était violement réveiller par un cauchemar de Fíli.

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que la guerre des Cinq Armées s'était achevée et une semaine qu'ils avaient pu réintégrer les murs d'Erebor. La cité était désormais en pleine reconstruction et les pièces les moins endommagées avaient commencées d'être aménagées. Par chance l'aile abritant les quartiers royaux avait fait parti des endroits les moins touchés par le règne du terrible Smaug.

Les camps provisoires avaient pour la majorité été défait et les blessés qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés chez eux avait été transportés dans de grandes salles à l'intérieur de la sécurité des murs de la Montagne.

Fíli lui avait été déplacé dans une des chambres des quartiers royaux les plus confortable. Grace à la médecine et la magie des elfes plus l'attention régulière de Ori, il commençait de guérir petit à petit.

Il n'était pas encore autorisé à sortir de son lit et passait ainsi la plus part de son temps allongé. La magie des elfes avait remarquablement bien fonctionné sur sa blessure et le guérisseur elfe Meledril l'avait récemment autorisé à s'asseoir. D'après le guérisseur, la blessure devrait se guérir deux fois plus rapidement grâce à l'utilisation de la magie de son peuple.

Si le corps de l'héritier se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures, son esprit en revanche était souvent tourmenté la nuit par d'affreux cauchemar. Il se revoyait tomber à genoux et apercevoir son frère devant lui. Il ressentait à nouveau le soulagement intense de le retrouver et de savoir que celui ci allait lui sauver la vie. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, Kíli réagissait. Il bandait son arc, le regard remplit détermination, et quand Fíli pensait que l'archer allait lever ses bras pour viser l'orc, il le voyait sourire diaboliquement et relâcher la corde, envoyant la flèche se planter directement dans son cœur.

Mais cette nuit là, son cauchemar avait été bien plus étrange. Cette nuit là, il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur le champ de bataille mais dans sa chambre. Kíli avait été celui allongé sur le lit et Fíli celui assit sur la chaise à le regarder souffrir.

Il se souvenait avoir vu Kíli transpirant à grosse goutte et se tortillant douloureusement dans son lit en gémissant.

_- Aide moi Fíli ! Je t'en pris Sannadad, fait partir la peine ! Sauve moi ! Guéri moi ! _

Mais impuissant, il avait été témoin de la maladie qui rongeait son frère le tuer petit à petit jusqu'à voir son corps s'immobiliser et rendre son dernier souffle de vie.

Pantelant et transpirant l'héritier ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ori à côté de son lit entrain de se relever.

- Tout vas bien Fíli, tout vas bien ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tenta de le rassurer le scribe en se saisissant de la main du blond.

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant traverser son souffle saccadé, le prince cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de remettre ses idées en place et de reprendre un respiration contrôlée.

Il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar.

_Juste_ un cauchemar.

Tout allait bien. Kíli était en vie.

... mais pas à ses côtés.

Malgré le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressentit les jours suivant la bataille où il avait été fiévreux, il ne pouvait maintenant ressentir cela sans se sentir coupable.

Comment pouvait-il accuser Kíli d'avoir volontairement laissé cet orc le tuer ? C'était insensé. Et pourtant une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Kíli lui avait souvent rendu visite pendant sa convalescence. Pas aussi souvent que ce à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de son frère, mais assez pour calmer ses angoisses.

Il comprenait que la situation ne devait être facile pour personne. Surement Thorin avait besoin de lui pour le superviser dans un domaine ou un autre.

Et peut-être que Kíli pensait que lui rendre trop souvent visite remettrait en question la nature de leur relation ? Il voulait sans doute éviter aux autres de découvrir maintenant qu'ils étaient plus que de simples frères.

Mais malgré toutes ses théories pour se rassurer, Fíli ne parvenait à supprimer le tiraillement dans son estomac. Kíli n'avait même pas essayé de l'embrasser une seule fois. Même pas un rapide baiser chaste. Mais sans doute il devait penser cela trop risqué. Après tout, il était rare qu'ils soient seuls. Fíli se demanda même si cela était arrivé au moins une fois.

Momentanément soulagé par son argument, Fíli soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que l'un d'eux gardait la tête sur les épaules pour les couvrir.

- Où est Kíli ? Demanda le blond à Ori quand il fut un peu calmé et en se repositionnant confortablement dans le lit, tout en veillant à ne pas forcer sur son abdomen.

Il se sentait à nouveau prêt à s'endormir – sans doute à cause de la tisane à base d'herbe elfique qu'il devait boire tout les soirs – mais il ne pourrait être totalement rassuré que lorsqu'il aurait la confirmation que son frère allait bien et n'était pas allongé dans un lit, aux portes de la mort et rongé par une étrange maladie.

Le scribe s'agita, soudainement mal à l'aise, et allait répondre qu'à cette heure là le brun devait surement dormir mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant Kíli dans ses vêtements de nuit.

Les deux nains présents dans la chambre ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des cheveux en bataille de Kíli et de la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

Ori pensa que même ainsi le prince était magnifique. Et puis se rappelant de ce que Thorin leur avait annoncé à son propos, il baissa rapidement les yeux.

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec l'archer.

D'après le roi, Kíli abritait l'âme défunte du prince Frerin. Et si tous avaient été choqués par cette révélation, il ne leur avait au final pas été compliqué de commencer à y croire sincèrement.

Le brun avait en effet un comportement différent de celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir. Et pourtant dans certains moments, il semblait juste être Kíli.

- Kíli ! S'exclama Fíli en cherchant à se redresser pour atteindre son frère.

Le brun traversa rapidement la pièce pour gagner rapidement le lit.

- Non reste allongé, dit-il en obligeant le blond à s'étendre, ça te fatiguera moins.

Fíli rigola d'un petit rire fatigué et laissa le brun le reborder.

- Je vais bien Kíli, tu n'as pas besoin de me materner.

- Je ne te materne pas, je fais juste en sorte que tu ne te face pas plus de mal. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres…

_Menteur_… grinça amèrement Kíli.

Le brun allait se reculer mais regagnant un air paniqué Fíli agrippa le poignet de Kíli pour le tirer prêt de lui.

- Ne pars pas Sannadadith…

Morinehtar du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas repousser le blond qui s'accrochait pitoyablement à lui. Il avait envie de lui rire au nez et lui dire qu'il n'était pas son Sannadadith. Mais si Thorin avait accepté de le croire et d'annoncer à la compagnie qu'il était Frerin, il avait en revanche refusé d'informer Fíli immédiatement. Il voulait que le blond soit plus en forme car il ne voulait pas risquer de perturber sa guérison en lui apprenant que son précieux petit frère était maintenant… son oncle.

Déjà que la situation était compliquée pour ceux qui étaient en pleine possession de leurs capacités physiques et mentales, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet que cela aurait sur son neveu encore faible et souvent sous l'influence des herbes médicinales des elfes.

Le sorcier se fichait grandement des instructions de Thorin mais pour l'instant il devait gagner sa confiance; et aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il disait ne l'aiderait surement pas.

- Je ne vais nul part, dit alors le magicien en usant la voix chaude et rassurante de Kíli.

- J'ai rêvé que tu étais malade et que j'étais obligé de te regarder t'éteindre à petit feu sans rien faire…

_Oh Fíli… je __suis__ malade…_

Morinehtar rigola une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. D'une certaine manière il était le parasite qui rongeait Kíli de l'intérieur et le rendait malade.

- Mais je ne suis pas malade, Fíli, tu vois ?

Morinehtar fit un tour sur lui même pour montrer au blond qu'il n'avait rien.

- Tout va bien, tu peux te rendormir l'esprit tranquille maintenant.

- Embrasse moi Kíli, demanda alors faiblement le blond dont les paupières commençaient dangereusement de se fermer.

_Non ! _Protesta immédiatement Kíli, horrifié. _Je t'interdis de le toucher, tu entends ?! _

La réaction du petit prince amusa le sorcier qui décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne un peu de plaisir.

Derrière eux, resté silencieux dans un coin, Ori étouffa un hoquet quand il observa l'archer se pencher et presser ses lèvres contres celles de Fíli.

À quoi jouait-il ? Certes Thorin ne voulait pas dire la vérité à son héritier pour le moment, mais mieux valait au brun d'éviter ce genre de contact... non ?

Fíli soupira de bien être quand la bouche de son frère trouva la sienne et quand il commença de bouger doucement, happant sa lèvre inférieur des siennes.

_Noon ! Fíli non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Fíli ! Fíli ! _Hurla désespérément Kíli.

C'était certes ses lèvres qui embrassaient son frère mais pour lui il n'y avait que Morinehtar qui commettait l'acte.

Le sorcier allait se retirer mais la colère et le désespoir de son prisonnier l'incita à approfondir le baiser. Quand avide de plus de sensations Fíli ouvrit la bouche, quémandant plus de contact, Morinehtar en profita et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur.

Furieux, Kíli hurla, essaya de dominer l'esprit du sorcier pendant que celui ci était absorbé à embrasser son frère mais rien ne perturba son tortionnaire.

Toute son "agitation" fatigua le jeune prince qui, épuisé, du renoncer et se recroqueviller dans un coin, le cœur brisé.

Comment Fíli ne remarquait-il pas que ce n'était pas lui qu'il embrassait ?

Plus que jamais Kíli détesta Morinehtar.

Finalement le sorcier se sépara enfin du blond pour reprendre son souffle.

_Je te promets que le jour où je serais libre je te tuerais de mes propres mains, _promit lugubrement Kíli.

_Je suis impatient de voir ça, _répondit intérieurement le sorcier alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Merci, murmura Fíli les yeux fermés et pantelant doucement.

Il s'enfonça ensuite dans les draps et attrapa la main de son frère.

- Je t'aime Kíli, marmonna-t-il.

_Oh Fíli… je t'aime tellement… _

Voyant que l'héritier était aux portes du sommeil, Morinehtar ne répondit rien et se contenta de presser sa main.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes avant que le blond ne s'endorme et relâche finalement la main du brun.

Quand Morinehtar sentit la prise du nain se relâcher sur ses doigts, il soupira de soulagement en se relevant puis étira les muscle de son dos.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence du roux qui était resté en retrait et n'avait pas dit un mot. Le pauvre nain avait l'air intimidé par sa présence et menaçais de se trouver mal d'un moment à l'autre.

Plongeant dans les souvenirs de Kíli, Morinehtar aperçut la déclaration d'amour du scribe – Ori – ainsi que le baiser que lui avait donné le petit prince.

Cela lui donna immédiatement une idée.

_Tu me traite de cruel, mais regarde ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre nain_, commenta Morinehtar en ricanant.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal ! _La voix de Kíli parut faible au sorcier, ce qui lui fit comprendre que son éclat de colère suite au baiser l'avait fatigué.

_Oh mais tu t'en es déjà très bien chargé tout seul, _répliqua le sorcier,_ regarde le. Il est prêt à se trouver mal juste par ta simple présence. Ton baiser l'a plus rendu misérable qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis._

_Je ne veux pas de ton avis ! _S'enflamma le prince. _J'ai peut-être fait une erreur mais elle n'était pas mal intentionnée contrairement au moindre de tes gestes ! Chaque souffle que tu expire est remplit de cruauté ! _

_J'en suis d'ailleurs très fier, c'est une de mes meilleures qualités, _répliqua Morinehtar pas le moins du monde atteint par les paroles de Kíli. _Laisse moi t'en montrer un nouvel exemple._

Le magicien avança doucement en direction de Ori dont les yeux écarquillés ne parvenaient à le quitter malgré sa gêne visible.

_Non, laisse Ori tranquille, il n'a rien à voir dans tes plans ! _

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Je crois que je te dois des remerciements Ori, dit-il sensuellement en accentuant le prénom du roux, tu prends tellement soin de ma famille.

Le scribe tenta de ne pas prendre en compte le ton de l'archer et avala difficilement sa salive.

- Ce – ce n'est rien, c'est normal. F- Fíli est mon ami.

- Oh vraiment ? Le sorcier leva un sourcil interrogatif. Moi qui pensais que vous vous détestiez à cause de moi… Enfin, de Kíli je veux dire.

Intimidé et mal à l'aise, Ori fit un pas en arrière alors que Kíli – ou plutôt Frerin – s'approchait de lui.

- Je – il y a eu des moments difficiles entre nous mais… mais nous avons appris à surpasser nos – nos sentiments… Enfin… parfois.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il finissait de clore la distance entre lui et le roux tel un prédateur.

- Ori… je suis vraiment désolé mais… tu crois que vraiment que Fíli te considère comme un ami ?

Confus, le scribe fronça les sourcils et allait répondre que oui mais Kí – Frerin reprit immédiatement la parole.

- Allons, tu étais l'ami de Kíli – et donc le mien maintenant – et je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais… si Fíli se considérait vraiment comme ton ami, il aurait eu un peu de respect et n'aurais pas demandé à ce que je l'embrasse devant toi.

_Arrête ! N'essaye pas de les monter l'un contre l'autre ! _

- Il est sous l'influence de la médecine des elfes ! Répliqua vivement Ori tentant de ne pas prendre en compte les paroles du brun. Il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qu'il fait ! Il est drogué !

Morinehtar haussa les épaules et Kíli fut soulagé de voir que Ori ne se laissait pas si facilement influencer. Etant donné la situation existante la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, il avait été étonné de voir le scribe prendre aussi soin de son frère, mais si d'une manière ou d'une autre ils avaient réussi à créer un lien, Kíli ne voulait pas qu'il soit détruit par le venin de Morinehtar. Si jamais il venait à mourir avec le sorcier, il tenait à ce que son frère et son ami aient quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

- Je veux juste éviter que tu souffres Ori, répondit le magicien avec la voix apaisante de Kíli.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Ori hocha la tête pour monter qu'il comprenait et répondit d'une voix méfiante.

- Merci c'est gentil de ta – votre part.

Continuant dans son rôle, le sorcier rigola.

- Oh Ori tu peux me tutoyer! Même si je suis Frerin, une partie de moi sera toujours Kíli. Je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble tu sais ! D'ailleurs…

_Non ! _Protesta immédiatement Kíli en lisant les intentions de l'être cruel.

_Laisse moi réparer tes bêtises_, marmonna intérieurement le sorcier.

Morinehtar fit les derniers pas lui permettant d'être seulement à quelque centimètre du roux qui ne put reculer plus à cause du mur.

- Je me souviens aussi de ça, murmura le brun en se penchant sur le scribe et capturant délicatement ses lèvres.

Pétrifié par la surprise, Ori ne broncha pas et laissa l'archer happer ses lèvres.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait la chance de toucher ces douces lèvres… Des papillons se rependirent dans tout son ventre alors que Kíli posait la main dans sa nuque.

Oubliant que Fíli était dans la même pièce, oubliant que ce n'était pas réellement Kíli qui l'embrassait, Ori ne put pas résister à la tentation. Emporté par une soudaine vague de chaleur, il fermât les yeux et crocheta ses bras derrière la nuque du prince pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand la langue du prince trouva la sienne et s'enroula autour d'elle, il laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge.

_Ori, non ! Arrête ça immédiatement Morinehtar ! Arrête ! _

Ayant déjà du user de ses forces quelques minutes plus tôt Kíli se sentit soudainement incapable de la moindre protestation et retomba soudainement dans le silence, n'ayant plus d'autre choix que celui d'assister impuissant au vice du sorcier.

Envoûté par le baiser, Ori n'eu pas de contrôle sur son corps qui s'arqua pour chercher plus de proximité avec le brun. Il allait monter ses mains pour les plonger dans la chevelure de jais de l'archer quand un grognement endormi raisonna dans ses oreilles.

Reprenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, le scribe s'arracha du prince et glissa sur le côté pour ne plus être coincé entre lui et le mur.

Essoufflé il lança d'abord un regard au blond et une intense vague de soulagement déferla sur tout son être quand il s'aperçut qu'il dormait encore. Hésitant, il se tourna finalement vers le brun qui le regardait avec ce qu'il crut lire comme une gentille expression amusé.

- Pou – pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Morinehtar haussa les épaules et répondît d'une voix nonchalante.

- Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi en a soudainement eu très envie.

- Mais… et – et Fíli ? Demanda le scribe ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter les paroles du prince.

Le sorcier soupira avant de prendre la parole :

- Fíli était l'amant de Kíli. Mais je ne suis plus Kíli. Maintenant, mon esprit est dominé par la partie Frerin et en conséquent mes actes sont ceux dicté par Frerin et non plus Kíli. Je sais, je sais, rigola doucement Morinehtar pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'est pas un concept facile à visualiser. Mon frère Thorin à lui même eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Mais c'est ainsi maintenant. Je _suis _Frerin. J'ai répondu à la demande de Fíli uniquement parce que Thorin ne veut pas encore lui dire la vérité. La partie qui aimait Fíli n'est plus. Du moins plus de cette manière.

Ori tenta d'assimiler les paroles du brun. C'était tellement… incroyable… étrange… Ce nain auparavant Kíli, celui qu'il aimait, était maintenant son défunt oncle Frerin. Et s'il avait bien comprit, ce même Frerin venait de lui dire qu'il avait eu envie de … l'embrasser ?

Le roux ne sut pas s'il devait être heureux par cette constatation. Même s'il désirait physiquement le corps de Kíli, il n'en voulait pas si son âme et tous ce qui faisait de lui _Kíli _n'était plus là. Il était amoureux du prince dans son intégralité et pas seulement de son visage ou de ses formes.

Ori était pratiquement sûr que même si Frerin le désirait – à son plus grand étonnement – il ne parviendrait jamais à l'aimer.

Ce n'était pas _Kíli. _

Et pourtant quand il voyait de la manière dont il s'était laissé emporté par le baiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne continuerait pas de le désirer…

Était-ce vraiment possible que Frerin et lui…

Non.

Impossible !

Et puis même si ce n'était plus Kíli, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Fíli. Ce serait déjà bien assez difficile pour lui.

- Je… j'aimerais être seul, marmonna Ori en tournant le dos au brun et retournant s'asseoir auprès du blond.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit doucement Morinehtar, je comprends.

Sans un mot de plus, le sorcier sortit, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant que le scribe finirait par craquer et venir à lui.

De son côté Ori releva la tête seulement une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière l'archer.

Il était complètement perdu et ses pensées étaient embrouillées.

Kíli n'était plus.

Enfin si, mais pas totalement.

Ori ne sut pas s'il devait considérer Kíli comme mort… Mais quand l'idée l'effleura il la rejetât aussitôt, mortifié et horrifié à une telle pensée. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où Kíli n'était pas !

Non, Kíli était encore là. Juste… différent. Et plus vraiment celui qu'il aimait. Et pourtant il avait répondu à son baiser…

La fatigue et le mal de tête firent craquer Ori qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Épuisé par toutes ses émotions et par ses nombreuses veillées tardives au chevet de Fíli, il décida qu'il avait assez d'audace pour s'étendre à côté de l'héritier. Le lit était bien assez grand pour deux et en plus, il était bien trop émotionnellement et physiquement éreinté pour se poser plus de question.

Quand au petit matin Nori pénétra dans la chambre pour rendre visite à son frère il fut surpris de le découvrir profondément endormit aux côtés de Fíli, sa main entrelacé à la sienne. Quand il repensait que quelques semaines dans le passé il avait du lutter pour empêcher l'héritier de tuer Ori, il avait du mal aujourd'hui à réaliser que c'était les deux mêmes nains qui partageait le même lit.

Tout en repartant dans les couloirs, Nori pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Les deux jeunes nains aurait besoin l'un de l'autre face aux changements concernant … Kíli.

Toute cette histoire laissait d'ailleurs Nori un peu dubitatif mais si Thorin affirmait que son plus jeune neveu avait toujours abrité l'âme de Frerin et que celle ci s'était finalement réveillée… alors il le croirait. Ou ferais de son mieux pour.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nori décida de rendre visite à Gloin. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser étant donné son passé de voleur, Nori et le banquier d'Ered Luin s'était toujours très bien entendu.

Après avoir entendu parler de l'infortune des trois frère Ri et de ce qui poussait Nori à voler, le cœur du banquier récemment papa avait été attendrit. Il était donc arrivé par la suite que Gloin fasse des petits arrangements pour permettre à Nori de pouvoir acheter de quoi vivre pour ses deux frère en échanges de services et travaux manuels.

Quand l'ancien voleur arriva devant la chambre où était Gloin il frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

Il vu immédiatement Oin, occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce pour la rendre la plus agréable possible quand son frère se réveillerait. Car il voulait croire que son frère se réveillerait un jour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme et son fils derrière lui.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? Demanda Nori en s'approchant du lit.

Vu comme cela, Gloin semblait être paisiblement endormis.

- Son état est toujours stable si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit le vieux guérisseur d'une voix neutre.

Toutes ses années de pratiques en médecine lui avaient apprit à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus mais Nori dénota quand même une intonation de tristesse.

- Il se réveillera, affirma l'ancien voleur en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du plus âgé, et s'il ne le fait pas de lui même, je suis persuadé que la délicatesse légendaire de Gimli le fera quand il l'enlacera.

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Oin et sa tentative d'humour se vit récompenser quand il sentit les épaules du guérisseur se décontracter légèrement sous sa main.

- Tu as raison, sourit Oin, Gimli pourrait réveiller un mort quand il essaye d'être délicat et tendre avec quelqu'un. Mon neveu ne contrôle pas sa force !

Il rigola finalement légèrement mais cela fut de courte durée quand il se rappela quand dans quelques temps les chariots en provenance d'Ered Luin commencerait d'arriver, emportant avec eux sa belle sœur et Gimli. Si Gloin ne s'éveillait pas d'ici là, il redoutait terriblement le moment où il devrait leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Le vieux guérisseur secoua la tête. Non, Gloin se réveillerait.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après la nuit où il avait embrassé les deux nains, Morinehtar eu enfin une occasion d'être seul avec Thorin.<p>

Il avait plusieurs fois essayé déjà, mais le roi était toujours occupé. Et depuis qu'il avait attribué des postes aux nains de la compagnie – et à son plus grand regret, lui inclus – le sorcier était lui aussi débordé.

Il détestait avoir à s'occuper du ravitaillement ce qui le contraignait à passer de nombreuses heures dans la forêt, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse tout ce que Thorin voulait pour gagner au plus vite sa confiance.

Et aujourd'hui enfin il avait une chance de parler pendant un plus grand temps et plus intimement avec Thorin.

Il avait bien cru qu'il finirait par craquer quand à chaque fois qu'ils auraient pu avoir un moment à eux, un nain était arrivé pour quérir l'aide de Thorin.

Morinehtar comprenait que cette situation de reconstruction et réorganisation était compliqué mais il n'avait jamais été patient. Heureusement qu'il avait put s'amuser un peu avec le scribe ! Ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation aussi longue que le soir du baiser et cela en partie grâce au roux qui faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Le magicien n'avait pas cherché à le brusquer et à la place il se contentait de petite allusion, de touchés appuyés sur l'épaule ou encore de clins d'œil quand personne ne faisait attention.

L'idée de faire croire au scribe que Frerin l'aimait bien amusait beaucoup Morinehtar. Surtout que son objectif premier dans cette farce était de monter le blond contre lui. Voir la souffrance dans leurs yeux à tout les deux était quelque chose qu'il était impatient de voir.

Revenant au moment présent, Morinehtar relâcha la corde qu'il tenait et sa flèche trouva son chemin jusqu'à un cerf.

- Beau tir, commenta Thorin en partant en courant à côté de l'animal pour abréger ses souffrance.

_Mes flèches à moi ne faisait pas souffrir les animaux et les tuaient du premier coup ! _

Morinehtar décida d'ignorer le petit prince et rejoint Thorin.

- J'ai du perdre un peu de mes compétence quand j'ai été blessé… Habituellement mes flèches tuait du premier coups pour ne pas les faire souffrir, dit Morinehtar d'une voix chagrinée.

_Oh … ! Espèce de – _Kíli ne termina pas sa phrase, jugeant que dorénavant il ne parlerais plus au magicien. Tout ce qu'il disait était réutilisé aux fins du sorcier et il ne supportait plus cela. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être complice dans l'intégration de Morinehtar parmi les siens. Et quand il protestait comme le soir des baisers, cela ne faisait qu'encourager plus le sorcier.

Entendant la décision de Kíli, Morinehtar ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

_N'oublis pas que je peux quand même entendre tes pensées sans le moindre problèmes et ce, dès que je le souhaite !_

Comme il s'y attendait le prince ne répondit rien ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Thorin remarqua son air amusé et fronça les sourcils :

- J'allais dire de ne pas t'inquiéter que cela reviendrait avec le temps mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de te contrarier plus que ça …

- Quoi ? Ah non je repensais juste à … un souvenir avec Fíli quand nous euh – chassions dans les Montagnes Bleues, quand je n'était pas encore très doué, improvisa Morinehtar en se maudissant pour s'être laissé distraire, il avait l'habitude de se moquer de moi. Je suis juste nostalgique.

- Nostalgique de l'époque où il était ton frère ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Thorin en retirant la flèche du corps du cerf.

Il tendit ensuite la flèche au brun puis chargea l'animal sur son épaule.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en même temps, nous avons déjà deux lapins et il en reste encore ainsi que plusieurs perdrix dans la Montagne. Et les elfes ont aussi chassé aujourd'hui.

- Non, répondit finalement le sorcier, car je te l'ai dit je suis Frerin et mon frère, c'est toi. J'aime beaucoup Fíli, mais plus comme un neveu qu'un frère maintenant. Je suis surtout nostalgique de l'époque où j'avais d'autres préoccupation que celui de remplir mon devoir de ministre de la chasse, tenta de plaisanter le sorcier.

Le front de Thorin se dérida et il rigola à son tour :

- Ministre est un bien grand mot. Disons que vous être mes superviseurs. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser que c'est vraiment toi…dit soudainement Thorin en changeant de sujet. J'ai passé tellement de temps à observer Kíli et me demander pourquoi Mahal m'avait renvoyé ton image… Parfois il m'arrivait de penser que c'était réellement toi… Et au final, je n'avais pas tellement tord…

Ils firent quelques pas de plus à travers la forêt avant que le sorcier réponde :

- C'est étrange je sais… mais je ne regrette rien. Pas si cela me permet d'être à tes côtés à nouveau. Il ne manquerait plus que… plus que Dís, termina Morinehtar en tentant de paraître ému.

Le roi sourit doucement en repensant à sa sœur. La tendresse et joie de Dís qui pouvait se transformer instantanément en fougue et colère digne d'un dragon manquait aussi beaucoup à Thorin. En repensant au caractère parfois explosif de sa petite sœur, Thorin rigola légèrement un nouvelle fois, bien qu'il ne fut pas certain qu'il y avait réellement raison de rire.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il vaut aujourd'hui mieux pour toi qu'elle ne soit plus parmi nous. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié que tu … t'accapares son précieux bébé de la sorte. Tout comme Fíli d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Thorin sombrement cette fois.

- Je ne me l'accapare pas Thorin, répondit le sorcier, je –

- Oui je sais, soupira le roi en le coupant, ne voulant pas écouter une nouvelle fois les explication de – de Frerin. C'était un concept bien trop étrange et il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Juste et simplement profiter du miracle de pouvoir retrouver son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre comment c'était possible. Il était bien trop heureux et craignait qu'en réfléchissant trop il découvre que tout ceci n'était qu'une monstrueuse erreur.

Alors il acceptait tout simplement et tentait de ne pas ressentir du remord par rapport à Fíli et même au fond de lui, à Kíli.

- Je crois, commença t-il hésitant et s'arrêtant dans sa marche, je crois que… qu'il est tant de parler à Fíli.

S'il décidait de ne pas chercher plus d'explication concernant Frerin, il devait au moins à son dernier neveu d'être honnête avec lui.

Le sorcier hocha la tête. Il devait aller dans le sens de Thorin. Toujours, jusqu'à ce que celui ci le nomme héritier et qu'il puisse enfin lui planter un poignard dans les dos.

- C'est comme tu veux. Mais effectivement je pense qu'il vaut mieux être honnête. Ça va faire un mois qu'il se remet de sa blessure. Il doit surement avoir la force nécessaire pour assimiler la nouvelle.

_Non ! _Réagit immédiatement Kíli en brisant sa promesse de ne plus parler directement à son tortionnaire. _Non il ne l'est pas ! S'il te plait je connais mon frère, ça va le détruire ! Et puis il n'est pas assez guéri ! Il est à peine entrain de cicatriser ! _

La cicatrisation du blond avait en fait déjà été bien entamée grâce à la magie des elfes mais Kíli voulait trouver toutes sorte d'excuse pour empêcher le magicien de briser son frère.

Tout autant qu'il refusait que Morinehtar touche Fíli en se faisant passer pour lui, il refusait aussi de lire le déchirement dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était tout pour Fíli comme Fíli était tout pour lui. Et Kíli savait que si un jour on lui disait que Fíli n'était plus _Fíli, _alors il serait dévasté.

_Le roi a décidé, petit prince. _Lui répondit Morinehtar, se nourrissant avidement de la détresse de Kíli.

- Nous allons lui dire aujourd'hui, s'emporta alors Thorin, des que nous serons rentré !

Il ne supportait plus d'imposer aux autres de mentir à Fíli et surtout d'imposer à Frerin de mentir. Ce dernier lui avait raconté comment Fíli lui avait demandé de l'embrasser et comment il avait du y répondre pour préserver les apparences.

Thorin lui avait alors demandé de lui raconter tout ce dont il se souvenait sur la manière dont Kíli et Fíli en était venu à se considérer comme amant et aussi comment ils avaient fait pour préserver leur secret aussi longtemps.

S'il avait eu des doutes concernant la relation passée de ses neveux, au moins maintenant il en avait plus que la certitude.

Finalement, l'âme de Frerin s'était réveillée juste à temps pour lui épargner une difficile discussion. Et il était soulagé de voir que son frère n'était pas influencé par les sentiments de Kíli et n'éprouvait donc plus rien pour Fíli.

- Tu préfères que je lui dise ou tu veux le faire ? Lui demanda doucement Morinehtar.

Thorin recommença de marcher et réfléchit quelques secondes.

C'était sans doute une des situations les plus délicates qu'il n'avait jamais eu à traiter. Car après tout, Fíli n'allait pas seulement perdre son amant, mais aussi son précieux petit frère qu'il avait juré dès son plus jeune âge de toujours protéger.

Thorin savait qu'en un sens Fíli aurait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Il savait aussi qu'il n'éviterait pas l'ire de son héritier… Mais mieux valait maintenant que plus tard.

- Tous les deux. Je pense que… C'est préférable.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Erebor se passa rapidement – et au plus grand plaisir de Thorin et la plus grande satisfaction malsaine du magicien – animé par des conversations de plus en plus complices.

En arrivant près des grandes portes, il furent étonné d'apercevoir Fíli dehors, assis dans l'herbe aux côtés de Meledril et Ori.

L'héritier avait confortablement été installé contre un arbre, assit sur de confortables coussins et couvert par une fine couverture.

- Kíli ! Thorin ! Les accueillit-il joyeusement quand il aperçut les deux nains.

- Fíli, le salua Thorin en souriant bien que son front se plissa par des plis d'inquiétude, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dehors. Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Ne devrais-tu pas être allongé dans ton lit ?

- Sa blessure n'est plus aussi fragile qu'au départ, prit l'initiative de répondre Meledril, elle est bien bandée et il n'y a aucun danger qu'elle ne se réouvre. Fíli ne risque rien en s'asseyant. Il a mentionné le désir de prendre l'air et étant donné les progrès de sa guérison je n'ai trouvé aucune raison de lui refuser. Voir le soleil et respirer un peu l'air lire ne peut maintenant lui faire que du bien.

- Tu vois ? Sourit Fíli. Aucun danger. On dirait que votre chasse a eu du succès ! Changea-t-il rapidement de sujet en mentionnant le cerf que portait Thorin ainsi que les deux lapins que portait l'archer. Mais ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, mon petit frère n'est jamais revenu bredouille d'une chasse du moment qu'il avait son arc sur lui ! Ses flèches trouvent toujours leur cible, dit-il fièrement en se tournant vers l'elfe.

L'elfe en question et les trois nains autour de lui apparurent soudain mal à l'aise suite au discours passionné du blond concernant son petit frère.

Thorin se racla rapidement la gorge et laissa le cerf tomber au sol avant de se tourner vers le guérisseur et le scribe.

- Pourriez vous… nous accorder un instant seul à seul ?

- En – entendu, bredouilla immédiatement Ori en devinant ce que les deux bruns s'apprêtaient à faire.

L'elfe hocha simplement la tête et partit aux côtés du roux. Fíli les regarda partir avec un air interrogatif sur le visage avant de se retourner vers son oncle et son frère. Etant encore un peu sous l'effet des drogues elfique il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi son oncle voulait être seul avec Kíli et lui.

- Fíli, commença Thorin d'une voix incertaine, il y a quelques que chose que tu as besoin de savoir.

L'héritier fronça les sourcils et peu à peu les effets de la médecine elfe furent surpassés par l'inquiétude. L'expression du visage des deux nains en face de lui était bien trop sérieuse pour que cela soit quelque chose sans une certaine gravité.

Le vent s'éleva autour d'eux et Fíli du écarter quelques mèches de son visage pour chercher les yeux de Kíli. Quand il les trouva celui ci baissa la tête et le blond crut alors comprendre.

Thorin les avait démasqué !

- Mon oncle, dit-il brusquement en cherchant à s'asseoir un peu plus droit, Kíli n'y est pour rien, je peux tout expliquer !

Thorin allait demander à Fíli se ne pas forcer sur son abdomen quand les paroles de son neveux le surprirent et l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Enchaîna rapidement l'héritier. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends t'en à moi !

Comprenant soudainement de quoi parlait le blond, Morinehtar adopta un air désolé et s'assit vivement aux côtés de Fíli dont il attrapa la main.

- Oh Fíli, non ce… ce n'est pas de cela dont Thorin veux parler…

Le blond regarda son frère avec surprise et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… est-ce que… est-ce qu'il sait pour… pour…?

Morinehtar et Thorin échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le plus jeune ne se tourne à nouveau vers Fíli.

- Oui, Thorin est au courant de la relation que tu entretenais avec Kíli. Mais… ce n'est pas le… le problème.

Le soulagement traversa l'héritier. Alors Thorin ne désapprouvais pas !

- Oh je suis soulagé je pensais que –

Les paroles de son frère raisonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans les oreilles de Fíli et il se sentit frissonner inconfortablement quand le vent s'éleva à nouveau, apportant dans son sillage de gros nuages qui couvrirent le soleil.

- La relation que j'entretenais avec Kíli… répétât-il incertain d'avoir bien comprit. Qu'est-ce que… _Nadad_ qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda alors Fíli sentant la frayeur se rependre petit à petit dans son corps.

_S'il te plais_, implora une dernière fois Kíli,_ s'il te plais_ _ne fait pas ça…_

- Fíli, dit alors doucement Thorin en s'agenouillant à côté de son neveu et saisissant sa main déjà emprisonné par celle de l'archer, les recouvrant toutes les deux des siennes, ce qu'il veut dire c'est que lorsqu'il a été séparé de nous, quelque chose s'est passé. Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je trouvais que Kíli ressemblait à mon petit frère Frerin…

Se sentant soudainement essoufflé Thorin fit une pause, alors que Fíli commençait de trembler.

- … et c'est parce que son âme s'est… s'est…

Comprenant peu à peu où voulait en arriver son oncle Fíli secoua de plus en plus frénétiquement la tête, les larmes commençant de dévaler son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Voyant que Thorin ne parvenait plus à sortir un son de sa gorge, Morinehtar retint un soupir d'exaspération et ignorant les protestations du petit prince, il lâcha abruptement en même temps qu'un lointain croassement de corbeau résonnait derrière eux :

- Mon âme s'est réincarnée en Kíli et maintenant, je suis Frerin, Fíli. Ton oncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien.. voilà pour ce chapitre tardif... vos avis ? :3 <strong>

**J'avoue que la "triple ****personnalité" Kili, Frerin, Morinehtar n'est pas toujours facile à gérer mais j'adore l'idée d'un Kili prisonnier, impuissant et témoin des plans diaboliques de son tortionnaire ! Le pauvre... **

**D'ailleurs petite parenthèse, si vous aimez du Kili torturé et que vous ne connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille d'aller lire fissa "Délivre-moi" de Larysa-Roswell ! J'en parle parce que personnellement j'adore cette fanfiction ( comme ses autres ! ) et cette auteur tout simplement ! :) **

**Bref pour en revenir à cette fanfiction, je préfère ne rien promettre mais j'essayerai de redevenir un peu plus régulière ! Bis ! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! :) Voici enfin la suite ! Encore une fois j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai dernièrement été pas mal occupé :/ Et puis pour ne rien arranger, ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de ne plus arriver à écrire correctement… J'ai vraiment eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre et au final je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du résultat… Enfin bref on verra bien,**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde connaît ces moments singuliers où la terre entière s'arrête subitement de tourner.<p>

Ces moments où les torrents semblent s'arrêter de couler, l'herbe arrêter de pousser, les oiseaux s'arrêter de chanter, le vent arrêter d'exprimer ses pensées à travers chaque branche de chaque pin de la forêt…

Ces moments intenses où la réalité vous frappe cruellement de plein fouet, empêchant l'air de se renouveler dans vos poumons, vous laissant sans souffle pour diminuer le martellement douloureux de votre cœur.

Ces moments où, finalement, le reste du monde n'a plus aucune signification ou importance.

Ces moments où seul le bourdonnement sourd dans vos oreilles et le battement frénétique de votre cœur vous prouvent que vous n'êtes pas entrain de rêver et que le monde continu son avancée à travers le temps. Ces moments où vous souhaiteriez retourner dans le passé. Ou simplement fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux et oublier.

Mais Fíli ne pouvait pas oublier.

Comment oublier quand les deux iris chocolat qu'il avait chérit et aimé toute sa vie étaient rivés à cet instant même dans ses propres yeux ? Ces deux iris chocolat pour lesquels il aurait donné sa vie plus d'une fois s'il l'avait fallu et cela sans jamais l'once de la moindre hésitation.

Ces deux iris qui avaient toujours tout possédé de lui. Son cœur, son corps, son âme… l'intégralité même de son être. Ces deux iris pour qui il respirait.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondement et silencieusement sur son visage alors qu'il n'osait quitter les yeux de –

- Non… son souffle, sa plainte presque imperceptible, fut emporté par le vent alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête avec dénie.

Morinehtar ouvrit la bouche mais le monde retrouva soudainement son rythme naturel quand Fíli réagit plus rapidement et se releva brusquement sans tenir compte de sa blessure.

- NON ! Répéta-t-il en hurlant alors que son cœur volait en éclats. Non tu mens !

Thorin fut sur ses pieds en un instant, attrapant le bras de son neveu pour l'aider à supporter son poids de peur qu'il ne se blesse ou ne s'effondre.

- Lâche moi ! Cria Fíli en arrachant son bras de la poigne de son oncle sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Tu n'es pas Frerin ! S'époumona-t-il en se jetant sur Morinehtar qui s'était relevé à son tour. Tu n'es pas mon oncle! Tu es Kíli ! _Mon_ amant ! _Mon_ petit frère ! _Mon_ Kíli !

Le sorcier s'étant attendu à recevoir un coup, fut surpris quand à la place le blond attrapa fermement son visage entre ses mains pour plaquer férocement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Fíli l'embrassa durement, et de manière possessive faisant gémir Kíli à l'intérieur de sa prison de chair. De détresse ou de plaisir, Morinehtar n'aurait su le dire.

Le sorcier bien que savourant l'instant de douleur qu'il avait créé chez les deux frères, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Fíli pour tenter de l'éloigner.

En temps normal il n'y serait probablement pas arrivé puisque Fíli avait toujours été celui avec un peu plus de force, mais aujourd'hui blessé, le blond n'eut pas la puissance nécessaire pour résister quand l'archer le poussa. Il tituba alors en arrière sous les cris paniqués mais non entendus de Kíli, et ressentant soudain le feu qu'il avait réveillé dans son abdomen, ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux dans un grognement de douleur.

Incapable de faire autre chose que de refermer les bras autour de son ventre en feu, Fíli laissa les larmes ardentes dévaler ses joues alors que Meledril et Ori arrivaient en courant.

Il était épuisé, vidé.

- Il faut l'allonger, dit immédiatement l'elfe au scribe qui s'agenouilla aussitôt à côté du blond tremblant comme une feuille pour faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Ori aida Fíli à s'étendre sur le dos et plaça un coussin sous sa tête alors que Thorin et … Frerin se rapprochait l'un de l'autre semblant attristés et choqués.

Les yeux étroitement fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes luttant pour retrouver une respiration calme et ainsi apaiser sa douleur, Fíli se laissa faire docilement mais s'accrocha à la manche de Ori quand celui ci allait s'éloigner.

- Non…Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux, bredouilla le blond.

Ori fut mal à l'aise vis à vis des deux autres nains mais lui répondit quand même de manière rassurante tout en en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux :

- Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ils sont ta famille Fíli, tu ne risques rien avec eux.

- Non, murmura difficilement le blond à cause de la douleur dans son ventre et de son émotion, Kíli est malade Ori… mon rêve… j'avais raison… c'est pour ca qu'Amad à dit qu'il avait besoin de moi… continua-t-il plus pour lui même que pour le scribe.

Fíli tourna alors la tête vers l'archer et encrant ses yeux fatigués et humide dans les siens il lui dit d'une voix faible mais remplie de détermination :

- Je te guérirais petit frère, je te le promets, je te libérerais de ta maladie.

Maintenant persuadé que Kíli était malade, la colère et le choque de Fíli avait rapidement été remplacé par une volonté flamboyante.

Lorsqu'il avait failli mourir et qu'il avait rencontré sa mère dans les Halls de l'Attente, elle lui avait imploré de retourner protéger Kíli. Et elle avait eu raison. Son petit frère avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Il trouverait quelle maladie l'avait infecté et montrerait à Thorin qu'il s'était fait piéger.

Car Kíli ne pouvait pas tout simplement être _partit. _

Quand les paroles inattendues et surprenantes animèrent Kíli d'un nouvel espoir flambant, le sorcier du résister à l'envie de ruer de coups de pieds le blond étendu au sol.

- Fíli, je ne suis pas malade, répondit-il alors fermement en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir te dire ça, mais tu dois accepter que dorénavant je sois Frerin.

- Non, marmonna l'héritier en détournant la tête et fermant les yeux alors que des larmes continuaient néanmoins de s'en échapper, jamais.

- Fíli –

- Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser, intervint alors sèchement le guérisseur, je ramènerais le prince Fíli dans sa chambre quand j'aurais fini de vérifier qu'il va bien.

- Maitre elfe, s'énerva soudainement Thorin, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous et pour le travail que vous avez effectué pour guérir mon neveu, je vous prierais ne pas couper mon frère, prince d'Erebor, quand il parle !

- Pardonnez moi, répondit l'elfe de la manière la plus courtoise qu'il le pouvait, mais votre frère est actuellement entrain de faire plus de mal que de bien à mon patient. Fíli doit rester calme et éviter de faire des mouvements si brusques. Je doute que votre présence aide beaucoup à remplir ces deux conditions.

- Comment osez vous vous adresser de cette manière au roi ! S'indigna le sorcier.

Thorin prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il était répugné à l'idée de s'avouer ceci, mais l'elfe avait raison. La nouvelle avait sans grande surprise dévasté Fíli et maintenant il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre d'un tel choque. Rester à ses côtés pour l'instant ne l'aiderait surement pas.

Ori et Meledril étaient sans aucun doute les mieux placés pour s'occuper de lui actuellement.

Thorin se dit qu'avec le temps, son héritier finirait par se faire à l'idée. Après tout, lui et les autres s'y était bien fait non…? Fíli avait beau avoir perdu son… amant et son petit frère, il gagnait un oncle !

Ca ne pouvait pas être si mal, non…?

Thorin repoussa tout genre de sentiments de culpabilité ou doutes et se baissa pour se saisir de son cerf qu'il avait laissé tomber en arrivant.

- C'est bon Frerin, il a raison, Fíli à besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Partons.

Le sorcier défia l'elfe du regard encore quelques secondes avant de finalement écouter les paroles de Thorin.

- Bien.

Il se saisit lui aussi des prises de sa chasse et allait emboiter le pas à Thorin quand il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Fíli. Mais sache que malgré tout tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur.

Ori lui lança un regard noir alors que l'héritier secouait la tête, les paupières froncées par la douleur tant physique que psychologique et refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

Morinehtar décida de ne pas insister et partit sans un mot de plus rejoindre Thorin qui l'attendait silencieusement.

Des éclairs dans les yeux, Ori les regarda partir, les maudissant intérieurement pour s'y être aussi si mal prit et pour avoir continué d'enfoncer le clou. Il ne savait pas exactement quels mots avaient été échangés mais il était clair grâce à l'état de Fíli que la nouvelle n'avait pas du être annoncé aussi délicatement qu'elle aurait du l'être.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, peut importe la manière, la réaction de Fíli aurait sans aucun doute été la même… Ori n'était pas étonné de voir que Fíli refusait d'accepter que son frère ne soit plus lui même. C'était plus que prévisible.

- Je te ramènerais Kíli, murmura doucement Fíli pour lui même quand l'archer fut éloigné, je te sauverais.

* * *

><p>Après avoir déposé leurs prises de chasse à un Bombur plus que ravi, Thorin et Morinehtar se dirigèrent ensemble en direction de la salle où devait avoir lieu une rencontre avec Bard le nouveau maître de Laketown et Thranduil.<p>

Le sujet du jour concernait dans un premier temps les derniers rapatriements de blessés mais aussi les elfes et les Hommes qui resteraient pour continuer d'aider les nains à reconstruire et déblayer Erebor. Dans un deuxième temps, le problème de l'Arkenstone allait enfin être abordé.

Autant dire que ce conseil s'annonçait très tendu mais surtout décisif en ce qui concernait l'entente entre les trois peuples.

Dwalin et Balin ayant été désigné comme principaux conseillers étaient déjà sur place, attendant leur roi pour pénétrer dans la salle.

- Thorin, dirent-ils en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Puis plus hésitant ils se tournèrent vers l'archer et répétèrent l'action :

- Frerin.

Le sorcier leur répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête amicale pour montrer sa reconnaissance sur le fait qu'il l'accepte comme Frerin et non plus Kíli.

Comme les autres membres de la compagnie, les deux frères avaient été abasourdis d'apprendre que le jeune prince Frerin depuis longtemps disparu s'était 'réincarné' dans le corps du plus jeune fils de sa sœur Dís. Cependant, ils avaient sans aucun doute été les plus rapides à accepter Frerin en temps que tel.

Balin et Dwalin avaient tout les deux connu Frerin quand celui ci vivait encore et le jeune prince avait eu une place tout aussi importante que Thorin dans leur cœur.

Le jeune frère joyeux et espiègle de son meilleur ami avait touché Dwalin et le perdre si tôt avait été une réelle déchirure.

Balin lui, avait vu les trois enfants de Thráin grandir. Ils les avaient aimé tous les trois presque comme ses propres enfant. Perdre Frerin puis Dís avait été une des plus grandes épreuves qu'il ait eu à traverser dans sa longue vie.

Alors quand les deux guerriers avaient appris que Kíli était Frerin, le choque avait rapidement été remplacé par la joie de retrouver leur jeune prince adoré, arraché bien trop tôt et bien trop cruellement à eux.

Evidemment, ils s'étaient ensuite posé l'inévitable question de : qu'est-ce qu'était réellement devenu Kíli dans toute cette incroyable histoire ? Car même s'ils avaient toujours été profondément attachés à Frerin, le jeune Kíli avait lui aussi compté pour eux. Etant le plus jeune et dernier des Durin, ils s'étaient tous les deux sentit très protecteur vis à vis de lui.

Comme pour la plupart des autres nains, le concept leur avait parut étrange mais au final ils avaient fini par accepter que le jeune archer soit maintenant juste un part de la personnalité de Frerin.

Dwalin et Balin avaient aussi beaucoup de préoccupations et responsabilités concernant Erebor les empêchant de se pencher pleinement sur cet étrange phénomène. Ils s'étaient dits que temps que le jeune nain était en bonne santé, ils auraient tout le temps de faire plus de recherche sur la réincarnation quand la situation du royaume serait plus stable et leur autoriserait plus de temps. Et puisque Thorin semblait satisfait avec cette situation, alors ils l'étaient aussi. Bien que leur aveuglement fut peut-être un peu moins poussé que celui de leur roi…

- Bard et Thranduil sont déjà à l'intérieur, dit immédiatement Balin en se concentrant sur leur sujet du jour. Ils pensaient que la réunion était plus tôt…

- Elle l'était, répondit gravement Thorin, mais nous avons croisé Fíli et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de le mettre au courant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, sachant pertinemment que ses deux conseillers devineraient tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Le roi détourna alors ses yeux et loupa ainsi le regard concerné qu'échangèrent ses deux amis.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour lui étant donné son état physique ? Demanda Balin.

- Non, il aurait fini par l'apprendre un jour où l'autre et le plus tôt était le mieux, répondit fermement Thorin toujours sans regarder les deux frères.

Il n'était pas du genre à fuir les regards, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus aucune contradiction ou aucun doutes concernant ses actes à propos de Frerin où de Fíli.

Morinehtar se racla soudainement la gorge et dit presque timidement en tentant de changer de sujet :

- Je vais aller voir si je peux venir en aide à Bombur où quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Thorin surpris en se tournant vers lui.

- Eh bien… tu as un conseil et l'approvisionnement en nourriture ayant été fait, je pensais essayer de me rendre utile auprès de quelqu'un d'autre…

Thorin fixa un instant l'archer avant de déclarer subitement :

- Tu n'as qu'à assister au conseil à mes côtés.

Balin et Dwalin essayèrent au mieux de masquer leur surprise mais cette fois ci Thorin ne manqua pas leurs visages stupéfaits.

- Frerin est mon frère, et par conséquent lui aussi héritier en ligne direct de se royaume. Assister à ce conseil est donc un droit qu'il à par le sang. Si vous avez le moindre problème avec cela alors je vous demanderais de partir immédiatement.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Balin, nous n'avons aucun problème avec cela, Thorin. Nous ne nous attendions juste pas à ce que tu l'intègres aussi rapidement dans les conseils. Surtout dans un d'une telle importance. Mais tu as raison, en temps que Prince d'Erebor, Frerin à tout à fait le droit d'y participer si tu en décides ainsi.

Dwalin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait les paroles de son frère et Thorin fut alors soulagé de voir que ces deux amis le soutenaient.

Les deux frères pénètrent finalement dans la salle et Morinehtar attrapa le bras de Thorin juste avant qu'il ne leur emboite le pas.

- Merci _Nadad_, dit alors le sorcier en tentant de paraître le plus reconnaissant et ému possible, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu prends ma défense aujourd'hui…

- C'est normal, répondit Thorin en s'approchant de l'archer et en glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tu es mon petit frère, le prince Frerin. Tu mérites le respect et les droits attribués à ton titre.

- Je sais mais... en temps normal ce serait à l'héritier d'assister à ce genre de conseil, marmonna Morinehtar, simulant la confusion.

- Fíli n'est pas en état de subvenir à son rôle. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, tu es plus héritier qu'il ne l'est.

- Non ne dit pas ça ! S'exclama alors le sorcier en adoptant une mine horrifiée. Je ne suis pas revenu pour récupérer un titre ! Fíli souffre déjà assez ! Tu ne peux pas tout lui retirer. S'il te plaît Thorin, ne dit pas ça, je ne supporterais pas de lui causer plus de souffrance que je ne lui en cause déjà …

Morinehtar baissa la tête pour cacher la tristesse et la honte qu'il était censé ressentir.

_Tu es un tel hypocrite, _ne put s'empêcher de commenter amèrement Kíli, _c'est exactement ce que tu veux. _

Thorin releva doucement le menton de l'archer et le scruta attentivement avec des yeux à la fois doux et attristé.

Son petit frère était resté le nain trop attentionné et soucieux du bonheur des autres qu'il avait toujours connu… Cela renforça un peu plus Thorin dans l'idée qui commençait doucement de prendre racine dans son esprit.

- On verra, dit-il alors en soupirant et caressant tendrement la joue du plus jeune. Pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur ce conseil et ne faisons plus attendre nos invités.

Morinehtar posa sa main par dessus celle de Thorin toujours sur sa joue, appréciant la tendresse grandissante que lui vouait le roi mais aussi la détresse dans laquelle Kíli se noyait de plus en plus à chaque nouvelles paroles ou geste affectueux de son oncle.

Quand le conseil se termina après de longues heures de débat et de discussion, l'état de Kíli était encore plus mauvais qu'il ne l'avait été en rentrant dans la salle.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la rencontre, Thorin avait semblé être perdu dans ses pensées, et Morinehtar avait alors sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre son rôle très au sérieux et prouver à tous ceux présents qu'il était digne de participer à un conseil politique. Le sorcier avait fait des remarques très judicieuses malgré tout les essai de Kíli pour le distraire et s'était même servi dans les connaissances de ce dernier pour arriver à ses fins.

Au final, quand la situation avait commencé d'être tendue, il avait réussi à mettre tout le monde sur le même terrain d'entente.

Bard et Thranduil repartirent agréablement surprit par ce jeune nain au tempérament bien plus conciliateur que Thorin. La nouvelle qu'il était le frère réincarné de ce dernier les avaient surpris mais comme beaucoup d'autres, ce n'était actuellement pas la première de leur préoccupation. Et cela encore moins quand le dit nain avait réussi à maintenir la colère du roi sous la Montagne à l'évocation de l'Arkenstone.

Au final il avait été décidé que les derniers blessés seraient enfin tous rapatriés chez eux et qu'un petit groupe d'elfe resterait pour aider les nains en attendant que le reste de leur peuple arrive des Montagnes Bleues. Les derniers Hommes eux, rentreraient tous pour reconstruire Laketown. Les elfes et quelques nains des Collines de Fer suffiraient en attendant les nains d'Ered Luin.

Concernant l'Arkenstone, il avait été décidé que la pierre serait utilisée comme symbole pour rappeler à tous la paix et l'entente existante entre les trois espèces.

Pour cela, elle serait divisée en trois parties destinées à rester chez chaque peuple concernés. Thorin n'avait pas été particulièrement enchanté, mais l'idée provenant de Frerin, il n'avait pas trouvé de raison pour la contredire.

Encore une fois, la fierté que ressentait Thorin pour son petit frère avait grimpé en flèche devant la sagesse et l'ingéniosité de son idée.

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était que l'idée ne venait non pas de Frerin où encore de Morinehtar, mais de Kíli lui même.

* * *

><p>Il fallut plusieurs jours à Fíli pour se remettre de la nouvelle et être à nouveau capable de retrouver un comportement stable.<p>

Ori, qui comme il l'avait promis était resté à ses côtés, avait eu un mal fou à contrôler les saut d'humeur du jeune prince qui passait constamment de la colère aux larmes puis à la volonté farouche de sauver son frère d'une quelconque maladie.

Il n'avait pas été rare que le prince finisse en pleure silencieux, allongé dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et que dans la minute d'après il lui hurle dessus, lui jetant à la figure tout ce qui était à porté de mains avant de finalement retomber épuisé au fond de son lit. Au final, Fíli finissait par s'endormir et Ori s'allongeait alors tout près de lui, cherchant lui aussi de cette manière le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Depuis cette fameuse matinée où son monde s'était écroulé, l'héritier avec catégoriquement refusé de voir Frerin où même Thorin.

Mais maintenant, après quelques jours, toutes émotions autres que la détermination avait disparues. Il ne pleurait plus et ne hurlais plus. Certes, il en voulait à Thorin d'avoir si facilement accepter cette nouvelle situation, mais il le comprenait. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait réagit autrement.

Mais les rôles n'étaient pas inversés. Et plus il se remettait doucement de sa blessure, plus sa conviction que Kíli était malade grandissait.

Fíli faisait maintenant de son mieux pour se tenir tranquille et ainsi pouvoir guérir le plus vite possible. Le plus vite il serait rétabli, le plus vite il pourrait s'investir pleinement dans son enquête.

Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ori mais ce soir, alors qu'ils se promenaient tout les deux doucement sur les remparts, il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais pour faire part de ses idées au scribe.

- Je suis encore impressionné à quel point la médecine des elfes mélangée à ton obstination peut faire des miracles, s'exclama Ori alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes.

Meledril avait conseillé à Fíli de recommencer à marcher un peu tout les jours pour se remuscler. Si les toutes première fois il avait eu besoin – au plus grand malheur de sa fierté – du bras d'Ori pour le soutenir, il était maintenant capable de progresser tout seul. Marcher lui faisait toujours un peu mal dans l'abdomen, mais il refusait de paraître faible. Alors à chaque fois qu'il se fatiguait et que le scribe lui proposait son aide, il refusait.

Mais malgré tout, et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Fíli était content d'avoir le scribe à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ori faisait ça pour lui après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait craché au visage lors de la quête et après toute l'hostilité qui les avait opposé, mais aujourd'hui il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur lui.

Au final, ces derniers temps, le scribe était le seul ami à qui il pouvait se confier.

Tous les autres étaient occupés ailleurs et malgré les visites qu'il recevait parfois, Ori était le seul constamment avec lui. Le seul à savoir comment il allait réellement.

Considérer le jeune Ri comme son ami était encore quelque chose d'étrange et qu'il n'osait pas vraiment s'avouer, mais il était clair que sans lui, Fíli serait aujourd'hui bien plus mal. La présence du scribe lui était devenue presque indispensable.

Evidemment, Fíli savait pertinemment que toute cette histoire avec Kíli affectait aussi Ori mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il comptait au contraire tenter de se servir de l'affection qu'entretenait Ori pour Kíli pour essayer de convaincre le scribe de l'aider à mener son enquête.

- Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui va m'arrêter, répondit finalement Fíli, crois moi, il en faudra plus que ca pour me renvoyer auprès de Mahal.

- Peut-être, mais tu as quand même failli ne pas revenir parmi nous, ne put s'empêcher de commenter doucement Ori.

- Oui mais Amad m'a aidé à revenir. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kíli. Elle l'a dit elle même, Kíli n'aurait jamais laissé volontairement cet orc me tuer. Elle avait raison. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Ori ne répondit rien, ne sachant toujours pas s'il croyait ou non le faite que Fíli ait vraiment rencontré sa mère… Ca aurait tout aussi bien put être un rêve… Mais bon, s'il croyait au faite que Frerin se soit réincarné, alors pourquoi ne pas croire Fíli quand il affirmait que Dís l'avait aidé à revenir à lui ?

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, soupira Fíli face au silence du scribe, mais peut importe. Kíli _est_ malade.

Ori haussa doucement les épaules. Tout était tellement confus…

- Peut-être, dit-il la voix basse en repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'archer.

Il avait tenté de ne pas y repenser mais il avait été impossible pour lui d'oublier la sensation des cheveux du brun entre ses doigts, de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Kíli ou Frerin, jamais il ne devrait le dire à Fíli.

- Ori, dit soudainement Fíli en s'arrêtant et se saisissant d'une des mains du scribe, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à mener une enquête. Ces derniers jours j'ai eu le temps de penser à plusieurs détails… perturbant.

Le scribe resta une fois de plus silencieux.

- Tout d'abord, il y a ses blessures ! S'emporta alors vivement Fíli comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Kíli. Voilà qu'il réapparait soudainement et qu'il n'a plus aucune trace de l'attaque des wargs !

- Il a dit à Oin que le vieil homme qui l'avait trouvé avait des connaissances elfiques et s'en était servi pour le soigner…

- Et ce vieil homme justement, enchaina immédiatement le blond, qu'est-il devenu, hein ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Fíli hocha la tête, fier d'avoir un premier élément qui intriguait le scribe et se remit doucement à marcher alors qu'il enchainait :

- Ensuite il y a ce comportement étrange avec moi. Tout d'abord le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas protégé. Je pensais avoir rêvé Ori, mais maintenant je suis persuadé que c'était intentionnel ! Si tu avais vu ses yeux à ce moment là…

Fíli frissonna en repensant au moment où les yeux froid et sans émotions de Kíli l'avaient simplement observé se faire froidement tuer.

- Tout était très confus lors de la bataille tu sais, dit le scribe en hésitant et tentant inconsciemment de chercher une excuse à l'archer, tu à peut-être juste –

- Rêvé, comme j'ai rêvé mon passage dans les Halls de l'Attente ? Le coupa brusquement Fíli en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois de marcher pour regarder Ori dans les yeux.

Dans le passé, le scribe aurait probablement été mal à l'aise sous ce regard bleu et défiant mais maintenant qu'il avait apprit à connaître le blond, son regard intimidant ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet.

- Non je dit simplement qu'il se peut que tu ai mal interprété ce que tu as vu, répondit Ori sans se démonter.

- Non. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je t'en pris Ori, je sais que toi aussi tu doutes. S'il te plait, aide moi à retrouver Kíli. Toi aussi tu tenais à lui ! Tu ne peux pas juste accepter qu'il soit mort !

- Il n'est pas mort ! S'exclama aussitôt le scribe horrifié. Il est juste…différent.

- Allons Ori, je sais que contrairement aux autres tu n'es pas convaincu par cette histoire. Toi qui a toujours eu le nez plongé dans les livres, as tu déjà lu qu'une telle chose s'était produite ?

Le scribe dansa d'un pied à l'autre, obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais entendu parler d'un tel fait.

- Eh bien… à part dans les légendes et les histoires …

- Ce sont des histoires fantastiques que l'on raconte le soir au enfant ! Pas des faits réels ! Ori… dit alors tristement Fíli en se saisissant des deux mains du scribe, pourquoi es tu si difficile à convaincre ? Je pensais que toi aussi tu ne croyais pas Kíli.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua sincèrement le scribe en baissant la tête.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas avouer à Fíli qu'il était attiré et intrigué par le fait que Frerin semblait s'intéresser à lui…

Frerin.

Et non Kíli.

Et soudainement Ori se rappela qu'il désirait _Kíli_ et non Frerin.

Quel idiot faisait-il. Fíli avait raison. Ils devaient tout faire pour percer l'étrange mystère entourant Kíli.

- Bien, dit alors le scribe finalement convaincu, je t'aiderais.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, plus loin sur les rempart, Morinehtar était lui aussi dehors entrain de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit.<p>

Ou plutôt entrain de profiter de l'obscurité pour enfin retrouver son corbeau qui tournait maintenant depuis quelques jours autour d'Erebor.

Le sorcier malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait trouvé aucun moment de solitude ou de tranquillité assurée pour retrouver Búrz. Mais ce soir, alors que la lune était couverte par les nuages, il en avait profité pour se faufiler discrètement à l'extérieur.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que Búrz arrive à lui, un petit bout de papier accroché à la pate.

Le sorcier caressa affectueusement la tête de son corbeau alors qu'il récupérait le message. Il avait commencé de s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Rómestámo et était soulagé d'avoir enfin un mot.

_« Comme tu me l'a fait comprendre, je surveille de près le semi-homme. Il dégage en effet une étrange aura et je me demande si cela n'a pas une quelconque implication magique. Je tente de me rapprocher de lui et de lier connaissance mais il est toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un. J'ai néanmoins réussi à comprendre qu'il attendait ici que le « prince Kíli » vienne le chercher comme il semble que tu lui ai promis. Mais plus les jours passe et plus il perd espoir. Il ne semble cependant pas être prêt à repartir chez lui et aide les gens du village. Je continuerais de garder un œil sur lui. Donne moi de tes nouvelles. Rómestámo. »_

_Le hobbit n'a rien pour toi_, dit alors froidement Kíli qui avait lui aussi lut le papier.

_Oh tu ne me fais plus la tête ? _Commenta le magicien amusé de voir son petit prisonnier s'adresser à lui.

Même s'il avait comprit que le nain ne s'adressait plus directement à lui et tentait au mieux de lui cacher ses pensées pour ne pas l'aider, Morinehtar avait quand même été étonné que Kíli soit resté aussi silencieux ces derniers temps. Mais malheureusement pour le jeune prince, ses efforts étaient vains puisque le magicien pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Je suis étonné de ne pas t'avoir entendu un peu plus quand j'étais avec ton pauvre frère au cœur brisé. _

Kíli n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit alerta Morinehtar. Il relâcha alors vivement Búrz qui partit à contre cœur et tout juste à temps avant que Thorin n'arrive.

- Frerin ! Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici.

- Tu me connaît bien, répliqua le sorcier en souriant.

Les deux nains marchèrent ensemble sur les remparts, parlant de tout et rien jusqu'à ce que leur conversation les mène sur le conseil qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

- Je suis très fière de toi tu sais, dit soudainement Thorin à Morinehtar. Tu es devenu très sage. Je ne pense pas que tout ce serait aussi bien déroulé sans toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rigola modestement le sorcier, j'ai juste proposé ce qui me paraissait être le plus juste et raisonnable.

- Ne soit pas si modeste_ Kha' i_, personne n'aurait pu trouver meilleure solution. Et je suis très fière et honoré qu'elle vienne de toi.

Le magicien jubila intérieurement. L'idée brillante qui avait frappé Kíli et qu'il avait réutilisée à ses fins l'aidait en bien des manières. Non seulement cela l'avait aidé à monter dans l'affection et la confiance de Thorin, mais aussi dans l'estime de Bard et de Thranduil.

Il avait désormais la certitude que le jour où il tuerait Thorin et Fíli, les deux seigneurs lui viendrait en aide et le croirait quand il dirait que les meurtres étaient un complot des trois Istari Gandalf, Saroumane et Radagast.

Et le fait que Gandalf ait disparu et ne soit pas venu à leur aide lors de la bataille était incontestablement un autre point positif pour le sorcier.

Morinehtar savait que Saroumane s'était organisé pour tenir Gandalf loin d'Erebor. Occupé qu'il devait être à Dol Guldur…

Et le magicien bleu jubilait encore plus en pensant qu'en l'aidant à garder Gandalf loin de lui et son frère, Saroumane se menait à sa propre perte.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir tous les regards de ces personnes à qui il allait planter un couteau dans le dos… Mais le mieux, oh le mieux serait sans doute de voir, de _ressentir _l'âme douce et innocente du jeune Kíli se faire étouffer petit à petit par autant de cruauté. Le sang de ses proches sur ses propres mains finirait par l'anéantir.

Plus particulièrement le sang de celui qu'il aimait.

Morinehtar savait que sans son frère, sans raison pour rester en vie, l'âme de Kíli finirait par s'éteindre. Mais cela prendrait un certain temps. Et le sorcier espérait que ce temps soit assez étendu pour que le dernier des Durin voit le règne de Morinehtar fleurir grâce à lui.

Le magiciens fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Thorin passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement, caressant doucement ses mèches noir et serrant étroitement son corps contre le siens.

- Tout cela me semble irréel, murmura le roi contre les cheveux noirs. Tout est si étrange mais à la fois parfait…

- J'aimerais que Fíli pense la même chose, soupira tristement le sorcier en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin.

Il savait qu'en allant dans ce sens, Thorin ne serait que plus touché par son comportement et ses paroles.

Un corbeau croassa soudainement près d'eux, brisant le moment de tendresse, faisant jurer intérieurement le sorcier et sursauter le roi qui rigola en découvrant la raison de sa frayeur.

Il ne fit pas plus attention que cela à l'animal mais quand celui ci se posa non loin d'eux et s'attarda en continuant de croasser, Thorin s'écarta de Morinehtar et chercha à le chasser.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois tourner par là. Déjà lorsque nous avons parlé avec Fíli je l'ai entendu au loin. Je me demande ce qui l'attire… s'il ne part pas bientôt je crois que je vais finir par te demander de l'abattre d'un de tes tirs parfaits !

- Mes tirs ne sont pas parfaits, répondit le sorcier en essayant de faire oublier Búrz.

Le maudit animal ! Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre de se tenir éloigné à moins qu'il ne l'appel ! Il fallait absolument qu'il parte ou que Thorin l'oublie car il ne se voyait vraiment pas tuer son corbeau et seul moyen de communication avec son frère.

- Encore une fois tu es trop modeste, sourit Thorin en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du brun, je n'oublierais jamais que ce sont tes flèches qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Sans toi, Azog m'aurait tué.

- Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir pu en faire autant pour Fíli, soupira le sorcier d'une voix tremblante en essayant de faire passer son manque d'inaction quand il avait laissé l'or planter sa lance dans le dos du blond pour un accident. J'ai voulu courir à toi mais j'ai relevé les yeux sur Fíli et … et il était déjà trop tard… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Le sorcier réussit alors à rendre ses yeux humides, et le corbeau totalement oublié, Thorin l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

Morinehtar cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Thorin et s'agrippa fermement à sa tunique, secouant légèrement les épaules pour mimer des sanglots.

- Dé – désolé, articula-t-il entre ce qui devait être deux sanglot, je – je ne voulait pas craquer mais… mais je m'en veux tellement à propos de Fíli… j'ai l'impression que tous ce que je fais est mal ou va de travers !

- Shhh, shhh, ne dit pas ça, chuchota Thorin en le berçant tendrement contre lui. C'est normal que Fíli soit bouleversé. Kíli était tout pour lui. Et pour sa blessure, tu n'y es pour rien Frerin. Je sais que tu as voulu le sauver ce jour là, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire de mal… S'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas, rien de ceci n'est de ta faute ! Et puis je t'interdis de dire que ce que tu fais est mal. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi et pour notre royaume !

Le sorcier agrippa étroitement la fourrure du manteau de Thorin alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- J'ai – j'ai juste fait mon devoir de prince…

- Tu as fait tellement plus ! Tu m'as sauvé et préservé de la malédiction de notre famille ! Tu as aussi trouvé un moyen de maintenir la paix entre les trois peuples !

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et déplaça ses bras autour de Thorin pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- Tu as déjà fait tellement, murmura Thorin en continuant de bercer le nain qu'il prenait désormais totalement pour son petit frère.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et c'est ce moment là que choisirent Ori et Fíli pour déboucher sur la partie des remparts où ils étaient.

Les deux nains se figèrent en les apercevant et les deux autres ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement leur présence. C'est seulement quand Morinehtar ouvrit les yeux qu'il les aperçut.

- Fíli ! S'exclama-t-il surpris en se détachant rapidement de Thorin pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était gêné à l'idée que le blond l'ai découvert dans une étreinte fraternel avec son oncle.

L'héritier fut décontenancé quelques instants avant de finalement se rapprocher de Ori et s'emparer de sa main pour lier leurs doigts ensemble.

Ori ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que c'était la manière du blond pour chercher du réconfort et la force nécessaire pour surpasser cette confrontation inattendue.

Les yeux de Morinehtar et de Thorin tombèrent automatiquement sur leurs mains liées et le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, dit-il d'une voix énigmatique en finalement recherchant un peu plus de la présence de Thorin en s'inclinant contre lui, je vois que vous êtes tout les deux passé à autre chose… Je suis content pour toi, Fíli, vraiment. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas Ori que tu choisisses …

Les paroles irritèrent Fíli qui ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Puis ce souvenant soudain que Kíli était malade et que tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute, il ajouta moins agressivement :

- Tu ne veux peut-être plus de moi, mais Ori si. Je pense avoir le droit à un peu de bonheur.

Ori du faire un effort monumental pour ne pas se tourner et fixer Fíli avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand faire croire à Frerin qu'ils étaient ensemble faisait partit de leur plan pour guérir Kíli ? Décidant finalement de faire confiance au blond, le scribe se contenta de baisser son visage écarlate pour éviter le regard de l'archer.

Puisque celui ci semblait apparemment intéressé par lui, il ne s'imaginait même plus croiser ses yeux.

- Eh bien… tout cela est un peu soudain et… surprenant Fíli, commenta Thorin et passant un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Morinehtar.

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le moins il parlerait, le moins il risquerait de dévoiler sa supercherie.

Si Kíli et Thorin le pensait intéressé par Ori et plus ou moins remis de sa "rupture" avec Kíli, alors les deux nains le surveilleraient moins et de ce faite, entraveraient moins son enquête. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche était que ceci allait fortement contrarier Morinehtar qui comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec les sentiments du scribe.

Kíli de son côté de sut pas quoi penser ou ressentir. Etait-ce réellement possible que Fíli, l'autre moitié de son âme, soit déjà passé à autre chose…? Et avec Ori qui plus est ?

Le doute s'empara du jeune prince qui se sentit soudainement très faible. Fíli ne lui avait-il pas promit de l'aider sans même savoir ce qui se tramait réellement…? Allait-il… allait-il l'abandonner lui aussi ? Etait-il réellement et stupidement tombé dans le piège de l'immonde sorcier ?

Kíli eu soudainement envie de hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre ainsi. La seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup jour après jour avait été la pensée que Fíli finirait par le sauver.

Mais ce soir plus que jamais, il douta.

- Maintenant si vous le permettez, nous allons aller nous coucher, dit Fíli le coeur lourd et en se détournant sans plus de manière.

- Oui évidemment, répondit Thorin encore un peu abasourdi, bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes nains répondirent d'un signe de la tête avant de continuer leur chemin et rapidement disparaitre à l'intérieur de la montagne.

- Eh bien… c'était une nouvelle plutôt… inattendue, dit alors Thorin en se tournant vers Morinehtar. Tu vois, je t'avais dis que Fíli finirait pas se faire une raison. Même si je m'attendais cependant à ce que cela lui prenne un peu plus de temps…

- C'est… surprenant en effet, commenta le sorcier lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Le cœur du petit Ori avait-il vraiment changé de prince ? Doutant fortement, Morinehtar se promit de vérifier cela rapidement.

Le scribe était _son_ jouet.

- Frerin, dit soudainement Thorin après quelques minutes de silence en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'archer, je sais que tout cela va te paraître un peu précipité mais… j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

- Oui tout ce que tu veux, Nadad, répondit le sorcier en offrant un petit sourire.

- Tu m'as largement prouvé ta valeur et ta sincérité ces derniers temps, et maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que Fíli ira bien…je me demandais si… si tu accepterais que…

Thorin se racla la gorge et encra ses yeux acier dans les deux iris chocolat :

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir mon héritier.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Nadad : Frère

Kha' i : loup

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 14 et la réaction de Fili… (et surtout l'aveuglement de Thorin x) )<strong>

**(je pensais d'ailleurs faire passer sa confiance aveugle pour Frerin comme sa propre 'malédiction')**

**Bon honnêtement et comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite… :/ En ce moment j'ai un mal fou écrire et c'est super frustrant ! Enfin j'ai l'impression que les mots ne s'enchainent pas correctement dans mon esprit ! x) **

**J'ai eu beau me relire plusieurs fois, il n'y avait rien à faire, j'avais toujours autant de difficultés à savoir si mes phrases étaient bien ou non, ou encore si les réactions des personnages étaient ****crédibles :/ **

**Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que certaines choses ne vont pas (mais ne soyez pas trop méchant(e), c'est mon anniversaire ! ;3) **

**Non, franchement, j'aimerais faire en sorte que cette histoire soit la plus crédible possible alors je suis prête à entendre tout genre d'avis. Positif ou négatif tant qu'il peuvent m'aider à améliorer cette fanfiction ! **

**Désolée pour ce petit blabla x)Bis ! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, bonjour à toutes et a tous! :) Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ce long délai mais ayant eu des problèmes de santé (tout vas bien maintenant ;)) je n'ai vraiment pas pu aller sur l'ordinateur... :/ Ce chapitre était déjà en partie écrit donc la suite à pu être rapidement complétée :) Durant mon temps de "repos" disons, j'ai eu plusieurs idées d'OS et je pense pouvoir en publier un dans les jours qui viennent :D **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

_** /!\ Avertissement /!\****  
><strong>_

_**La deuxième partie sera en rating 'M', donc plutôt assez explicite. Mais aussi sous un certain point de vue, 'non-consentent'. **_

* * *

><p>Quand Ori se réveilla ce matin là, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il fut tout d'abord perturbé de sentir un poids sur son torse et quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage.<p>

La première chose qu'il aperçut quand il ouvrit les yeux fut une masse de cheveux blonds.

Pendant la nuit Fíli s'était presque complètement allongé contre lui. Sa tête était nichée dans le creux de l'épaule du scribe et un de ces bras était passé autour de sa taille. Le roux fut alors attendri par la manière dont le prince avait eu de se blottir contre lui pour chercher du réconfort.

Après la rencontre qu'ils avaient faite sur les remparts la veille, il n'y avait aucun doute que Fíli avait plus que jamais besoin d'une présence amicale. Et Ori fut touché que l'héritier lui face enfin et complètement confiance.

Il y a quelque semaine en arrière, jamais Ori n'aurait cru une telle situation possible.

Il y a quelque semaine en arrière, lui et Fíli étaient ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de rivaux, presque d'ennemis.

Mais aujourd'hui ils partageait la plupart de leur nuit dans le même lit, partageant chaleur mais aussi soutient et réconfort.

Hier soir, le scribe avait été très gêné par la tactique de Fíli censé les faire passer pour un couple. Mais après y avoir bien réfléchît, ce n'était au final pas une si mauvaise idée. Ainsi, Thorin et Frerin seraient moins vigilent à leurs faits et gestes. Ori espérait juste que la nouvelle ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille de ses frères. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer cela à Dori et encore moins à Nori, qui depuis le début était méfiant vis à vis de Fíli.

Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à résoudre l'énigme de Kíli suffisamment rapidement pour mettre fin à leur mascarade.

Ori commença de remuer doucement dans le lit, cherchant à se défaire de la prise du prince pour pouvoir se lever. Quand finalement il réussît à s'extirper hors de l'étreinte il se saisit de son coussin pour le placer dans les bras de Fíli. Celui ci marmonna quelques chose dans son sommeil – que Ori comprit vaguement comme étant le prénom Kíli – avant de serrer étroitement le coussin contre lui en soupirant.

Le scribe passa rapidement de ses vêtements de nuit à ses vêtements de jours avant de se rendre dans la cuisine que Bombur avait déjà presque finit de rénover à lui tout seul.

Quand il pénétra dans les cuisines, le nain était déjà là entrain de préparer un grand nombre de petits déjeuners.

- Oh bonjour Bombur, déjà debout ?

- Bonjour Ori ! Oui tu sais, préparer tous ces petits déjeuners me prend plus de temps maintenant qu'il n'y a pas que la compagnie à nourrir. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. J'adore être aux fourneaux et de toute façon cela correspond avec l'heure de mon premier petit déjeuner de la matinée. Tu as bien dormis ? Tu veux un peu de pain ? Du miel ? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas encore toutes les denrées ou instruments que j'aimerais avoir dans cette cuisine.

- Je prendrais volontiers un peu de pain. Et oui, je te remercie, j'ai très bien dormis.

- Oh cela ne m'étonne pas, ricana gentiment le cuisiner en lui tendant le pain avec un clin d'œil.

- Qu – qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien… Thorin est toujours le premier levé et quand il est de bonne humeur, il a tendance à parler plus qu'à l'accoutumée… Et ce matin je peux te dire qu'il était particulièrement rayonnant ! Je me demande depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas vu si heureux et si bavard ! Qui aurait cru que notre roi pouvait parler autant ? Si tu veux mon avis, cette quête la complètement transformé ! Frerin y est sans doute pour beaucoup. C'est vraiment étonnant cette histoire d'ailleurs ! C'est excitant de se dire qu'Erebor à retrouver son prince disparu. Bon évidemment quand on y pense un peu plus… j'aimais beaucoup Kíli ! Quel bon appétit il avait ce gamin ! Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avalait il est toujours resté fin comme un fil de fer ! C'est incroyable je ne sais plus quoi faire pour mettre un peu plus de viande sur ses os ! Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser à cette nouvelle recette qui –

- Bombur, coupa Ori exaspéré et impatient, viens en au but s'il te plait !

- Pardonne moi, parfois je parle je parle et je ne sais plus quand m'arrêter. C'est vraiment quelque chose ! Ma femme ne perdait jamais une occasion pour me le faire remarquer ! Mais entre nous, je pense qu'après la cuisine c'est ce qui l'a charmé chez moi. Un jour, même mon plus jeune fils Bibur m'a dit : « _adadel_, je t'aime, mais parfois tu parle tellement que je préfère quand oncle Bofur chante alors qu'il a plusieurs peinte de bières dans le nez ! » et il n'a que vingt ans ! Ce gamin ira loin je suis persuadé que –

- Bombur !

- Ah oui. Le but. Désolé.

Pas plus perturbé que cela par l'impatience de son ami, Bombur rigola et tapota amicalement l'épaule du scribe.

- Thorin m'a dit pour ta nouvelle relation ! Félicitation, gamin ! Un prince ! Pas étonnant que tu passes de bonne nuit ! Si tu veux mon avis, Fíli est vraiment un nain très charmant. Cependant, fais attention à ne pas trop nous l'abîmer pendant qu'il guérît, hein ?

Le cuisinier adressa un clin d'œil complice au scribe qui resta figé sur place.

La nouvelle commençait déjà de se répandre. Combien de temps avait-il encore avant que la nouvelle ne parvienne à Nori ? Il devait absolument accélérer l'enquête !

- Quoi que, reprit le cuisiner alors qu'il se re concentrait sur la préparation des petits déjeuners, tu pourras sans doute te permettre de le garder un peu plus pour toi maintenant qu'il ne vas plus avoir autant de responsabilité.

Intrigué par les paroles, Ori releva le visage de ses mains où il s'était caché et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, maintenant qu'il aura moins de responsabilité ?

- Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Quoi que, ça ne s'est décidé qu'hier... réalisant soudainement quelque chose, le visage de Bombur s'illumina. Par ma barbe, mais ça veut dire que je suis l'un des premiers au courant !

Le cuisinier rigola joyeusement et secoua la tête.

- Moi qui suis en général le dernier à savoir ce qu'il ce passe !

Voyant le visage impatient et agacé du scribe le cuisinier enchaîna aussitôt :

- Thorin a proposé à son frère de devenir son héritier ! Et Frerin a accepté !

Devant le silence choqué du scribe Bombur reprit alors son discours :

- Il a même prévu de faire la cérémonie très prochainement ! C'est un peu précipité mais compréhensible ! Puisque Thorin n'a pas d'enfant, Frerin est par droit légitime celui qui devrait hériter du royaume. Cependant je me demande comment Fíli va réagir… le pauvre garçon va avoir besoin de tout ton soutient je pense. Il a quand même perdu un titre et surtout son frère… Je ne m'imagine pas une seconde perdre Bofur, c'est inimaginable ! Même Bifur ! D'ailleurs je pense que –

Ori arrêta alors d'écouter le débit de paroles incessantes du roux. La situation était plus grave encore que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, savoir que Fíli allait perdre son titre au profit de Kíli – enfin de Frerin – qui en plus venait de réapparaître si subitement… quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Fíli avait raison.

Tout ceci était bien trop étrange. Et le plus étrange était que seul Fíli avait eu l'esprit de le remarquer ! Même lui, Ori, amoureux de Kíli, avait failli tomber dans le piège. Mais aujourd'hui il était lui aussi persuadé que quelque chose était anormal.

Disant rapidement au revoir et bonne journée à Bombur, Ori sortit précipitamment des cuisine et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses pas le menèrent devant les appartements qu'avait adopté Kí – Frerin.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. Retenant sa respiration, et le cœur battant, Ori frappa à la porte.

Il allait repartir en se maudissant d'avoir pris une décision aussi soudaine sans avertir Fíli quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Kíli dans son pantalon de nuit, une tunique ouverte révélant son torse musclé et ses cheveux encore un peu entremêlé.

Ori en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait beau avoir l'air de tout juste sortir du lit, Kíli était à couper le souffle. Mais peut-être que ses sentiments pour le nain influaient en grande partie son jugement.

- Ori, roucoula joyeusement le brun en apercevant le scribe, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici si tôt et surtout sans ton nouvel amant ?

Gêné, le scribe se sentit rougir et baissa le regard. Il était venu là sans même avoir réellement un plan.

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais te parler.

- Je ne suis pas sur que Fíli apprécierait, mais tu peux rentrer dans ma chambre si tu veux. On y serait plus à l'aise pour… discuter.

La voix aguicheuse de l'archer envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du scribe.

- Non…non effectivement je ne pense pas que Fíli approuverait…

Rentrer dans la chambre était une très mauvaise idée… qui sait si une fois à l'abris de regards il ne se laisserait pas influencer ? Après tout, c'était déjà arriver un fois… et malgré ses doutes à propos de Kíli, Ori ne se faisait aucunement confiance quand cela concernait ses réactions face à lui.

Le brun soupira puis fit demi tour dans sa chambre pour se saisir d'un manteau et de se bottes.

- Et bien allons marcher alors, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le scribe hocha la tête, soulagé.

- Bien, alors j'écoute, dit Morinehtar, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Le sorcier avait dans un premier temps été énervé de se faire réveiller de si bon matin, mais sa bonne humeur était tout de suite réapparut quand il avait découvert le petit scribe devant sa porte. Il avait compté lui parler pour vérifier si celui ci avait vraiment changé de prince, mais le scribe était venu de lui même le voir. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

À ses côtés il aperçut Ori gesticuler inconfortablement avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à dire quelque chose.

- J'ai appris que Thorin avait fait de toi son héritier… félicitation.

- Effectivement, répondit-il sans avoir besoin de simuler sa joie, il me l'a demandé hier soir après que vous nous ayez croisé. Et après la cérémonie, ce sera officiel.

_Et je pourrais enfin tuer les deux derniers Durin, _pensa le sorcier plus heureux et impatient que jamais.

Tout ce déroulait parfaitement bien pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son plan fonctionnerait si bien.

Intérieurement, Kíli ne répondit rien. La proposition de Thorin avait complètement achevé son moral et ses espoirs. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Morinehtar allait être nommé héritier et ensuite plus rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer son oncle et…

Juste d'imaginer tuer Fíli de ses propres mains rendait Kíli malade. Sa seule consolation était de se dire qu'après cela, il mourrait lui aussi. En revanche, étant donné sa condition, Kíli ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'atteindre les Halls de l'Attente comme tout autre nain… et s'il y parvenait et que Amad, Adad, Thorin ou encore même Fíli l'y attendait… il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir leur faire face… Et l'idée que sa famille le rencontre dans les Halls de l'Attente était tout aussi effrayante que l'idée que personne ne soit là pour lui… S'ils lui tournaient tous le dos, aurait-il le courage de traverser seul les portes le menant aux repos éternel ?

- Tu dois être très fière que Thorin te fasse confiance, dit alors timidement Ori en sortant Kíli de ses pensées.

- Je suis son frère ! Il ne peut que me faire confiance, affirma le sorcier avec peut-être un peu trop d'assurance au gout du scribe.

- C'est vrai. Mais ta … condition peut quand même amener les gens à être méfiant, tenta alors Ori en espérant faire parler le brun et lui tirer quelques indices.

Cependant le sorcier n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et comprit que le scribe cherchait à l'analyser. Cette vermine de prince avait réussi à retourner son jouet contre lui ! Ne supportant pas de laisser le blond monter les autres contre lui, Morinehtar décida de jouer une nouvelles fois sur les sentiments du scribe.

- Tu ne me crois pas… constata alors tristement le magiciens en s'arrêtant de marcher et en baissant la tête, cachant son visage derrière les mèches brunes. Mais je comprends, murmura-t-il. J'en suis désolé Ori, vraiment. Je sais que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour Kíli et quand j'ai comprit que je commençai à en ressentir pour toi, j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que tu pourrais continuer d'éprouver cet amour mais pour moi, Frerin…

Ori resta une nouvelle fois figé par cet aveux. Kíli, non Frerin l'aimait… Était-ce réellement possible ? Le scribe se sentit petit à petit attendris pas le nain en face de lui. Son beau visage n'exprimait que de la tristesse et Ori eu une soudaine envie brûlante de chasser cette expression par un baiser.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait une de ses mains se posa sur la joue du brun pour relever son visage. Il allait s'incliner vers lui mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger une voix ferme résonna derrière eux.

- Cet amour il le ressent pour moi maintenant.

Comme s'il venait de se brûler contre un feu ardent, Ori enleva rapidement sa main du visage du nouvel héritier et les deux nains se retournèrent brusquement pour apercevoir Fíli, habillé dans des vêtements pourpre et noires dignes du prince qu'il était, avancer vers eux. Sa démarche bien qu'encore un peu faible commençait à nouveau à refléter sa fière prestance.

Quand il atteint les deux autres il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Ori et sans plus de manière l'attira contre lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surpris, coupable, choqué, Ori répondit machinalement au baiser. Les lèvres de Fíli étaient étonnement douces et le baiser agréable. Mais aucun amour ne se faisait ressentir à travers cet échange.

Fíli jouait la comédie. Et Ori aussi. Ce dont ni Morinehtar, ni Kíli n'était au courant.

Morinehtar fut soudainement envahit par la colère quand il vu le scribe répondre au baiser. Alors c'était vrai. Le blond avait réussi à monter _son_ jouet contre lui !

Kíli de son côté sentit la trahison gonfler douloureusement son cœur. Les deux nains qui étaient censé l'aimer plus que tout et sur qui il comptait donc pour le sortir de ce cauchemar l'avaient abandonné. Au lieu de chercher à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, ils avaient décidé d'abandonner, de se réconforter mutuellement. Et amoureusement. Comment Fíli pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Si Kíli avait encore été maître de son corps, il n'avait aucun doute que les larmes auraient déjà depuis longtemps ravagé son visage.

Tout le monde les uns après les autres l'avaient abandonné.

La compagnie, Thorin, Ori, et maintenant Fíli.

Toutes ses promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites semblaient soudain ne plus avoir aucune importance pour son frère.

Au lieu de plonger Kíli dans le désespoir comme Morinehtar l'aurait pensé, le jeune archer au contraire fut soudain traverser par une intense vague de colère et de haine quand il fut témoin de la preuve que Fíli l'avait abandonné. L'intensité des sentiments du prince furent si forte qu'un violent mal de crane saisit brutalement le sorcier.

Fíli et Ori choisirent ce moment pour se séparer, espérant chacun de leur côté qu'ils avaient été assez convainquant pour persuader Frerin de la véracité de leur mensonge. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que le brun les gênes dans leur enquête.

- N'essaye plus jamais de séduire mon amant ou tu auras à faire à moi, dis alors fermement Fíli.

_Salaud ! Traître ! Je te déteste Fíli ! Je te hais ! _Hurla intérieurement Kíli dont la rage surpassa tout sens de réflexion.

Morinehtar grinça des dents face à toutes les émotions que lui envoyait Kíli mais réussit néanmoins à cacher son mal être et répondit sarcastiquement :

- Vraiment ? Et que compte tu me faire ? Tu es encore blessé, tu n'as pas la force de me faire du mal. Et crois tu vraiment que Thorin te laisseras blesser son héritier ?

Cela n'était sans aucun doute pas la manière qu'aurait employé le vrai Frerin pour répondre à son neveu, mais perturbé par les paroles, Fíli n'y fit pas attention.

- Son… quoi ?!

- Tu n'es plus l'héritier d'Erebor, Fíli. Thorin m'a proposé de prendre ta place et très bientôt une cérémonie sera tenue en mon honneur pour ce changement.

- Non… non il n'aurait jamais fait ça…

- Et pourtant il l'a fait. Tu n'es plus rien, Fíli !

Fíli n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment Thorin avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Depuis qu'il était tout jeune il avait été élevé pour être l'héritier et un jour devenir roi. Pendant toute son enfance il avait du étudier et s'entraîner dans cette optique et maintenant on lui retirait tout ? On lui disait que tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis avaient été inutiles ?

- Fíli ne restons pas là, murmura Ori en tirant légèrement sur le bras du prince.

Le jeune scribe craignait réellement la confrontation qui risquait de suivre et souhaitait mettre le plus de distance entre Fíli et … Et il ne savait même plus comment appeler le brun qui ce révélait être sans vergogne et sans sentiments. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il annonçait à Fíli une nouvelle pouvant bouleverser son monde et ce, sans aucune considération. Ce nain n'était pas Kíli. Et d'après toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait entendu sur le prince Frerin, ce n'était surement pas lui non plus ! Ou alors il avait bien changé.

_Ne touche pas à mon frère espèce de traînée ! _Hurla Kíli intérieurement.

Toute la peine, le désespoir et tout sentiments négatifs qu'avait accumulé le jeune prince depuis qu'il était captif se transformaient en rage sourde, fusant tel des décharges électriques à travers Morinehtar. Celui ci se saisit alors la tête entre les mains gémissant de douleur.

Jamais Kíli n'avait été aussi en colère et jamais ses sentiments n'avaient autant affecté le magicien. Le jeune archer n'arrêtais pas de hurler et de vociférer, poussant le sorcier déjà en colère par ses propres sentiments à craquer.

- Tais toi, la ferme ! Hurla à haute voix le sorcier à Kíli en grimaçant de douleur et en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Les deux jeunes nains en face de lui le regardèrent avec surprise et il reprit difficilement contenance.

- Oui, reprit-il en serrant les dents, la ferme Ori. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'as fait du mal. Je t'aimais !

Et sans un mot de plus il fit demi tour pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et faire taire Kíli.

Fíli, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre ne sut pas comment réagir et accepta avec soulagement quand Ori le pris silencieusement dans ses bras.

- Tu allais l'embrasser, murmura alors tristement Fíli qui sentit Ori se tendre contre lui, confirmant ses paroles. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Décidant d'être honnête avec son ami, Ori soupira et se détacha doucement de Fíli pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, j'allais l'embrasser, avouât-il honteusement, et non, je ne l'aime pas.

- Alors pourquoi avoir voulu l'embrasser ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être – peut être parce que je le voyais toujours comme Kíli… peut-être que ses avances me faisait espérer et douter et… et je n'arrive pas à oublier ce baiser que nous avons échangé et –

Ori se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait et écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était promis de ne jamais révéler au blond que lui et le brun s'était embrassé alors qu'il était inconscient à côté d'eux.

Fíli fronça les sourcils.

- Tu parles du baiser dans la forêt avant que Kíli ne change ?

- Je … euh… non… avoua finalement Ori en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Il avait décidé d'être honnête alors autant tout avouer à Fíli.

- Quand… quand tu étais encore blessé… K – _il_… _il_ m'a embrassé… et… oh Fíli pardonne moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ! J'étais tellement bouleversé par ces derniers événements…

Contrairement à ce à quoi le scribe s'était attendu, le blond soupira et l'entraîna une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Ori. Ce nain n'est ni Kíli ni mon oncle. C'est un manipulateur sans cœur. Mais s'il te plait… ne recommence jamais… Ne me laisse pas seul.

Ori ravala ses sanglots et referma étroitement ses bras autour de son ami.

- Non, jamais.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il faisait encore une fois sombre à l'extérieur quand la porte de la chambre de Thorin s'ouvrit. Torse nu, Morinehtar avança doucement jusqu'au lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller le roi.<p>

Il ignora les protestations de Kíli et grimpa à côté de Thorin. Il bougea doucement de manière à pouvoir s'étendre à moitié sur lui. Le roi huma de contentement et toujours endormis, ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps du plus jeune.

Prenant ceci comme un signe positif, Morinehtar poussa son audace encore plus loin et nicha sa tête dans le coup du nain.

Entre le sommeil et l'éveil Thorin soupira d'aise. C'était si bon d'avoir à nouveau la présence de son frère contre lui. Même si le corps chaud blotti contre lui était celui de son neveu.

Thorin allait à nouveau se laisser tomber dans le sommeil, apaisé par la présence de Frerin quand il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son coup. Il tenta de ne pas en tenir compte la première fois mais quand la sensation se répéta un deuxième puis une troisième fois il commença de froncer les sourcils.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux quand il sentit soudain la bouche du plus jeune parcourir sa mâchoire alors qu'une de ses mains caressait langoureusement son torse nu en direction de son bas ventre.

Mal à l'aise Thorin remua d'abord légèrement, ne sachant comment réagir face à l'étrange comportement de son cadet. A l'époque où Frerin était dans son propre corps, jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe d'attirance physique envers lui. Tout n'avait toujours été que purement fraternel entre eux deux. Certes ils avaient été particulièrement proche mais n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de sentiments fraternels. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient questionnées sur leur relation et les deux princes avaient été parfaitement clairs sur le fait qu'ils étaient simplement frères. Ils aimaient plaisanter à ce sujet tous les deux et avait plusieurs fois eu des conversations sérieuses sur ce problème. La même conclusion en ressortait à chaque fois.

Ils s'aimaient, mais fraternellement. À l'époque Frerin avait même été choqué et offusqué à l'idée de plus.

Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi maintenant ?

C'était étrange.

Thorin fut sortit de ses pensées quand des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent sur les siennes au même moment où son membre se faisait fermement emprisonner dans la poigne de Frerin.

Thorin tenta de protester mais les lèvres se firent de plus en plus insistante alors qu'elles essayaient de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour forcer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le roi émit un son étouffé alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur les épaule du corps de Kíli pour le repousser en arrière.

- _Mmmhpf_…

- _Shhh_, tenta de l'apaiser Morinehtar alors qu'il replongeait sur sa bouche.

Cependant Thorin réussi à le garder à distance raisonnable.

- Frerin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Pour réponse, Morinehtar se mit à califourchon sur Thorin et glissa une nouvelles fois sa main dans son pantalon jusqu'à son membre qu'il empoigna fermement.

La journée de la veille n'avait été qu'une série de frustrations et d'énervements pour le sorcier.

D'abord Ori qui lui avait tourné le dos puis ensuite Búrz qu'il avait passé la journée à chercher sans pouvoir le trouver. Sans parler des sentiments haineux de son petit prisonnier qui lui avait déclenché un affreux mal de crane. Toute cette journée n'avait été que torture et il avait aujourd'hui une incroyable envie de s'amuser et faire souffrir les autres. En particulier Kíli qui avait avec sa colère fait de sa tête un enfer. Alors quoi de mieux que de séduire son oncle ?

Morinehtar et Kíli n'avait aucune idée de si le relation de Thorin et Frerin n'avait toujours été que platonique mais le sorcier fut persuader grâce à la proximité qu'avait instaurer Thorin entre eux que celui ci désirait son petit frère et neveu. Et quel plaisir aurait-il de pouvoir dire à Rom qu'il avait couché avec le roi sous la Montagne quelque temps avant de l'avoir tuer ? Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même établir une relation amoureuse entre eux et tuer Thorin dans l'acte charnelle un fois qu'il serait héritier. La trahison en serait doublement douloureuse pour le roi et doublement satisfaisante et plaisante pour Morinehtar.

Surpris par le contact direct de la main de Frerin contre son sexe, Thorin relâcha sa prise sur le jeune nain qui en profita pour venir lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi _Nadad_, murmura-t-il sensuellement contre l'oreille du roi.

Doucement il commença d'entamer un langoureux vas et viens avec sa main, éveillant petit à petit le membre du roi. La respiration de celui ci se coupa et ses yeux se fermèrent, surpassé par le plaisir que les mouvements du brun envoyaient sans son corps.

- Non, réussît-il à protester entre deux halètements, Frerin…

Celui ci ne l'écouta pas, son propre membre commençant d'être douloureux dans son pantalon à la plus grande horreur de Kíli. Il ignorait que la relation de Thorin et Frerin n'avait jamais été charnelle et commença de penser que son corps allait se faire prendre par son propre oncle. Même s'il avait toujours trouvé Thorin très séduisant, il ne voulait pas que cela ce passe ainsi. Et sans compter que même si celui ci l'avait abandonné, il allait une nouvelle fois trahir Fíli contre sa volonté.

L'esprit endormis de Thorin n'était plus que brume. Il ne parvenait à lutter contre les vagues de plaisir qui le transperçait de part et part. Depuis combien de temps un nain ne l'avait-il pas touché de cette manière ? Depuis combien de temps son corps était resté intouché ? Soudain les mouvements contre son membre s'arrêtèrent et il fut surpris quand une vague de froid toucha sa peau. Son pantalon avait été baissé. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment même où Frerin le prit dans sa bouche.

Le roi sous la Montagne laissa un son guttural sortir de sa bouche et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le corps de Kíli était soudainement partout sur lui. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de son membre, suçait la tête, léchait la veine sur le côté. Une de ses mains pétrissait doucement ses testicules alors que l'autre pinçait de manière taquine un de ses tétons.

- Frerin…pantelât-il sans s'en rendre compte, _aah _

Soudainement, s'en fut trop pour lui et il écarta le corps de son neveu pour aussitôt échanger leur place et l'enfoncer dans les draps pour le surplomber. Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son neveu, sa langue parcourant avidement l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il libéra la langue de Kíli et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou, suçant la peau pour y laisser sa marque. L'ardeur s'étant emparé de lui, lui fit emprisonner le membre de son frère à travers son pantalon de lin.

Thorin s'écarta et ses yeux se rivèrent sur la bosse proéminente. D'un geste sec et impatient il empoigna le vêtement de chaque coté des hanches et tira violemment dessus. Morinehtar souleva les hanches pour faciliter le retrait de son pantalon. Quand le membre de Kíli fut libéré à l'air libre, le sorcier soupira de soulagement.

Thorin se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le dessus avant de reporter son attention plus bas.

Sans attendre plus il glissa fiévreusement ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de Kíli. Il en massa doucement le contour, taquinant son frère.

- _Nngh_, Thorin s'il te plait, haleta Morinehtar, la tête rejetée en arrière.

La voix remplie de désir de son neveu suffit à le tirer hors de ses limites et il glissa un premier doigt à l'intérieur de la cavité.

- _Mmmhh ~_

Les soupirs de son frère finirent de lui faire perdre la tête et il glissa un deuxième doigt, les séparant l'un de l'autre pour élargir le passage.

- _Aaah_, Thorin, s'il te plait… pantela la voix de Kíli alors que son corps se tortillait pour chercher toujours plus de contact.

Le roi ne se fit pas prier. Il laissa sa bouche remonter le long du ventre de Kíli, laissant des baisers humides sur le chemin avant de s'emparer violemment de sa bouche.

En même temps il se saisit de ses jambes musclées par les heures d'entraînements et les amena autour de sa taille, facilitant l'accès à l'entrée du plus jeune.

Et soudain, avec l'excitation et l'effervescence il poussa d'un coup à l'intérieur, arrachant un cri de douleur à Morinehtar qui n'entendit même pas Kíli hurler lui aussi. Il était entrain de se faire pendre par son propre oncle et contre son consentement. Mais évidemment, le roi l'ignorait. Tout comme il semblait avoir ignoré la personne qui était en dessous de lui.

Kíli savait que Thorin avait toujours ressentit des sentiments pour Bilbo - bien qu'il ne se le soit jamais avoué ne serait-ce qu'à lui même. Et ainsi il savait qu'il avait été touché par par son départ. Tout comme il était conscient que Thorin devait cruellement manquer de contact physique. Et il se demandait même si son oncle n'avait pas un jour ressentit un peu d'attirance physique pour lui…

Thorin ferma les yeux et entreprit un vas et viens rythmé, alors que son frère pantelait et gémissait sous ses attentions. Quand le roi heurta un point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis Thorin heurta à nouveau ce point. Encore et encore.

- _Mmmh _Thorin, Thorin, _ooh ~_

Morinehtar était complètement surpassé par le plaisir au point qu'il commença à perdre le contrôle. Kíli, malgré l'horreur qui l'habitait, vit une occasion se présenter à lui. De toute ses force il força son esprit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et à surpasser celui du sorcier.

Et soudain il se sentit complet à nouveau.

- MON ONCLE !

Thorin était lui aussi perdu dans son plaisir mais le cris qui transperça la chambre le fit s'immobiliser brusquement.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et pour la première fois depuis que le feu s'était rependu dans son corps, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle, il fixa le nain en dessous de lui.

Les yeux chocolat et suppliant de son neveu contrastaient avec le reste de son visage reflétant luxure et débauche.

Il se rappela soudain que ce n'était pas Bilbo – pour qui il avait toujours renié ses sentiments – ni Kíli qu'il trouvait attirant, mais Frerin…

Soudain Thorin ne sut plus à qui il faisait vraiment l'amour.

Petit à petit, le roi sentit son membre se dégonfler à une vitesse fulgurante à l'idée d'avoir touché Kíli d'une telle façon. Certes il l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant mais jamais il ne ce serait permis de le toucher d'une telle manière.

- Qu – qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Kíli allait répondre mais Morinehtar ayant regagné ses esprits, reprit aussitôt le contrôle.

_Nooon ! _Hurla intérieurement Kili de frustration.

- Rien du tout ! Thorin, je t'en pris, continue, suppliât-il.

- Non... tu viens de m'appeler mon oncle…

- C'est parce que mon esprit est encore embrumé, lui répondit précipitamment le sorcier, mais c'est moi, _Nadad_, c'est moi, Frerin !

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, Thorin se retira, arrachant un petit cris de surprise au brun.

Il se détourna alors et entreprit de se rhabiller aussi hâtivement que flageolant.

- Alors c'est encore pire…

Une fois dans ses vêtements, Thorin s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant des cheveux au passage. Que venait-il de faire ?

Derrière lui, le lit remua et toujours nu, le plus jeune se colla à lui.

Il encercla sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé _Nadad_, murmurât-il doucement, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

Les nerfs de Thorin finirent de craquer et il s'arracha à l'étreinte.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Frerin ! Hurla-t-il. Parfois je me demande si… si Fíli n'a pas raison…

Inquiet par la tournure des événements, Morinehtar se leva et se jeta contre Thorin.

- Ne dit pas ça ! Ne le laisse pas nous séparer Thorin ! Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… ce n'est pas facile de se réveiller dans le corps de son neveu et de fusionner son esprit avec le sien ! J'imagine qu'il devait nourrir des sentiments plus forts que tu ne l'imagines à ton égard et que c'est pour cela que j'ai agit de la sorte ! S'il te plait _Nadad_, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi…

Touché, Thorin soupira, ne sachant plus que faire. Il était perdu. Il savait que Fíli ne croyait pas que Frerin était revenu. Mais lui en était persuadé… Il voulait tellement retrouver son précieux petit frère… S'était-il voilé la face ?

Voyant le roi douter, Morinehtar décida alors de prendre un risque pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

Il agrippa doucement les draps pour couvrir sa nudité et s'assit sur le lit en baissant honteusement la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé _Nadad_… Je comprendrais que tu veuilles annuler la cérémonie.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et finalement Thorin soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Non, je ne reviens par sur mes décisions. Et puis après moi le trône te revient de droit. Je veux que mon petit frère puisse un jour gouverner Erebor.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta ses appartements, manquant le sourire de victoire peint sur le visage de Kíli.

* * *

><p>Ce même matin, Bofur et Nori marchaient dehors côte à côte et se dirigeait en direction de l'entrée du palais pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné quand ils aperçurent Kíli au loin, se dirigeant vers la forêt.<p>

Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé et les deux nains furent surpris que le nouvel héritier soit debout si tôt.

- Il semblerait que Frerin soit moins paresseux que l'était notre Kíli, constata Bofur un peu amusé.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il sorte si tôt en forêt ? Demanda Nori suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils et suivant du regard le prince s'enfoncer dans les bois.

- Il est peut-être partit chasser ?

- Sans son arc et dans des vêtements de nuits ?

Le nain au chapeau ne répondit rien et fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'accoutrement du prince et il était vrai que cette sortie si matinale dans cette tenue était étrange.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve toute cette histoire de réincarnation bizarre, commenta Nori.

Bofur haussa les épaules. Il trouvait certes cela étrange, mais malgré toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le jeune prince, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Lui comme tous les autres avaient été débordés ces dernier temps et de toute façon, Thorin n'aurait sans doute que peux à faire de leurs avis.

- Si seulement Gandalf était là, il pourrait nous en dire un peu plus...

- Suivons-le, murmura brusquement Nori en tirant Bofur à sa suite.

Bofur hocha la tête et les deux nains trottèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Kíli s'était enfoncé dans la forêt.

Ils pénétrèrent sous les arbres et suivirent discrètement le brun à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après tout, le jeune archer avait toujours été un très bon traqueur et son ouï tout comme sa vue étaient réputées pour être particulièrement aiguisées. Bofur tira soudainement Nori derrière un arbre quand le prince s'arrêta.

Un corbeau apparut alors d'entre les branches et à la plus grande surprise des deux espions, il vint se poser docilement sur le bras du brun.

Celui ci caressa affectueusement sa tête.

- Où était-tu passé, ça fait deux jours que je t'appel.

Depuis que Morinehtar était dans le corps du nain, Bùrz avait parfois du mal à se rhabituer à son maître.

Le corbeau croassa.

- Enfin peut importe. Tu vas rapidement emmener ça à Róm.

Les deux nains virent alors Kíli accrocher un petit bout de papier à la patte de l'animal.

Nori et Bofur froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent avec des yeux soupçonneux. D'un commun accord du regard ils décidèrent de repartir immédiatement. Il devait impérativement signaler ce qu'il avait vu à Thorin ! C'était bien trop étrange, le roi serait obligé de les écouter et prendre leur paroles en considération.

Il firent alors demi tour discrètement et progressèrent dans le sens inverse à travers la forêt. Une fois sortit de celle ci ils coururent jusque dans la Montagne.

Ils se dirigeait en direction des bureaux de Thorin quand il foncèrent littéralement sur Oin au détour d'un couloir.

- Aow… gémit Bofur en ramassant son chapeau et frottant la nouvelle bosse sur sa tête.

- Oin ! Où est Thorin ? Demanda immédiatement Nori en se relevant et tendant une mains au plus âgé pour l'aider.

- Je le cherche aussi, répondit le guérisseur avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'en situation habituelle il aurait crié sur les deux plus jeunes nains pour lui avoir foncé dessus.

- Nous avons quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Moi aussi, répondit le guérisseur, Gloin est sortit du coma !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Adadel : father of all father (libre à vous de traduire comme vous préférez ;))

Nadad : frère

Amad : mère

Adad : père

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, les choses vont enfin s'accélérer :D <strong>

**Autant vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé ;)**

**Concernant mon avertissement du début, j'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop horrible :/ Mais j'avoue que j'avais très envie d'écrire un peu de Thorin/Kili. Si cela peut vous rassurer, dites vous que j'imagine mes Thorin et Kili comme ayant toujours eu un petit "fantasme" inavoué ensemble. Donc même si Kili n'était pas entièrement consentant et qu'il n'aurait de lui même sans doute jamais rien fait avec Thorin, ça ne le traumatisera pas autant que si cela avait été un autre ! Bref, je fais ce que je peux pour alléger ma conscience ;3 Et puis, ça m'arrangeai quand même parce que j'avais besoin d'un événement où Mo relâcherait totalement son attention... Donc j'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion idéale. **

**Comme je l'ai dit au début, je pense bientôt pouvoir publier un OS appelé "Le prince de la nuit" si cela vous intéresse ;) **

**Voilà voilà bizz et merci à celles qui continues de me soutenir ! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour le poster, mais pour celles/ceux qui auront lu les quelques OS que j'ai écris entre temps, vous saurez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire mes idées à propos de cette fanfiction pendant tout l'été ! (D'ailleurs j'espère que vos rentrées, où que se soit, se sont bien passées :))**

**Enfin voilà il semblerait que maintenant cette période de 'crise' soit enfin derrière moi ! Alors maintenant :**

***bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs que je n'aurais pas perdu à cause de cette longue pose ;)**

_Fantome__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Elle est tombée à pic dans la période qui m'étais difficile ;) Dans ces moments là, le moindre mots est encourageant et motivant ! :D Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer :) (J'en profite aussi pour te remercier de tes autres reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir! _

* * *

><p>- Non !<p>

- Mais –

- C'est hors de question, Fíli. Je refuse de le faire arrêter.

- Mais pourtant tu as entendu comme moi Gloin nous raconter ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Il a essayé de le tuer, Thorin !

Le roi sous la Montagne s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour faire face à son neveu.

- Non, Fíli. Ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est le délire incohérent d'un nain venant de passer plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Après autant de temps, son cerveau a du être endommagé. Ou tout au moins son esprit doit être complètement chamboulé. Tu devrais avoir honte. Comment peux-tu douter une seule seconde de ton propre oncle ?! Si c'est la jalousie qui te rend ainsi, alors arrête ça immédiatement. Frerin est l'héritier légitime après moi et avant toi par droit de naissance.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de ton titre ! Explosa Fíli. Et je ne doute pas de mon oncle, je doute de la personne qui s'est emparé du corps de mon petit frère ! C'est la seule chose qui m'importe ! Enfin Thorin, ouvre les yeux ! Ce nain n'est ni Kíli ni Frerin ! C'est un imposteur et tu ferais mieux de –

- CA SUFFIT, TAIS TOI !

- NON JE NE ME TAIRAIS PLUS !

Les autres nains qui circulaient dans le couloir sursautèrent et relevèrent les yeux sur les deux Durin. C'étaient la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'héritier – qu'il était techniquement encore tant que la cérémonie avec Frerin ne se serait pas déroulée – tenir tête à son oncle aussi farouchement. Surpris que son neveux lui réponde, Thorin resta bouche bée.

- Comment ne peux-tu pas remarquer tout les éléments qu'il ya contre lui ? Enchaina Fíli en serrant les dents pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle. D'abord il arrive juste à temps sur le champs de bataille et se bat ensuite comme s'il n'avait jamais frôler la mort après que lui et Ori se soient fait attaquer par les wargs dans la foret !

- Il a dit qu'un vieillard l'avait –

- Justement, parlons en de ce vieillard ! Qui est-il réellement ? Nous ne savons rien de lui ! Il ne le mentionne jamais alors que celui ci est censé lui avoir sauvé la vie ! Et ce n'est qu'un élément parmi tous les autres à propos son étrange comportement ! Un moment il joue avec mes sentiments et ceux de Ori et celui d'après il vient te lécher les bottes ! Je n'ai pas connu Frerin, mais l'attitude de ce nain ne ressemble en rien aux histoires qu'Amad et toi même nous avez toujours racontées à son sujet ! Alors pardonne moi si je n'ai aucune difficulté à croire les paroles de Gloin !

La colère de Thorin s'estompa petit à petit alors que les paroles de son neveu flottaient dans son esprit malgré sa volonté de ne pas les écouter.

- Fíli –

- Non ! Ecoute moi ! Toi qui connaissait si bien Frerin, tu as bien du remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement, non ?!

Les paroles de Fíli réveillèrent instantanément les images de la nuit précédente dans l'esprit de Thorin.

Frerin, nu et en dessous de lui, entrain de gémir son plaisir; et son visage – non le visage de Kíli – reflétant luxure et débauche jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce cris, cet appel désespéré et ces yeux suppliants…

Après être sortit de la chambre Thorin avait cherché à effacer de son esprit ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son Frerin, son petit frère, s'était donné à lui de cette manière… Et que lui même avait répondu à ces avances éhontées! Alors il s'était raccroché de toutes ses forces à la seule explication possible. Celle que lui avait donné Frerin. Kíli avait sans doute du éprouver une quelconque attirance pour lui et lui même ayant toujours trouvé son neveu séduisant avait cédé à la tentation à cause de tous ce stresse qui l'habitait en ce moment et le manque cruel d'affection qui rongeait son cœur. Après tout, Kíli – ou même Frerin – n'étaient pas ceux qu'il désirait au plus profond de son coeur sans oser se l'avouer...

Thorin ne pouvait désormais s'empêcher de repenser à ce cri bien loin d'un cri de plaisir. Il avait été désespéré, effrayé.

Thorin se sentit pâlir ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

- J'ai… j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand le roi ne répondit pas et détourna contre son habitude le regard, Fíli comprit que quelque chose avait du se produire et attrapa alors doucement son bras. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin arriver à quelque chose.

- Mon oncle, que s'est-il passé ?

Le sourcils froncé, Thorin regarda finalement Fíli. C'était la dernière personne à qui il pouvait confier avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec… avec qui exactement ? Une nouvelle fois une horrible vague de doute ébranla Thorin. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire à son neveu de cesser de lui poser des questions quand Bofur et Nori, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, le coupèrent.

- Thorin, Bofur et moi avons quelque chose de la plus haute importance à te faire part !

Le roi grommela et se tourna vers les deux nains.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Nori.

- Je crois que ça l'est, au contraire, insista Bofur. Nous avons attendu car Gloin venait de se réveiller mais… nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Ça concerne Kí – Frerin.

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention des deux Durin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il est blessé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le roi.

- Non il n'a rien mais… Nori et moi l'avons surpris entrain de –

Bofur s'interrompit et regarda Nori. Comment annoncer avec tact à leur roi qu'ils venaient de surprendre son héritier et frère tout juste réincarné dans le corps de son neveu entrain de possiblement commettre un acte de trahison ?

- Entrain de quoi ? Le pressa Fíli sentant qu'il allait finalement peut-être obtenir un nouvel élément pour faire arrêter cet imposteur et finir de convaincre son oncle.

- Eh bien –, Bofur se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

- Nous l'avons vu retrouver secrètement un corbeau qu'il a dit avoir cherché depuis plusieurs jours pour envoyer un message à un inconnu qu'il a appelé 'Róm'…

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Nori.

Comprenant peu à peu ce que l'ancien voleur insinuait, Thorin sentit la colère monter doucement en lui.

- Insinuerais tu que vous avez surpris mon frère entrain d'essayer nous trahir ? Demanda Thorin entre ses dents d'une voix froide.

Les deux nains furent soudain intimidé par l'air sombre et menaçant de leur roi et n'arrivèrent pas à prononcer une réponse cohérente.

- Mon oncle, dit Fíli d'une voix étonnement calme étant donné la situation, s'il te plait j'aimerais que tu repenses à ce dont nous parlions. Cet événement n'en est qu'un de plus parmi tout ceux que je t'ai déjà cité.

- Il a très bien pu écrire au vieil homme qui l'a soigné. Il n'a pas besoin d'alerter tout le monde s'il veut le contacter.

- Je suis sur que tu n'es toi même pas convaincu de cette excuse. S'il te plait, je te demande seulement une faveur : pose lui une question. Juste une question dont Frerin et toi seulement, connaissez la réponse.

Thorin sembla considérer la demande de son neveu pendant quelques secondes. Fíli et tous ceux qui doutaient avaient tord. Son petit frère Frerin était bien de retour parmi eux, réincarné dans le corps du plus jeune fils de Dís. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la raison qui l'avait poussé hors du lit si tôt ce matin.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il finalement à contre cœur, mais une question seulement et s'il y répond correctement, vous cesserez immédiatement de douter de lui et commencerez de lui montrer le respect qui lui est dû.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête, satisfait que Thorin ait accepté ; et en même temps sans qu'il ne le veuille, montré que dans son esprit aussi, le doute commençait à s'infiltrer.

* * *

><p>Alors que Bofur et Nori était ressortît dehors pour tenter de retrouver le corbeau ou toute autre trace, les deux Durin suivit de Dwalin et Balin, rentrèrent dans le garde manger ou Bofur et Frerin étaient entrain de ranger les stock. Morinehtar avait eu une envie furieuse de transformer ce gros nain en vilain petit gobelin rondouillard quand celui ci l'avait dérangé pendant son bain pour lui demander un coup de main pour faire les comptes de leurs stocks. En temps que responsable des équipes de chasse et n'ayant pas tout ses pouvoirs en étant dans le corps de Kíli, le sorcier n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que celui d'accepter.<p>

_Patience_, s'était-il dit. Très bientôt il serait officiellement nommé héritier et après avoir tué Thorin et Fíli, il serait le roi.

En voyant les quatre nains arriver, le sorcier sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Nadad, accueillit-il néanmoins joyeusement son 'frère' en avançant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le roi répondit maladroitement à son étreinte. Le doute avait vraiment commencé de s'infiltrer dans son esprit et ce contact innocent mais physique avec lui, lui rappela l'instant… charnel qu'ils avaient partagé. Thorin était tout autant tourmenté par la peur qu'il n'était gêné. Peur de voir ses espoirs partir en poussière et se rendre compte qu'il avait été trompé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Frerin. Pas une deuxième fois.

- Thorin à une question à te poser, _mon oncle, _dit ironiquement Fíli, un regard sévère dans les yeux.

Ce fut l'instant où Morinehtar comprit que l'étau était entrain de se resserrer autour de lui. Mais il devait garder la face et continuer de maintenir les apparences. Avec un peu de chance, il connaitrait la réponse ou alors les souvenirs de Kíli la lui donnerait. Reprendre le contrôle ce matin l'espace de quelques secondes avait épuisé le jeune nain et le sorcier ne l'avait depuis pas entendu se manifester. Kíli était sans doutes toujours là, mais extrêmement en retrait.

- Et j'y répondrais avec plaisir, cher neveu. Que veux tu savoir, Nadad ? Demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers Thorin.

Celui ci, malgré la répulsion qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, se saisit de la main appartenant au corps de son neveu.

- Frerin, je suis réellement heureux d'avoir pu te retrouver mais… mais je dois te poser une question. Pour… pour être sur.

- Mais enfin, Thorin ! Je pensais pourtant que tu me croyais maintenant ! S'indigna le sorcier en cachant sa colère sous une expression blessée.

- S'il te plait Frerin… juste…répond à ma question, d'accord ? Répond-y et finissons-en avec les doutes… S'il te plait…

Thorin lui même ne sut pas vraiment s'il demandait simplement à Frerin de répondre à sa question ou alors s'il suppliait inconsciemment Mahal de faire en sorte que ce nain soit réellement son frère.

Le sorcier comprit qu'insister ne jouerait pas en sa faveur et essaya donc de paraître le plus sincère et amicale quand il posa sa deuxième main sur celle de Thorin.

- Très bien, tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'écoute.

- Bien… merci. Frerin, commença t-il hésitant, est-ce que tu te souviens du jour de ma majorité ? Quand Dís et toi m'avez organisez un petit déjeuner secret rien qu'entre nous trois ?

Commençant de sentir la panique l'envahir, Morinehtar chercha rapidement dans les souvenirs de Kíli à la recherche du moindre souvenir de Thorin lui racontant ce jour là. Il hocha doucement la tête, d'apparence calme, alors qu'il trouvait effectivement un souvenir de Thorin racontant à ses neveux le jours ou Dís et Frerin lui avait effectivement organisé cette surprise. Sentant sa confiance revenir, il hocha plus vigoureusement la tête.

- Evidemment, comment pourrais-je oublier ? Répondit-il en serrant doucement la main de Thorin toujours dans la sienne et en souriant chaleureusement. Nous t'avons même chacun offert une perle !

Une vague de soulagement traversa le visage de Thorin. C'était bien Frerin.

Thorin avait raconté à Fíli et Kíli cette histoire quand ils étaient petits mais il y avait une chose, un infime détail, dont il n'avait pas parlé. Quelque chose qu'il voulait garder juste entre lui et son frère et sa sœur.

- Avant de rejoindre père, quelles sont les trois runes que nous avons gravé tous les trois sur l'arbre au pied duquel nous étions installés ?

Trois runes.

Le sourire de Kili se figea alors que Morinehtar parcourait avidement les souvenir du jeune prince à la recherche de la réponse.

Trois runes….

Quand il comprit que Kili ne la connaissait pas, son coeur commença d'accélérer avec frayeur. Il comprit alors que Thorin venait de lui poser une question que probablement seul lui, Frerin et Dis connaissait la réponse. Trois runes….

Il venait de se faire piéger.

Trois runes...

L'esprit de Morinehtar réfléchit à vive allure, cherchant quelque chose de probable à répondre. Trois runes... La réponse devait probablement être quelques chose concernant les trois nains royaux… une runes pour chacun peut-être ? Ou alors concernant leur fraternité, leur lien… Ils avaient apparemment été très proches… Trois runes… Seulement quelques fractions de seconde venait de s'écouler, mais le sorcier savait qu'il devait répondre.

Trois runes...

Plus de temps le trahirait.

_Trois runes..._

Il tenta alors sa chance, presque certain qu'il avait de grande chance de taper juste.

- Les runes de l'amour, de la fraternité et de la confiance !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors sur Thorin, cherchant sur son visage la vérité qu'il était désormais le seul à connaître. Quand les yeux de celui ci se mirent soudain à briller à cause des larmes, Fíli comprit immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas les trois bonnes runes.

Le nain en face d'eux n'était pas Frerin.

Thorin étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Fíli fut celui qui se tourna vers Dwalin et déclara d'une voix digne de l'héritier des Durin qu'il était :

- Dwalin, je te donne l'ordre d'arrêter ce nain pour trahison et imposture.

Encore sous le choque, le regard du colosse passa de son roi, à Fíli puis à… au corps de Kíli.

- Non ! Thorin, c'est moi ! Je suis Frerin ! S'écria Morinehtar en commençant de paniquer.

Mais celui ci fit un pas en arrière, confirmant ainsi aux yeux de Fíli son mensonge et sa crainte d'être découvert.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir ! S'écria-t-il. Gloin nous à raconté que tu étais celui responsable de son état et Nori et Bofur ton surpris ce matin entrain de nous trahir ! Tu n'es pas Frerin et ta mauvaise réponse ne fait que nous le confirmer ! Imposteur !

- Gloin est complètement perturbé et je ne faisais qu'écrire au vieillard qui m'a sauvé ! Tenta de se défendre le sorcier alors que son plan commençait de s'effondrer autour de lui. Je suis Frerin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór ! Vous ne pouvez pas me juger sur une simple question sans importance ! Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que j'ai du traverser pour –

Mais sa phrase fut interrompu par Thorin, sortant de sa torpeur et se jetant soudainement sur lui pour attraper son col et le plaquer violement contre le mur.

- Une question sans importance ?! Hurla le roi. Si tu étais réellement Frerin, tu n'aurais jamais dis une chose pareil ! C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui !

- Thorin –

- Ferme la ! Imposteur !

Fou de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse et de honte de s'être laissé trompé, Thorin ne se rendit pas compte du poing qui partit directement contre la pommette du nain en face de lui, ni même du second.

Fíli réagit immédiatement, attrapant le bras de Thorin pour l'empêcher de frapper le visage de son frère. Sa rage était aussi intense que celle de son oncle, mais le visage qu'il voyait partir en arrière à chaque coup était encore celui de Kíli et il ne supportait pas de voir cela.

- Thorin ! Cria-t-il. Mon oncle, arrête !

- Non Fíli, tu avais raison depuis le début ! Ce nain est un imposteur, un sale _urkhas_ !

Finalement Thorin balança le corps de Kíli au sol et sonné, le sorcier ne chercha pas à s'échapper quand le roi lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Thorin arrête ! Hurla Fíli alors que Dwalin venait enfin à son aide. On ne sait pas ce que cela fait à Kíli ! Arrête !

Mais hors de lui Thorin n'écouta pas et il fallut que Balin sans mêle pour séparer leur roi de l'imposteur.

Au sol, Morinehtar tenta de reprendre ses esprits tout en essayant fébrilement de se redresser mais un bras se referma soudain douloureusement sur le sien et le tira brusquement en avant pour le relever. Dwalin le maintint debout et bloqua ses deux bras derrière son dos à l'aide d'une corde avant de tirer sur les cheveux noirs de Kili pour lui faire incliner la tête en arrière.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Kíli, siffla le colosse près de son oreille.

Malgré que sa tête fût forcée en arrière, Morinehtar parvint tout de même à jeter un œil en face de lui à Fíli, Thorin et Balin. Les trois nains et particulièrement les deux Durin le regardaient avec haine et le sorcier comprit qu'il avait perdue cette bataille. Thorin ne le croirait plus jamais désormais.

- Le petit prince est mort, siffla-t-il en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Fíli, fou de rage d'avoir échoué si près du but en grande partie à cause de lui.

Car après tout, il était certain que si Fíli n'avait pas continué de nourrir le doute qui s'était presque éteint chez Thorin, celui ci aurait cru à ses explications concernant Gloin et le message. Sans cet infernal blond, le sorcier était persuadé que Thorin ne lui aurait jamais posé ce genre de question le remettant en cause.

Il ne savait pour l'instant pas comment il allait se tirer de cette situation, mais il savait que désormais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour faire souffrir celui qui avait mis son plan parfait en échec.

- Non tu mens ! Hurla Fíli en faisant un pas vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frère ?!

- Je viens de te le dire petit prince, ton frère est mort !

Morinehtar reconnu la lueur de doute qui traversa les yeux du blond et sourit sadiquement. _Oh_, il avait beau avoir les bras attachés, il pouvait encore faire du mal. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Au début il a tenu le coup, tu sais, continua-t-il, avide de faire horriblement souffrir l'héritier retrouvé d'Erebor. Son âme s'est accrochée de toute ses force à son amour pour toi pour ne pas s'effacer sous mon emprise. Et il a tenue longtemps. Très longtemps. Enfermé sous mon joug à me regarder jouer avec vous ! Jusqu'à hier… jusqu'à ce qu'il te voit embrasser ce stupide scribe. Autant te dire que ta trahison l'a achevé. Il a passé tant de temps à me combattre et essayer de survivre pour toi… et voilà que tu te consoles avec le pauvre petit Ori… Mon pauvre Fíli, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois en fait le seul et unique responsable de sa mort au final… Oh ! Mais attend ! Peut-être pas, continua le sorcier les yeux grands ouverts, juste comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. La volonté de se débarrasser de moi pour pouvoir reprendre possession de son corps pour te tuer en personne la maintenue quelque instant en vie… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprennent que tout le monde l'avait définitivement oublié quand son propre oncle à fait l'amour à son corps en pensant à Frerin !

Choqué, Fíli manqua de s'étouffer et tourna de grands yeux écarquillés vers Thorin.

- Mon oncle, s'étouffa le blond… qu- qu'est-ce que – il – tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et fixa son oncle, les yeux toujours autant écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, incapable de vraiment déterminer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui actuellement alors que le rire sardonique de Kíli commençait de raisonner de plus en plus fortement dans la pièce.

Balin et Dwalin de leur côté tentèrent de ne pas trop laisser leur stupéfaction affecter leur comportement. En dépit du faite qu'ils venaient tout les deux d'apprendre subitement que les deux princes avaient apparemment eu une relation romantique mais aussi que Thorin avait couché avec… ce nain, il gardèrent leurs idées au claires et leurs jugements neutres.

Décidant que c'était de leur devoir d'intervenir, Balin hocha la tête vers son frère.

- Dwalin, emmène cet imposteur au cachot et attache le bien, nous continuerons de l'interroger plus tard.

Les deux Durin ne protestèrent pas et Dwalin disparue avec un rire de Kíli inhabituellement cruel qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu raisonnant dans les couloirs.

Le sorcier était fier de sa sortie. Il avait crée chagrin, colère, doute et trahison dans le cœur de tous. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de s'en sortir si la confusion et mésentente se mettaient désormais à régner dans les jours qui arrivaient grâce à lui.

- Qui que tu sois, il vaudrait mieux que Kíli n'ait rien ou alors je crains le pire pour toi, siffla Dwalin agacé par le rire du nain.

- C'est trop tard, lui répondit la voix de Kíli, même s'il était encore en vie, il vous serait impossible de me retirer de son corps sans le blesser !

À part lui même ou un autre sorcier puissant, personne ne pourrait l'extraire du corps de Kíli. Cependant, même s'il avait mentit, Morinehtar se demanda réellement où était son petit prisonnier de prince. Celui ci avait du être beaucoup affaibli par sa rapide reprise de contrôle sur son corps car le sorcier n'entendait plus ses habituels remarques sarcastiques ou haineuse et de plus, la scène qu'il venait de vivre n'avait susciter aucun commentaire chez le jeune prince. Il sentait bien très loin qu'il était toujours présent mais sans doute bien trop faible pour qu'il ne le retrouve. Qui sais ce qui adviendrait du jeune prince s'il quittait son corps maintenant alors que celui ci était à peine conscient ?

* * *

><p>Balin, malgré que ces histoires concernant la vie romantique des Durin ne le regardaient pas, décida quand même de rester avec Fíli et Thorin.<p>

Son roi et presque tous avait été trompé par un imposteur qui avait sans doute essayer d'atteindre le trône d'une manière ou d'une autre à travers Kíli et les sentiments fraternels de Thorin.

Et étant un des plus hauts conseillers de Thorin, il était du devoir moral et affectif de Balin de le supporter.

- Comment… comment as-tu pu coucher avec mon frère ? Demanda Fíli les dents serrées en tournant doucement la tête vers son oncle tout en tentant au maximum de garder son calme.

- Ce n'est plus ton frère, rétorqua Thorin sur la défensive, toujours fou de rage d'avoir été trompé ; et surtout qu'on ait joué avec ses sentiments sur un sujet si délicat.

Si la colère et la rage étaient les sentiments qui l'agitaient actuellement, Balin se doutait que très vite le désespoir d'avoir à nouveau 'perdu' son frère remplacerait très vite ces deux sentiments. Il était évident aux yeux du conseiller que Thorin allait devoir faire face à une très grande tristesse une fois que la rage et la honte de s'être aussi facilement laissé avoir seraient passé.

Tous ses espoirs venaient d'être brisés d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on se remettait facilement. Surtout quand cela rouvrait une vielle blessure douloureuse qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de cicatriser.

- Mais c'est toujours son corps ! Comment as tu pus faire ça à ton neveu ?!

- Tu es bien mal placé pour me parler d'inceste, Fíli ! Je sais très bien quelle relation vous entreteniez avant que tout cela n'arrive !

- Et pourtant tu as cru coucher avec _ton _propre frère ! Explosa Fíli sans se demander comment Thorin avait pu être au courant de sa relation avec Kíli avant que cet imposteur n'en parle.

- Ce n'est pas – je ne voulais pas – c'était un accident !

Fíli, rouge de fureur lui aussi, allait répliquer à nouveau quand Balin se plaça entre eux.

- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer sur ce sujet. Vous réglerez cette histoire quand nous aurons découvert qui est cet imposteur et surtout comment retrouver Kíli. Car au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il en est exactement de lui !

Les deux Durin baissèrent tout les deux la tête, honteux que leur jalousie pour l'un ou rage pour l'autre les aient fait momentanément oublier la situation précaire dans laquelle devait être Kíli. Ils avaient beau avoir découvert que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, cela ne le leur rendait pas encore.

Le chemin pour le retrouver était encore long. Du moins s'il était encore en vie…

À cette dernière pensée, Fíli se prit le visage entre les mains et étouffa un sanglot, ses émotions accentuées par la fatigue, l'inquiétude, la tristesse et l'immense vide qu'avaient crée _l'absence _de Kíli.

La vue de son neveu entrain de craquer rappela soudain à Thorin à quel point Fíli avait du souffrir ces derniers temps tout en restant fort malgré tout. Il fit alors un pas en avant et le pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Balin avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser aveugler par cette histoire pour l'instant et outrepasser tout leurs sentiments négatifs crées par cette… cette _trahison_ et tristesse et tout autre sentiment pour se concentrer uniquement sur Kíli.

Mais malgré tout, le roi sentit sa rage s'essouffler pour très vite se remplacer par le chagrin et le remord.

Après avoir reprit tout ses esprits le matin même, il n'avait pas été fier d'avoir cédé aux avances de Frerin… alors maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui, la culpabilité et la honte était encore plus forte. Il avait couché avec un étranger qui avait prit possession – d'une manière qu'il ignorait encore – du corps de son neveu, sans même savoir comment ce dernier avait pu ressentir les choses…

C'est alors qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Thorin.

Il s'écarta rapidement de Fíli et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour chercher son regard.

- Fíli, je crois que Kíli est toujours parmi nous !

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le blond, sa voix reflétant son épuisement.

Thorin se sentit rougir au souvenir mais répondit néanmoins à son neveu et aux yeux interrogateurs de Balin.

- Cette nuit, quand… quand…

- Et bien ? Demanda Balin, devinant très bien ce que Thorin n'arrivait pas dire et voulant lui épargner d'avoir à le faire. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je crois que je l'ai entendu appeler mon nom !

- Thorin… commença Fíli en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne tenait pas à connaître les détails. La colère et jalousie à l'idée que Kíli avait été touché par un autre que lui étaient déjà bien assez fortes sans qu'on ait besoin de lui rappeler.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se reprit immédiatement le roi en secouant rapidement la tête, ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense l'avoir entendu _lui,_ _Kíli_. Ce…ce n'était pas un… un bruit de… de plaisir, continua-t-il. Il a crié « mon oncle » …

Fíli fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire, intervint Balin, que Kíli serait toujours là, quelque part et qu'il aurait cherché à t'avertir de sa présence ?

- Je pense oui, répondit Thorin en hochant vivement la tête.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Demanda Fíli. Pourquoi avoir attendu que… que…

- Si il est possédé par quelqu'un, ca n'a probablement pas du être facile de reprendre le contrôle. Peut-être que c'est la seule occasion qu'il a eu pour surpasser l'abominable être qui s'est emparé de lui…

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de posséder quelqu'un, commenta Thorin amère.

On venait de se jouer de lui et de jouer avec ses émotions pendant de nombreuses semaines. Il savait qu'une fois tout cela tiré au clair, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

- Gandalf ! Dit soudainement Fíli. Il faut que nous retrouvions Gandalf !

- Je sais que Beorn était partit à sa recherche après notre départ pour lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver Kíli quand il était encore disparu, mais depuis nous n'avons aucune nouvelle… Je ne sais pas à qui nous pourrions nous adresser pour le retrouver…

La pièce retomba dans le silence mais fut troublé quand Ori pénétra dans la pièce tout essoufflé.

- Fíli ! Je … oh.

Il s'interrompit quand il découvrit Thorin et Balin.

Le scribe s'approcha doucement et saisit timidement la main de Fíli dans la sienne.

- Je… j'allais dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches quand je suis tombé sur… sur Dwalin.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter ' et Kíli' pour que les autres comprennent.

- Nous avions raison Ori, répondit simplement Fíli en pressant légèrement la main de son ami.

Puis il repensa soudainement aux paroles de l'imposteur « _voilà que tu te consoles avec le pauvre petit Ori… » « … ta trahison l'a achevé »_ et il récupéra vivement sa main. Ori le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur et Fíli continua :

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de jouer la comédie maintenant.

Ori hocha simplement la tête, à la fois soulagé mais aussi un peu nostalgique. Il espérait néanmoins que Fíli et lui conserverait leur nouvelle amitié. Ses doutes furent dissipés quand le blond le serra dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille un fatigué mais simple et reconnaissant _« merci »_.

* * *

><p>Dwalin et Oin discutaient à l'entrée du couloir des cellules, jetant parfois des coups d'œil dans sa direction.<p>

Assis contre le mur de sa cellule, Morinehtar n'eut aucun doute qu'il était le centre de leur discussion. Ils étaient probablement entrain d'essayer de se demander si oui ou non le guérisseur allait pouvoir venir en aide à Kíli d'une manière ou d'une autre. La pensée fit légèrement rire le sorcier. Ce n'était pas un simple guérisseur nain qui allait pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Kíli n'aurait aucune chance de redevenir lui même à moins qu'on l'extirpe de son corps. Chose que lui seul ou un grand sorcier pouvait faire.

Morinehtar se mit alors à réfléchir aux options qui se présentaient à lui. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Ce qui était certain cependant, c'est qu'il ne révèlerait pas aux nains qui il était. Il avait beau – et à sa plus grande surprise et rage – avoir été démasqué, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Tout avait été si soudain….Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait alors regagner Laketown et retrouver le Hobbit. Apres tout, il avait déjà – ou plutôt Kíli – avait déjà sa confiance et celui ci devait attendre impatiemment qu'il vienne le chercher comme il le lui avait promis.

Bien que Morinehtar n'avait encore rien fait pour recontacter le Hobbit car il avait fait confiance à Róm pour garder un œil sur lui, il n'en avait pas moins réfléchit à son sujet.

Il n'avait pas encore réussit à mettre le doigts sur ce que pouvait être cette étrange puissance qu'il avait ressentit s'émanant de lui, mais il était cependant presque convaincue, qu'elle pourrait lui servir à lui et son frère.

Une fois qu'il aurait mis la mains sur ce Bilbo et découvert son secret, soit il regagnerait son corps – chose qu'il ne voulait pas essayer tant qu'il n'en était pas à proximité – soit il conserverait le corps jeune et musclé du jeune prince suivant le circonstances.

Le bruit de quelque chose frottant contre les barreaux de sa cellule lui fit relever la tête et il tourna ses yeux pour rencontrer à travers ses cheveux bruns les regards froids et sévères de Thorin, Fíli, Balin, Dwalin et Oin. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses machinations qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue les nains arriver.

Voir Kíli et ses beaux grands yeux noirs les regarder de derrières les barreaux dans une cellule faisait extrêmement bizarre à Fíli et aux autres mais ils n'avaient cependant aucun mal à se rappeler que ce n'était pas réellement lui.

- Je vous manquais déjà ? Mais dis moi, Fíli, ton nouveau petit ami va finir par être jaloux que tu passes autant de temps avec moi, railla la voix du brun.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir piéger les autres, répondit froidement l'héritier en scrutant durement le corps de son petit frère, Ori et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble.

- Oh vraiment ? Répondit le sorcier en masquant sa frustration de s'être laissé piéger. Pourtant votre baiser semblait bien réel. Du moins, d'après les intense vague de souffrance et de désespoir que j'ai reçu à ce moment là, je pense que Kíli l'a trouvé très convainquant. Mes félicitations, je n'aurais moi même pas pu faire mieux pour me débarrasser de lui.

- La ferme ! Hurla le blond en se saisissant violemment des barreaux de la cellule et en donnant un coup de pied dedans.

- Fíli, du calme mon garçon, intervint immédiatement Balin en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ne l'écoute pas, il fera tout ce qu'il peux pour te pousser à bout.

L'héritier ne répondit rien mais sa poigne se desserra légèrement sur les barreaux de fer.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez des nouvelles de Kíli ? Je ne fais que vous dire ce que je peux – ou du moins, ait pu – ressentir venant de lui. Je pensais aider, continua le sorcier, trop heureux de voir que le venin qu'il débitait trouvait sa cible.

- Qui es-tu ? Le coupa presque immédiatement Thorin d'une voix sans émotion. Qui es-tu et qu'à tu fais à mon neveu ?

- Nadad ! Tu as retrouvé ta voix ! J'ai bien cru que tu me faisais la tête ! S'exclama joyeusement la voix de Kíli alors que le sorcier se relevait doucement, ses poignets toujours attachés, pour venir faire face à Thorin.

- Répond aux questions que je t'ai posé, misérable, siffla le roi en l'attrapant brusquement par le col pour le coller au barreaux.

- Ça m'étonnerait que Dis aurait apprécié que tu traites son fil de cette façon, articula sarcastiquement Morinehtar alors que son col se pressait douloureusement contre sa gorge. Regarde ce que tu as fait à son pauvre visage en le frappant… et je ne te parle pas des côtes !

- Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de ma sœur ! S'enflamma Thorin en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

- Thorin, intervint à nouveau Balin.

Le roi siffla de mécontentement et balança le corps de son neveu au sol.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu qu'il essaierait de tout faire pour vous pousser hors de vos limites, continua Balin. Laissez moi parler.

Les deux Durin acquiescèrent et serrèrent les dents. Le vieux conseiller se tourna alors vers l'imposteur toujours au sol qui avait maintenant un petit sourire en coin diabolique gravé sur le visage. La vue de Kíli avec cette expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu ne perturba pas Balin qui en rentrant dans les cachots savait qu'il devrait garder son esprit neutre et ne pas se laisser perturber par le faite que le nain qu'ils allait interroger avait le visage de leur jeune et aimé prince.

- Qui que tu sois, commença le conseiller d'une voix neutre, il vaudrait mieux que tu nous révèle ton identité, tes motifs et comment récupérer Kíli. Nous t'avons démasqué maintenant et tu ne peux plus aller nul part. Si tu veux mon avis, tu y gagnerait en nous révélant tout avant que le grand Gandalf le Gris nous rejoigne, menaça Balin même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand ils pourraient retrouver le magicien.

Morinehtar se mit alors à rigoler franchement face aux menaces, sachant pertinemment où était Gandalf. À l'heure qu'il était le vieux fou était probablement tombé dans le piège de Saroumane et coincé à Dol Guldur.

- J'ai bien peur que Gandalf ne puisse rien pour vous, sourit le sorcier. Et je vous l'ai dit, votre petit prince est mort.

- Dans ce cas là, plus rien ne nous empêche de t'exécuter, intervint brusquement Dwalin alors que Thorin et Fíli se tournait vers lui avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Dwalin, commença Thorin mais en regardant son ami dans les yeux il comprit immédiatement sa ruse et posa une main discrète sur le bras de Fíli pour le rassurer.

- C'est vrai, continua rapidement le colosse pour garder l'attention de l'imposteur sur lui, si notre Kíli n'est plus parmi nous comme tu t'obstines à le dire, alors nous n'avons plus aucun intérêt à te garder en vie. Te tuer alors que tu lui à voler son corps ne sera pas facile, mais ne doutes pas un seul instant que cela nous arrêtera. Même si nous ne connaissons jamais ton identité, tes crimes sont punissable de la peine de mort aux yeux du conseil, enjoliva Dwalin en regardant avec satisfaction le visage de Kíli perdre sa confiance.

Les paroles du nain aux tatouages eurent pour effets de faire grandement douter Morinehtar. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. À vrai dire il n'avait même pas envisagé une seconde la possibilité que les nains auraient le courage de s'en prendre au corps de Kíli. En cherchant dans les souvenirs lointain rendu peu facilement lisible à cause de la faiblesse de son hôte, le sorcier découvrit que le colosse n'était effectivement pas du genre à dire des paroles en l'air. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer lors de son imposture, sa parole pouvait avoir une grande place dans le jugement de Thorin.

C'en fut assez pour que Morinehtar se rétracte.

Il se releva à nouveau mais veilla cette fois à rester hors de portée de mains.

- D'accord. Peut-être que Kíli est toujours là quelque part, avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

Le sorcier aperçut le visage de Fíli se détendre immédiatement et ses yeux se fermer quelques secondes face au soulagement qui déferlait en lui, aussi ajouta-t-il rapidement :

- Mais ça ne change rien. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui. Et si vous décidez me tuer, vous prendrez aussi la décision de le tuer avec moi.

- Comment t'extraire de son corps ? Demanda Dwalin d'un air menaçant tout en s'approchant plus près de barreaux, faisant alors reculer légèrement l'imposteur.

Celui ci croisa les bras sur son torse et eu un sourire en coin.

- De la même manière que j'ai pris possession de lui, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cette confiance qu'il continuait d'avoir en dépit d'être emprisonné avait le don d'agacer grandement Fíli. Sans compter qu'il avait horreur de voir cet air dédaigneux et hautain sur le beau visage de son amant.

- Ne fais pas le malin, s'impatienta Fíli en fronçant les sourcils. Dis nous comment libérer Kíli.

- Même si je vous le disais, vous seriez incapable de le faire de vous même. Seul quelqu'un comme moi pourrais le faire.

- Et qui es-tu ? Répéta Thorin, la voix toujours aussi dénué d'émotion face à celui qui s'était joué de lui pendant des semaines.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut la tête de Kíli qui se secoua lentement de gauche à droite avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin plus qu'agaçant.

- Nous pouvons te forcer à parler, menaça Dwalin.

- Oh vraiment ? Demanda Morinehtar en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Et que comptez vous me faire ? Ou plutôt _nous _faire. Arracher un des habiles doigts d'archer de Kíli ? Lui briser les os ? Ou encore même le bruler avec un tisonnier ardent ?

Il est vrai que Dwalin n'avait pas pensé à cela mais il ne laissa pas l'imposteur avoir le dernier mot.

- Je suis sur que Oin ici présent connaît un tas de tours qui pourrait délier ta langue sans blesser Kíli. Après tout, un guérisseur avec autant d'expérience que lui à de grandes connaissances, tu sais.

Oin qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire se contenta de hocher la tête avec ce qu'il espérait être beaucoup d'assurance.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, ajouta-t-il pour essayer de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

Morinehtar ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser de ces nouvelles menaces et perdit légèrement son sourire quand il ne trouva rien dans le désormais très faible esprit de Kíli pour lui indiquer s'il devait réellement prendre leurs paroles en considération à propos du guérisseur. Thorin quant à lui, ayant deviner que Dwalin essayait d'intimider et voir même apeurer l'imposteur, en profita pour en rajouter un peu plus :

- Nous allons d'ailleurs nous mettre en place. Dwalin sort le de sa cellule et attache le au mur.

Le guerrier hocha la tête et sans un mot il attrapa les clés, entra dans la cellule et se saisit de l'imposteur qui chercha quand même à se débattre furieusement bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer ainsi. Balin et Fíli lui vinrent en aide et à eux trois il réussirent à immobiliser Kíli, le mettre torse nu, le bâillonner et à l'attacher en passant à ses poignets les menottes accrochées au bout des chaines qui pendait au mur pour maintenir ses bras écarté et en l'air.

Voir Kíli ainsi enchainé au mur brisa la cœur de Fíli mais il se rappela rapidement que c'était nécessaire pour retrouver son petit frère.

- Bien, maintenant, laissons le mijoter ici le temps que nous allons chercher tout ce dont Oin as besoin, termina Thorin en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie sans accorder un regard de plus à celui qu'il avait, en y repensant, si facilement prit pour son frère.

Le roi n'était pas sur qu'il cesserait un jour de s'en vouloir de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte. Mais pour l'instant, le seul objectif de retrouver Kíli lui permettait de garder ses pensées suffisamment lucides. Après seulement se morfondrait-il sur la 'nouvelle perte' de son frère et implorerait-il son neveu de lui pardonner. Implorer était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais après tout ce qui venait de se produire, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à abaisser son masque de fierté devant le plus jeune fils de sa sœur. Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aveugler par l'idée de retrouver Frerin au point d'oublier son précieux neveu…

Les autres nains acquiescèrent et sortirent derrière lui sans un mot de plus pour l'étranger qui avait prit possession de leur prince. Seul Fíli resta quelque instant de plus, fixant son regard dans les yeux chocolat de son frère, à la recherche de la moindre lueur qui lui indiquerait sa présence. Mais seul le regard en colère de l'imposteur accrocha le sien et il soupira, sa colère momentanément éteinte.

Soudainement très nostalgique et manquant grandement Kíli, le blond fit quelque pas dans sa direction. Morinehtar le regarda approcher, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et ses mèches brunes tombant légèrement devant eux. Il fut surpris quand Fíli leva le bras pour venir caresser doucement du revers de sa main la joue enflée de son frère avant d'écarter les mèches rebelles qui tombait devant ses yeux.

- Nous allons te sauver Kíli, je te le promets _Sanazyûng_, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du brun, uniquement destiné à son petit frère.

Et sans un mots de plus il tourna rapidement les talons et disparu à la suite des autres nains.

* * *

><p>Morinehtar ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à essayer de se concentrer pour canaliser le plus de puissance magique qu'il le pouvait. N'étant pas dans son corps, il n'avait pas une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, et les invoquer pouvait lui demander beaucoup de concentration et de temps. Heureusement, l'esprit de Kíli étant extrêmement faible et beaucoup moins présents qu'avant, il réussit plus facilement à se focaliser sur sa tache et sentit plus rapidement que prévu le peu de ses pouvoirs affluer en lui.<p>

Au final, le plus difficile fut de faire glisser le bâillon hors de sa bouche. Mais après de nombreuses minutes d'effort à frotter son visage contre son épaule, il parvint à s'en débarrasser suffisamment pour pouvoir murmurer ses petites incantations. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et commençait de perdre patience et espoir, mais quand il entendit un bruit de fer tombant au sol, un sourire victorieux se grava sur son visage. Son but avait certes été d'ouvrir les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets et non un des anneaux de ses chaines mais le résultat restait le même. Et tant pis s'il avait encore les menottes de fer autour des poignets avec un petit bout de chaine toujours accroché à elle.

Au moins, il était libre.

S'enfuir d'Erebor ne serait sans doute pas trop compliqué. La montagne n'était encore habitée que par la compagnie et quelques uns des derniers blessés. S'il était discret, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'échapper.

Se rhabillant rapidement Morinehtar ne perdit pas une seconde pour ensuite de précipiter vers la sortie.

Se précipiter vers Laketown. Vers son frère. Et mieux encore.

Le semi homme.

* * *

><p><em><span>Traduction Khuzdul : <span>_

Sanazyûng : amour parfait

Urkhas : démon

**Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre mais au final ils me paraissaient tous inévitables… Et malgré tout, les choses avancent et je dirais même s'accélèrent finalement ** ^^ **Nous ne sommes plus très proche de la fin, encore 3 ou 4 chapitre je dirais :)****  
><strong>

**Cette nouvelle années de fac s'annonce encore plus chargée que la précédente mais je ne peux pas me passer d'écrire alors je pense que la suite sera beeeeaaucoup moins longue a arriver ! ****Surtout que depuis le temps que mes idées à propose de cette fic me trottent dans la tête, il est temps que je puisse enfin les poser sur le papier :D**

**Maintenant j'en profite ici pour vous poser une question… J'ai récemment eu une review sur ma fanfiction « Toutes quêtes implique un sacrifice » qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une autre séquelle comme j'en avais vaguement parlé à la fin de la 1ère… Cette nouvelle serait donc sur Dwalin et Ori (avec évidemment un aperçut de Fíli/Kíli comme dans la première séquelle) et suivrait forcément le cour de l'histoire. Je me demandait si vous auriez des idées de situations ou lieux ou n'importe… comme un « prompt » quoi. Voilà alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées si vous en avez ! :)****  
><strong>

**Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont encouragé tout au long de cette histoire et qui auront eu le courage de continuer ! Bizz ! :)****  
><strong>

**(Et désolée, à chaque fois je fais un blabla pas possible à la fin de mes chapitres x))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, me revoilà ! :) E****nfin ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ma longue absence mais trouver le temps d'écrire a vraiment été difficile et le seul temps que j'avais a été consacré à la fin de la traduction de Barbarian by _FuryNZ_ ou encore la rédaction de quelques OS. Je brulais d'envie de finir cette fanfiction mais, même si je sais déjà exactement comment je compte la finir, l'écrire m'est devenu plus difficile qu'avant pour je ne sais vraiment quelle raison… Au départ je comptais poster ce chapitre pour noël ou le nouvel an, mais vraiment, il n'y a rien eu à faire je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir à temps ! Je sais que se remettre dans une fanfiction après beaucoup de temps passé entre deux chapitres peut être pénible alors merci à celle/ceux qui ont eu le courage de revenir ici … Et surtout, un grand merci à toutes vos review qui m'ont extrêmement encouragé ! Elle m'ont vraiment toutes touché et poussé à continuer :) **

** Bonne lecture, j'espère :)**

_Lillyy : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai eu un mal fou à sortir ce chapitre et ta review comme les autres que j'ai reçu, m'ont beaucoup encouragé ! :) Et tu as tout à fait raison concernant Dwalin ! J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a plusieurs mois maintenant et en écrivant les derniers chapitre j'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je vais aller rectifier le tir des que possible! Ce genre de remarque est très utile car ça m'aide beaucoup à corriger mes erreurs et essayer de rendre cette fanfiction meilleure ! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :)_

* * *

><p>Oin faisait inlassablement les cent pas dans la salle de réunion, incapable de trouver une solution. Il était guérisseur, par Mahal ! Pas magicien. Exorciser quelqu'un n'avait jamais fait partit de son apprentissage. Et jusqu'il y a peu, il avait même ignoré que cette pratique était possible. Mais voilà, en l'absence inexpliquée et de plus en plus inquiétante de Gandalf, le roi et l'héritier d'Erebor comptait sur lui pour trouver une solution et ainsi libérer le jeune prince de son tortionnaire encore inconnu.<p>

Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda les autres nains présents dans la pièce où le silence qui avait prit place après une discussion houleuse, était désormais maitre depuis de nombreuses minutes. Balin était assit à côté de Thorin, une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule et un air de réflexion intense gravé sur son visage alors que le roi avait les coudes posés sur la table et la tête bloquée entre ses deux mains. Dwalin était debout appuyé contre le mur et probablement en grande réflexion lui aussi, alors que Fíli était assit, seul, à l'autre bout de la table, sa tête enfouit entre ses bras posés sur la table.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils quittés les cellules pour venir ici et essayer de trouver une solution ? Tout ce silence interminable et la pression qu'Oin savait être sur ses épaules commençaient de lui peser sur l'esprit et c'est pourquoi il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Nous pourrions… le brûler avec un fer ardent ? Pour le faire parler.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Fíli alarmé et en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si – commença Balin mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Fíli qui s'était levé pour venir furieusement faire face au guérisseur.

- Je refuse ! Je refuse toute procédure qui pourrait blesser mon petit frère !

- Malheureusement, je crains que Kíli ne doive souffrir dans tout les cas, intervint sombrement Thorin en se relevant pour rejoindre Fíli. Excepté les menaces, nous n'avons rien pour faire parler ce qui s'est emparé de lui sans le blesser. Et si nous voulons le libérer il faudra bien que… la chose nous parle.

- Mais Kíli est probablement déjà très faible à cause de tout ce qu'il a enduré ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui faire plus de mal ! Je ne vous laisserais pas le toucher.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu dis, Fíli, tenta de l'apaiser le roi bien que sa propre frustration et colère le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il est clair que la chose ou personne qui le retient ne parlera pas que si nous nous contentons de la menacer… Que préfères-tu ? Ne pas toucher au corps de Kíli et le laisser prisonnier ou alors le blesser un peu pour ensuite être capable de le libérer ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je pense que nous devons essayer.

Fíli sembla se perdre quelques instant dans ses pensées avant de finalement secouer négativement la tête.

- Non, souffla-t-il en défiant son roi du regard. Non, mon oncle. Je ne peux pas… je refuse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous et d'être témoin de cela, dit Thorin en se détournant et en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

- Non ! S'écria Fíli en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter. Tu ne toucheras plus à mon frère, tu entends ?!

La phrase du blond eu l'effet de figer le roi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait une erreur à la fois en croyant cet intrus et à la fois en le laissant entrer dans son lit. Il savait aussi que Fíli n'était en rien responsable et ne méritait pas d'être la cible de sa colère, mais dans sa rage, toutes pensées sensées était désormais aveuglées. Tout ce qu'il voyait à l'instant présent était la trahison qu'il avait subit et des accusations pour quelque chose dont il se jugeait aussi être quelque part la victime. Et soudainement, toute la colère qu'il retenait explosa.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Fíli ! Tonna-t-il en libérant violement son bras de la prise de son héritier. Je suis le roi et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que cet intrus soit puni ! Même si cela veut dire de blesser Kíli en même temps. L'individu qui s'est emparé de lui doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et ce n'est qu'en le faisant parler que nous en apprendrons plus sur sont identité et la manière de lui faire quitter le corps de ton frère !

- Ne vois tu pas que tu te fait aveugler par ton désir de vengeance ? Il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! S'emporta alors à son tour l'héritier.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Continua de s'enflammer le roi.

Il n'était déjà pas certain qu'il pourrait un jour se pardonner d'avoir osé toucher Kíli de la manière dont il l'avait faite alors si Fíli ne cessait de lui reprocher – ce qui était cependant compréhensible – il n'était pas sur de comment il y parviendrait.

- Et pourtant tu l'as fait ! Répliqua furieusement le blond au moment où Balin et Dwalin arrivaient pour s'interposer entre eux avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Je pensais vous avoir déjà dit que vous vous expliqueriez une fois que nous aurions sauvé Kíli, s'exclama Balin en colère.

Devant l'enflamment rare de son plus vieux conseillé et ami, Thorin s'obligea à fermer les yeux et respirer profondément pour retrouver une contenance.

- Tu as raison Balin, dit-il légèrement plus calme. Avant d'essayer la torture réessayons une dernière fois les menaces, décida-t-il finalement en reprenant sa route vers la sortie de la salle alors que Fíli fermait ses yeux de soulagement.

Les autres nains hochèrent la tête et le suivirent silencieusement en direction des cachots.

Le trajets jusqu'au cellules fut silencieux et rapide mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, à l'endroit où ils avaient attaché Kíli, ils ne trouvèrent seulement que deux bouts de chaine cassée pendant le long du mur de pierre.

* * *

><p>Quand il eut enfin mit un peu de distance entre lui et Erebor, Morinethar s'autorisa à faire une pose entre les arbres pour souffler.<p>

Depuis qu'il s'était libéré, il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois, craignant qu'on ne le rattrape ou découvre. Mais maintenant qu'il était à couvert dans la forêt il pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter quelque instant pour faire le point sur la situation.

On l'avait démasqué. Son plan parfait et ingénieux avait échoué à cause de ce stupide Fíli. Tout était de sa faute. Ô combien il souhaitait enfoncer l'épée de Kíli dans son cœur. C'était à cause de lui que Thorin avait douté et lui avait posé une question piège. Sans lui, Morinehtar n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa réussite aurait été totale. A cet instant là, le sorcier ne regretta jamais autant que Fíli ait guéri de ses blessures ou encore même, qu'il n'ait pas essayé de le tuer lorsque que celui-ci était encore trop faible pour se défendre.

Mais Morinehtar avait voulu jouer et maintenant, il avait perdu.

Le sorcier fut étonné de n'entendre toujours aucune réaction de Kíli. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait désormais bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement entendu. Sa présence n'avait jamais été aussi faible que ces derniers temps même quand le sorcier s'était enfin fait démasqué et arrêté.

Le magicien ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin du jeune prince et il accueillait désormais le silence de son absence avec soulagement.

Aussi enragé qu'il était de se retrouver dans cette situation, il fallait néanmoins qu'il garde son calme. Tout n'était peut être encore pas perdu.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve vite le hobbit. Quelque chose chez le semi homme l'avait attiré dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Une puissance inexplicable semblait s'émaner de lui. Et il fallait qu'il découvre ce que cela était. Peut-être Rómestámo en avait apprit un peu plus à son sujet ? Mais Morinehtar n'avait pas le temps de passer lui demander. De plus, le très peu de détail qu'il avait eu dans son dernier message le poussait à croire que son frère n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Il fallait qu'il agisse le plus rapidement possible, avant que la nouvelle de son imposture ne se répande.

Mais avant encore, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse des menottes toujours attachées à ses poignets. Si le hobbit les apercevait, il aurait immédiatement des suspicions et se confierait moins à lui.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui et repéra une grosse pierre. Il s'en empara et frappa à plusieurs reprises sur le **fer**, mais malgré tous ses efforts et jurons, il ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser. Utiliser la magie n'était même pas envisageable étant donné qu'il avait utilisé ses dernières forces magiques pour se libérer dans les cellules.

Il appréciait la jeunesse et la force du corps de Kíli, mais la puissance de ses pouvoirs qu'il n'avait qu'avec son propre corps lui manquait.

Résigné, il balança finalement la pierre au loin en jurant une nouvelle fois. Tant pis, il devrait se débrouiller avec le menottes; il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Si seulement il s'était fait arrêter avec son manteau. Soupirant, il tira sur les manches de sa tunique et serra le tissu dans ses poings. Il ferait avec.

Déterminé à ne pas abandonner totalement son plan, le sorcier reprit la direction de Laketown au pas de course.

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas ?<p>

- Oh non ne vous en faites pas, ca ne me dérange pas du tout, répéta le hobbit, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi c'est la moindre des choses !

- C'est bien naturel. Vous nous avez à tous évité le pire et mon hospitalité est un bien pale remerciement. Merci maître Hobbit, conclu finalement Bard en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son hôte.

- Je vous en prit, répondit Bilbo en souriant chaleureusement au nouveau maitre de Laketown alors que celui ci tendait un sac à Bain.

- Nous ne serons pas absent trop longtemps j'espère et si Tilda se réveille, faite lui juste une de vos infusions pour l'aider à se rendormir.

- Comptez sur moi, répondit le hobbit alors qu'ils approchaient du pas de la porte.

Après un dernier remerciement, Bard et Bain disparurent dans les rues éclairées par la lune de Laketown.

Bilbo retourna alors à l'intérieur et entreprit de préparer de quoi faire une infusion. Mieux valait être prévoyant.

La petite Tilda avait attrapé un rhume qui la clouait au lit la plupart de la journée et qui la réveillait parfois la nuit quand une quinte de toux la prenait. Cependant elle était en bonne voix de guérison même si elle avait encore besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Bilbo qui s'était beaucoup attaché aux enfants de Bard n'était pas le moins du monde embêté de veiller sur la plus jeune pendant l'absence des autres membres de la famille. Il n'était pas rare que Bard prenne son fils avec lui lorsqu'il faisait ses rondes de nuit pour veiller que tout était en ordre dans la ville encore en pleine reconstruction. D'habitude, Sigrid restait avec Bilbo et Tilda mais depuis quelques jours, cette dernière habitait dans l'auberge qui avait été aménagée pour accueillir les malades ainsi que les blessés les plus graves qui se remettaient encore de l'attaque du dragon. Avec le virus de grippe qui s'était répandu ces derniers temps, elle avait décidé de venir en aide au petit nombre de personnes qui s'occupait des plus faibles.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Bilbo, après avoir insister pour que Bard ne change pas ses plans, se retrouva seul avec la jeune Tilda dans le foyer confortable du nouveau maitre de la ville.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour lire, il entendit des toussotements venant de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il reposa son livre et se hâta d'aller chercher l'infusion déjà chaude qu'il avait préparée. Il s'était douté que ce soir encore il en aurait besoin.

Il saisit le mug, une cuillère de miel puis quelques gâteaux qu'il avait fait la veille avant de se diriger vers la chambre et de frapper à la porte.

Entre plusieurs toussotements il entendit la voix enrouée de Tilda lui dire d'entrer.

Il la trouva assise sur son lit une main refermée en poing devant sa bouche entrain de tousser.

- Voilà qui devrait aider, lui dit-il amicalement en s'asseyant au bord du lit puis en lui donnant la cuillère de miel et le mug.

La plus jeune fille de Bard avala sa cuillère de miel sans un mot puis bu quelque gorgée de l'infusion qui soulagèrent immédiatement sa gorge et sa toux.

- Merci Bilbo, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée mais néanmoins plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi jeune demoiselle, répondit-il en échangeant la cuillère contre l'assiette de gâteau. J'ai pensé que tu aurais un peu faim.

- Oh oui, répondit-elle alors que son regard s'illuminait à la vue des gâteau du hobbit. Merci encore une fois de prendre soin de moi, dit-elle toujours très polie, même malade, avant de prendre une première bouchée. Mmmh, ils chont délichieux !

- Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ! C'est une vielle recette qui appartenait à ma mère et à sa mère avant elle ! Nous les hobbit aimons beaucoup transmettre notre savoir culinaire aux générations qui nous suivent.

- Moi aussi j'ai des recettes qui appartenaient à ma mère… Parfois Sigrid et moi les ressortons et en faisons quelques unes… Je pense que maman serait contente de savoir que nous continuons de les utiliser. Plus tard, j'aimerais aussi que mes enfants les utilisent !

Elle reprit une gorgée de l'infusion avant de demander :

- Et vous Bilbo, est-ce que vous avez une femme ? Et des enfants à qui transmettre vos recettes ? Vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé.

- Non je n'ai ni enfant ni femme. Autrement jamais je n'aurais quitté la Compté.

- Alors il n'y a personne que vous aimez et auprès de qui vous aimeriez rentrer ? Demanda curieusement la fillette en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le cœur de Bilbo se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait revoir plus que tout. Sauf que cette personne ne vivait pas dans la Compté. Et malheureusement, le temps qui s'était écoulé sans toujours aucune nouvelle l'amenait à croire que cette personne devait maintenant probablement le détester…

- Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du poser des questions embarrassantes, intervint Tilda après avoir observé le regard du hobbit se perdre au loin.

- Non répondit-il doucement en sortant de ses pensées avec néanmoins un sourire à l'intention de sa jeune – mais doué de sensibilité interlocutrice, non, il n'y a personne dans la Compté que mon cœur désir.

Tilda n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Je vais aller ouvrir, dit Bilbo heureux de la ditracion, Recouche toi et essaye de te rendormir, sourit-il gentiment en se levant et reprenant la cuillère, le mug et l'assiette vide.

Les paupières à nouveau lourdes, la jeune fille hocha la tête et se réinstalla sous ses couvertures avant de remercier une dernière fois le hobbit qui sortait de la pièce.

Il déposa rapidement la vaisselle sur la table pour aller ouvrir la porte aux coups qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistant.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit-il, pratiquement convaincu que c'était Joras, un des villageois avec qui il avait sympathisé et qui passait souvent le soir pour échanger du poisson tout frais pêché de la journée contre un de ses plats. Pas la peine de –

La phrase de Bilbo s'interrompit quand il ouvrit la porte sur la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à trouver derrière.

- Kíli !

- Bilbo, répondit le nain en souriant amicalement et en cachant ses poignets dans son dos.

- Ca alors … je ne m'attendais plus à vous, balbutia le hobbit.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit que je reviendrais, répondit le jeune prince avec un clin d'œil.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ca veut dire qu'il me pardonne…?

Puis réalisant la question qu'il avait osé poser avant même d'avoir demandé à son ami comment il allait, il se reprit rapidement :

- Oh cette quête n'a certainement pas eu un effet très positif sur mes bonnes manières ! Je vous en prit, entrez !

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Morinehtar en pénétrant dans la pièce et observant rapidement les alentours alors que Bilbo refermait la porte derrière eux.

Il fallait qu'il s'assure, qu'au cas ou il devrait s'y prendre par la force, qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup d'issus de secoure pour le hobbit.

Il était impératif qu'il agisse rapidement. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps avec les politesses. Mais il devait néanmoins rester calme et _Kíli _ jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre était le secret du semi homme.

- Bilbo, avant de parler de mon oncle j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, commença-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la table les mains dans ses poches pour cacher ses poignets.

- Oh, rougit le hobbit, oui. Oui bien sûr, allez-y. J'essayerai de vous répondre du mieux que je le peux.

- Quel est votre secret ?

- P – pardon ? Bégaya Bilbo, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette question et ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Kíli voulait dire…

- Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose, Bilbo. On m'a raconté comment vous aviez réussi à sortir mes compagnons des donjons de Thranduil et comment vous vous êtes infiltré à l'intérieur d'Erebor auprès de du dragon.

- Oh, fit le hobbit comprenant finalement où il voulait en venir, alors les autres ne vous ont pas expliqué…?

Le brun se contenta simplement de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

Le hobbit soupira intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son anneau et aurait préféré qu'on ne lui pose plus de question à son sujet. C'était comme si un certain instinct de protection le poussait à le cacher aux autres.

Mais Kíli était son ami.

Et avant que celui-ci et Ori ne se fasse attaquer dans la foret il y a maintenant ce qui lui semblait être très longtemps auparavant, il avait été l'un des nains avec qui il avait été le plus proche.

- Et bien… j'ai trouvé quelque chose à Goblintown, répondit-il néanmoins évasivement. Quelque chose qui me permet de devenir invisible aux yeux de tous.

A ces mots, Morinehtar fut plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Quelque chose qui le rendait invisible…? La seule technique que le sorcier connaissait pour être invisible était son sort de dissimulation. Mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration, de pouvoir et n'était pas permanent… et certainement pas réalisé grâce à un objet ou par un hobbit !

Le seul autre moyen qu'il connaissait était…

Soudain tout devint claire.

Il avait eu raison. Quelque chose d'anormal provenait bien du semi homme. Et ce quelque chose était un objet. Qui pouvait le rendre invisible. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que… Non… Le sorcier s'était attendu à quelque chose d'incroyable mais certainement pas à ça ! Etait-il réellement possible que… Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors ses problèmes allait effectivement être résolus !

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il devait être silencieux depuis un certain temps quand il remarqua que le semi homme le regardait bizarrement avec ses sourcils froncés.

- Kíli… est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je le pense, répondit le sorcier alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur le visage de son prisonnier. Dites-moi Bilbo, est-ce que par hasard cet objet se révèlerait-il être un … anneau ?

La lueur de surprise qui traversa rapidement les yeux du hobbit fut suffisante à Morinehtar pour comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Rómestámo n'avait pas encore découvert le secret du hobbit ! Avait-il réellement cherché à le découvrir au moins ? Ou comme d'habitude avait-il attendu paresseusement qu'il arrive et fasse tout le travail ? Le sorcier chassa son frère de son esprit pour le moment. Ce n'était pas important. Le hobbit avait un anneau, vraisemblablement l'anneau unique il fallait qu'il s'en empare.

Maintenant.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus puis d'heures avant qu'il ne s'en serve pour aller tuer les Durin et rejoindre le fil de son plan. Il était certain que s'il faisait vite, la nouvelle de son imposture ne se répandrait pas. Ainsi Bard et Thranduil tomberait dans son piège comme prévu et croirait les Istaris responsable. Evidemment, il devrait supprimer plus de personnes que prévu.

A commencer par le hobbit.

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et Rómestámo pourrait l'aider pour les autres.

Bilbo regarda le visage de Kíli passer de la réflexion à un air … menaçant.

Prédateur.

Par reflexe, le hobbit fit un pas en arrière quand le jeune prince se redressa promptement pour se rapprocher de lui.

- J'imagine que j'ai vu juste, commença le sorcier. J'aimerais beaucoup voir cet anneau Bilbo, dit-il d'une voix grave et pressante en sortant la main droite de sa poche, paume ouverte en direction du hobbit.

De plus en plus effrayé par l'air dangereux, diabolique et tant inhabituel du jeune Durin, le hobbit continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

- Je – je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-il incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il n'avait jamais vu Kíli avec une lueur aussi malveillante et presque… de folie, dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le jeune nain amical et joyeux qu'il avait rencontré à Cul-de-Sac.

Un éclat attira soudainement son regard et il quitta les yeux du nain pour regarder la main tendue vers lui. Quand le brun avait tendue le bras, sa tunique s'était relevée, dévoilant une menotte et un petit bout de chaine accroché à celle-ci placée autour de son poignet.

Bilbo comprit alors que celui qui était en face de lui était d'une manière ou d'une autre désormais mauvais. Comment cela était arrivé il n'en avait aucune idée, mais si la présence du métal sur sa peau s'avérait confirmer son idée, alors Thorin avait fait arrêter son propre neveu.

Bilbo savait à quel point le roi sous la montagne tenait à son deuxième héritier. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça sans une bonne raison.

Par reflexe Bilbo chercha à atteindre sa poche mais d'un geste vif qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir, Kíli attrapa son bras avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son anneau et l'enfiler au doigt. La prise du prince sur son poignet se resserra douloureusement.

- Kíli… lâ – lâchez-moi !

- Il se trouve que je désire beaucoup avoir cet anneau Bilbo.

- P – pourquoi faire ? Vous avez déjà tout l'or du monde à Erebor.

- Tout l'or d'Erebor ne me permettra pas de tuer Thorin et Fíli.

Le hobbit étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

- Quoi ?!

Quand il réalisa que l'être en face de lui n'était définitivement pas le Kíli qu'il avait connu, le hobbit fut soudain traversé par une vague d'adrénaline qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour libérer sa main. Mais au lieu de passer l'anneau à son doigt il chercha à dégainer son épée pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui.

Après avoir passé des semaines sur la route à l'avoir en permanence sur lui, il avait désormais du mal à se défaire de l'habitude.

Le sorcier profita de l'erreur de son opposant pour tenter une nouvelle fois d'atteindre son objectif.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le nez du hobbit qui tomba à terre sous la force du coup. Morinehtar se laissa alors tomber à califourchon sur le semi homme et referma aussitôt ses doigts autour de son cou.

Les yeux horrifiés du hobbit s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il posait ses mains sur celles du nain pour essayer de défaire sa prise de fer tout en gesticulant et donnant de coup dans le vide avec ses jambes. Mais étant bien moins musclé que le jeune prince, sa lutte se révéla rapidement vaine. La force dans ses bras diminua petit à petit et il commença d'entendre ses oreilles bourdonner alors que des points noirs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

Alors que les ténèbres allaient se refermer sur lui un soudain _bang_ résonna et immédiatement la pression sur sa gorge se desserra avant que le brun ne s'effondre sur lui.

Bilbo hoqueta et prit difficilement une profonde et douloureuse respiration, tout comme s'il venait de sortit de l'eau après une longue apnée. La respiration laborieuse il poussa légèrement le nain sur le côté avec le peu de force restant pour découvrir Tilda, debout une casserole fermement tenue dans ses deux mains.

Dès qu'elle aperçut le visage du hobbit, elle sembla immédiatement reprendre ses esprits et lâcha sa casserole qui s'écrasa au sol pour courir remplir un verre d'eau qu'elle rapporta au hobbit toujours à terre, le nain encore à moitié sur lui.

Elle poussa difficilement le corps sur le côté et aida Bilbo à s'asseoir pour le faire boire.

Encore légèrement assommé, sous le choque de ce qui venait de se produire et sa gorge douloureuse, Bilbo ne prononça pas un mot et s'accrocha à son verre d'eau comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Bilbo ? Bilbo, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille devant le silence du hobbit seulement troublé par ses respirations sifflantes.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration tout en hochant la tête. Il se força à répéter l'action plusieurs fois en dépit de la douleur lancinante que cela lui provoquait avant qu'un grognement tout près de lui ne l'alerte et le ramène à la réalité.

- Tilda, dit-il d'une voix basse et râpeuse, vite … vas chercher de la corde ou n'importe quoi pour l'attacher !

La fillette ne perdit pas une seconde et déguerpît. Pendant ce temps là, Bilbo se releva difficilement sur des jambes flageolantes tout en scannant la pièce à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant l'aider.

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Fíli et Thorin ! Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il empêche Kíli de lui faire du mal à lui, ou encore pire, à Tilda.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver au plus jeune des Durin pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?

Tilda revint quelques instants seulement après qu'elle ne soit partie avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Il n'y a pas de corde ! Je ne trouve rien !

Bilbo sentit la panique l'envahir alors que le nain semblait commencer de reprendre ses esprits. Que devait-il faire ? Le mieux aurait été de profiter de l'état du nain pour l'assommer à nouveau mais le hobbit n'arrivais pas à s'y résoudre. Même si ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait apprit à connaître et apprécier, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire du mal.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici non plus.

- Prends ton manteau, vite, dit-il en se précipitant vers son propre vêtement.

Il allait aller récupérer son épée dans sa chambre quand il remarqua que Kili était désormais à quatre pattes.

Il n'avait plus le temps.

Il couru alors jusqu'à l'entrée où l'attendait déjà Tilda. Il lui saisit la main et ouvrit la porte avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit avec elle.

* * *

><p>Morinehtar grogna alors qu'il se relevait en s'appuyant au mur. Le coup avait beau ne pas l'avoir assommé totalement, il avait quand même été bien sonné l'espace de quelques minutes et avait eu du mal ensuite à retrouver ses esprits.<p>

Titubant un peu, la tête lourdes et légèrement nauséeux, il parvint néanmoins à sortir dehors.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit qui le revigora instantanément un peu plus. Doucement pour commencer, il s'enfonça à son tour dans les rues, essayant de réfléchir sur l'endroit où avait bien pu aller se cacher le hobbit et la petite peste.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait leur faire une fois qu'il les retrouverait mais il comptait bien les faire payer pour ca.

Même s'il devait retourner tout Laketown pour cela.

* * *

><p>Rómestámo s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand il entendit un coup à sa porte.<p>

D'habitude, personne ne lui rendait visite dans sa chambre alors, pensant immédiatement que son frère était de retour, il se précipita à la porte.

Il fût surprit de découvrir au pas de sa porte, non pas Morinehtar, mais le semi homme accompagnée probablement de la plus jeune fille de Bard.

Au fil du temps qui était passé et toujours sous les directives de son petite frère, Rómestámo avait entreprit de se rapprocher du hobbit. Ca avait été difficile, mais il avait finalement réussi à engager la conversation avec lui et s'était presque laisser prendre au jeu. Parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère lui avait fait extrêmement bizarre mais il s'était presque surprit à apprécier les quelques discussions qu'il avait eut avec le hobbit.

- Bilbo, s'exclama t-il surprit, que faites vous ici ?

Le sorcier ne se rappelait pas lui avoir donné l'adresse de l'auberge où il résidait.

- Je – j'ai besoin d'aide, répondit le hobbit d'une voix râpeuse et à court de souffle, peut-on… entrer ?

- Oui, oui évidemment, répondit le sorcier en faisant un pas sur le côté pour les laisser rentrer. Asseyez vous donc pour reprendre votre souffle.

Le hobbit et Tilda prirent chacun une chaise et le sorcier leur offrit alors même un verre d'eau.

Après quelques minutes il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Comment avez vous sut que j'étais logé ici ?

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas d'ici, commença Bilbo dont le souffle revenait doucement bien que chaque respiration continuait de bruler sa gorge abusée, et il n'y a que deux auberges… l'une d'elle accueille les malades… alors il ne restait plus que celle-ci… le réceptionniste nous a gentiment indiqué votre chambre… Je suis désolé de vous déranger…mais vous étiez la personne que je connais qui habite le plus près...

- Oh mais vous ne me dérangez pas voyons ! Mais racontez moi donc, que s'est-il passé ?

Rómestámo vit soudainement dans cette visite tardive, une nouvelle occasion qui se présentait à lui pour en apprendre d'avantage sur le hobbit. Mais étrangement, cela l'intéressait désormais plus par curiosité sur le personnage plutôt que pour une raison plus détournée. Il était un peu lassé par tout les plans et ordres de son frère. Il voulait évidemment lui aussi être libéré du joug que continuerait d'exercer Saroumane sur eux tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas rachèter de leur trahison du passé, mais il était fatigué. Il savait que Morinehtar et lui n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils étaient obligés de donner Erebor au Magicien Blanc pour être acquitté. Cependant Rómestámo craignait l'ambition de son cadet. Contrairement à ce que son petit frère pensait, il n'était pas aveugle et ce doutait que Mo ne s'arrêterait pas à simplement donner la Montagne à Saroumane. Il savait que son cadet voyait plus grand. Il l'avait toujours fait. Et c'est là que résidait leur plus grande différence. Rómestámo était fatigué. Dans un premier temps, quand lui et son frère était encore bon, il avait été fatigué de leur vaine lutte contre les forces de Sauron et ces gens ingrats qui ne leur témoignait aucune reconnaissance. Alors ils étaient tout les deux devenu mauvais et aigris puis avaient essayé de détruire les trois autres Istaris. Mais encore une fois, Rómestámo était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, s'était rembourser leur dette auprès de leur ancien supérieur et continuer sa vie ailleurs, loin. Là où lui et son frère pourrait vivre tranquillement sans personne pour les déranger. Pendant son séjour à Laketown, livré à lui même et en dépit de son caractère cruel, il s'était surprit à ressentir un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Mais cette sensation semblant venir du passé était bien trop effrayante et c'est ce qui le maintenait encore retranché dans un état d'esprit obscur.

- Il fallait qu'on se cache ! Intervint Tilda. Le Prince Kili a essayé de tuer Monsieur Bilbo !

L'attention du sorcier fut soudainement entièrement concentrée sur ses deux invités surprise.

_Le Prince Kili ?_ Alors Morinehtar était en ville et ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Il allait sans doute encore devoir s'adapter en urgence aux projets de son frère. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ? Il n'était pas censé revenir à Laketown ! Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer.

- Vraiment ?! Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Bilbo avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il semblait comme… possédé. Le nain qui m'a attaqué ne ressemblait en rien au Kili que j'ai connu.

- Que vous as-t-il dit quand vous l'avez vu ? Que voulait-il ?

- Il…

Bilbo réfléchit un instant. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer il était plus que jamais décidé de garder son anneau secret.

- Il semblait possédé. Son discourt était confus et je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il désirait. Il m'a attaqué avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est étrange, marmonna le sorcier plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres personnes dans la pièce en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

Il savait que son petit frère était intéressé par le hobbit et une certaine puissance qu'il dégageait ; et si lui aussi l'avait un peu ressentit, il n'avait en revanche aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Soit Mo avait découvert son secret et avait eu une bonne raison de l'attaquer, soit il était devenu complètement fou… Mais Rómestámo refusa de croire à cette dernière éventualité.

Pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère.

Il était un peu embêté à l'idée que du mal soit fait au hobbit (et était plus embêté encore de ressentir ce sentiment inhabituel !) mais son frère passait avant tout. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Morinehtar avait beau avoir toujours été celui qui tenait les rennes en dépit d'être le cadet, Rómestámo n'en gardait pas moins son esprit protecteur de grand frère. Il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité. Et ce qui était nécessaire aujourd'hui était une nouvelle fois de faire confiance au plan de Mo.

- Oui très étrange. Il faut absolument que nous prévenions Thorin. Et Bard aussi. Je ne sais même pas s'il est déjà rentré chez lui ou non, soupira le hobbit dont la gorge continuait de le faire souffrir.

- Ecoutez, dit soudainement le sorcier en voyant une nouvelle opportunité se présenter à lui, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez tout les deux cachés ici pendant que je vais chercher Bard. Il saura quoi faire et pourra vous ramenez en sécurité chez vous.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Bilbo en grimaçant quand ses doigts parcoururent les traces qui commençaient de bleuir sur son cou. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous impliquer dans cette histoire mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais me défendre seul une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ca ne me dérange absolument pas, répondit le sorcier alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher son manteau ainsi que son bâton et en même temps en profiter pour fermer discrètement la porte de la pièce où le corps de son frère était caché.

- Faites comme chez vous et n'hésitez pas à vous allonger.

- C'est très aimable à vous, merci encore une fois, répéta le hobbit alors que l'homme sortait.

Le sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant, il devait trouver Mo avant que Bard ne s'aperçoive de l'absence du hobbit et de sa fille et qu'il ne retourne ensuite la ville pour les retrouver. La fillette allait être une entrave. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils feraient d'elle et ne préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Tuer sans remord ne l'avait auparavant jamais dérangé mais depuis quelques temps l'idée ne l'attirait plus autant. La haine qui l'avait habité pendant toute ses année semblait peu à peu faire place à une grande lassitude.

Le sorcier commença alors de parcourir les rues, attentif aux moindres mouvements, avant de décider qu'il devrait probablement commencer ses recherches du côté de chez Bard. Peut-être trouverait-il un indice sur place. Et s'il y croisait le maitre de la ville, il pourrait au moins essayer d'influencer ses recherches sur une autre partie de Laketown que là où se trouvait son auberge.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la maison de l'archer. Quand il arriva tout près, il remarqua immédiatement la porte grande ouverte et la lumière qui en sortait, lui indiquant que le maitre de la ville n'était probablement pas encore rentré chez lui.

Il pénétra néanmoins à l'intérieur pour faire un rapide tour de la petite maison. Il allait à nouveau franchir la porte pour sortir quand sur le porche, il tomba nez à nez avec un nain qui n'était certainement pas Kili.

* * *

><p>- Excusez moi, je recherche un vieil ami qui doit probablement louer une chambre chez vous. Il a –<p>

- Laissez moi devinez, le coupa de manière bougonne le réceptionniste en étouffant un bayement, c'est un vieil homme avec un barbe blanche ?

- Euh… oui c'est exact, confirma la voix légèrement suspicieuse de Kili.

- Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche, répondit l'homme en se réinstallant confortablement au fond de son fauteuil pour reprendre sa nuit.

Ce n'était certes pas très professionnel, mais après tout, par ces temps ci, qui s'en souciait ? Et de plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête.

- Comment avez vous devinez ? Lui demanda le sorcier en plissant les yeux.

- Deviné grâce à ceux de tout à l'heure, répondit distraitement le réceptionniste avec un petit mouvement agacé de la main alors qu'il bayait à nouveau.

_Les autres ? _

Morinehtar accéléra le pas et s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il recherchait en tendant l'oreille. Aucun son n'en provenait.

Après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes à chercher dehors, il était venu là pour demander l'aide de son frère et espérait que les _autres,_ peut importe qu'ils étaient, n'allait pas les retarder.

Mais il n'entendit toujours aucun bruit.

Il ouvrit alors doucement la poignée et fut plus qu'agréablement surprit par ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Kili ! S'étrangla le hobbit pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun à la place du vieil homme ou de Bard.

Cela avait maintenant fait de nombreuses minutes qu'ils attendaient leur retour et Bilbo avait espéré enfin les voir franchir la porte.

Le premier reflexe du hobbit fut de vouloir passer l'anneau autour de son doigt mais il se retint de le faire au dernier moment quand effrayée et soudain bien réveillée, Tilda s'accrocha à son bras.

Où avait-il eu la tête ?!

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner avec ce fou sanguinolent

_Ce fou sanguinolent. _

Penser à Kili de la sorte lui faisait toujours autant bizarre_._

Sortant de sa torpeur quand il sentit Tilda tirer sur son bras et murmurer son prénom avec urgence, il ne chercha alors même pas à savoir comment le jeune prince les avait retrouvé et à la place couru en direction de la porte la plus proche.

Il atteint la poignée avant que le nain ne les rattrape mais la porte était verrouillée. Il courut alors en direction d'une autre porte mais Tilda se retrouva soudainement arraché de sa poigne avec un cri strident.

Quand il se retourna il aperçut la fillette collée contre le nain, une dague placée dangereusement sous son cou.

- Alors Bilbo, que diriez vous d'un petit échange ? Demanda Kili avec un large sourire en faisant un signe de tête vers Tilda puis en arrière pour enlever les mèches folles qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Bilbo frissonna inconsciemment quand il remarqua le petit rictus tourné en sourire cruel qui déformait les lèvres du brun et accentuait la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Kili… murmura le hobbit en secouant tristement la tête.

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout Bilbo, répondit la voix de Kili avec un rire tout aussi sombre que les ombres crées par la lumière des bougies qui dansait sur son visage. Vous n'avez juste jamais vraiment sut qui était le vrai Kili, prince et futur roi d'Erebor.

- C'est faux. Le Kili que je connaissais était bon, joyeux et sensible. Pas cruel et avide de richesse ! Il n'était pas non plus un meurtrier ! S'époumona Bilbo.

Morinehtar allait répondre mais la fillette lui donna brusquement un coup de pied étonnamment fort dans le tibia qui lui fit relâcher sa prise avec un cri de douleur. Fou de rage de s'être fait surprendre par une fillette, il la rattrapa cruellement par les cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de se précipitait hors de sa prise.

Dans son éclat de rage, il allait la poignarder quand derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Avant que la lumière blanche qui suivit ne les aveugles totalement, il eu le temps d'apercevoir sur le mur en face de lui, le reflet d'une grande silhouette d'homme tenant un grand bâton à la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense, suspense ! :) Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu résister à un petit 'cliffhanger ' :3 A votre avis, qui est le nain avec qui Rom est tombé nez à nez ? Qui vient porter secoure à Bilbo et Tilda ? :)<strong>

**Je sais que vous devez sans doute attendre depuis longtemps les retrouvailles entre Fili et Kili ou même la confrontation entre Thorin et lui… mais seulement, est-ce que Kili est encore vraiment là…**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre ! :) **


End file.
